Lady Rose
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KAISOO FF] [Final Chapter!] Seorang Bos ambisius memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya sehingga ia bisa menetap dan menghindari Deportasi/ "Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Semua mencapai klimaks setiap kali kau menyentuhku"-KAI / Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. [Warning! No Children -21. SMUT. Responsible. GS. Chaptered. Complicated]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **1st Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

Setiap perempuan lahir dengan membawa keindahan, kecantikan, kekuatan dan penuh kejutan.

Tak ada Pernyataan yang lebih menggelikan ketika seorang atasan menawarkan harga untuk menikahi seorang sekretarisnya. Hidup bersama dalam jalinan pernikahan untuk memuaskan hasrat yang terhalangi status dan juga ancamannya di deportasi.

 **PLAKK**

Kyungsoo tak takut sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli jika harus dipecat secara tidak hormat setelah menampar sang atasan yang baru saja memberinya salah satu jabatan pada sekretaris Direksi.

Jantung berpacu, nafas pendek-pendek menahan kekesalan yang begitu mendalam. Kyungsoo benci dilecehkan seperti ini. Dan dia benci pemuda di hadapannya yang berani menawar harga tubuhnya.

Wajah pria itu sedikit memerah. Laki-laki yang biasanya tampak dingin dan berwibawa tinggi itu meggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah menghadapi Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh satu sama lain. " _Well_... Kurasa perbuatanmu harus dibayar Nona Do."

Grepp

Laki-laki itu meraih kedua lengan Kyungsoo cepat. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu menghantam dinding. Ruangan teratas di kantor ini kedap suara. Kyungsoo meringis ketika tubuhnya merasakan nyeri luar biasa. Sakit.

Pria itu memutar kunci pada pintu ruangan. Ia sudah lama memendam hasrat untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tatapan polos dan cerdas gadis ini membuat dirinya selalu menegang dan hampir lepas kendali. Hari ini ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang dia inginkan.

KAI

Laki-laki berkewarganegaraan asing itu selalu memperhatikan sekretaris barunya. Ia selalu merasa tegang di pagi hari jika melihat Kyungsoo yang sekedar menyapanya dengan senyum polos. Dan pagi ini dia terancam dideportasi. Satu-satunya jalan agar dia bertahan di negara ini adalah menikahi warga negara sini. Yang dia inginkan hanya Kyungsoo seorang. Gadis yang bisa mempertahankan keberadaannya serta memuaskan gairah yang hampir meledak.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo kasar, seringai tercetak begitu jelas. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Barulah ia melepas ciumannya merasakan nafas Kyungsoo megap-megap. Jika saja Kai tidak langsung memegang pinggul Kyungsoo, bisa jadi gadis itu tersungkur ke lantai karena tenaganya yang terkuras. Ini ciuman yang terlalu panas, membuat bengkak bibirnya, berantakan rambut dan dia merasa dilecehkan oleh Bos nya sendiri.

"Aku menawarmu dengan baik-baik. Berani sekali kau menolakku."

Yeah, Kai memang menawar Kyungsoo dengan baik-baik menawarkan tempat tinggal dan kebutuhan mewah. Dia seperti akan membeli seorang pelacur dari tangan mucikari untuk dijadikan _slave._

"Hmphhhhh."

Sekali lagi Kai mencium Kyungsoo kasar. Membelit lidah gadis itu ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan. Kai merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang melemah. Pasrah karena kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya. Jemari gadis itu meremas erat kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Kai terlalu ahli untuk menguasai Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu bahkan tak pernah melakukan ciuman di bibir apalagi begitu dalam dan basah seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Menghimpit tubuhnya memberitahu Kyungsoo betapa kejantanannya telah mengeras hanya dengan berciuman bersama gadis ini. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar, ia terlalu terkejut dengan sentuhan Kai yang seperti sengatan listrik. Itu menyiksa tubuhnya. sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Kai menjauh. Pria itu terjungkal ke belakang karena tidak terlalu fokus memegang Kyungsoo. Hanya satu kesempatan untuk bisa kabur dari sini. Kyungsoo bergegas membuka pintu ruangan, dia keluar. "Kau lelaki bajingan. Brengsek!"

Bukan hanya keluar dari ruangan Kai, atapun ruang Dewan Direksi, tempatnya seharusnya berada di jam Kantor. Tapi dari gedung itu setelah mengambil mantel dan tas tangan. Ia bergegas kabur dengan membawa perasaan marah serta malu luar biasa. Tidak peduli tatapan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kondisi super aneh dirinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** ébear~

* * *

Dia mawar Juliet yang berhasil mekar setelah melewati badai luar biasa. Perjalanan hidup di luar nalar orang-orang, Kyungsoo kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan tunggal di jalan Tol yang ikut menewaskan supir pribadi keluarga mereka. _Setidaknya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ketahui dari pihak kepolisian._

Kejadian itu telah berlalu selama dua puluh tahun, Perusahaan menjadi berantakan karena hanya Kyungsoo yang selamat. Dia hanya bocah perempuan berumur tujuh tahun kala itu.

Kyungsoo yang sebatang kara, keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani proses pemulihan yang panjang. Ia kemudian dibesarkan di panti asuhan.

Lama gadis itu terdiam sendirian di taman kota. Tiba-tiba dia merasa mual, bergegas Kyungsoo menuju keran air. Ia menampung air di tangan dan mencipratkannya kasar ke muka. Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Itu panggilan dari panti asuhan. Sesaat dia mengernyit lalu bergegas mengangkat panggilan itu. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya supaya terdengar tenang karena dia tidak mau orang-orang disana mencemaskannya.

"Hallo." Sapa Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo sayang, bisakah kau pulang sebentar nak?"

Kernyitan muncul lagi di wajah Kyungsoo. Suara ibu panti yang sudah mengurusnya sejak keluar dari rumah sakit terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"Ada apa ibu?"

Sejak kejadian yang menghilangkan nyama kedua orang tuanya, Kyungsoo hanya punya satu orang tua. Ibu panti asuhan, istri supir ayahnya yang tidak memiliki anak. Serta seorang _Uncle_ yang membantu membiyai hidupnya sampai beberapa tahun terakhir, itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo tak pernah diadopsi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan mendengar nada suara ibu panti.

"Ka-mi mengalami masalah Kyungsoo."

Degh

Hatinya menjadi tidak karuan. Kyungsoo bergegas mencari taxi. Gadis itu menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam untuk tiba di sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menangis. Ibu panti mengatakan beberapa orang dari Perusahaan konstruksi memaksa mereka meninggalkan bangunan. Jika sampai seminggu yang lalu mereka masih bisa bertahan karena surat keterangan kepemilikkan bangungan. Namun barusan ibu panti mengatakan mereka ikut membawa beberapa gengster penagih hutang. Panti asuhan memang memiliki hutang yang sangat besar. Itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo tak berhenti bekerja. Dia terlalu senang saat diterima Perusahaan Kai. Tapi ini belum genap satu bulan dia bekerja. Mereka tidak akan memberikan gajinya, dan sekalipun dibayar, Kyungsoo tak akan mampu melunasi semua hutang panti asuhan.

Benar saja, anak-anak menangis dalam pelukan ibu panti. Barang-barang mulai dikeluarkan dengan cara dibuang.

"Ibu~" Kyungsoo berteriak setelah keluar dari taxi. Gadis itubtidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Dia yang paling dewasa di antara anak-anak lainnya.

"Mereka ingin kita membayar hutang nya atau rumah ini akan di ambil."

Hanya rumah ini yang mereka punya. Satu-satunya tempat untuk mereka pulang. "Kyungsoo~" wanita tua itu menangis. Ia menerima pelukan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo~"

Wanita ini meminta maaf. Karena dia juga yang membuat hutang panti asuhan semakin bertambah pada rentenir yang kini bekerja sama dengan perusahaan konstruksi untuk mendapatkan lahan mereka. Lima tahun yang lalu ibu panti asuhan mengalami kecelakaan, membutuhkan biaya operasi yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo yang tidak mau kehilangan wanita itupun mendatangi rentenir dan meminjam uang. Tanpa terasa bunga akan hutang itu trus saja membengkak tiap harinya.

"Aaahhhhhhh kakak~" seorang anak laki-laki berteriak keras karena tubuhnya di lempar ke jalanan.

"Mark!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring. Ia bergegas berlari mendekati bocah lima tahun itu. "Kakak~ me-mereka mengambil mainanku!" Bocah yang ditemukan lima tahun lalu di depan panti asuhan sehari sebelum kecelakaan ibu panti asuhan itu mengadu pada Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti! Aku akan membayar hutang-hutang kami. Aku janji~!"

Suara teriakan Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi kasar mereka. Seorang pria tempat Kyungsoo meminjam uang lima tahun lalu menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. "Akhhh orang yang berhutang telah datang." Ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

Plakk

Gadis itu mencoba bertahan di tempatnya setelah menerima tamparan keras. Darah yang sempat tersumbat kini mengalir cepat membuat pipi kanannya memerah.

"Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku. Heoh! Bagaimana dengan 200 ribu dollar itu? Kau akan membayar nya?" Pria tua itu memandang remeh Kyungsoo. Memutar tubuh gadis itu. "Bahkan jika kau menjual tubuhmu, itu tidak akan melunasi hutang-hutang kalian!"

"Kumohon beri aku waktu. Aku telah bekerja di Perusahaan besar. Mereka akan memimjamiku uang sebagai ganti upahku bekerja disana. Aku mohon."

Ia buang semua harga dirinya dihadapan penghuni panti asuhan. Kyungsoo berlutut memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yeah! Dia sudah bekerja. Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit ragu apa benar dia belum dipecat setelah menampar atasannya tadi.

"Aku tidak yakin memberimu waktu. Tapi Baiklah besok kau bawa uang itu kepadaku. Atau kau melayani pria hidung belang di tempat istriku selama sisah hidupmu sementara yang lainnya akan menjadi gelandangan."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Mereka menangis di sana. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tega. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah.

Besok!

Para penagih hutang itu terpaksa pergi. Sementara utusan Perusahaan konstruksi kebingungan. Tapi sang Bos penagih hutang hanya menyeringai. "Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Jadi siapkan bayaran untuk lahan ini secepatnya."

* * *

~ **Ros** ébear~

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berlama-lama menangis kesedihannya. Dia telah kembali lagi ke Kantor setelah siang hari. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang seharusnya mengatur jadwal pertemuan Kai namun berlari ke bagian HRD untuk melakukan peminjaman. Dadanya terasa remuk menerima penjelasan kepala HRD, Perusahaan tidak bisa meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu kepada Kyungsoo yang pegawai baru. Hanya ada 30 ribu dollar jika dia menginginkannya sebagai ganti gaji Kyungsoo beberapa tahun. Selain itu, untuk menadapat uang pinjaman perusahaan Kyungsoo dituntut mendapatkan persetujuan atasannya yang kini secara langsung adalah Kai.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa sangat pening, jalannya terhuyung-huyung. Ia beruntung Kai tak langsung memecatnya. Ia bisa mendapatkan pinjaman 30 ribu dollar dari Perusahaan, itupun jika Kai mau membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Lalu kemana dia harus mencari sisa uang yang sangat banyak itu.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan keluar dari Kantor. Hatinya merasa sangat perih, dia sudah berjalan sangat lama. Udara musim gugur tidak cocok untuk pejalan kaki sepertinya.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan saat ini.

KAI

* * *

~ **Ros** ébear~

* * *

Kai mengernyit mendapati Kyungsoo sedang duduk dibagian HRD. Dia baru mengalami pertemuan singkat dengan seorang General Manager di lantai yang sama. Tanpa sekretarisnya, Kai berjuang seorang diri mengingat jadwalnya yang super sibuk. Berjam-jam memikirkan keberadaan Kyungsoo disana dan dia juga tak menemukan Kyungsoo kembali, Kai yang terbiasa pulang larut malam pergi ke bagian HRD. Dia memeriksa sendiri catatan hari ini secara langsung. Menemukan formulir rencana pinjaman Kyungsoo dalam jumlah cukup besar untuk staff biasa sepertinya. Ia mengernyit mencoba bayangkan alasan peminjaman Kyungsoo dengan ganti gajinya.

Memang seharian ini Kai tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Pria itu sedikit terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Hanya ada Kyungsoo dan mobilnya di sana. Tampak sangat rapuh. Sesaat Kai sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya tapi hatinya menolak, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Tidak ada percakapan, Kai berjalan seolah tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia membuka alarm mobil dan hendak masuk.

"Tuan~" Panggil Kyungsoo lirih terdengar setengah bergetar. Kai tidak peduli...

"Tuan Kim~" sekali lagi dia berusaha. Dengan menunggu Kai saja sudah seperti menyerahkan diri ke dalam sangkar singa. Dan dia dengan beraninya memanggil orang yang tadi pagi di tamparnya serta dihinanya.

"Tuan Kim!" Kali ini sedikit lebih kera dan dengan tidak sopannya Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pria itu mengernyit, tatapannya menusuk.

Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah berani untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Kai. Tapi hanya ini yang membuatnya bisa menyelamatkan panti asuhan.

Bukankah Kai bilang akan menikahinya? Membayar untuk harga tubuh Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia hanya perlu menyerahkan diri pada Kai seorang dalam ikatan yang sah. Tidak harus di sentuh pria hidung belang lainnya dan entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuh Kyungsoo nantinya. Belum lagi adik-adik di panti asuhan bisa menjadi gelandangan, pengemis? Tidak! Kyungsoo benci memikirkan itu.

"Ya?" Suaranya tetap sama. Datar dan seakan menusuk Kyungsoo, menciutkan nyali gadis itu.

"Maaf~" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. Ia menunduk mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ini tentang dirinya, ia akan sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar putus asa. Hanya ini yang terfikir oleh otaknya. "Tentang penawaranmu tadi pagi, apa masih berlaku untukku?" Ia memberanikan diri mengintip ekspresi Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** ébear~

* * *

Meski kebanyakan mawar tak sebanding harganya dengan emas ataupun _diamond_ , tapi mawar mampu menunjukkan rasa cinta luar biasa. Hanya saja, dimuka bumi ini ada pula mawar yang sangat mahal harganya. Mengawinkannya saja harus menggunakan badai, bukan sekedar hembusan angin biasa.

Tapi mawar itu kini dilirik untuk dipotong, ia harus terjual dalam harga yang mahal. Sayangnya... Terdapat luka di salah satu kelopaknya.

Kai terdiam di tempat. Gadis yang selama seminggu ini selalu membangunkan ereksinya di pagi hari hanya dengan sebuah senyum polos, gadis yang tadi pagi menolak penawarannya bahkan mengatainya bajingan brengsek. Kini datang sendiri...

"Aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu." Kai hendak membuka kembali pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggu tuan Kim. Sa-saya menawarkan diri. Anda bisa menikahi saya. Saya akan membuat anda tidak di deportasi dari negara ini." Kai mengernyit menatap Kyungsoo. Pandangan nya mengejek gadis ini. Yang benar saja, apa dia mencoba mengendalikan Kai? Pria itu sungguh arogan dan begitu sombong.

"Kau terlalu rendahan untuk kujadikan istri." Kai membuka pintunya lagi. Benar-benar tidak berminat pada Kyungsoo. Dia telah salah mengira, ia kira Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik tapi sepertinya sama saja dengan pelacur di luar sana.

"Tuan Kim... Saya akan melayani tuan... sekarang." Cicitnya pelan.

Degh

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila. Dia kehabisan cara, tiap detik tak pernah berhenti untuk sampai pada besok hari. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja. Semuanya dipertaruhkannya pada Kai seorang.

Kai hendak berbalik tapi dia menahan diri. Dilemparnya tas pada kursi di penumpang namun Kyungsoo membaliknya nya cepat. Mencium pria itu hingga Keduanya terjungkal ke dalam mobil. Kepala Kai beradu dengan tas kerjanya namun ia tidak bisa mengumpat. Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya, berusaha menciumnya dengan begitu keras. Gadis ini berusaha menyalurkan kesungguhannya. Bahkan kakinya membelai selangkangan Kai. Menyadari kejantanan pria itu benar-benar mengeras karena dirinya.

Gadis itu terengah-engah, nafasnya pendek setelah menyelesaikan ciuman itu.

"Berapa harga tubuhmu pelacur?" Tanya Kai tak berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak memalingkan wajah dari Kai, ia akui sakit hati atas panggilan Kai tapi dia memang benar bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur saat ini.

"170 ribu dollar. " ucap Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dia benar-benar butuh uang itu.

Kai menghentak Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyeringai, mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobilnya. "Jangan bercanda. Kau terlalu murahan dimataku. Kau... menjijikkan."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Kai benar, dia memang menjijikkan saat ini. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk. Otaknya benar-benar panik, organ di sana sedang bekerja sangat keras mengumpulkan semua keeberanian dan mengubur harga dirinya sedalam mungkin. "Aku akan melayani nafsumu kapanpun kau ingin. Bahkan jika harus di Kantor."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Dia benar-benar frustasi, Kai satu-satunya yang bisa menolong Kyungsoo.

Sesaat seringai Kai tercetak begitu kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi aku butuh uang itu besok!" Sela Kyungsoo cepat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kata-katamu?"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Rasa hormatnya sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan harga dirinya. "Aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Kau bisa membuat surat perjanjian atas kepemilikan tubuhku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuklah."

Degh

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Kai menyetujui penawarannya? Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ma-masuk?"

"Yah aku harus mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli sebelum kunaikkan ke tempat yang lebih layak."

Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Kai. Pernikahan! Pria ini butuh sebuah pernikahan untuk mempertahankan keberadaanya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengikuti ucapan Kai. Dia melangkah ke kursi penumpang, menyingkirkan tas kerja Kai ke belakang. Pria itu melaju dalam diam, ia menemukan pemberhentian di lampu merah.

"Akhh~" Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk merasakan kejantanan pria itu yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana dasar bermerk itu. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah Seketika. "Persiapkan kewanitaanmu untuk menampungnya."

Perkataan vulgar Kai berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan getaran hebat. Panas di kewanitaannya membayangkan perkataan Kai. Mereka kembali melaju dalam diam. Membawa mobil itu ke halaman sebuah hotel berbintang.

Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan berhenti di sebuah motel. Tapi nyatanya Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke hotel berbintang, pria itu memesan sebuah penthouse lalu seorang pelayan mengantarnya menuju lantai teratas.

Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup, mereka ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar yang luas ini. Aromanya wangi, ranjang berseprei putih bersih dengan selimut abu-abu. Terlihat klasik namun mewah.

Kai berjalan menuju sofa setelah membawa sebotol anggur dan dua gelas kosong. "A-aku tidak minum alkohol. Tidak bisa," Ucap Kyungsoo memotong.

Pria itu menoleh dan mengernyit. Tak ada ekspresi yang bersahabat sama sekali. "Tenanglah. Aku juga tidak mau meniduri gadis mabuk."

"A-aku boleh mandi terlebih dahulu?" Pinta Kyungsoo ragu.

"Mandilah cepat. Aku juga tidak mau kau mengenakan pakaian itu malam ini."

"Ba-baiklah."

Seperti seorang budak. Kyungsoo benar-benar menurut. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo. Semua untuk adik-adikmu. Aku yang berhutang, jadi aku yang harus meenbayarnya." Guman Kyungsoo pelan.

Ia mulai mengguyur tubuh di bawah air hangat yang mengalir dari _shower_. Membasahi rambutnya yang hitam dan sedikit berponi. Sejenak Kyungsoo mengamatinya tubuhnya, putih bersih. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan. Kai pasti akan memberinya tanda kepemilikkan mengingat betapa bergairahnya lelaki itu hari ini.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo menyadari dia tidak memiliki pakaian ganti. Mereka datang ke hotel ini tanpa mampir kemanapun.

"Tuan Kim~" Panggil Kyungsoo lembut. Ia memanggil Kai yang masih sibuk menonton acara televisinya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran ada apa?

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai keluarlah, makanan sudah di siapkan. Sementara itu aku akan mandi." Kai beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu menahan daun pintu kamar mandi agar Kai tidak masuk. Di balik sana, Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang bahkan tidak menutup lututnya, benar-benar singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Ingin membatalkan permohonanmu?" Pria itu mulai tampak bingung lalu berubah menjadi tatapan tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menggeleng tidak menyetujui perkataan Kai. "A-aku tidak punya pakaian ganti." guman Kyungsoo pelan.

Lama

Hingga akhirnya tawa Kai menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo sangat malu. "Kau juga tidak butuh pakaian malam ini. Pakaian kerjamu besok pagi akan di antarkan."

Pria itu memaksanya membuka pintu kamar mandi membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan tangannya memegang handuk yang melingkar menutupi kedua payudarahnya.

"Keluarlah!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo dipaksa keluar. Ia bergeser seperti seekor kepiting melewati Kai.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo merasa terhuyung dan tubuhnya seakan melayang. Menghantam ranjang dan telentang dengan Kai yang memegang kedua lengannya. Pria itu berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringai. Menautkan jemari mereka, meletakkan tangan itu tepat di sisi-sisi kepala. Kaki Kai membelah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Menekan membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang tidak ditutupi sehelai kainpun.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak butuh mandi. Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat bergairah Kyungsoo."

Kai mencium Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir hati yang terasa begitu manis. Mencecapnya seakan itu adalah lolipop yang tiada habisnya. Rasa manis yang membuat ketagihan dan Kai semakin menjilati, mengulum bibir hati Kyungsoo. Merasakan miliknya.

Kai mengerang menikmati ciuman panasnya. "Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar bergairah Kyungsoo. Setiap hari aku membayangkan menikmati bibir ini." Bisiknya begitu menyiksa Kyungsoo. Lutut pria itu semakin menekan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menggelinjang dan panas di area kewanitaannya. Bibir Kai turun mencium rahang Kyungsoo, semakin turun menuju leher. Akibat gerakan Kyungsoo yang menerima sentuhan Kai, dadanya naik turun mengakibatkan handuk itu melonggar dan terlepas membentang memperlihatkan kedua payudarah dengan dua puting merah muda yang mengeras merasakan sentuhan Kai.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Kau menggodaku Kyungsoo~" goda Kai lalu menjilati puting kanan Kyungsoo. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap, itu menyiksa kejantanannya yang belum terbebas.

"Hnghhhhh~" desahan Kyungsoo semakin membangkitkan gairah Kai. Ia lepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan bersimpuh dengan menindih kedua paha Kyungsoo yang melurus. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih karena Kai tidak mendengar Kyungsoo protes kesakitan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia lepaskan kemeja dan juga dalamannya, menampakkan lekukan tubuh yang terbentuk sangat indah. Hanya melihat itu saja Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, ia menahan rasa malu karena tubuhnya sudah telanjang. Dia benar-benar akan menyerahkan diri pada Kai. Apalagi mereka belum terjalin ikatan apapun. Itu membuat sesak dada Kyungsoo.

Suara geraman karena Kai berhasil melepas celana nya. "Kau tidak mau memandangiku sayang?" Pria itu mencoba menahan hasrat dan menimbulkan suara berat yang tertahan. Memamerkan kejantanannya yang mengeras. Benda itu yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan tadi pagi, benda itu pula yang membuat penawarannya diterima dan kejantanan itukah yang tadi sempat dirasanya di lampu merah. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan, Kai yang pertama akan memasukinya walau pria itu berhati-hati dengan mengenakan pengaman. Kyungsoo bernafas lega, setidaknya Kai menjaga rahimnya.

"Jangan melamun sayang, aku membayar tempat ini untuk mendengarkan seberapa merdu kau mendesah kan namaku."

"Tu-an Kim."

"Ssatttt." Kai merendahkan tubuhnya. Menindih Kyungsoo, ia menggeleng protes dengan sebuah kecupan ringan. "Desahkan namaku. K-A-I." Pria itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menuruti kemauannyan.

"Kai ~hhhhhh~" Kyungsoo benar-benar mengikuti instruksi Kai ketika ujung kejantanan pria itu sudah menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Ia berkedut dan merasa panas. Gairahnya naik akibat sentuhan Kai. Pria itu kembali menciumi wajah Kyungsoo, turun untuk meninggalkan jejak di belahan buah dada Kyungsoo dan meremas kedua payudarahnya. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tak karuan menerima sentuhan itu secara bersama. Gelenyar aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Akhhhh~"

Tubuhnya melengkung lalu terhempas ke ranjang dengan nafas pendek-pendek.

Kai terkekeh menyadari orgasme Kyungsoo. "Kenapa jadi kau yang menikmatiku pelacur?"

Lelaki itu menghina Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata pelacur. "Menjijikkan~" guman Kai berusaha menekan kejantanannya semakin masuk. Kewanitaan Kyungsoo terlalu rapat dan itu menyulitkannya namun begitu menantang untuk di terobos.

"Hnghhhhh~" pria itu menggerakkan giginya menahan geraman memasuki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika Kai begitu bergairah padanya. Pria ini terlalu dingin, dengan suara berat yang tertahan ia menerobos pertahankan Kyungsoo. Merobek selaput darahnya dan meninggalkan rasa perih bukan main.

Mendekatkan wajah Keduanya, mendekatkan bibir mereka untuk membagi nafas panas. "Aku pria pertamamu?" Kai menyeringai menyadari ekspresi malu luar biasa milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup ujung bibir gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo mengejarnya. "Menginginkanku?" Sekali lagi dia hanya menggoda. Benar-benar menyiksa Kyungsoo tanpa menggerakkan kejantanannya yang telah berkedut diapit dinding-dinding rektum Kyungsoo. Pria itu tahu bahwa gadisnya ini butuh pelampiasan. Kedua tangannya di tahan dengaan satu tangan Kai serta kedua kakinya juga terhimpit. Sementara tangan Kai yang bebas meremas payudarahnya secara bergantian.

"Nghhhhhh~" Kyungsoo menerima hentakan pertama Kai yang tiba-tiba. Itu perih sekali. Menyiksanya, kewanitaannya terasa robek karena miliknya Kai yang memaksa masuk lebih dalam.

"Kenapa kau sempithhhh sekali sayanghhh~" ucap Kai putus-lutus merasakan nikmat lubang kewanitaannya Kyungsoo.

"Desahkan namaku wanita menjijikkan!"

Kai Membentak. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mulai mendesah. Ia merasakan Kai semakin dalam.

"Kai ~hhhh~"

Lagi dan lagi.

Hentakan itu semakin tepat dan dalam saja. Keduanya mencapai orgasme hingga ke puncak ubun-ubun. Menikmati satu sama lain. Kai melepas miliknya dengan sebuah lenguhan. Ia berguling ke samping mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Menikmati langit-langit kamar.

"170 ribu dollar yang tidak sia-sia." Bisiknya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu. Bukankah Kyungsoo akan meminjam 30 ribu dollar dari Perusahaan? Lantas ia masih kekurangan sebanyak itu?

"Hey pelacurku~" Panggil Kai terdengar sedikit kejam. Ia tahu Kyungsoo belum tidur. Gadis itu masih bergerak gelisah mencari kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Hm?" Tapi dia usahakan untuk menjawab Kai.

"Untuk apa uang 170 ribu dollar? Tidakkah itu berlebihan untuk gadis sepertimu? Kau berhutang karena berjudi? Atau Ayahmu yang berjudi? Atau hal lainnya?"

Kyungsoo berhasil menarik selimut. Ia merasakan ada bercak darah di seprei. Itu sudah tentu miliknya. Tekanan pertama Kai telah merobek pertahannya. "Tuan Kim. Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu." Kyungsoo hampir kembali pada kesadarannya. Buktinya ia berani menjawab Kai dengan berani.

"Oh ya!" Nada Suara Kai benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"Itu memang bukan urusanku. Urusanmu padaku hanya memuaskanku di ranjang dan juga menandatangani buku pernikahan. "

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kai menarik selimut Kyungsoo membuka kembali ketelanjangan Kyungsoo. Ia menyeringai lebih parah. "Masih ada setengah malam lagi sampai aku selesai mencobamu."

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

AhhhH~~~~~ bernafas lega.

Entah kenapa aku mau publish ini. Sungguh ini belum clear tapi aku mau Up. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? O.O

Baru sampai chapter 9 dan masih ada beberapa chapter biar bisa tamat. Aku lanjut publish jika sudah selesai semua chapter atau setelah tamatkan The Journey. Tak masalah kan? Jadi mohon jangan penasaran dulu gimana jalan ceritanya. Chapter pembuka agak terinspirasi dari cerita lama. Cuma buat cara ketemu Kai sama Kyungsoo aja. Selebihnya mikir-mikir cantik deh. Ada yang mau kasih review? Soalnya aku lagi mikir keras tentang sesuatu.

 **Preview chapter 02**

 _"Sore nanti kita akan menikah."_

 _"10 tangkai mawar Juliet untukmu." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan sisi romantis Kai._

 **Preview Chapter 03**

 _"Kalau begitu kau akan sering bertemu Baekhyun. Selamat kan telingamu."_

 _"Tidak terlalu. Dia seorang psikieter dan aku dokter bedah. Kami berbeda Ingat itu."_

 _'Sehun?' Batin Jongin menyadari siluet seorang pemuda yang menatap ke arah_ _kamarn_ _ya namun bayangan itu kemudian_ _berbalik_ _lalu menghilang di balik pilar bangunan_ _t_ _erpisah dari_ _bangunan_ _utama._

OKE! STOP IT! Tolong hentikan saya memperlihatkan preview. Trus The Journey chapter 04 akhir pekan ini ya.

Salam hangat

 **Ros** é **Bear**

2017, 26 April.

(Untuk yang **terpilih** , _Juliet Rose._ )


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **2nd Chapter** )

.

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

.

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

.

Warning! Just a fiction story. GS. Sorry for typo.

* * *

 **Start story!**

* * *

 _Pembeli_ _mawar_ _itu masih mencoba merasakan mawarnya, walau sudah memiliki goresan di kelopak. Pembelinya mencoba aroma yang begitu menggoda. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan butuh penopang kehidupan._

Kai yang pertama terbangun pagi itu. Ia tersenyum menyadari Kyungsoo meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu seperti anak kangguru yang tak bisa lepas dari kantung induknya. Tubuh mereka tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yang memberi kehangatan walau mereka sudah mendapatkan dari tubuh lawan masing-masing.

"Aku berhasil menjadi yang pertama untukmu?"

Kai sedikit bergerak. Sangat pelan tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Diselundupkannya tangan yang bebas ke dalam selimut. Membelah selangkangan Kyungsoo, masih sangat _sensitive_ padahal sudah mengangkanginya tadi malam. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menjepit tangan Kai membuat pria itu terkikik geli. Ia masukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo, benar saja gadis itu menggelinjang hebat merasakan benda asing memasukinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Nghhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah dalam tidurnya membuat kejantanan Kai mengeras dan siap lagi padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mengakhiri kegiatan semalam.

Bulu mata Kyungsoo yang lentik perlahan bergerak-gerak dan dengan lembut mata itu terbuka.

" _Good morning~_ " Kai menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada siku. Menghadap Kyungsoo. Pria itu merendahkan wajahnya mendekatkan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman lembut namun lama kelamaan berubah lebih dalam dan menuntut. Memaksa Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekedar membuka mulutnya agar lidah Kai masuk, namun juga membuat gadis itu mendesah.

"Nghhhhhh tuannhhhhh Kimmhhhhhh~" lenguh Kyungsoo dahsyat ketika jemari Kai tak berhenti bermain di lubang kewanitaannya berputar membuat Kyungsoo menggila di pagi hari.

"Ukkhhhhh panggilanmu sungguh hebat. Kau membangunkan adik kecilku sepagi ini."

Kyungsoo pikir tidak hanya wajah. Namun sekujur tubuhnya memerah karena ucapan Kai melalui desahannya.

Jemari itu terlepas. Tubuhnya ditelentangkan dan kini berganti menjadi kejantanan Kai. "Kau merasakannya? Kenapa selalu seperti ini setiap melihatmu tersenyum, mendengar suara merdumu memanggil namaku."

Sungguh Kyungsoo belum siap jika harus menerima Kai lagi namun tidak bisa di pungkiri miliknya sudah basah akibat ulah jari Kai sebelumnya.

"Akkhhhh~" pria itu mengerang. Menahan pundak Kyungsoo, memasang pengaman dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya menusuk lubang Kyungsoo semakin dalam membuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menerima sensasi itu menggelinjang. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk memulai aktifitas seksual.

 _'Kenapa masih sempit padahal sudah kumasuki.'_ Batin Kai mengeram kesal. Ia menahan umpatannya. Rasanya terlalu nikmat untuk keluar dari dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Akhhhh~" tidak butuh berlama-lama. Kai masih ingat dia tidak bisa menyiksa perempuan ini. Hanya beberapa kali hujaman hingga ia mencapai puncak yang panas lalu melepaskan Kyungsoo dengan kecupan penuh pada bibir hatinya.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu."

Kai bersiap lebih dulu. Sementara dia mandi dan selesai tidak lama kemudian keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggang. Pintu kamar hotel berbunyi menandakan pesanan Kai datang. Sambil lalu dia menyalakan televisi, lalu mempersilahkan pelayan hotel menyiapkan sarapan dan juga pakaian yang dia pesan.

Pria itu bersiap sendiri. Dipandanginya Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Entah kenapa rasanya belum puas percintaannya semalam dan pagi ini. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar dia terbangun. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar.

Rasa nyeri dan pegal menggerayapi tubuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersentak sejenak. Menyadari itu Kai membantunya berdiri. "Mau kumandikan?"

"Hah?" Ia mendongak menatap kesungguhan Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak, bagaimana jika Kai ereksi lagi saat menyentuh tubuh telajangnya di bawah guyuran air. Tanpa sadar pandangannya mengarah pada kejantanan Kai. Sang pria terkekeh geli. "Yeah kau benar... Membayangkannya saja membuat dia mengeras lagi. Baiklah aku pergi lebih dulu. Temui aku di ruangan saat kau tiba. Akan kuserahkan surat perjanjian dan juga uang yang kau minta." Dia mengecup lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo cepat kemudian beranjak.

"Ini uang untukmu."

Sekarang Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar seperti seorang pelacur. Menerima uang imbalan atas jasa pemuas nafsunya.

"Kyungsoo~ untuk adik-adikmu." Lirihnya pelan sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai memenuhi bendungan mereka.

Tak perlu membuang waktu berlama-lama. Kyungsoo memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak segera, Kai telah menyiapkan pakaian serta sarapan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo diperlakukan baik oleh tuannya. Tidak ditinggal di atas lantai dingin dengan tubuh telanjang seperti yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di Kantor Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga cara berjalan. Ia dikenal sangat cantik dan cerdas dikalangan para pegawai lainnya. Padahal Kyungsoo baru bekerja, tapi bimbingan keras dari mantan sekretaris Kai yang telah mengundurkan diri karena usianya yang terlalu tua ia bisa mandiri dengan cepat. Menjadi asisten sekretaris Kai dua minggu dan telah seminggu ini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Kai.

Tapi hari ini entah kenapa detak jantungnya berpacu ketika berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Kai. Kyungsoo sudah memastikan jadwal Kai. Hanya ada satu pertemuan saja hari ini dan itu terjadi nanti sore. Jadi Kyungsoo bisa meminta izin mengantarkan uangnya pada para penagih hutang.

Tok tok

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" Suara itu terdengar seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan semalam atapun pagi ini, sangat dalam dan juga mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, dia harus menghilangkan rasa malu luar biasa. Pandangannya beradu dengan Kai dan disana seorang wanita cantik yang tidak Kyungsoo kenali. Sepertinya sudah berada disini sejak tadi pagi sebelum dirinya tiba. Entah kenapa muncul sedikit rasa cemburu. Tapi Kyungsoo menepis perasaanya segera.

"Duduklah disana." Perintah Kai segera. "Kau bisa segera pulang Baek. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hm. Sampaikan pada Chanyeol-ku. Aku hanya mengantarkan saja. Jangan lupa salinan asli serahkan pada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi terlihat sangat dekat. itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Kyungsoo buru-buru menundukkan kepala saat wanita cantik itu melewatinya.

"Yahh dia cantik Kai."

Untuknya? Kyungsoo ragu namun mendongakkan kepala pelan. Pandangan matanya bertemu langsung dengan sang tamu yang juga ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Pergilah Baekhyun!"

Perempuan itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saja. Beberapa saat diliputi keheningan. Kai mendekat, diikuti meletakkan map berisikan beberapa lembar kertas yangb seperti formulir pendaftaran pernikahan dan juga surat kontrak mereka."

"Sebaiknya kau isi keteranganmu di sini segera."

Dia mengangguk dan menurut pada ucapan Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo selesai. Ia menyadari sejak tadi Kai trus memandanginya tanpa jeda. "Ini," Ia menyerahkan kembali map itu pada Kai. Memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan pria Tan. Tapi oh astaga! Apa otak Kyungsoo mulai bermasalah. Matanya menatap kejantanan Kai. Bertanya dalam hati ' _Apakah_ _ereksi_ _lagi atau tidak_ _?'_. Sebab Kai berkata biasanya menegang jika melihatnya tersenyum atau mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo. "Kai~" sambung Kyungsoo memastikan. Sayangnya perbuatannya itu disadari Kai.

"Kau penasaran?"

"Engh?" Kyungsoo lantas mendongak menemukan seringai jahil di wajah tampan atasannya. Yeah, dia akui lelaki ini pada dasarnya sangat tampan. Kulit tan nan eksotis, mata kelam, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir tebal itu sangat kissable, rambut hitam ditarik kebelakang, dan,,, jangan lupakan rahang tegas yang terukir sangat indah. Melengkapi ketampanan Kai secara fisik.

"Kenapa tidak merasakannya saja?"

Dalam detik itu tubuh Kyungsoo sudah ditindih Kai. Tangannya di tuntun untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kai. Benar saja, benar-benar mengeras.

"Ka-Kai."

"Nghhhhh~" pria itu lantas mendesah merasakan sentuhan jemari lentik Kyungsoo.

"A-aku mau izin pergi," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya namun ia pastikan Kai mendengar suaranya.

Pria itu mendengar, segera ia lepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku akan kembali sebelum jadwal pertemuan dengan Mr. Kang sore nanti."

"Sore nanti kita akan menikah."

Degh

Seolah di hantam batu besar. Kyungsoo diigatkan dengan itu. Untuk hal itulah dia ada di sini mengisi formulir pendaftaran lalu kontrak jual beli tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya ilegal.

Susah payah dia meneguk salivanya. "A-aku janji akan kembali secepatnya. Hanya beberapa jam saja."

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?" Bukankah seharian kemarin kau telah pergi meninggalkan Kantor?"

Tak mungkin Kyungsoo bilang pada Kai. Dia sama sekali belum siap... Lama Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya bersyukur Kai memahami itu.

"Baiklah. Kau juga sudah memanggil namaku dengan baik. Pergilah, kau juga tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Ini cek senilai 200 ribu dollar. Kau tidak perlu menunggu uang dari Perusahaan dan ini untuk keperluanmu."

Kai menyerahkan secarik cek lalu kartu debet pada Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak Kai. Uang ini sudah cukup," Kyungsoo sungguh tak butuh yang lain namun Kai tak bisa di tolak. "Kartu debet ini untuk mempersiapkan dirimu nanti sore."

Menjadi istri Kai yang hanya enam bulan saja. Karena Kai butuh itu untuk melanjutkan proyek besar perusahaan-nya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Lama setelah punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kai menerawang ke luar. Hatinya bahagia sebentar lagi sang mawar mahal akan menjadi miliknya. Mawar yang mekar setelah melewati badai besar.

Tidak Kai pungkiri betapa dia menginginkan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir sekali bercinta akan puas tapi nyatanya dia menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Bayangan Kyungsoo di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan memenuhi penglihatan Kai yang samar-samar.

"Nghhh~" membayangkannya saja sungguh merepotkan karena berhasil membangkitkan gairah Kai.

Kenapa gadis itu seperti obat terlarang yang memiliki zat adiktif. Berhasil membuat Kai kecanduan akan lubang hangat nan panas yang menjepit kejantanannya.

Pria itu sungguh tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk Kyungsoo, itu hanya senilai gaji Kai saja. Walau sebenarnya dia masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa uang sebanyak itu bagi Kyungsoo.

Terlalu lama melamun dia tidak menyadari seseorang masuk.

"Yah! Apa yang kau bayangkan bajingan?"

"Oh. Kau sudah datang _hyung_?" Kai hanya tersenyum kecil menyambut kehadiran teman dekatnya.

Pria itu tinggi dan tampak sedikit berantakan karena dia baru saja tiba di kota ini setelah menempuh penerbangan yang panjang. "Kau langsung kemari?"

Kai beranjak menuju bar mini di pojok ruangannya. Menuangkan secangkir kopi dan juga teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang menunggu di sofa.

"Sekretarismu mana? Kenapa di luar tidak ada orang?"

"Dia pergi keluar," Jawab Kai cepat. "Kenapa langsung kemari? Baekhyun akan meghinaku jika dia tahu kau menduakannya denganku," Kai terkekeh ringan menyadari resiko yang di ambil sahabat baiknya ini.

"Aku kemari ingin mengambil salinan kontrak yang asli. Karena aku tak mau waktuku bersama Baekhyun terusik karenamu. Kau tahu dua minggu tak menyentuhnya aku menjadi sangat frustasi."

Pria tan sukses mengeluarkan tawa menggelegarnya. Dia tahu, Park Chanyeol. Seorang pengacara sukses beristri dokter cantik Byun Baekhyun. Mereka adalah teman dekat sejak pertemuan mereka di pernikahan sepupu Kai.

"Dimana kau akan menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kai. Dia mengecek data yang diberikan Kai. "Orang tuanya akan datang?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Hotel milik Kris hyung. Kurasa tidak. Kalau begitu kau butuh aku sebagai pengantar pengantin."

"Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak akan mengganggu percintaan kalian. Sudah kubayangkan itu akan sangat lama. Aku meminta mantan sekretarisku, setidaknya Pak Shin akan menyetujui permintaan kali ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Dia memang selalu menyetujui kemauanmu. Ingat, dia menjagamu sejak kau kecil."

Mereka berdua adalah para pria dewasa. Tidak banyak percakapan yang bisa dilanjutkan, Chanyeol sedang tak ingin memberikan nasehat panjang lebar kepada Kai. Dia butuh memuaskan hasratnya kepada sang istri. Sudah terlalu lama menyiksa diri sendiri. Jadi dia putuskan meninggalkan pria Tan itu .

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Diwaktu yang sama, namun lokasi berbeda. Dimana Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di depan panti. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk, keadaan sedikit membaik daripada saat dia datang kemarin. Pintu pagar berderit saat Kyungsoo mendorong besi tua setengah berkarat itu. Pemandangan pertama setelah melewati gerbang utama ia menyaksikan adik-adiknya membereskan halaman panti, memaku, memperbaiki letak pot bunga. Ada yang harus di pindahan ke tanah secara langsung karena potnya pecah akibat kekerasan penagih hutang.

"Ibu~" Kyungsoo memanggil ibu panti. Dia melambaikan tangan dengan senyum cerah seperti menyambut mentari. "Kyungsoo. Kau kembali nak? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bersembunyi. Ibu tidak mau mereka membawamu ke prostitusi."

Jantung Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar perkataan ibu panti. Tidak Kyungsoo! Ini demi adik-adikmu. Ia kembali menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo meraih tangan lembut yang mengusap pipinya. "Aku punya uang untuk melunasi hutang-hutang kita. Kumohon hidup bahagialah setelah ini."

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mendapat pinjaman dari Kantor ibu."

Tampaknyaibu panti masih belum percaya. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan wanita tua yang begitu di sayanginya ini. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum.

"Lihatlah Ibu. 200 ribu dollar. Bukankah sebaiknya kita lekas membayar hutang?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan cek yang tadi diberikan Kai. Dia berterima kasih ibu panti tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Ia malah bergegas bersiap dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke tempat rentenir itu.

Mereka berhasil membayar hutang itu. Pihak Perusahaan konstruksi tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Penagih hutang mendapatkan uangnya dan percayalah mereka memegang janji agar usaha mereka berjalan secara trus menerus.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memandang jam di tangannya. Ia harus segera kembali atau Kai bisa berfikir Kyungsoo melarikan diri. Dalam hati sejujurnya dia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi pria seperti Kai tidak mungkin melepaskan dirinya begitu saja. Jika tertangkap yang ada Kyungsoo sudah tentu menerima hukumannya.

"Kyungsoo~ ada yang mengganjal dihatimu nak? Jika itu sangat berat, kau seharusnya bercerita pada ibu."

Nafas Kyungsoo pendek-pendek tersenggal mendengar perkataan ibu panti. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia berhasil menutupi semuanya. Haruskah secepat ini dia membuka aibnya sendiri?

Melihat keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo. Ibu panti segera menariknya lembut menuju lantai dua rumah.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

"I-ibu.. Jika aku mengatakannya berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku~ a-ku melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahanku," Air mata mulai mengalir. Kyungsoo tak sanggup membendung semuanya lagi.

"Kesalahanmu? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sayang~" mendengar suara lembut dan belaian penuh kasih sayang. Kyungsoo larut dalam tangisnya ia memeluk ibu panti dengan erat.

"Uang 200 ribu dolar itu.."

"Uang itu pinjaman dari kantormu kan? Kau tidak melakukan penipuan kan?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Kantor meminjamiku 30ribu dolar ibu."

"Hnh? Lalu sisahnya kau dapat dari mana nak?"

Ibu panti berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Dia tidak mungkin memarahi Kyungsoo. Perlahan mendengarkan cerita mantan Nona muda ini. Kyungsoo yang dulu sangat ceria kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah tragedi mengerikan. Dia berubah sangat murung, dan senyumnya perlahan kembali beberapa tahun ini, ibu panti sangat tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo bersedih kembali.

Sebesar apapun kemarahan ibu panti dia memendam semuanya. Air mata Kyungsoo tak terbendung lagi. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lega berhasil menceritakan pada wanita yang dijaga perasaanya. Kyungsoo tertidur sejenak. Tidak sadar ponselnya berdering.

Ibu panti menyadari itu. Dia belum tega membangunkan Kyungsoo~ panggilan dari " " orang yang baru saja diceritakan Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau dimana kyungsoo? Kau bisa melewatkan rapat ini. Tapi jangan melewatkan pernikahan kita sore ini. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu_ _dan_ _segera kemari."_

"Ma-maaf tuan. Kyungsoo tertidur. Salah saya tidak membangunkannya, dia akan segera kesana."

 _"Hng?"_ Suara Kai terputus. Tampaknya pria itu terkejut karena bukan Kyungsoo yang mengangkatnya, "Dia tidak akan melarikan diri. Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi."

 _"Baiklah. Aku kirim alamatnya."_

Kai berhasil mengakhiri panggilannya. Ibu panti buru-buru membangunkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkejut setengah sadar. Ia terlonjak dan buru-buru ingin pergi.

"Kyungsoo~ Bolehkah ibu ikut? Walau bagaimana pun ini pernikahanmu sayang~"

Ragu. Kyungsoo terpaksa menganggukkan kepala. Setidaknya di acara itu nanti ada ibu panti yang dikenalnya. Hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat.

* * *

 **~Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mereka tiba di alamat yang dikirimkan Kai. Mereka terdiam di loby hotel mengundang pelayan hotel untuk mendekat menanyakan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Sesuai instruksi Kai, Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Pelayan itu langsung mengangukkan kepala. Membawa Kyungsoo kemudian ke lantai atas. _President room_ telah di pesan oleh Kai. Gadis itu diminta bersiap-siap dan menunggu di sana. Dalam hitungan jam dia akan segera menikah dengan atasannya sendiri. Dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada cinta. Yang ada hanyalah gairah dan kebutuhan serta tanggung jawab.

Ibu panti menemani Kyungsoo bersiap diri. Gadis itu sangat cantik dibalut gaun putih yang telah disiapkan Kai. Entah kapan pria itu punya waktu menyiapkan pernikahan ini. Dahulu Kyungsoo piker menginginkan pernikahan yang cukup sederhana saja, dihadiri keluarga dan teman-teman dekat. Sayangnya yang hadir hanya ibu panti.

Selesai bersiap, seorang pria tua yang sempat Kyungsoo kenali sebagai sekretaris lama Kai telah menunggunya. Dia yang akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo menemui Kai. Sejak tiba di hotel, dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

"Nona~ jangan takut. Aku percaya tuan muda akan membuat anda bahagia."

"Tapi ini pernikahan."

"Yang seharusnya sakral dan penuh cinta," Potongan Pak Shin cepat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dalam hitungan menit mereka telah menikah. Kai memagut bibir Kyungsoo lembut di hadapan beberapa orang yang di tarik sebagai saksi. Lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin dalam. Pria itu memang menciumnya dengan sangat hati-hati, berbeda dengan gerakannya semalam. Suara deheman seseorang menghentikan aksi Kai. Ia melepas ciuamannya, sedikit tersenyum jahil pada Kyungsoo.

Sekarang mereka makan malam bersama beberapa orang. Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam disebelah Kai. Ia melambaikan tangan pada ibu panti yang mendekat bersama Pak Shin dan istrinya. Ketiga orang itu ikut bergabung di meja melingkar.

"Kai~" Kyungsoo memanggil begitu pelan. Namun pria tan bisa mendengarnya cukup jelas. Dia tidak mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, malah menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya memandang dengan tatapan bertanya.

Sesaat Kyungsoo meragu ingin memperkenalkan Kai pada ibu panti sungguh derajatnya tidaklah sama dengan Kai saat ini. Jika masih ada orang tuannya mungkin Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bersanding dengan Kai tapi saat ini?

Tidak Kyungsoo. Kai hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan kewarganegaraanmu saja. Ia menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"I-ibu. Dia yang mengasuhku."

"Ibu?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Dia menoleh menatap ibu panti yang tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Aku adalah ibu panti tempat Kyungsoo dibesarkan," Suaranya lembut,mengalun menenangkan pendengaran Kyungsoo. Ia menjadi hangat dalam suasana canggung ini.

"Oh perkenalkan. Kim Kai. Berarti anda yang mengangkat panggilanku tadi?"

Ibu panti mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terima kasih telah menjaga istriku selama ini. Sebuah kehormatan bisa mendapat restu anda langsung."

Apa yang barusan Kai katakan? Sungguh menyentuh hati Kyungsoo jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa pernikahan ini diikuti rahasia jual beli tubuhnya.

Dalam diam Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo di bawah meja. Menuntun tangan dimana jari manisnya melingkar cincin berlian yang sangat cantik menuju ke kejantanan Kai yang telah mengeras. Sesaat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, dia tahu maksud Kai. Pria itu meremaskan tangannya pada kejantanannya sendiri.

Ibu panti tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi dari cerita Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kai bergelut dengan perbuatannya, Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tenang seperti Kai. Tapi kewanitaannya ikut panas dan berkedut karena merasakan ketegangan Kai.

Makan malam selesai lebih cepat. Tiba saatnya Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan ibu panti, dia memeluk wanita itu dengan begitu erat. Menyampaikan maaf yang begitu mendalam.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kamar hotel yang dipesan Kai layaknya sebuah apartemen mewah. Kelopak mawar bertaburan di sana. Di atas tempat tidur terdapat sebuket mawar yang warnanya berbeda daripada yang lain, begitupun bentuknya.

"10 tangkai mawar Juliet untukmu."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan sisi romantis Kai. Lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki bertumpu satu sama lain dimana tangan kanannya telah meraih buket bunga mawar yang nan indah itu.

Gerakannya seperti seorang penari _ba_ _l_ _let_ , ringan tanpa hentakan namun secepat kilat telah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Aku membayar mahal untuk kamar ini." Bisik Kai seduktif. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk semakin mendekat, merasakan kejantanan Kai yang mengeras. Kyungsoo tahu maksud Kai, sangat paham kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Me- mu- as- kan -ku sayang~," Bisiknya begitu seduktif memberi sensasi geli pada sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. "Buka bajumu," perintah itu mutlak.

Kai masih menunggu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo membuka ikatan gaun pengantinnya, tapi tangannya kesulitan menggapai resleting di bagian pundak. Kai yang mengetahui itu segera meletakkan buket mawar juliet ke atas meja. Dengan gerakan sensual ia belai tangan Kyungsoo naik turun sebelum akhirnya berhenti di punggung gadis itu, menarik resleting baju. Jemarinya membantu membukakan gaun pengantin Kyungsoo, menurunkan hingga menampakkan pundak yang tak terlalu mulus mengingat percintaan mereka semalam, beberapa _kissmark_ masih tercetak di sana. Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Menjilati tulang dada Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mendongak memberi akses luas kepada pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja putih Kai yang tampat sedikit kusut setelah setengah harian di pakainya.

"Tu-an tidak mau mandi dahulu?" Kyungsoo menawarkan. Kepala Kai menggeleng membuat rambutnya menggelitik rahang Kyungsoo geli.

"Coba kau panggil namaku dengan benar seperti pagi ini. Itu bisa memberi jawaban yang pasti kepadaku."

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu namun dia mencobanya. "Kai~ nghhhhhh," panggilannya di ikuti lenguhan nikmat ketika tangan Kai berhasil melepas tali bra transparan milik Kyungsoo dan menjilati putingnya. Rambut Kai benar-benar menggelitik dada Kyungsoo pria itu telah menurunkan gaun pengantin Kyungsoo hingga pinggul. Sementara jemarinya trus saja naik turun di punggung Kyungsoo mencoba menarik mereka semakin mendekat.

"Kau bisa membebaskannya sayang? Penisku terasa sesak-hhhh," lenguhan Kai kesusahan.

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai menjalar membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kai. Memaksa pria itu menghentikan ciumannya pada puting kyungsoo agar bisa melepas kaos dalam Kai. Tidak berhenti di sana, Kyungsoo mulai melepas pengait celana Kai. Jemari lentiknya menurunkan celana dasar itu.

"Nghhhhhh Ka-Kaihhhhh~"

"Yeah. Trus Panggil namaku sayang." Bisik Kai pelan. Keduanya merasakan dingin AC namun panas luar biasa dari gairah yang memuncak ketika tubuh keduanya telah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Kai memegang paha kyungsoo, menaikkan paha kanannya membuat kejantanannya berani maju. Ia mencoba meledak ke dalam lubang basah Kyungsoo."Ukhhhh kenapa masih sempit-hhhh," pria itu memprotes lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba melesakkan kejantanannya dalam posisi berdiri dimana satu kaki Kyungsoo terangkat, dan tangan Kai yang satunya memegang erat pinggul Kyungsoo yang ramping. Menempelkan tubuh mereka begitu ketat.

Kaki Kyungsoo yang terangkat perlahan melingkar di pinggang Kai. Pria itu juga menaikkan pasangannya membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan memeluk leher Kai kuat agat tidak terjatuh. Namun posisi ini semakin menanam kejantanan Kai disana. Rasanya menyiksa tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kyungsoo mulai terbakar gairah, ia menginginkan gerakan Kai.

Pria berjalan sembari menggendong Kyungsoo berhadapan. Seperti anak koala. Bergelayutan mempertahankan keinginan mereka. Sementara Kai berjalan, kejantanannya tanpa sadar menusuk vagina Kyungsoo menuju titik sensitivenya di sana.

Kai menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke tepi ranjang. Sementara pria itu masih berdiri ia segera meraih kedua pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo mengangkatnya menampakkan lubang vagina Kyungsoo yang berkedut meminta di isi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seperti sudah hapal letak lubang itu Kai melakukan penetrasi dalam. Menghentakkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan, berhasil mencapai bagian kabia Kyungsoo.

"Akhhhhhhhhh~" gadis itu mendesah hebat merasakan sensasi menggelenyar disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tersentak cukup kuat merasakan milik Kai yang keras dan benar-benar siap. Tangannya mencoba meraih seprei meminta untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit.

Namun kemudian Kai mengeluarkan miliknya, memasangkan pengaman lalu kembali menghentak Kyungsoo tanpa henti, dengan ia yang mengangkat pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo mempermudah proses penetrasinya. Lagi dan lagi dalam posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya secara bersamaan Keduanya melenguhkan nama lawan masing-masing.

Seprei ranjang mulai kusut, kelopak mawar bertaburan kemana-mana menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo ataupun berjatuhan ke karpet karena ulah Kyungsoo.

Selesai pencapaian puncak pertama, Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo semakin ke kepala ranjang. Ia meraih bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pantat Kyungsoo. Tangannya mendorong kaki Kyungsoo agar memeluk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Aroma yang memabukkan dan meminta Kai untuk memajukan lidahnya, mencecap rasa gadis yang selalu membuat kejantanannya menegang. Lidahnya mulai menari disana, menggoda Kyungsoo yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Tangan gadis itu menggapai udara kosong sampai akhirnya mencapai rambut Kai. Menarik kepala atasannya agar semakin memasukkan lidahnya. Kai menyeringai mendapati keliaran Kyungsoo di atas ranjang.

Malam itu president room dipenuhi suara desahan dari sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Suara itu mulai berubah menjadi dengkuran halus menjelang sepertiga malam.

"Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama kau menjadi anak penurut," Janji Kai pada Kyungsoo. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Lalu turun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo, semakin turun ke hidung bengirnya. Hingga saat akan mencecap ke bawah, bibir hati itu bergerak.

"Ibu~ Ayah~"

Kai berhenti sejenak. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tampak berkerut, dia benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini.

* * *

 _To Be Continue_ _..._

* * *

Aku sadar ini terlalu lama. Tapi aku mencoba menyelesaikan bagian terakhir, kupikir ini pertama kali aku membuat cerita akhir seperti ini membuatku menggelengkan kepala, kadang tertawa sendiri. Percayalah jika kalian tidak melewatkan satu chapter 'pun hingga menuju bagian akhir kalian akan tahu jika cerita ini just a fiction. Aku membuat bagian berbeda tapi kita harus melewati beberapa roman picisan terlebih dahulu. Banyaknya Chapter? Cukup banyak! Hanya sedikit informasi yang bisa kuberitahu sampai saat ini. Selanjutnya silahkan nantikan pertemuan kita.

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Lady Rose Ch 03**_

 _"Puaskan aku pagi ini sayang, maka kau tidak perlu pergi bekerja. Naiklah ke tubuhku." –_ Kai

 _ **Lady Rose Ch04**_

 _"Sebuah kebetulan melihatmu di luar mension_ _Kai._ _Makan siang bersama Kyungsoo_?" –Baekhyun

 _ **Lady Rose Ch05**_

 _Pria Tan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban formal Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar dia mengambil sendok dan mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu meringis karena terkejut. "Begitukah cara bicaramu pada suamimu nanti?"_

 **'Kau sialan! Seperti malaikat maut saja.'**

 _ **Lady Rose Ch06**_

 _"Bagaimana jika kubantu kau mengingatnya? Kau_ _mengikuti kelas persiapan di_ _Carl International School._ _Seorang su_ _p_ _ir selalu mengantar dan menjemput tiap kegiatan yang kau lakukan. Ahh supirmu, dia juga korban dalam tragedi itu bukan? Bersama_ _Kedua Orang tuamu_ _... Lalu.. "-_ Sehun

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

(2017, 11 June)

 _ **Buyer of Rose Juliet; Try the Rose.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **3th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered. Complicated. Suprised story

* * *

Start Story!

* * *

"Hai... Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dengan lembut. Ia merasakan tangan Kai melingkar di pinggulnya sementara tangan lain menjadi bantalan yang hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum, menghadap ke samping dengan kepala di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada satu siku. Pria itu tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang di pinggul Kyungsoo perlahan merambat naik ke atas. Melewati lengan Kyungsoo menarik leher gadis itu membuat kepalanya maju. Mereka berciuman sebentar. Kai memberi penyanjungan untuk gadisnya. Bersikap lembut, merapikan anak rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku ereksi lagi."

 **Degh**

Tanpa sadar pandangan Kyungsoo mengarah ke bawah. Di balik selimut hangat itu, ia mulai merasakan milik Kai menekan tubuh depannya.

Oh astaga! Pria ini benar-benar ereksi pagi hari.

"Puaskan aku pagi ini sayang, maka kau tidak perlu pergi bekerja. Naiklah ke tubuhku."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih lelah. Kewanitaannya masih perih namun tawaran Kai terdengar tidak buruk jika dia punya sedikit kesadaran, dan Kyungsoo memilikinya saat ini.

Maka dia perlahan beringsut ke atas pria Tan saat Kai menarik diri untuk bersandar. Dia memang bos-nya. Baik di Kantor maupun di atas ranjang, perintah Kai mutlak. Maka perlahan jemari hangat Kyungsoo di tuntun meremas kejantanannya yang mengeras namun terasa begitu lembut.

"Nghhhhhhhh~ kau benar-benar... " kepala mendongak dan pria itu kesulitan berkata-kata karena perbuatan Kyungsoo. Kewanitaan gadis itu menjadi panas seketika mendengar desahan Kai. Ditambah tangan Kai yang bermain di kedua pantatnya membuatnya berkedut-kedut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hhhhhh," Kai melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggul Kyungsoo. Mengambil pengaman lalu memasangkannya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Pria itu lantas meminta Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, nampak kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang selalu siap menerimanya. Maka perlahan gadis itu turun setelah memposisikan kejantanan Kai di lubang vaginanya. Tangannya meremas pundak Kai erat semakin menekan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu dalam.

"Ukhhhhhhhhh~hhhhh~" Kyungsoo mengeluh merasakan kejantanan Kai terjepit miliknya.

"Kau sempithhhhh sayang~~~" sudah tertanam disana. Kyungsoo mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yaahh! bergeraklah _slut_."

Degh

Sudah berapa kali Kai menyebutnya seperti wanita murahan, tapi Kyungsoo memang seperti seorang jalang. Dia tidak bisa menolak perkataan Kai walau hati kecilnya meringis menahan sakit.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak. Dengan tangan Kai yang meremas kedua payudaranya. Pria itu juga mengecup, mengigit, menghembuskan nafas hangat di puting Kyungsoo yang mengeras.

Keringat membanjiri gadis itu, mereka mengalami orgasme pagi yang hebat.

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, sangat malah. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Bagian kewanitaannya benar-benar nyeri. Setelah itu Kai meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi. Pria itu harus pergi ke Kantor. Seperti janjinya, Kai ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo di rumah, mengistirahatkan diri dan bersiap untuk nanti malam ketika Kai telah kembali.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Pria Tan itu benar-benar siap. Kemeja hitam dan celana dasar hitam di lapisi jaz biru tua. sejenak Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Dia mendesah keras, kejantanannya mengeras kembali melihat payudara Kyungsoo yang menyembul disana.

Dalam satu gerakan ditarik selimut gadis itu, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Duduklah di pinggir ranjang agar aku bisa mengobati vaginamu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam. Benarkah Kai akan melakukannya?

"Kubilang duduk!"

Beringsut Kyungsoo memaksa diri untuk duduk. Ia masih berusaha menutupi tubuh dengan selimut yang telah memiliki beberapa bercak darah serta hasil orgasme mereka berdua.

Kai terkekeh melihat istrinya menutup tubuh dengan selimut. Dia telah siap dengan sebuah salep. "Hei.. Aku harus menyentuh vaginamu untuk mengoleskan salep ini."

"Engh?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Oh dia baru sadar ucapan Kai. Tatapan pria itu meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengangkang. Berat hati dia menuruti ucapan Kai. Duduk membuka kedua pahanya. Kai duduk bersimpuh setelah melepas kembali jaz dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Pria ini sudah nampak sangat tampan.

"Nghhhhhhhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan jari-jari telunjuk Kai terasa dingin karena salep saat menyentuh bibir kewanitaannya. Mati-matian gadis itu menahan desahannya. Ia tahu Kai sudah begairah mendengar desahan barusan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dengan berdesis agar tidak mendesah. Ia kemudian merasakan hembusan hangat di bawah sana. Sedikit penasaran dia melirik ke bawah tapi sapuan halus pada kedua pahanya dan sebuah gerakan tidak terduga. Kai memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Nghhhhhh tuannhhhhh Kaihhhhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Hanya begitu saja dia mendapat getaran luar biasa hebat. Jatuh telentang dengan kaki menjuntai, Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas.

"Haha~ maaf aku tergoda. Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sayang~ jaga dia untukku sampai nanti malam," pria itu menghadiahi Kyungsoo sebuah ciuman di bibir. Terasa hangat mengingat dia memanggilnya sayang.

Pintu tertutup dan Kyungsoo memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hari ini. Sebelum pergi Kai sudah berpesan bahwa layanan hotel sudah menyiapkan sarapan Kyungsoo. Nanti siang dia juga akan menyuruh pelayan di rumahnya mengantarkan makan siang Kyungsoo. Barulah nanti malam, Kai akan menjemput Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumah. Keputusan Kai adalah mutlak.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Untuk Do Kyungsoo, sejak dia menyerahkan diri dengan harga 200 ribu dollar kepada Kai. Gadis itu menjadi sangat tunduk. Bahkan dia tidak bergeming ketika Kai menyebutnya pelacur. Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo permasalahkan? Dia jalang yang menjual tubuh beserta harga dirinya.

Enam bulan. Hanya enam bulan saja setelah itu Kai akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Itu mudah untuk Kai, dia dikenal sering berganti pasangan seksual.

Ada saja gadis cantik bak model yang menghampiri ruang kerjanya tiap bulan. Tapi enam bulan ini harusnya tidak boleh ada yang datang, sebab secara hukum Kyungsoo adalah istri sah seorang Kai. Pria itu telah menetap di Korea beberapa tahun namun tidak menyaari permasalahan hukum yang menjerat akibat kelalaiannya sendiri. Dia mengatasi semuanya. Kim... dia menentukan sendiri nama Korea-nya. Tidak untuk menyamai nama korea pamannya yang sebenarnya warga asli negara.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

Sudah sore hari saat Kyungsoo berganti pakaian. Dia menerima beberapa pelayan pribadi Kai yang turut melayaninya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kai menghubungi untuk menyampaikan pesan agar Kyungsoo pulang dengan supir pribadi. Kai tentu punya alasan pribadi tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Nafasnya meluncur begitu saja, rambut setengah basah dan Kyungsoo siap meninggalkan hotel ini. Sudah dua malam mereka bercumbu di kamar hotel yang berbeda. Mengingat pesan tadi pagi itu artinya Kyungsoo mulai akan tinggal bersama Kai. Harusnya dia bahagia menjadi istri seorang Kai. Sayangnya yang melintas dipikiran Kyungsoo saat melihat beberapa pelayan Kai hari ini. Dia rasa perlakuan istimewa Kai hanya beberapa hari saja. Sebab apa bedanya Kyungsoo dengan para pelayan yang lain, rasanya tidak ada. Mereka juga cantik.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke luar mobil. Jalanan kota yang cukup ramai di malam hari. Entah kenapa ia putuskan ingin berkeliling sejenak sebelum kembali ke dekapan Kai. Nafas beratnya berkali-kali meluncur begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak menghubungi Kai prihal perjalanan tanpa tujuan ini, tapi tadi dia mencuri dengar percakapan supir Kai dengan sang tuan yang entah di mana.

Setelah puas akhirnya mobil berhenti di depan mension mewah. Sejenak dia diam, masih berada di dalam mobil. Seseorang membukakan pagar besi berwarna putih nan tinggi. Lantas mobil itu kembali melaju, sekarang dia yakin benar-benar sampai di tujuan mereka.

'Do Kyungsoo! Ini pilihanmu!' Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan mantra untuk menenangkan diri.

"Silahkan ikuti saya Nona."

Seorang pria paruh baya. Berbeda dengan pelayan Kai yang sebelumnya. Tampak sangat ramah dan begitu tenang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menuntun perempuan manis itu untuk segera masuk.

Pintu utama berderit, terbuka sangat lebar. Ahh rumah itu terdiri dari dua tingkat. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dua tangga utama yang berada di tengah. Berdiri melingkar dengan begitu kokoh. Dia menelusuri ruangan paling besar di rumah ini. Lalu melewati ruang berisi perapian dan juga sofa dengan sebuah televisi lama.

"Nona silahkan masuk."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ini ruang makan. Alisnya naik setengah menunggu penjelasan dari pria paruh baya yang hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi.

Tampak mengerti, pria itu berdehem.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Nona. Saya akan nenjelaskan sembari menyusun makan malam anda."

Kyungsoo di tuntun untuk duduk di hadapan meja panjang. Ia mengambil sisi paling ujung. Jika benar perkataannya, maka Kai harusnya duduk di ujung sana. Panjang meja ini mencapai dua meter lebih. Air liurnya terasa seperti gumpalan bola benang yang sulit meluncur.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ravi, saya kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Kami para pelayan akan tinggal di bangunan belakang setelah selesai jam makan malam dan akan kembali kemari saat pagi tiba untuk membersihkan rumah. Sejauh ini tuan selalu tidur sendirian, tapi karena pernikahan dengan anda, saya mohon bantuan untuk menjaga tuan muda."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat Ravi sedikit terkekeh. Kyungsoo tentu saja bingung, mata bulatnya melebar lucu. "Ahh maafkan saya Nona. Anda benar-benar menggemaskan. Saya jadi bertanya bagaimana pertemuan anda dengan tuan muda."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, memandang tajam Ravi membuat pria itu tak melanjutkan percakapan yang menyimpang ini.

"Saya akan menunggu anda selesai makan baru setelah itu kembali ke belakang. Jika ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, katakan saja."

"Ka-Kai.. " belum Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ravi berdehem kembali. "Tuan muda sudah kembali sejak setengah jam yang lalu setelah makan malam di luar bersama rekan bisnisnya. Tuan muda berpesan agar Nona makan terlebih dahulu baru menemuinya di kamar."

Akhh kamar. Benar juga. Entah bagaimana bentuk kehidupan Kyungsoo tinggal di sini. Bagaimana dia berangkat kerja? Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama adik-adiknya di panti.

"Nona suka sup tahu?"

Tanpa sadar lamunanya terbuyar karena pertanyaan Ravi. "Ya. Terima kasih."

Dia makan dalam diam. Kyungsoo menjadi tak banyak bicara, entah mengapa seperti ada yang mengamatinya saat ini dan itu membuat Kyungsoo waspada.

Tunggu! Para pelayan akan kembali ke bangunan belakang?

Mulai malam ini Kyungsoo akan tinggal berdua saja?

Ya Tuhan. Apa bedanya dia dengan wanita simpanan? Sesaat Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Pening sekali rasanya mengetahui harga dirinya hancur berantakan. Kemana Do Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, memiliki banyak ide cemerlang, mempesona nan baik hati. Kini hanya tertinggal sisi pengecut yang membuatnya seperti seorang budak.

Cukup lama kyungsoo berusaha menyelesaikan acara makannya. Dia telah memperlambat kepergian Ravi dari rumah ini. Tapi setidaknya dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali sadar.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke kamar anda."

"Kamar?" Tanpa sadar kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini sekedar bertemu Kai. Bukankah dia sudah melampaui batas sejak menyerahkan diri malam itu. Sangat bagus jika Kai memberinya tumpangan, dia bisa berhemat, dan menjadi semakin bagus ketika diberi kamar ' _pribadi'_ tanpa Kai di dalamnya. Rasanya mustahil.

Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu. Ravi segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia ragu harus langsung masuk atau mengetuk pintu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara berat milik Kai. Pintu memang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup hingga Kyungsoo mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Tapi bagaimana Kai tahu dia ada di sini?

Perlahan pintu terbuka. Sosok Kai bersender di daun pintu. "Kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung. Namun pandangan Kai menuntun Kyungsoo melihat kejantanannya yang tampak menonjol di balik bathrobe berbahan satin. Seketika mukanya merona merah.

"Masuklah, tidakkah sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri."

"Ta-tapi pakaianku?" Suara hati Kyungsoo meluncur begitu saja. Kai terkekeh sembari menarik gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Luas.

Sangat luas. Hanya ada ranjang kingzise dengan sprei putih dan dua bantal serta selimut merah maroon. Meja di samping ranjang, sofa panjang di atas karpet berbulu, meja rias dan di sana ada dua pintu. Kai membuka salah satu pintu berisikan beberapa lemari pakaian. "Semua milikmu."

Sedetik Kyungsoo merasa melonjak tinggi menerima pemberian Kai. "Aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan aku saat kita menghadiri acara," Kyungsoo terdiam. Harusnya dia mengerti maksud Kai menyediakan semua ini.

"Tapi sekarang mandilah dulu."

Gadis itu di dorong masuk ke balik pintu satunya lagi.

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam. Kamar mandi yang sangat mewah, kesan putih dan abu-abu yang menyadarkannya betapa maskulin dan misteriusnya Kai. Ada sebuah lemari handuk lalu peralatan mandi lainnya.

Aroma maskulin Kai tertinggal disana. Kyungsoo berhasil menelanjangi dirinya. Selangkangannya menjadi perih ketika menyentuh air hangat. Gadis itu berdesis sejenak menunggu reaksi tubuh selanjutnya. Ia pikir jika Kai menyetubuhinya lagi malam ini seperti malam tadi. Akhh Kyungsoo harus menghapus pikiran bodoh itu. Dia bukan sekedar istri tersembunyi saja, tapi juga pemuas nafsu Kai.

Liquid bening itu mengalir. Sungguh jemarinya telah berlaku kasar tetap saja air matanya mengalir. "Ayah, ibu. Maafkan Kyung-ie," ia berbisik lirih memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Jika ingin istirahat, sebaiknya kau beranjak ke ranjang saja."

Blurppp

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Kai. Tubuhnya yang terendam di dalam _bathup_ tiba-tiba menjadi tidak seimbang. Beruntunglah Kai segera menarik lengan kiri Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berdiri segera.

"Wahhhh banyak sesekali tanda yang kutinggalkan ternyata."

Mendengar suara Kai reflek membuat Kyungsoo menutup kedua payudaranya, tak lupa dia menundukkan kepala menjauhi tatapan Kai yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki itu, tanpa melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo, ia melepas tutup pembuangan air pada _bathup_. Perlahan air itu surut. Meraih handuk abu-abu dari gantungan, dengan lembut jamari Kai mengelap tubuh Kyungsoo. Memperlakukannya bagai benda kesayangan yang tak boleh tergores. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi tidak bersuara? Hahh~" ia menghela nafas sejenak. Membuang handuk basah ke dalam keranjang lalu mengangkat kedua lengan Kyungsoo. "Tahan sebentar," Bisiknya lembut. Buru-buru Kai meraih handuk baru untuk dililitkan pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ekhh? Tuan!" Kyungsoo berteriak takut tiba-tiba tubuhnya di angkat bridal oleh Kai.

"Jangan banyak protes Kyungsoo. Kau sudah terlalu lama berendam. Rasakan betapa dinginnya kulitmu."

Yah. Kai benar sekali. Sudah satu jam dia di dalam kamar mandi. Banyak hal yang menganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja dia bermimpi kedua orang tuanya. Perjalanan mereka ke taman hiburan tapi bukan di negara ini.

"Maafkan aku~" gadis itu meminta maaf membuat alis Kai berkerut. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo duduk di atas kursi rias. Memasangkan gaun tidur transparan berbahan sutra hitam. Pria ini benar-benar menjadi lelaki sesungguhnya. Ia mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo dengan _hairdryer_ lalu setengah berlutut di lantai. Memegang pundak Kyungsoo meminta agar wanita itu memandangnya membuat Kyungsoo harus menundukkan tubuh. Sepasang mata bulat yang jernih, pipi gembil yang menampakkan tulang rahang Kyungsoo lalu, bibir hati nan tebal lagi terasa manis. Kai mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hanya sebuah tekanan dan lidah yang mengesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berusaha menahannya malam ini. Maukah kau bicara denganku? Atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku perlu tahu sedikit tentangmu."

"Kyungsoo~" Panggil Kai pelan. "Jawab aku," kali ini suaranya berubah tegas seperti biasanya.

"Ba-baiklah tuan."

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka bibir ini memanggil namaku. Mendesah kan namaku... Cobalah."

Dia diam sejenak. "Kai~"

Pria Tan tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh istrinya menuju ranjang. Memeluk Kyungsoo begitu posesif. Berbagi kehangatan yang tubuh mereka butuhkan.

"Nama lengkapmu?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala. Ia bisa merasakan bulu-bulu kasar di rahang Kai menyentuh dahinya.

"D-Do Kyungsoo."

"Tempat kesukaanmu?"

Kyungsoo merambatkan jemarinya menelusuri dada Kai. Dia mendengarkan detak jantung pria ini begitu teratur, berbeda dengan dirinya. Jantung Kyungsoo seperti caramel mendidih yang meletup-letup. "Taman bermain."

"Hmm lalu makanan kesukaan?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi."

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika sendirian di rumah?"

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam. "Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku," instrupsi Kai kemudian. "Aku tidak pernah sendirian di rumah," jawabnya jujur. Karena Kyungsoo memang selalu tinggal di panti dimana banyak anak-anak di sana. Lalu sebelum kemari ia juga tinggal di asrama dengan kamaran yang memiliki banyak penghuni. Tidak akan kesepian.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berbaik hati pada para pelayanku ketika aku pergi bekerja. Mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik jika kau tidak bersikap arogan seperti waktu itu. Tamparanmu menyakitkan. Sungguh."

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Kerutan di wajah Kyungsoo semakin tampak. Gadis itu tidak memahami maksudnya. Apa dia harus berada di rumah, bukankah dia bisa pergi bekerja. Oh tidak!

"Mulai besok tidak perlu pergi bekerja. Aku akan memberimu uang bulanan lebih banyak dari gajimu sebelumnya. Jadi kau bisa menungguku di rumah."

"Kai~" Kyungsoo menyela. "Aku masih bisa bekerja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingin menyetubuhimu. Akan sangat lucu setiap hari aku mengabaikan ratusan dokumen hanya untuk menyatu denganmu."

 _'_ _Tuan muda_ _. Itu masalahmu!'_ ingin sekali Kyungsoo berteriak pada pria ini namun dia berhenti. Memilih mengeratkan tubuhnya dalam dekapannya hangat Kai, saat merasakan kejantanan Kai menusuk selangkangannya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hmm~" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan. Sementara pria tan mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku masih punya beberapa pertanyaan."

Dalam Keremangan Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan dirinya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Tidurlah~" dia bergumam pelan pada akhirnya. Memberi kecupan pada kening Kyungsoo.

 _'Kau wanita pertama yang menaiki ranjangku Kyungsoo, bagaimana cara aku melepaskanmu nanti?'_

Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka tidur dalam kedamaian. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang menenangkan. Cahaya bulan yang merambat melalui cela-cela ventilasi. Menjadi titik terang dalam hubungan mereka. Kesunyian dan ketenangan hanya berlangsung dalam beberapa jam saja sampai Kyungsoo dipaksa bangun karena jemari Kai bermain pada tubuhnya.

Sampai detik ini tidak banyak hal yang tergaris secara jelas, hanya garis putus-putus dengan banyak cabang. Masing-masing dengan masalah pribadi mereka. Masih bertumpu pada jalan setapak. Menengok sedikit, memastikan apakah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidakkah ini akan sangat panjang nantinya?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun lebih dulu, lengan Kai masih melingkar di pinggulnya. Pemuda ini tidur tanpa pakaian. Nafasnya menerpa wajah Kyungsoo.

Tidak benar semalam Kai bisa menahan dirinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dalam kondisi telanjang bulat, terasa perih di bagian bawah mengingat Kai menghujam kejantannya dengan cukup kuat tadi malam.

Ia beringsut menjauh dari Kai, mengambil gaun tidurnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tak akan berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Akan sangat lucu jika pagi ini Kai menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Ia tidak perlu banyak mengurus diri, masih terlalu pagi. Sweater panjang dan juga rok semata kaki membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo. Rambut coklat kemerahannya di ikat satu. Perempuan itu melangkah keluar kamar dengan perlahan, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terlelap.

"Nona sudah bangun?"

Ravi, kepala pelayan ternyata sudah di dapur bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan mereka.

"Ya.." Bibirnya menjawab singkat namun gerakan kepala Kyungsoo yang memanjang penasaran dengan aroma yang menguar dari dalam dapur membuat Ravi sedikit terkikik kecil. "Kami baru memanggang kue kering. Mau mencobanya?"

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo mengangukkan kepala. Mengikuti langkah Ravi. "Selamat pagi Nona," sapa beberapa pelayan lainnya, sedikit canggung Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Ia berjalan sangat pelan.

"Duduklah Nona," Ravi menarik satu kursi sementara pelayan lain yang baru dilihat Kyungsoo membawa sepiring kue kering dan juga teh hangat."

"Oh Sehun, dia bukan pelayan di sini Nona. Dia anak angkat saya."

Ravi memperkenalkan pemuda yang tak memberikan senyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Tapi dia berteman dekat dengan tuan muda." Tambah Ravi cepat.

"Oh. Ka-Kai masih tidur," Kyungsoo mencoba memberinya penjelasan. Ia tersenyum kaku.

* * *

 _Mawar yang amat cantik, dengan warna merah menggoda serta aroma manis memikat. Dia bukan sembarang mawar. Dia mawar Juliet yang melewati badai agar bisa mekar. Pemiliknya hanya orang-orang kaya. Yah, hanya para milyuner saja. Karena dia begitu mahal._

* * *

"Kapan kau tiba?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati teh hangatnya mendongak ke belakang. Rupanya sudah lama dia berdiam diri di meja makan bersama Sehun ditemani Ravi juga. Pria itu turun dengan pakaian yang siap berangkat bekerja. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri meminta Kyungsoo membenarkan dasinya, reflek gadis itu mendorong kursi ke belakang agar bisa berdiri. Jemarinya dengan telaten merapikan penampilan Kai. "Terima kasih sayang," bisik Kai pelan lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat. Barulah dia duduk di kursi utama. Sehun yang sebelumnya berdiri karena kehadiran Kai pun ikut duduk. "Tadi malam. Tapi kamarmu terlalu ramai jadi tak membangunkanmu."

Kai tersenyum maklum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Pria itu menerima sarapan yang Kyungsoo sodorkan. "Bagaimana penelitianmu?"

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit negara."

Kyungsoo tak mengerti pembahasan mereka berdua. Kai juga tak mengenalkan Sehun secara dekat kepadanya. Yang Kyungsoo yakini, Sehun pasti punya banyak pengaruh untuk Kai atau sebaliknya. Mengenali pekerjaan, sepertinya Sehun adalah seorang dokter.

"Kalau begitu kau akan sering bertemu Baekhyun. Selamat kan telingamu."

"Tidak terlalu. Dia seorang psikieter dan aku dokter bedah. Kami berbeda ingat itu."

Ahh Baekhyun. Wanita cantik hari itu. Sepanjang sarapan Kyungsoo memilih diam. Ia menerima ciuman mesra Kai saat pria itu akan berangkat. "Jaga dirimu di rumah. Nikmati waktumu sayang. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam."

Pria itu berangkat satu mobil dengan Sehun. "Mereka sudah berteman sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Ravi memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Sejauh ini Kyungsoo diperlakukan cukup baik oleh Kai. Setidaknya begitu yang dilihat para pelayan di rumah ini. Setiap berpapasan dengan mereka, gadis itu mendapat sapaan sopan. Sudah siang hari, Kyungsoo mulai bosan. Rumah ini seperti penjara 24 jam dengan pengawas dimana-mana. Selalu ada Ravi yang menegur, atau gadis manis bernama Jenny yang menemani Kyungsoo di ruang televisi. Mengajari Kyungsoo merajut. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memintal benang, merajut benang wol dan dia benar-benar fokus belajar hal baru. Keningnya berkerut berkali-kali membuat Jenny tak bisa menahan tawa akan tingkah lucu Nona baru di rumah mereka.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, panggilan dari ibu panti menanyakan kabarnya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin memberitahu alamat rumah ini karena Kai melarangnya menerima tamu. Jadi dia bilang semua baik-baik saja. Setidaknya di rumah ini, Ravi dan Jenny mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Nanti kalau tuan muda pulang, Nona perlihatkan hasil rajutan ini. Nona sudah berjuang keras."

Jenny mengurut jemari Kyungsoo yang merasakan pegal setelah seharian merajut. Hasilnya banyak benang berpulung-pulung tidak karuan namun hasil akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo bangga. Boneka beruang berwarna coklat gelap. Jenny membantunya menempelkan mata-mataan dengan lem tembak.

Pintu rumah berderit, seseorang baru saja masuk. Tapi bukan Kai, melainkan Sehun. Pemuda itu menggunakan kemeja warna oren tadi pagi yang tampak sedikit kusut lalu celana dasar hitam dengan tas kerjanya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jenny di ruang tamu. Hanya beberapa detik tapi Kyungsoo yakin Sehun meliriknya.

"Ayah~" Panggilnya berteriak.

"Tuan sudah pulang? Tuan Ravi sedang pergi ke luar," Jenny berdiri dari tempat Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan jemari Kyungsoo lembut kembali ke atas pangkuan nona barunya. Berbisik meminta maaf lalu menghampiri Sehun. Menerima tas kerja Sehun dengan cepat. "Kamarku sudah di siapkan?"

Kyungsoo mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. "Sudah tuan. Kamar pertama sebelah kanan seperti permintaan anda."

Kyungsoo ingat sepanjang pagi ini Ravi dan beberapa pelayan lain juga sibuk mengangkut beberapa barang. Membawanya ke bangunan belakang, tempat dimana para pelayan Kai tinggal. Mengingat Sehun adalah anak angkat yang dikatakan Ravi, itu artinya pemuda ini akan tinggal bersama dengan mereka.

"Jenny, aku akan kembali ke atas. Terima kasih banyak bantuannya."

Jenny mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia membalik badan memunggungi Sehun dan memberi salam. "Iya Nona. Aku akan siapkan makan malam anda."

"Ba-baiklah." Bisiknya sedikit ragu.

Meninggalkan ruang tamu itu, sedikit berlari menuju anak tangga. Gadis itu memilih membersihkan diri. Ia berendam cukup lama.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai benar-benar benar belum kembali hingga larut malam. Makan malam tadi terlihat menyeramkan untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya berdua dengan Sehun di meja makan, pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo~"

"Ekh?" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Tubuh mungilnya menutupi jendela. Akan sangat lucu jika Kai salah paham nantinya prihal kenapa dia berdiri menghadap keluar jendela kamar sementara pria Tan itu telah melangkah masuk. "Kalau sudah pulang?" Gugup. Ia tetap melangkah mendekati Kai. Menghentikan langkah pria Tan itu sejenak. Mencoba mengacuhkan perhatian Kai dari jendela kamar. Jemarinya menelusuri dasi yang sedikit longgar. Tapi langkah Kai tak berhenti lama dia kembali melangkah. Kyungsoo panik. "Kau mau mandi bersamaku?" Hanya itu kalimat yang meluncur selanjutnya.

Pria itu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tapi pandangannya tak teralihkan juga.

'Sehun?' Batin Kai menyadari siluet seorang pemuda yang menatap ke arah kamarnya namun bayangan itu kemudian samar lalu menghilang di balik pilar bangunan berpisah dari rumah utama.

* * *

 _To Be Continue_ _..._

* * *

Masih OnGoing... sembari perlahan aku publish. Terima kasih atas respon positif kalian. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaklumi dan tolong disampaikan pada review mungkin langsung PM. Aku akan melakukan pengecekan berkala dan memeriksa ulang untuk menjelaskan kesalahannya. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan sementara ini.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, aku sudah berkali-ali mengecek fanfic ini dan benar-benar menyadari betapa cerita ini menyimpan begitu banyak adegan dewasa pada tiap bagian tidak hanya sebatas adegan ranjang. Jadi aku harus memperbaik tiap bagian itu agar bisa di update. Tapi ini tidak akan dihentikan. See you next time ^^

 **Preview Chaper 4**

" _Bagaimana dia bisa sembuh jika kau trus mencumbunya."_ –Chanyeol

 _"Apa orang tua_ _m_ _u tidak pernah berkunjung?"_

 _"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu Kyungsoo. Kita ke kamar sekarang." –_ Kai

 _"Sebuah kebetulan melihatmu di luar mension Kai. Makan siang bersama Kyungsoo?" –_ Baekhyun

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[2017, 06 July)

 _[_ _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._ _–_ RWBY Song]


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **4th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

Start Story!

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah hampir tak bisa membedakan dirinya adalah seorang istri , _slave_ Kai atau dia pelacur yang berhasil menjual tubuhnya seharga 200 ribu dollar. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Sementara tawaran Kyungsoo terlalu menggairahkan, Kai tak bisa menolaknya, kejantanan pria itu mengeras ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Mereka bercumbu di kamar mandi, merasakan tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencakar keramik kala Kai menghujam kejantannya dalam posisi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Salah perempuan itu telah menawarkan diri pada pria sepertinya. Kai terlalu normal untuk tidak menolak.

Malam ketika langit semakin menggelap, cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyinari tubuh telanjang di balik selimut putih bersih. Kai terbangun dan mendapati Kyungsoo bergumam, istrinya tengah mengigau. Bukan hanya itu, kulitnya terasa panas.

Panik.

Ia bangkit dan mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi perempuan itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung-ujung selimut. Semakin lama bibirnya meracau lebih keras.

"Di-ngin~"

Kai yakin ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan seperti malam - malam sebelumnya. Kai tidak yakin harus menghubungi seseorang, tapi posisi Sehun adalah dokter yang terdekat dengan keberadaannya saat ini.

Ia menghubungi Sehun, suara pria itu terdengar parau, diam sejenak barulah terdengar menyetujui permintaan Kai.

Buru-buru Kai memakaikan pakaian hangat ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Berlapis-lapis baju dan celana panjang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu di ketuk. Ia terlonjak dan segera melompat turun dari kasur.

"Tubuhnya panas sekali."

Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Kyungsoo terbaring. Ia melotot menatap Kai saat melihat sisa percintaan panas mereka semalam penuh. Ia berusaha mengabaikan itu saat Kai bersidekap tangan memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan sahabatnya itu. Tapi tak berlangsung lama.

"Yakk apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kai sedikit berteriak mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Kyungsoo _'nya._ Ia membuat gerakan melindungi Kyungsoo, wajah menyeramkan seperti anak yang melindungi permen gulanya.

"Aku harus memeriksanya, Kai!" Sehun bersikukuh. Ia harus memasukkan tangan ke dalam pakaian Kyungsoo untuk menekankan stetoskop ke dada Kyungsoo sebab Kai memakaikan jenis pakaian _neck turtle_ berlapis-lapis. Itu menghalangi pekerjaan Sehun.

"Tidak~ tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya," Sementara pria Tan itu masih bertelanjang dada dengan celana panjang trus saja melindungi Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan gumaman gadis kecil yang merintih tersiksa dalam rengkuhan paksa dirinya.

"Kai, aku harus memeriksanya!" mereka bersitegang beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Kau yang menekankannya." Lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, Kai menuruti perintah Sehun. Mati-matian pria itu menahan diri saat tangannya menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo yang tidak terbungkus bra.

Cukup lama tindakan yang di ambil Sehun karena setiap pekerjaannya di bantu amatiran seperti Kai. Entah kenapa pria itu menjadi begitu posesif pada miliknya. Sehun menghela nafas melihat suhu tubuh Kyungsoo mencapai _39.1_ derajat celcius. Dia mematikan AC dengan cepat.

"Aku menyuntikkan obat," Ia memandang Kyungsoo datar. "Kompres seluruh tubuhnya lalu ganti pakaiannya dengan yang biasa saja. Tapi jangan lupa pakaikan kaos kaki. Jika dia trus mengeluh kau harus memijit kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing. Kutinggalkan obat di atas meja untuk diminun saat dia bangun. Hubungi aku jika suhu tubuh..." Sehun menjeda sejenak untuk penjelasan panjangnya. "Istrimu semakin naik."

"Ya! Ya! aku mengerti. Pergilah."

Pria itu sungguh tidak tahu diri. Tapi Sehun sudah mengenal sifat Kai, hanya saja dengusan Sehun membuat Kai semakin memaksa pria itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai membangunkan seorang pelayan memintanya mengantarkan air hangat ke kamar serta handuk kecil untuk menyeka tubuh Kyungsoo sementara ia menyiapkan sendiri pakaian wanita ini. Kai melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menjadi begitu _protective_ pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan pelayannya pun dilarang menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih saja bergumam kedinginan dan sesekali memanggil ibu dan ayahnya. Perlahan Kai beringsut naik ke atas kasur setelah sebelumnya mengganti sprei dan selimut baru. Ia bersusah payah menjaga Kyungsoo _'nya_ , pria itu bekerja sangat keras. Hati kecilnya terketuk untuk menyeka keringat Kyungsoo. Menyentuh bibir bengkak Kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya, merasakan uap panas dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo sedang sakit, bagaimanapun dia sangat kurang ajar. Kai masih sempat ereksi karena hembusan nafas Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya. Hanya karena sebuah uap panas beraroma vanila yang berasal dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Oh Kai. Kau bajingan, brengsek!

Sungguh Kai sangat frustasi, berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu Kyungsoo. Tapi bibir hati itu trus menggodanya untuk dilumat. Lagi dan lagi, sampai Kai merasakan Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas.

"Maafkan aku sayang~" pria itu berkata penuh kasih sayang. Dia telah terpikat oleh Kyungsoo, sesungguhnya Kai tidak yakin apa dia bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo, rasanya mustahil. Tubuhnya menolak berjauhan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sepertiga malam, Kai trus mengurus Kyungsoo. Ia mengecek sendiri suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak naik namun tidak pula turun. Bertengger di angka yang sama setelah beberapa jam. Tapi setidaknya, wanita manis itu berhenti mengigau walau nafasnya masih tersenggal. Ia menikmati pelukan Kai. Kehangatan yang diberikan lelaki itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dari bangunan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Sosok pemuda berkulit putih itu trus menatap ke lantai dua. Jendela kamar yang masih menyala serta siluet seorang lelaki yang sedang di repotkan oleh wanitanya membuat ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dengan santai pria itu mengangkat segera. "Ya?" Keningnya berkerut mencoba memperjelas pendengaran.

"Yaishh!" Bibir tipisnya mengumpat. Dengusan kasar, lalu bergegas pergi dari mension mewah itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi hari, langkah kaki-kaki panjang para pegawai terlihat sangat lebar. Sibuk seperti biasanya, pagi yang tidak terlalu tenang karena hujan deras membuat penekanan setiap langkah kaki mencipratkan air.

Di dalam ruangan besar itu, seorang pria tinggi mendengus kesal mendengar pesan yang ia terima dari asisten Kai. Ia tidak marah, hanya merasa di permainkan.

Park Chanyeol.

Seorang pengacara handal yang merasa di kerjai oleh temannya sendiri. Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Kai. Padahal jika mau dia bisa memalsukan garis-garis yang mereka sebut persetujuan atas kekuasaan seorang Kai, dan jika tahu Kai tidak ke Kantor lalu meminta ditemui di rumah seharusnya setelah mengantar istrinya dia bisa mampir sebentar ke mension mewah Kai, tidak harus mengambil jalan memutar seperti ini.

Kaki panjang pria itu melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sedikit sembarang. Melaju memecah jalanan kota untuk tiba di mension mewah Kai.

Seorang kepala pelayan segera menyambut kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ravi memberitahunya untuk menemui Kai di atas. Tuannya tidak akan turun, dahi Chanyeol berkerut tidak mengerti. Ini tidak seperti biasanya sampai Ravi membisikkan sesuatu membuat kepala Chanyeol reflek mengangguk paham.

 _"Sejak tadi malam tubuh Nona Kyungsoo panas."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pintu di buka dari luar, kepala Chanyeol yang pertama memcuat ke dalam. Alisnya berkerut dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Kai tengah mencium Kyungsoo dengan sedikit paksa.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sembuh jika kau trus mencumbunya."

Pria Tan terlonjak kaget. Tidak ada perasaan malu sedikit pun. Ia beranjak dengan tenang meninggalkan Kyungsoo tidak dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Dimana dokumenmu?"

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Seperti biasa, Bos besar yang amat sangat berkuasa. Tangannya segera mengambil amplop coklat dari tas kerja lalu membuka untuk menyerahkan beberapa lembar yang harus diketahui oleh Kai. Sepersekian detik pria itu hanya memperhatikan bentuk dokumen lalu segera menandatanganinya dengan cepat. "Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku _hyung~."_

"Ya Kai! Jauh sekali perjalananku hari ini demi sebuah tanda tanganmu. Begini perlakuanmu padaku?"

"Chanyeol!" Tatapan Kai terlalu dingin. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi sembari merapikan kembali berkas-berkasnya. "Yeahh. Sebagai pria beristri aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukannya dahulu. Demi apapun, istrimu sedang sakit Kai. Walau mulutmu tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya hatimu menginginkannya."

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring dengan kompres namun ranjang itu tampak sedikit berantakan. Aktivitas pria Tan benar-benar sulit di tolerir.

Setelah di tinggal Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya duduk di sisi ranjang merapikan kembali tubuh Kyungsoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lega hanya karena angka pada termometer terlihat lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Kai memilih berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Menahan hasratnya yang begitu besar. "Jika kau sudah sehat, mari makan malam di luar. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk membuatmu senang. Walau Jenny bilang kau tampak tidak bosan di rumah tapi ini hadiahku Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau pasti kesepian," bisiknya pelan.

Dia menghabiskan hari itu untuk merawat Kyungsoo. Menjadi wajah pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo kala mata bulat itu mulai terbuka meraih kesadaran. "Ka-Kai~" suara Kyungsoo parau namun terdengar seperti sebuah erangan di telinga Kai.

"Ya sayang?"

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat mendengar panggilan Kai. Entahlah dia bisa menganggap ini halusinasi atau dia bisa mengingat panggilan Kai setelah benar-benar sembuh nanti "Ha-haus~" Ucapnya pelan.

Pria itu tersadar segera. Membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk menyender di dadanya. Ia meraih gelas berisikan air minum dan membantu Kyungsoo menelan sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening itu. "Sudah?" Tanya Kai hanya di jawab anggukan Kyungsoo. "Istirahatlah," Kai menyela saat Kyungsoo berencana melepaskan dekapan Kai. "Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan, aku akan menyiapkannya."

Tuan muda... Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menatapmu penasaran. Kata-katamu terdengar terlalu manis dan sangat berbeda dengan kesan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari pertemuan demi pertemuan di awal. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng kankepala. Ia bersender di dada Kai, mendengar detak jantung pria itu tidak terlalu teratur tanpa Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya.

* * *

Sementara di bagian lain kota, bangunan itu sesungguhnya adalah bangunan lama, hanya sedikit perbaikan dengan coretan cat semprot. Tidak semewah hotel berbintang, hanya saja pengunjungnya sering kali mampir mengistirahatkan tubuh di setiap ruang yang tersedia.

Sudah siang hari, motel itu masih saja remang. Bukan hanya aktivitas malam, memang suasana seolah menelan seseorang untuk trus berada di sana mendengar sebuah desahan panjang disetiap malamnya.

Dia gadis yang cantik, sesungguhnya. Rambut _grey_ panjang, kulit putih dan mata seperti bayi rusa. Sangat jernih dipadu bibir tipis yang terlihat imut. Tak banyak tenaga yang ia punya setelah semalaman menerima hukuman dari pria yang sangat di cintainya. Hanya dia seorang yang menganggap itu adalah perasaan cinta, berbeda dengan sang pria yang menumpahkan hasrat seksual saja pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh indah di balik selimut itu masih telanjang, penuh bercak kemerahan, lebih banyak berwarna gelap. Sedikit bercak darah di atas seprei putih motel dan bau seks yang sangat kuat.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Gadis itu bertanya. Ia masih terduduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi pria yang ditanya telah lengkap menggunakan pakaian bersih, bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. "Rumah sakit membutuhkanku, dan sebaiknya jika kau mabuk jangan meminta orang lain menghubungiku. Itu menyebalkan, mengerti!"

Gadis itu tertunduk mendengar teriakan Sehun, pria itu memandangnya dengan amarah yang tak terlampiaskan.

Pintu berdentak cukup keras saat Sehun membantingnya. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara isakan tertahan dari gadis cantik itu.

Luhan.

Dia hanya wanita yang terlalu mencintai Sehun sejak lama. Ia pikir kepergian Sehun beberapa tahun akan mengubah pria itu, ia tetap menunggu Sehun. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sehun melampiaskan kemarahannya dalam bentuk hubungan seksual yang terbilang kasar. Tapi tetap saja Luhan terlalu mencintai pria itu. Dia melihat sisi rapuh Sehun, cerita menyedihkan tentang kisah cintanya dulu. Sebuah kejadian yang tidak sengaja atau memang Tuhan ingin memberitahu Luhan saat Sehun terpuruk dan setengah mabuk, sebuah cerita dimana tidak ada dia di dalamnya, bahkan gambaran masa itu terlalu kabur untuk dibayangkan. Pria itu menceritakan kisah hidup yang tak terduga, secara samar-sama yang sulit dipahami, hanya saja Luhan sadar itu pasti menyakitkan, tanpa ia tahu alasan pastinya.

Sehun itu pemuda tampan, wajahnya tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi. Dia seorang dokter bedah, Kai memberinya beasiswa lanjutan. Dalam artian, pria itu membantu kehidupan Sehun.

Langkah kaki Sehun semakin pasti, kadang ia tersenyum membayangkan hal-hal indah yang tak terpikir oleh orang normal lainnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai masuk membawakan nampan berisikan makan malamnya. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Meletakkan nampan di atas meja lalu meraih meja lipat di bawah ranjang yang memang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi pagi. Menata makanan yang sebenarnya sangat lezat, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

Dia makan dalam diam, suap demi suap yang Kai berikan berakhir pada hitungan ke empat. Kyungsoo menggeleng, menolak keinginan Kai. Ia menundukkan kepala mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kai jika tubuhnya benar-benar menolak untuk suapan selanjutnya. Pria itu menyerah dan segera menyerahkan obat yang harus di telan Kyungsoo.

Pahit memang, tapi Kai tidak menerima banyak penolakan. Kyungsoo memaksakan diri menelan pil itu. Ia mendapat sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibirnya saat melakukan keinginan Kai dengan benar. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tahu, pria ini mencoba menahan diri. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kaos tipis tanpa dalaman dan di bungkus selimut hangat yang kadang merosot hingga pinggang saat ia bersender di kepala ranjang seperti saat ini. Kaos tipis yang membentuk lekukan payudara Kyungsoo , suara serak nan berat dan uap panas dari tubuhnya sukses membuat Kai menegang.

Pria itu merutuki reaksi tubuhnya yang dinilai keterlaluan kepada Kyungsoo. Ini terjadi sejak hari pertama Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki untuk mengantar surat lamaran kerja di perusahaannya. Sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga dia menemukan wanita itu dan beginilah tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Kai~" Panggil Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ah.. Apa?" Dia sedikit terkejut namun detik berikutnya berhasil menenangkan diri. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo segera. Pria itu tersenyum sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin, gelenyar panas yang tiba-tiba menghentak tubuhnya karena demam atau karena senyum Kai. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan berlaku seperti seorang suami pada istri sesungguhnya. "Sebaiknya khawatirkn adik kecilku. Dia tersiksa karenamu." Ucapan Kai membawa pandangan Kyungsoo ke bawah. Ia menelan lidah susah payah. Merutuki pertanyaanya, seolah menjebak diri sendiri. Hitungan waktu berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan puncaknya diremas cukup kuat, belum sempat berpikir tentang itu bibirnya mendapat tekanan kuat. Ia merasakan Kai berpindah posisi bersimpuh di hadapannya. Saat ciuman selesai Kyungsoo melihat Kai sudah di hadapannya, menopang tubuh dengan kedua lutut. Menekankan kejantanannya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia tidak siap jika Kai menginginkan tubuhnya saat ini, sungguh masih terlalu lelah dan juga ia mengantuk karena obat yang ditelannya. "Aku benar-benar berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu saat kau sakit. Apa kau akan cepat sembuh dengan janji seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sejujurnya dia terkejut dengan perkataan Kai. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti janji anak-anak. Tapi hatinya menghangat untuk pria brengsek yang membeli tubuhnya. Untuk seorang bajingan yang begitu terobsesi dengan kewanitaannya. Apakah tuan muda ini berhasil mengubah pandangan Kyungsoo? Ia tidak merasakan keangkuhan Kai seperti biasanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah dan baru pagi ini Kai memberi izin Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Setelah sebuah keinginan yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tolak.

"Jaga dirimu di rumah. Aku akan memantaumu melalui Ravi."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. Ia menerima pelukan Kai dengan kilat, merasakan kejantanan pria itu menekan rok satin yang ia gunakan.

Nanti malam Kyungsoo harus mengingatkan tubuhnya akan sentuhan Kai, pria itu telah menahan diri selama tiga malam untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam rumah, ia tersenyum mendapati Jenny menghampirinya. Menanyakan apa yang ia butuhkan dengan segera.

* * *

Dan kini hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo terkurung di rumah Kai, dia bersyukur setidaknya ada Jenny yang menemaninya melakukan banyak hal. Lalu Ravi yang mengajari memasak beberapa kue panggang.

"Selamat pagi Nona," Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dari posisi duduknya. Seseorang menyapanya tepat satu jam setelah Kai berangkat, suara yang terdengar tidak terlalu asing, namun sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Kau pasti terkejut akan kedatanganku. Aku membawa serta istriku, dia ingin menemuimu."

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia berdiri dan segera menunduk sopan. Seorang wanita berumur dan begitu cantik membalas senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Shin," sapa Kyungsoo pada istri mantan sekretaris Kai yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal, pria ini mengundurkan diri karena alasan pribadi, alasan yang sekarang berada di depan mata Kyungsoo. Menjadi tamu diluar perkiraan, tepatnya tamu pertama yang Kyungsoo terima di rumah Kai.

Wanita tua itu memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo dan keduanya tampak tak tahu tentang kontrak pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Kai, Kyungsoo pikir hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu, surat itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu Kai menyimpannya di mana, tidak ada di ruang arsip ataupun di laci meja kerja Kai di perpustakaan rumah ini.

"Tuan muda pasti senang sekali. Sudah dua bulan, maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan kalian."

"Istriku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit," lelaki itu menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia tahu alasan pria tua ini melakukan pensiun menjelang masa tuanya. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi istrinya, dan Kai tampak tak keberatan karena pria ini telah ikut merawatnya sejak kecil hingga pindah kemari dan menikah dengan wanita Korea.

"Tuan muda mengikuti jejak suamiku, dia menikahi wanita Korea. Kuharap kalian segera memiliki anak, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"..."

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, pernikahan ini saja masih memberikan sebuah kejutan tak terduga, percintaan mereka yang hampir setiap malam tak mungkin membuat Kyungsoo hamil. Selain menggunakan pengaman, Kai juga memaksa Kyungsoo menelan pil pencegah kehamilan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mereka hanya menikmati malam-malam panas tanpa memikirkan masa depan akan bagaimana.

"Kalian tamu pertama Nona Kyungsoo sejak tinggal di sini. Tentu saja selain Nona Baekhyun yang mulai mendekatkan diri."

"Benarkah Kyungsoo?"

Wanita itu terlonjak. Ia baru menyadari percakapan para orang tua yang di tambah kehadiran Ravi telah berlanjut cukup jauh. Dia melamun tentang ucapan dari istri lelaki yang mengambil marga Shin sejak kedatangannya ke korea bersama Kai. Oh Kyungsoo, kenapa memikirkan hal yang mustahil. Sudah satu bulan, itu artinya lima bulan lagi perjanjian berakhir dan Kai akan meninggalkannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo rasa sebulan lagi Kai akan bosan pada tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Akhh? Seperti kata Ravi. Terima kasih telah mengunjungiku."

Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau melamun di tengah orang-orang ini?

"Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah berkunjung?"

Degh

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Orang tua?

Ia menyadari pak Shin menyenggol paha sang istrinya. Kyungsoo hanya melepaskan tawa sedetiknya. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu?"

"Apa?" Tidak hanya nyonya Shin. Dua pria tua lainnya juga terkejut dengan Kyungsoo. Yeah, setidaknya Pak Shin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu latar belakang Kyungsoo. Wanita yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Mereka pernah bercakap saat menyiapkan Kyungsoo menjadi sekretaris Kai.

"Yeah. Orang tuaku sebenarnya sudah tidak ada."

"Ohh maafkan aku nak," Wanita itu meminta maaf. Ia merentangkan tangan menerima Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Kau wanita baik, Kai pasti akan melindungimu."

"Maaf aku harus ke belakang. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan."

Ravi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Pria tua itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

Sementara di sisi lain, pemuda itu baru saja akan berangkat bekerja saat mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan orang-orang yang cukup ia kenal.

"Tuan, bekal makan siang anda."

"Oh terima kasih banyak."

Ia menerima pemberian Jenny dan berlalu pergi melewati pintu samping menghapus keberadaanya yang masih tertinggal di rumah ini.

* * *

Langit menangis karena kehilangan bidadari cantiknya. Sementara sang bidadari sedang berjuang di bumi setelah menjelma menjadi setangkai mawar yang luar biasa indah. Melewati badai besar, seharusnya ia bisa mekar dengan sempurna. Sayangnya salah satu kelopaknya tergores karena terpaan badai yang terlalu kencang.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca beberapa artikel serta dokumen cukup rahasia yang di dapatkan dari seorang detektif swasta.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi,,, wajahnya kusut, bahkan giginya gemelutuk mencoba menahan emosi.

"Jangan terlambat, lima belas menit lagi pembedahan mahasiswi kesenian putri direktur Jung."

Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya menyala cukup terang. Ia menyimpan amplop coklat ke dalam laci meja kerja lalu bergegas mengambil jas putih kebanggaanya. Sebelum itu Sehun selalu menggenggam bagian kanan jas itu. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang mendorongnya menjadi seorang dokter. "Kita mulai," Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi, malam itu mereka makan malam bertiga seperti biasanya, penuh kecanggungan. Tanpa percakapan berarti. Sehun mengabaikan kemesraan yang selalu dilakukan Kai.

"Kai, tidakkah kita harus bicara setelah makan malam ini?"

"Hm?" Pria Tan hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia menggeleng menolak permintaan Sehun. "Ada yang harus kulakukan, maaf aku sudah membuat janji. Besok pagi bagaimana?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kalau begitu lain kali saja, besok aku ada pembedahan jam enam pagi. Aku selesai lebih dulu."

Dan selalu seperti itu. Sehun selalu meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu. "Kau kenapa?" Kai merasakan perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu Kyungsoo. Kita ke kamar sekarang." Kai mengelap bibirnya lembut dengan dengan serbet, mengakhiri makan malam lebih cepat. Ia melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai, ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakan Kai, dan Kyungsoo tahu harus menjawab apa, dia cukup pintar untuk memahami situasi semacam ini.

* * *

Seperti tersihir perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo segera beranjak menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menemukan pria itu berbaring dengan piyama tidur serta sebuah buku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengenakan kacamata minus, pria itu memang memiliki kesehatan yang memburuk kala membaca di ruang yang sedikit remang. Menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, Kai menurunkan buku bacaanya.

"A-aku akan berganti baju lalu mencuci muka." Dia menunjuk pintu di sebelah kamar mandi dan bergegas melangkah ke sana. Walau setiap malam hampir tidur tanpa pakaian tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu malu jika harus memperlihatkan tubuh telajangnya pada Kai. Dia bergegas berganti pakaian lalu keluar dan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Hanya untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

"Kyungsoo~"

Matanya membulat menyadari sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di perutnya. Itu Kai, pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia menggoyang tubuh Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu sedikit terhuyung. Buru-buru Kyungsoo meludahkan busa di mulutnya lalu mencuci mulut. "Kai?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar tanpa tahu alasannya. Rambut kelam Kai membelai halus dari leher hingga rahang Kyungsoo. Kecupan pada lehernya membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang menarik kepala ke atas.

"Nghhhhh~ Ka- Kaihhhhh~," Kyungsoo mendesah. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk jika saja pria itu tak mengeratkan pelukan. Tangan Kai menelusup ke balik piyama tidur Kyungsoo, meremas payudaranya lalu memainkan puting kanan Kyungsoo.

Aku harus bicara denganmu Kyungsoo." Bisiknya serak.

"Ya. Kita bi-ca-ra-kan." Kyungsoo kesulitan menjawab saat tangan Kai semakin mengejar tubuh depannya. Dia sisi belakang ia merasakan kejantanan Kai menggesek selangkangannya.

Pria itu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. "Ravi melapor kau mendapat tamu hari ini."

"Hu um. Sekretaris Shin dan istrinya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Dia sudah tahu setiap perbuatannya selalu di pantau oleh Kai. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku mau mengajukan perbaikan perjanjian kita. Ini masih akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi."

"Ah?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Bagianmana yang ingin Kai perbaiki? Apa Kyungsoo juga boleh meengajukan perbaikan perjanjian? Dia benar-benar lupa mengajukan hal penting dalam perjanjian mereka dahulu.

"A-aku. Apa boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakan," di luar dugaan. Kai meminta Kyungsoo mengatakan permintaanya. "Bo-bolehkah setiap akhir pekan aku keluar? Aku ingin menemui ibuku. Wanita yang menghadiri pernikahan kita."

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu cepat menanti persetujuan Kai. Mata bulat itu menatap Kai ragu. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan supir pribadi untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terlampau senang. Pada kenyataannya sudah dua bulan ia tidak pergi ke panti. Tapi tunggu, jika dengan supir dia tak bisa pergi ke panti asuhan. Kai akan tahu prihal uang 200 ribu dollar itu. Ia tidak mau Kai melakukan hal buruk nantinya jika perjanjian mereka berakhir dan hasrat Kai tak kunjung tersesaikan oleh tubuh Kyungsoo atau pria itu harus di deportasi jika berpisah dari Kyungsoo sementara urusannya belum selesai.

"Tidak perlu repot Kai. Aku bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum."

Tatapan Kai berubah tajam. Jemari pria itu menyusuri wajah Kyungsoo, menyelipkan anak rambut ke balik telinganya. Kedekatan mereka begitu intim, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dimana Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dengan menggenggam erat bagian depan piyama Kai. Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian dan aku harus membicarkan permintaanku di atas ranjang."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat seringai Kai,saat menggendong bridal Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo, mulai menelanjangi wanita itu, mengecup setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo. Barulah ia sadar Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah saat tangan Kai menelusup ke dalam celana. Seringai Kai semakin melebar. "Jadi?"

Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar malu. Pria ini tidak bisa di tebak.

"Tentang pengakuan perbaikan perjanjianmu?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai dipermainkan Kai. "Akan kukatakan setelah bercinta denganmu."

Benar saja. Kai melepaskan piyama yang ia kenakan. Keduanya saling bertelanjang di balik selimut tebal.

Mendesahkan nama lawan masing-masing, lenguhan dahsyat saat Kai tak berhenti menghujamkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo supaya bertengger di pundaknya, semakin menikmati lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang selalu menerima kehadirannya. Membuat wanita itu setengah telentang, sedikit kesal dan Kai menerobos masuk menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar namun bagian lain meminta keintiman yang semakin dalam. Kyungsoo mencakar sprei kuat saat Kai semakin mendekati puncak kenikmatannya.

"Kau masih saja sempithhhh.. Ahhhhhh~"

Tubuhnya ambruk dan hampir saja menimpa Kyungsoo tapi segera berguling ke samping. Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal. Mengabaikan cairan kental yang kembali membuat aroma seks menguasai ruangan. Dalam beberapa menit mereka sibuk mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Aku... Ingin kau tidak memperhatikan pria lain. Terutama Sehun, Dia tidak akan menggodamu, tapi jika kau menggodanya aku akan memberikan hukuman yang mengerikan untukmu."

"Aku mengerti."

 _Kai! Tidakkah kau tahu. Kau telah salah paham._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo dengan segera. Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan, pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo meninggalkan mension mewah Kai dengan di antar supir pribadi menemui ibu panti. Ia telah menunggu lima belas menit di dalam sebuah kafe. Sungguh senang hati Kyungsoo melihat ibu panti bahkan ikut mengajak Mark bertemu dengannya. Mereka bercakap bertiga sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerahkan amplop putih berisikan uang tunai. Itu adalah gaji yang Kai berikan pada Kyungsoo seperti janjinya, seolah Kyungsoo masih bekerja di kantornya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada uang itu, semua kebutuhannya telah terpenuhi oleh Kai. Setengah hati dia merasa seperti seorang simpanan.

Astaga. Bahkan pernikahan mereka hanya karena tiga faktor saja. Kebutuhan fisik Kai, persyaratan agar pria itu tidak di deportasi lalu uang 200 ribu dollar. Nilai yang banyak bagi Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan pada ibu panti yang melangkah menjauh setelah obrolan mereka berlangsung enpat jam. Tidak terasa sudah hampir jam makan siang, orang-orang mulai berdatangan mendekati kafe.

"Sehun?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak mengingat ucapan Kai beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya sekedar sapaan agar ia tidak di anggap sombong saja jika bertemu di luar mension.

Pria itu menyadari Kyungsoo melakukan perpisahan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. "Kau keluar dari mension?"

"Hum..bertemu seseorang."

"Kebetulan bertemu di luar mension. Mau bicara denganku? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di sini."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Aku akan bilang pada Kai terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo yakin mendengar Sehun mendengus barusan. Pria itu bersidekap tangan di dada. "Lakukanlah. Aku juga akan mengatakan padanya. Hanya sebuah kebetulan. Lagian Baekhyun juga akan menyusul kemari."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Kalian sudah berteman bukan? Dia satu tempat kerja denganku."

Ini percakapan terpanjang yang pernah Kyungsoo buat dengan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Apa Sehun tidak bicara karena semua pelayan mengawasi mereka? Atau ada sebab khusus lain?

Seperti kata Sehun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pundak Kyungsoo ditepuk seseorang. Itu Baekhyun. "Sebuah kebetulan melihatmu di luar mension Kai. Makan siang bersama Kyungsoo?"

Walau bagaimana pun. Kyungsoo masih harus menghubungi Kai. Ia harus memberitahu pria itu sendiri, akan menyedihkan jika nanti Kai tahu dari orang lain jika dia makan siang bersama Sehun walaupun ada Baekhyun juga.

Dia seperti wanita yang di bayar dengan nol untuk sebuah puncak kenikmatan.

Ya. Satu nol untuk Oh.

Dua nol untuk Oh Oh

Dan Tiga nol untuk Oh Oh Oh!

 _Saat aku kecil aku mendengar kebahagiaa_ _n_ _seperti bola kristal. Ketika dia jatuh, dia menjadi berkeping-keping. Semua orang bisa memilikinya, tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya, kau bisa mendapatkan bagianmu jika kau berusaha. Aku percaya itu._

To be continue...

Sudah berapa lama? Jangan terlalu kecewa karena bagian ini harus di percepat, tidak terlalu manis tapi kuharap bisa menikmati setiap bagian.

Terima kasih banyak atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terduga dari kalian, kuharap aku sudah menjawab dengan baik ^^

Di sini tidak ada perselingkuhan. Tetapi kekerasan? Akan cukup keras! Fokus cerita dimulai dari bagian ini. _D_ _alam skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa hadirkah cerita ini dalam pencarian kalian?_

Terima kasih banyak atas keinginan membaca kalian pada cerita 'Complementary.' Disana kita akan menemukan hal-hal lain dari bagian cerita lainnya. Dewasa namun tidak buruk untuk dipertimbangkan. Akan kukatakan, itu menjadi salah satu cerita termanis yang pernah kubuat dengan sebuah pelengkap.

Preview Chapter 5

 _"Aku mengenal_ _Kai_ _sejak lama. Dia temanku. Hanya teman~"_ _–Luhan_

 _"Begitu_ _k_ _ah cara bicaramu pada_ _s_ _uamimu_ _nanti_ _?"_ _–Kai_

 _"Maaf tuan_ _!_ _Remnya tidak berfungsi."_

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[170728 – _tujuan kehidupan adalah untuk hidup, Lady Rose_ ]


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **5th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

 _Tentang cinta yang sangat mendalam dan begitu bermakna._

 _Lady Rose_

Mawar itu masih berjuang agar bisa bertahan. Aromanya masih memikat, kelopak yang tidak terlalu sempurna namun warnanya tak berubah, tak ada duri, dia tidak menyakiti orang lain. Hanya memberi keindahan saja. Orang yang berhasil memilikinya sudah tentu akan menjaga bunga mawar itu.

Dia hanya seorang nona muda yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Terkurung di dalam mension mewah seorang Bos eksekutif. Hari-hari ia habiskan dengan belajar banyak hal dari para pelayan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Empat bulan sudah Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupannya bersama Kai. Ia mulai bisa tertawa lepas di dalam rumah. Seperti saat ini, duduk di sofa cream ruang televisi satu jam setelah keberangkatan Kai. Ia tak mau mengganggu Ravi yang sibuk di belakang, dan memberi waktu untuk Jenny beristirahat karena gadis itu baru saja terkena demam ringan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terkadang ia sapa. Kyungsoo dikelilingi beberapa makanan _fast good_. Dia selalu banyak makan, tapi tubuhnya tetap saja indah. Memikat terlalu banyak orang, sementara Kai semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia pulang larut malam, kadang malam hari ia habiskan di hadapan laptop. Ia beristirahat kala tubuhnya menginginkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu semakin nyaman di dekat sang mawar, walau sekedar sebuah pelukan sepanjang sisa malam.

Kembali lagi pada kondisi Kyungsoo, ponsel wanita itu berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Kai membuatnya mengernyit.

' _Seseorang akan datang ke rumah. Siapkan dirimu._ _'_

Detik berikutnya ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi. Kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda. Panggilan dari Kai.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo segera menyapa.

 _"Apa yang sedang_ _k_ _au lakukan sekarang?"_

Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya. Ia yakin Kai tak melihat itu. "A-aku? Aku sedang menonton."

 _"Acara kartun itu lagi huh?"_

Tebakan Kai benar karena beberapa kali Kai pulang mendadak ke rumah menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menonton pororo sembari tertawa keras dan akhirnya wanita itu malu sendiri menyadari kehadiran Kai.

"Kau benar tuan muda."

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan ini terkadang tanpa sadar Kyungsoo hanyut dalam percakapan Kai. Ia melihat sisi lain Kai, seorang pria santai yang sering menggoda.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Berdandan yang cantik, karena hanya akan ada kita berdua."

 **Pip**

Sambungan terputus tanpa Kyungsoo memiliki kesempatan mengetahui maksud Kai. Bukankah setiap malam memang hanya ada mereka berdua? Lantas apa maksud perkataannya, lalu bagaimana dengan pesan Kai?

"Nona, tamu anda sudah tiba."

Itu Ravi, kepala pelayan itu mendekati Kyungsoo memberitahu tentang sosok seorang tamu. Ia mengangguk saat mengingat pesan Kai. Seseorang itu mungkin adalah tamu _'ini'_.

"Aku akan memanggilnya kemari."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo begitu bingung. Ia kembali duduk setelah membersihkan sofa yang tadinya berantakan dengan remah cemilan.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu, Ravi kembali bersama seorang perempuan cantik. Rambut _grey_ panjang dengan senyum yang begitu menawan. Perempuan itu bagaikan seorang model, kulit putih dengan aura yang ringan.

"Nona Kyungsoo? Perkenalkan, Xi Luhan. Aku akan membantu membuat gaun untuk anda."

Tidak ada reaksi dari kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali. Perempuan itu hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak bisa menolak kedekatan yang dibuat perempuan bernama Luhan. Perempuan itu mendekati Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. "Kau kaget? Suamimu memintaku menyiapkan pakaian untuk makan malam kalian."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa hatinya tersentak jika mendengar seorang perempuan berusaha menunjukkan kedekatan dengan Kai. Sudah berjalan beberapa bulan ini, ia merasa kasihan pada diri sendiri jika mencintai pria itu, hanya dua bulan lagi saja. Hubungan ini tidak akan berlanjut seperti hal-hal baik yang sering Kyungsoo bayangkan. Dia bukan _Cinderella,_ dia juga bukan _B_ _elle,_ ataupun _S_ _now white_ dalam dongeng klasik. Hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menjeratkan diri pada seorang pria asing yang telah memberinya banyak hal-hal baru di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo merasa Kai begitu memperlakukannya dengan baik, ada imbalan untuk setiap kepuasan yang ia berikan pada pria itu. Perhiasan mewah seperti yang ia kenakan di lehernya saat ini, berkeliling kota berdua saja membelah malam, merasakan lembutnya bibir pantai di malam hari. Kai memperkenalkan banyak hal menarik kepada Kyungsoo yang sejauh ini hanya mengenal taman bermain sebagai tempat bermain. Lalu kali ini? Yeahh sudah empat malam ini Kai pulang larut malam dan Kyungsoo selalu menunggu pria itu, menggosok punggung pria Tan hingga membantu memijat kepala Kai. Minimal kopi berganti dengan _ginger_ yang menghangatkan tubuh. Kyungsoo selalu membantunya.

"Aku mengenal Kai sejak lama. Dia temanku. Hanya teman~"

"Ah?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Suara merdu Luhan diikuti gerakan tangannya yang mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo ke udara.

"Aku harus cepat Kyungsoo. Bisakah kita bekerjasama sembari bercerita?"

Demi apapun Kyungsoo masih memproses maksud perempuan ini. Dia mulai melihat Luhan bekerja. Membuka koper hitam yang penuh peralatan tulis atau sebut saja Luhan adalah seorang _designer_ pakaian. Buku catatan yang ia keluarkan memperlihatkan pekerjaan itu.

"Kai adalah junior di kampusku. Berandalan yang sukses dan sangat kejam."

Kesekian kalinya alis Kyungsoo mengernyit, jadi perempuan cantik ini sedang mengenalkan sisi lain Kai pada dirinya. Jangan sampai pria itu tahu atau Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan kejengkelan Kai nantinya.

"Bercerita tentang Kai aku jadi merindukan Heidelberg. Akhh kau pernah ke Heidelberg Kyungsoo?" Kali ini Luhan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Menulis ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo di atas buku catatannya.

' _Heidelberg? Kenapa rasanya tidak terlalu asing?'_ ia sempat berpikir sebentar namun wanita bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan. Ia melihat Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali mendekat.

"Kalau begitu mintalah dia mengajakmu ke Jerman."

Mereka bercerita atau tepatnya Luhan yang terlalu banyak bicara. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tentu tak ingin salah-salah seolah memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat. Mereka hanya dekat ketika di atas ranjang saja. Tidak secara pribadi.

Setelah proses pengukuran itu, Luhan mengeluarkan buku tebal meminta Kyungsoo memilih dasar bahan untuk pakaiannya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak tahu namanya, tapi dasar berwarna _soft pink_ yang ia tunjuk terasa lembut. _Satin organza_ , itu yang Luhan katakan.

Ravi datang membawakan cemilan baru, pria tua itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo segera berdiri mengambil nampan berisikan piring cemilan serta cangkir teh hangat. Ia berterima kasih lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu cangkir teh hangat untuk diserahkan pada Luhan. Begitu selesai Kyungsoo meraih cangkir yang tersisah.

Asap mengepul, Kyungsoo merasa Luhan berhenti bicara. Ia mengintip dari balik cangkir.

Brak! Suara bantingan cangkir di atas meja itu sangat kuat. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Luhan bangkit segera dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Di-dimana kamar mandi?"

Bingung. Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu putih di sudut ruangan. Perempuan itu segera berlari kesana.

 _"Huekkkk!"_

Kyungsoo yakin mendengar suara seseorang sedang muntah. Ia bergegas menyusul Luhan setelah berteriak pada Ravi meminta bantuan.

Kondisi Luhan dengan kepala di atas bidet, muka perempuan itu pucat. Napas tersenggal lalu memandang kedatangan Luhan. "Maaf, beberapa pagi belakangan ini selalu seperti ini." Perempuan itu memaksakan diri tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia semakin ragu. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin menanyakannya saat melihat Luhan mencoba bangkit sembari mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Kau... Sedang hamil?"

Tidak berapa lama Ravi kemudian datang. Ia menyerahkan handuk kering pada Kyungsoo. Membantu mengelap muka Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Kyungsoo yakin Luhan memang sedang hamil. Rasa mual itu pasti dipengaruhi oleh sesuatu. Dia pernah melihat kondisi seperti ini beberapa tahun lamanya saat membantu ibu panti menerima kehadiran wanita muda di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Hum... Tidakkah ini terlalu besar agar kau menyadarinya?" Luhan memperlihatkan perutnya yang tidak rata dan Kyungsoo baru sadar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku," Ucapnya cepat.

"Aku merasa mual saat mencium aroma teh."

"Aku minta maaf Nona." Suara itu berasal dari Ravi. Pria tua merasa menyesal. Tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum, kepala perempuan itu miring dan melayangkan senyum yang menawan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Luhan mencoba menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengganti minuman anda."

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali. Aku yakin Kai tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo sungguh mencemaskan Luhan.

"Aku dan Timku butuh sepuluh jam untuk menyelesaikan gaunmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan Luhan. Ia mengekor saat Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan mension mewah yang telah mengurung Kyungsoo empat bulan lamanya. Bersama Ravi, Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang sebelumnya, menyalakan televisi kembali. Ia duduk bersila mengabaikan Ravi yang membereskan makanan Kyungsoo dan cemilan yang tadi ia bawakan. "Dia tampak bahagia dengan kehamilannya." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lirih. Tanpa sadar terdengar seperti kecemburuan yang mendalam. "Anda juga harusnya bahagia Nona. Pasti akan tiba waktunya."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat sadar Ravi mendengar perkataannya. Dia menjadi begitu malu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Yeah, pernikahan konyol ini hanya diketahui pasangan Park lalu ibu panti. Semua pelayan di rumah ini memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya nyonya besar, termasuk Ravi. Kyungsoo ragu Ravi mengetahuinya atau tidak. Hampir setiap hari dia menelan pil pencegah kehamilan yang diberikan Kai ditambah Kai yang tetap menggunakan pengaman untuk tetap bisa menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidakkah hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terik. Pria tinggi itu sudah menunggu Kai hampir satu jam lamanya.

Park Chanyeol. Ia menatap sinis pada pintu ruang kerja Kai yang baru saja terbuka. Segera berdiri dan menyambut kehadiran Kai.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku hampir melewatkan makan siang bersama Baekhyun lagi karenamu."

Kai tidak bergeming sama sekali dengan sindiran Chanyeol. Ia memilih duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menerima berkas dari tangan Chanyeol. Lalu meneliti lembar per lembar. "Baiklah. Kau menyelesaikan perizinan dengan sangat cepat _Hyung."_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pujian Kai, melupakan kekesalannya. Pria itu menatap Kai menandatangi kertas - kertas itu. "Jadi kau yakin meninggalkan Kyungsoo satu minggu?"

"Hm?" Pria Tan mendongak. Aktivitasnya terhenti. Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatian Kai. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sedikit sensitif jika ada yang menyebut Kyungsoo dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi _Hyung._ Tak mungkin aku menelantarkannya di Macau sendirian."

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya bersender di kursi. Dengan Jemari yang saling bertautan dan pandangan berpikir. "Yeah.. Aku sedikit ragu kau bisa tidur tanpanya. Satu minggu. Ingat aku pernah berpisah dengan Baekhyun dan akhirnya aku menyerah."

"Itu karena istrimu adalah wanita yang kau cintai."

Huh?

Chanyeol tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu berdecih. Ia sudah mengenal Kai cukup lama. "Yakin kau tidak mencintainya? Sudah empat bulan kau tidak bisa lepas darinya."

"Sebaiknya pilih kata-katamu _Hyung."_

"Owhhh tenanglah adik kecil. Aku tidak menginginkan istrimu, Baekhyun akan membunuhku lebih dulu sebelum kau. Tapi aku khawatir padamu," Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia menerima berkas yang sudah di tandatangani Kai. Menyusun serapi mungkin lalu kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ini yang terlama kau menjalin hubungan. Yeahh berkat kontrak itu."

Walau tak setuju, tapi Kai juga tak menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jika tidak menyukainya, kau bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi buktinya? Kau memberinya kenyamanan, kemewahan dan aku tahu kau akan makan malam bersamanya?"

"Darimana kau tahu _hyung?"_ Nada suara Kai meninggi. Ia yakin tak memberitahu siapapun kecuali Luhan dan perempuan itu tidak seperti istri Chanyeol, Luhan sangat pandai menjaga rahasia, tampaknya.

Chanyeol mengendorkan bahunya. Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di atas meja Kai. "Kau mereservasi sebuah restoran hanya untuk makan malam berdua. Kutebak, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo. Apa kau sedang mencoba merayunya agar tetap disisimu?"

Kai meraih bukti pembayaran yang ia lakukan seorang diri. Sepertinya ia menjatuhkan benda itu dan Chanyeol menemukannya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku masih menginginkan Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu kemana uang 200 ribu dollar itu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik mengetahui kemana uang itu berlabuh. Aku yakin dia akan menyerahkan diri sendiri padaku."

Chanyeol menyerah. Ponselnya berdering, pasti Baekhyun masih menunggu untuk makan siang bersama. Tebakannya benar, pesan berisi ancamannya dari Baekhyun. "Maaf Kai. Aku harus segera pergi. Tapi," pria itu berbalik sejenak memandang Kai pernuh arti. "Jangan mengelak jika nyatanya kau yang memohon pada Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. _Hati-hati jika menyukai seseorang, kau bisa terlibat konflik._ "

Hanya sebuah senyum tanpa arti. Kai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, perasaannya sendiri campur aduk. Kyungsoo sulit sekali di dekati. Hanya hari itu ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengajakkan mandi bersama yang berakhir dengan percintaan panas. Sekarang Kai mencoba dengan cara yang santai, dan Kyungsoo menerima itu. Terkadang jika beruntung, Kai akan melihat Kyungsoo _-nya_ tertawa lepas hanya karena adegan lucu di sebuah film kartun. Atau terlalu fokus saat mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menonton movie.

Pria itu menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Masih terlalu siang, membicarakan Kyungsoo membuatnya merindukan perempuan itu.

Tidak Kai. Ingatkan dirimu sendiri, dalam lima menit lagi kau sudah harus berada di ruang pertemuan. Harus kau selesaikan semuanya agar besok kau bisa melakukan penerbangan ke Macau. Proyek yang menahanmu tinggal di negara ini bukankah sangat penting.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Senja mulai berlabuh, angin lembut beriringan mendaki ke puncak, satu persatu anak tangga terlewati, hingga lupa sudah sampai pijakan ke berapa saat ini. Lelah memang, tapi mawar itu saja membutuhkan badai agar bisa mekar. Sungguh sulit untuknya terlihat menawan.

Menjelang sore hari, Jenny yang sudah tampak lebih baik membantu Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu meminta bantuan Jenny untuk memotong rambutnya, sudah empat bulan dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terlalu malu untuk pergi ke salon sekedar memotong rambut dan beruntunglah Jenny tak pernah menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, termasuk yang satu ini.

Keduanya bersiap di taman belakang yang tampak mulai terurus sejak Kyungsoo memohon diri pada Kai menggunakan halaman mensionnya, hanya sepetak saja yang benar-benar bersih dari rumput dan ilalang. Kyungsoo menyiapkan petak itu untuk bibit mawarnya.

Kyungsoo duduk menghadap cermin dengan tiang penyanggah. Angin sore tak terlalu kencang, rambut setengah basah itu kembali disisir serapi mungkin. Suara _srekk_ dari peraduan mata gunting perlahan merubah bentuk rambut Kyungsoo. Rambut yang sebelumnya mencapai panjang setengah pinggang itu semakin pendek menyentuh pundak.

Bagian terakhir, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sedikit mendongak dan begitu percaya Jenny bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo memotong bagian depan rambutnya. Beberapa helai yang tidak akan mengganggu bulu matanya. Perempuan itu tampak lebih muda.

"Nona sangat cantik. Errr sedikit lebih muda dari sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. Mengikuti arah pandang Jenny yang menunjukkan menampakkan Kyungsoo pada cermin.

"Nona bisa mandi terlebih dahulu, aku akan minta seseorang membereskan semua ini."

"Ta-tapi," Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

Jenny menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. "Setelah itu aku akan merias Nona. Jangan khawatir." Barulah Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Jenny sangat bisa diandalkan. Gadis itu tahu banyak hal, pantas saja Kai memilihnya untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu ia bergegas menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit Kyungsoo habiskan untuk berendam. Tubuhnya merasa tenang. Semalam Kai tak menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo sadar, pria itu pasti sangat lelah. Ia menekan dadanya sendiri. _"Aku_ _mulai_ _menyukainya?"_ Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Bayangan Kai semakin jelas. Kyungsoo merapatkan matanya, membuka mata sebelah kanan dan perlahan bayangan Kai yang berada di dalam _bathup_ yang sama menghilang. Barulah dia membuka semua matanya dan bernapas lega.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan bertahan lama disini. Dua bulan lagi, carilah pekerjaan baru. Karena Kai sudah pasti tidak menginginkan tubuhmu lagi." Ia bergumam tidak pasti.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika zaman dahulu penyihir itu memang ada, maka Jenny sudah tentu keturunan salah satu dari mereka. Kyungsoo percaya itu. Rambut kecoklatan sepundak dengan poni di tarik ke samping kulit putih diberi sedikit pelembab. Terasa lembut saat di sentuh. Tidak banyak yang dirubah, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan alis tebal terbentuk lebih menonjol, hidung bengir dan bibir hati. Ahh jangan lupakan sepasang mata bulat yang masih tampak polos. Mengagumkan pada setiap inchi bentuk wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Degh

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Kai bersender di daun pintu sedang bersidekap tangan. Jenny yang pertama menyadari keberadaan sang tuan segera menunduk memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Jenny."

Perempuan muda itu sangat paham maksud ucapan Kai barusan. Dia segera menunduk lalu permisi pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tak berani menatap Kai. Langkah pria itu semakin dekat, berhenti satu langkah di belakang Kyungsoo. Kaca meja rias menampilkan bayangan keduanya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku?"

Perempuan itu semakin menunduk dalam mendengar suara berat Kai yang mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat bibir tebal pria itu menempel di daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Lidah Kai tak lepas dari daun telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Tangannya meremas pundak Kyungsoo menahan bobot tubuh agar tidak saling menabrak.

Turun semakin ke bawah. Menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, rasa gelenyar panas timbul walaupun sudah ratusan kali Kai menyentuh di titik yang sama. Kyungsoo selalu memberi respon menggelikan. Satu tangan Kai turun semakin ke bawah. Menyusup ke balik _bathrobe_ yang masih Kyungsoo gunakan, meremas payudara kanannya. "Akkhhhhhh~" desahan yang tak tertahan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menahan diri tapi begitu sulit. Panas di bagian selatannya. Pria itu tak bisa di hentikan. Tangannya membuat puting payudara Kyungsoo mengeras. Lalu ia tinggalkan benda kenyal itu, membelai perut Kyungsoo dan menyentuh semakin ke bawah. Mengaduk selangkangan perempuan cantik itu sementara bibirnya menjelajahi pundak Kyungsoo yang telah terekspose akibat _bathrobe_ yang mulai melonggarkan dan melorot ke bawah.

"Ka-Kaihhh~" Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menghentikan pria ini. Tangannya meremas erat sisi meja rias dengan tubuh yang sedikit melengkung ke depan.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang duduk di ujung kursi membuat Kai maju dengan gerakannya cepat. Mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan perempuan cantik itu di pangkuannya. "Aku masih kesulitan menahannya Kyungsoo." bisik Kai pelan. Suaranya berat. Ia semakin menggila dengan mengecup payudara kanan Kyungsoo yang telah mencuat keluar dari _bathrobe._

"Ta-tapi Kaihhh~" masih memegang sisi meja rias. Kyungsoo menahan hasratnya sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak. "Akhhhh~"

Pria tan menyeringai menyadari tangan kanannya yang telah kembali menyusul ke bagian selatan Kyungsoo terasa hangat dan lembab seketika. Kyungsoo baru saja mendapat orgasme yang begitu cepat hanya dengan sentuhan ringan Kai.

"Huh. Kau menolak tapi kau duluan yang keluar."

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, sedikit menopang karena sadar wanitanya setengah kesulitan mendapatkan keseimbangan kembali. Kai tak merusak riasan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia memberi aroma khas pada Kyungsoo.

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk kembali di kursi. Kembali secepat mungkin dengan gaun soft pink. Tali kecil di kedua sisi. Tadinya Kyungsoo ragu memakainya, tapi gaun itu menutup kedua payudaranya walau bagian pundak yang terekspose. Panjang dan sangat pas di tubuhnya. Jahitan tangan yang begitu rapih. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi putri di di cerita dongeng saat Kai putuskan melepas ikatan rambutnya. Menjadi bergelombang, dia seperti melihat lukisan orang eropa pada zaman dahulu dan terakhir heels setinggi 7 cm serta satin sandals yang begitu menawan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Pria itu melonggarkan tangan memberi _space_ agar Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangannya bertautan dengan lengan Kai.

Sedetik Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Kai memelankan langkahnya menyesuaikan dengan kaki pendek Kyungsoo. Menuruni tangga yang diberi karpet kecoklatan menghilangkan suara ketukan _heels_ Kyungsoo.

Mobil mewah itu melaju membelah jalanan.

Sebuah hotel mewah yang terlihat sepi, berjejer beberapa pelayan mengantarkan keduanya menuju lantai teratas. Ruangan yang begitu luas. Tidak ada pemain musik di sana, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada meja bulat dengan dua kursi bersarung cream. Karpet merah menuju meja membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan sangat mewah. Makan malam yang luar biasa.

Musik mengalun dari gramofon. Piringan hitam itu memutar musik lain setelah Kai mengunjunginya sebentar, sementara seorang koki masuk dan menata makan malam mereka. Pria itu kembali dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau menyukai hadiahku?"

Sebelum menjawab Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti pada sosok Kai yang telah duduk berhadapan dengan menopang kepala menggunakan tangan yang bertunpu di meja. Ia munggu sang koki pergi meniggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

Pria Tan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban formal Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar dia mengambil sendok dan mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu meringis karena terkejut. "Begitukah cara bicaramu pada suamimu nanti?"

 **Degh**

Jantung Keduanya terhantam. Kyungsoo menunduk menyadari perkataan Kai, apa artinya? Kai siap melepaskan Kyungsoo?

Sementara pria Tan baru menyadari ucapannya tertawa canggung. "Kita makan saja dulu." Kai berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo kembali.

Makanan itu terasa lembut dan sangat enak. Kyungsoo menyukainya, amat sangat menyukainya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Mau berdansa denganku? Ada yang harus kusampaikan."

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia mencoba menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kai? Tentang hubungan mereka? Bagaimana dia akan menjalani hidup selanjutnya? Kai telah membuatnya sangat ketergantungan.

"Ya."

Ia menerima uluran tangan Kai. Mulai mengangkat tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi. Mengikuti langkah Kai ke tengah ruangan, musik baru saja berganti. Genre jazz yang sangat cocok dengan Kai. Pria itu menyukai alunan musik seperti ini, satu persatu langkah kaki Kyungsoo seirama dengan Kai walau tampak kaku.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kapan pastinya dia pernah belajar menari, berdansa atau _ballet_? Tapi langkahnya menjadi begitu ringan. Dibawa berputar dengan tuntunan tangan Kai. Kemudian kembali lagi pada gerakan yang santai. Jemari yang saling bertautan, saat satu tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo sementara tangan Kyungsoo yang lain bertahan pada pundak Kai.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kyungsoo yang pertama mengingatkan. Kai mengangguk paham. Dia tersenyum, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh agar bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo. Meniup dan memberikan hembusan hangat yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar aneh. "Empat bulan, aku menikmati hidup denganmu." Pria itu memulai dengan kata-kata yang tersusun rapi.

Sementara kaki mereka masih bergerak seirama. "Kau banyak membantuku, terima kasih tidak pernah mencoba kabur ataupun menghianatiku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia memang pernah berpikir untuk kabur tapi tidak jadi. Hanya saja? Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa tidak mampu menghianati Kai? Rasanya, seperti memberi kepercayaan penuh pada pria ini.

"Lalu, tentang rencana yang membuatku harus menetap disini lebih lama. Aku mulai tahap menyelesaikan proyekku."

Sementara pria Tan tersenyum, Kyungsoo menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang menunggu perkataan selanjutnya. "Aku minta maaf membuatmu terjaga karena menunggu kepulanganku beberapa minggu ini. Pasti sangat melelahkan sendirian di rumah menanti kepulanganku di malam hari. Kau juga melayani hasrat seksku yang selalu bergairah jika di dekatmu."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget merasakan kejantanan Kai menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dari balik sana. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kai. "Sebenarnya, urusanku belum selesai..." Kai menjeda ucapannya. Menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tampak terkejut. Mereka punya pikirannya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo pikir Kai sedang mencoba merayunya. Apa pria ini akan menahan kontrak mereka? Hati kecilnya bersorak tapi seperti ada dinding kasat mata yang menghalangi harapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menemui para investor dan beberapa dari mereka meminta pertemuan di Macau. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa membawamu ke sana. Akan sangat membosankan jika kau sendirian sepanjang hari menunggu jadwalku yang tidak pasti."

"Kau akan berangkat?" Kyungsoo melupakan semua perasaannya. Dia merasa tidak aman. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat buruk.

"Setelah makan malam ini, kupikir kau harus pulang sendirian karena pesawat keberangkatan hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan mobilmu."

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat Kai sadar akan gerakan itu. Ia tersenyum lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Awalnya seperti itu. Tapi tangannya melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, menjelajahi ke punggung Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali mengusap punggung sempit itu. Ia tidak hanya melumat kecil, melainkan gigitan dan juga tarikan lembut. Mereka berciuman sangat lama hingga sadar kyungsoo menepuk dada bidang Kai. Perempuan itu segera meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mukanya merah karena desiran darah yang membuat tubuhnya panas hanya dengan sentuhan ringan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunda keberangkatanku menjadi besok pagi. Malam ini aku menginginkanmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya, masuk dalam rengkuhan Kai. "Aku milikmu." Dia memberi sinyal pada singa kelaparan. Tanpa persiapan lebih Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membuat benda kenyal berbentuk hati itu sedikit bengkak dengan ciuman panas mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Kai," Kyungsoo kembali yang pertama mengingatkan pria tan itu. Mereka telah berdansa dan berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kai kembali ke dalam mobil yang seharusnya membawa Kyungsoo pulang sendirian. Duduk bersebelahan di bangku penumpang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Chanyeol dan meminta pria tinggi itu mengatur ulang keberangkatannya. Yeah, sejak Kyungsoo tidak diberi izin ke Kantor, Chanyeol yang menggantikan tugasnya secara mendadak. Menjadi sekretaris Kai sekaligus pengacara itu menyulitkannya. Sungguh jika bukan karena Baekhyun memberi izin sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah. Awalnya untuk satu minggu, nyatanya berbulan-bulan Kai tak kunjung mendapatkan sekretaris baru.

Ia sempat mendapat protes setelah Kai memberitahu pengaturan ulang jadwalnya. Namun pria tinggi itu tertawa di sebrang panggilan menyadarkan Kai akan peringatan Chanyeol tempo hari. Dia sudah benar-benar terikat oleh Kyungsoo. Waktu Kai tak banyak lagi. Jika lewat dari kontrak, semua akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Kai mengakhiri panggilan dengan Chanyeol, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai menguap karena perjalanan yang membosankan. "Kemarilah," Kai merentangkan tangannya meminta Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia menerima tubuh wanita itu dalam gerakan pelan.

* * *

Jauh di sana, gedung milik pemerintah yang masih tampak ramai.

"Kai membatalkan keberangkatannya?" Pria itu tampak terkejut. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar kabar barusan. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Meninju angin dari bawah meja menutupi kecurigaan orang-orang sekitar.

'Kau sialan! Seperti malaikat maut saja.'

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bersender setengah mengantuk, ditambah belaian jemari Kai pada pipi gembilnya. Tangan pria itu menjadi senderan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati setiap hembusan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kai.

Matanya mulai terpejam, hanya ada hembusan napas teratur Kai yang bisa Kyungso dengar selain suara mesin mobil yang melaju.

"YACK!"

Demi apapun. Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, bahkan matanya belum sempat terbuka.

"JALANKAN MOBILNYA DENGAN BENAR!" Kali ini teriakan itu semakin kencang memaksa Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Tapi pelukan kuat Kai menghalangi penglihatannya. Pria itu merengkuh sangat kuat.

"Maaf tuan. Remnya tidak berfungsi."

Lama. Kyungsoo meringkuk dalam pelukan Kai yang erat. Mobil itu melaju tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo yakin dia mendengar suara bedebam yang sangat kuat. Benturan serta guncangannya luar biasa. Tapi pelukan erat Kai menghalangi semua pandangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak telah menyentuh hingga ke bagian ini. Jangan salah paham, Lady Rose memang akan di update secara tidak terduga. Lebih cepat dari biasanya bukan? Mungkin beberapa menganggap cerita ini sangat sederhana, tapi aku telah menyelesaikannya hingga ke bagian akhir, owhh maaf untuk penemuan typo, ini waktu yang tidak terduga.

Sebenarnya efek kedekatan dapat menguntungkan untuk kalian, jadi jangan ragu utnuk bertanya. Hanya saja aku memiliki batasan untuk memberi jawaban. Jika aku ragu segera membalas, itu artinya kalian akan menemukan jawaban di dalam cerita selanjutnya.

Sampai berjumpa di bagian selanjutnya.

Preview Chapter 6

 _'Kau lebih berarti dari proyek itu.'_ –Kai

 _"Sekarang bagaimana_ _k_ _au membedah dengan luka di ja_ _r_ _i tanganmu?_ _"-_ Ravi

 _"Aku akan keluar dari sini. Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga harus keluar sebelum seseorang melapor pada temanmu."_ -Kyungsoo

 _"Jika kau mengingat sesuatu jangan mencoba kabur lagi."_ –Sehun

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus membayar maha_ _l_ _untuk pertunjukkan kelas bussiness ini."_ –Kai

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[170809 - _dan kemudian membuat perubahan kecil yang lain lagi, Lady Rose_ ]


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **6th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

 _Slowly fall a thousand stars_

 _And everything, all goes by_

 _Wasting all I loved_

 _Quietly, all the dreams are gone away in a good nigh_

 ___ _ **Bye, Autumn.**_ _Saltnpaper_

* * *

Tidakkah malam terlalu ramai. Suara gemuruh langkah kaki mengikuti sirine ambulans. Terdengar seperti kabar buruk. Tidak ada hal baik dengan mobil ambulans yang melaju membelah jalanan.

Di dalam mobil putih yang terus saja melaju itu, Kai masih sadarkan diri. Darah masih mencoba menerobos balutan kain kasa yang telah menempel di bagian kepala. Ia yakin beberapa pecahan kaca masih menempel. Tapi ia masih punya kesadaran. Sedangkan perempuan yang tadi ia coba lindungi, wanita itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengumpat pada apapun. Kai berani bersumpah dia akan mencari orang yang berani melakukan ini. Jika saja dia tidak kembali dengan Kyungsoo, tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana perempuan itu akan melewati hari - hari selanjutnya.

Menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo, berkali-kali ia menghujami wanita itu dengan ciuman dan bujukan agar dia sadar kembali. Gaun mewah yang baru saja diselesaikan beberapa jam lalu telah terlihat tidak terlalu baik. Tubuh Kyungsoo juga setengah terbungkus jas Kai.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Dokter UGD telah menunggu setelah mendapat kabar sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama harus mereka selamatkan karena perintah Kai.

Dia sudah menjadi seorang bos sejak lahir ke dunia ini. Semua keinginan selalu terpenuhi, begitulah Kai tumbuh setiap harinya. Sekarang Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo selamat, sadarkan diri.

Setengah jam sudah Kai terduduk di koridor rumah sakit. Sosok Chanyeol muncul dengan napas terengah-engah. Masih dengan pakaian kasual, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan mendapat kabar buruk. Padahal sebelumnya Kai menghubungi, semua terdengar baik-baik saja.

Tidak langsung mendekati Kai, pria itu memilih mengintip ke dalam ruangan. "Dokter telah setengah jam di sana bersamanya," suara berat Kai menyadarkan Chanyeol.

UGD

Separah itukah kecelakaan yang mereka terima sampai Kyungsoo harus dikerubuni dokter dan perawat sebanyak itu? Setengah jam?

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kai. Mengamati tubuh pria tan yang hanya diberi pengobatan seadanya. Pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang perawat yang menunggu beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. "Kupikir lukamu juga harus di rawat Kai."

Kai masih menundukkan kepala. Matanya nyalang menatap lantai koridor rumah sakit. Meremas jemari yang saling bertautan. Sesekali ia berkirim pesan, mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar tidak penting baginya.

"Aku yakin polisi akan bekerja menyelidiki sumber kecelakaan itu."

Ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Kai dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo untukmu."

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku akan menunggu sampai dokter selesai."

Helaan napas berat meluncur begitu saja. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada perawat yang sejak tadi menunggu persetujuan Kai. "Kemarilah. Kau bisa mengobatinya di sini."

Dia seorang perawat pria bertubuh mungil. Berjalan takut-takut mendekati Kai. Setengah berjongkok dan meletakkan nampan berisikan peralatan medis. "Setidaknya biarkan dia merawat lukamu."

Dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, tidak ada penolakan dari Kai. Sesekali ia meringis saat alkohol menyapa luka gores di kulitnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Mawar itu dijatuhkan dari tempatnya. Seseorang menyenggol vase kaca dan membuatnya ikut meluncur ke bawah. Pecahan kaca menyakiti beberapa kelopaknya._

 _Sang p_ _emilik tampak marah pada orang yang telah berani menyentuh mawarnya. Tidak peduli pada punggung yang menjauh itu, ia lebih peduli pada mawarnya. Segera mengambil vase baru dan mengisi ulang air, ia kembali meletakkan mawar indah itu di tempatnya. Hidungnya mengendus aroma mawar yang masih tak berubah._

Sudah pagi hari saat Kyungsoo kembali sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terasa pening saat hendak bangkit, Kai melarang Kyungsoo untuk bangun. Membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir mendengar larangan Kai. Ia merasa pegal jika harus berbaring, lagipula dokter bilang Kyungsoo hanya mengalami _shock_ serta luka ringan. Harusnya Kai lebih khawatir pada tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo meringis melihat dokter mengganti perban di kepala serta lengan Kai. Tapi pria itu merasa baik-baik saja. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, meyakinkan semua seperti yang terlihat.

Yah, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Harusnya Kai yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lagipula berkat Kai dia hanya mengalami luka ringan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu "K-Kai." Panggilnya ragu. "Kau tidak berangkat ke Macau?"

Pria itu melotot pada Kyungsoo. Suara deritan pintu ruangan menyisahkan mereka berdua saja. Dokter akan kembali siang hari memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo diperbolehkan pulang atau tidak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Memutar bola matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kai. Kyungsoo menatap jam di ruangan. Pukul sembilan pagi hari, seharusnya pria itu berangkat ke Macau untuk pertemuan siang ini.

"Aku membatalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi sebelum kau sadar. Aku akan sangat brengsek jika meninggalkanmu sendirian. Lagipula, aku masih mencari siapa pelakunya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Seseorang pasti sengaja menyabotase mobil itu."

"Kai."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan pria itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau hanya akan membuang waktu. Pasti seseorang sengaja membuatmu terlambat. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah pertemuan itu sangat berarti untukmu?"

Hanya helanaan napas berat. Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas ranjang. Tangannya tak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Bergumam pelan hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengarnya _. 'Kau lebih berarti dari proyek itu.'_

* * *

Rumah itu menjadi sepi, sang mawar sedang berpindah tempat. Ia tak menyebar aroma di mension mewah itu untuk waktu satu malam lamanya.

Sehun. Pemuda Oh itu hanya menyengir, menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi. Kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dapur. Menunggu Ravi, pria tua yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil.

Ravi menghampiri dengan nampan berisikan _cookies_ serta _bubble tea_ kesukaan Sehun. Ia ikut duduk berhadapan.

"Sekarang bagaimana kau membedah dengan luka di jari tanganmu?"

Ia semakin menyengir. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melukai tanganku. "

Ravi mendesah mendengar jawaban kekanakan Sehun. "Bagi para Koki, tangan adalah bagian paling berharga." Pria tua itu mengangkat jemari tangannya. Membolak balik seperti melihat apakah ada hal yang salah pada tangannya sendiri. Lalu perhatian pria tua itu berpindah pada Sehun, pandangannya begitu tajam. "Begitupun dengan seorang ahli bedah. Kau bekerja membedah jantung seseorang. Pusat kehidupan seseorang. Apakah pasienmu bisa percaya diri jika melihat dokternya saja... Lupakanlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat lebih dulu."

Ravi beranjak setelah menepuk lengan Sehun. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Maaf Ayah."

Dia menyenderkan pundaknya ke kursi. Mendongak menatap langit-langit dapur mension Kai yang begitu mewah.

Perlahan raut mukanya sedikit meneduh. _'Aku merindukanmu Soo.'_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia sadar dari istirahat setengah harian, Kyungsoo merasa perutnya di timpa benda berat. Yeah, lengan Kai melingkar di sana. Pria itu sedang berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Memeluk dengan begitu posesif, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Jarak muka mereka terlalu dekat, Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan napas Kai menyapu wajahnya. Ia mencoba mengintip kedamaian pria tan itu. Bukankah dia sangat tampan? Di balik sikap tegas dan juga dingin itu, Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai punya hati yang sangat hangat. Pria ini sangatlah baik, sayangnya tak bisa dimiliki.

Kyungsoo hanya bunga cacat yang memiliki keberuntungan karena dilahirkan sebagai mawar Juliet.

Pelan, tangan Kyungsoo menepuk punggung tangan Kai. Menyadari perbedaan ukuran tangan mereka. Merambat ke atas membelai rahang tegas Kai. Beralih ke sepasang alis, kembali turun melewati hidung yang tak terlalu mancung lalu berakhir di bibir tebal Kai. Benda yang terlalu sering melumat bibir hatinya. Sekali saja, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar gila.

Tidak hanya menyerahkan tubuhnya. Ia menyerahkan diri pada pria ini. Dalam diam Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya. Mencium Kai dengan lembut. Tanpa di sangka pria itu bangun. Menyeringai menyadari perbuatan perempuannya.

Kesadaran Kai terkumpul dengan begitu cepat. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo menarik tubuh perempuan itu, sementara tangan yang dijadikan bantalan Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk lehernya,membantu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai selalu mendominasi, ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Posisi berbaring saling berhadapan mempermudah aktivitas mereka.

Kai sudah menahan hasratnya beberapa hari, puncaknya tadi malam namun ia tak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo. Sekarang selang infus sudah di lepas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat tangan pria itu masuk ke balik baju rumah sakit yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Mengusap punggung sehalus kulit bayi yang tak terhalangi kain apapun lagi. Sedikit merayap ke bagian depan, tanpa melepas ciumannya pria itu meremas payudara Kyungsoo membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang karena terkejut. Kakinya naik menabrak pusar gairah Kai. Merasakan milik pria itu telah mengeras dan siap.

Remasan Kai pada payudara Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, ia memilin serta menarik puting Kyungsoo. Membuat bagian selatan perempuan itu panas. Berubah menjadi lembab dan basah hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Kai melepas ciuman mereka. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh menahan tubuh Kyungsoo di bawah. Dada Keduanya naik turun tidak beraturan, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Seringai Kai terlalu menakutkan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kau harus tahu jika aku sudah menahan gairah dan sekarang aku ingin melanjutkan aktifitas yang sebenarnya."

Tidak ada jeda waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk berpikir. Kai kembali melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Sementara tangan satunya berusaha menurunkan celana rumah sakit Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan milik Kyungsoo yang telah basah. Siap dengan cepat seperti biasa untuk menyambut miliknya.

Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka kembali. Ia bersimpuh di atas paha Kyungsoo. Membuka sendiri kancing serta ziper celananya. Menurunkan celana dasar hitam yang telah dipakainya sejak semalam lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah keras dan siap.

Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam menatap milik Kai, selalu mengagumkan seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar dia melebarkan pahanya. Membuat Kai menyeringai. Memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Hantaman yang lembut, penuh gairah serta teratur. Membawa Keduanya pada puncaknya kenikmatan. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tidak sadari namun Kai tahu akan hal itu. Kyungsoo tak menelan pil mencegah kehamilan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian Kai tak menggunakan pengaman.

Apa yang pria itu harapkan? Menghamili kyungsoo? Rasanya gairah yang tak tertahankan telah menutup pikiran jernihnya.

* * *

Banyak orang mengharapkan hal baik, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh mata manusia. Sayangnya Tuhan hendak akan hal lain. Karena manusia hanya melihat dari satu sudut pandang saja, tapi Tuhan melihat semuanya, tidak ada satupun yang luput darinya.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat perut Kai. Wanita itu setengah terbaring di dalam mobil setelah menjelang sore hari ketika dokter benar-benar mengizinkannya pulang. Kai memaksa akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu barulah pria itu berangkat ke bandara secepat mungkin untuk melakukan pertemuan yang telah tertunda, ia harus mengejar jam makan malam di Macau agar tak kehilangan lebih banyak investor. Kyungsoo tahu diri, tapi Kai memaksa. Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di mension mewah Kai. Pria itu menghela napas berat, ia tak mungkin membangunkan kyungsoo yang baru saja tidur beberapa menit. Wanitanya pasti lelah melayani napsunya sepanjang siang ini.

Pelan dia turun dari mobil lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo. Disana, Ravi dan Jenny telah menunggu. Mereka hanya mengikuti sebatas pintu kamar. Memberi waktu pada Kai untuk berpamitan secara pribadi pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa membangunkan perempuan itu ia membenarkan posisi tidur Kyungsoo. Mengecup singkat bibir hati yang trus saja terasa manis. Ingin dia kembali menyentuh Kyungsoo tapi suara getaran dari saku celana menyadarkan Kai. Chanyeol ternyata telah menunggu di bawah dengan segala persiapan Kai.

Kali ini pria tan akan berangkat seorang diri. Tapi berkat bantuan mantan sekretaris Shin yang telah pergi lebih dahulu ke Macau bersama istrinya Kai bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Pria tua itu masih menjadi bawahan yang sangat cekatan di usianya yang lanjut. Walau secara normal dia tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan tapi secara alamiah dia masih membantu Kai.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku mau kau menjaga diri. Akan kuhubungi jika sudah sampai," suaranya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman pelan.

Pria itu melangkah menjauh dari kamar. Memberi pesan singkat pada Jenny dan Ravi untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Lalu pada penjaga rumahnya, dia tak mau kejadian serupa kembali menimpa Kyungsoo setelah kepergian Kai. Keamanan diperketat, aturan di tambah. Begitulah cara Kai bertahan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Udara malam sedikit mengigit, Jenny menutup buku bacaan yang tadi ia bacakan untuk Kyungsoo. Wanita muda itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Sedikit tidak tega dia membangunkan Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sofa ruang menonton. Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia meminta salah seorang pelayan ataupun pengawal mension mewah ini memindahkan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa Kai menembakkan senjata api pada siapapun yang telah berani menyentuh istrinya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jenny bergidik ngeri.

"Nona," ia panggil dengan lembut Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bangun di panggilan ke empat. Mengerjapkan matanya sedikit tidak nyaman namun kemudian bangun dari berbaring. Mendapati Jenny yang tersenyum. "Sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya nona pindah ke kamar."

"Oh." mata bulat setengah terbuka itu langsung mengarah ke jam dinding. Benar sekali, sudah larut malam.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau bisa beristirahat Jenny."

Dengan kata terakhir itu, Kyungsoo beranjak lebih dulu. Beberapa lampu masih menyala terang menandakan beberapa orang masih berjaga. Halaman sedikit lebih terang, Kyungsoo beranikan mengintip keluar jendela. Matanya sedikit fokus saat melihat siluet seseorang. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo yakin, orang itu tadi menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya. Buru-buru ia menutup kembali gorden lalu berbaring setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

Beberapa doa kecil dipanjatkan Kyungsoo. Ponselnya berdering membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Layar benda persegi itu menyala, lingkaran kecil dengan gambar Kai muncul di sana. Mendadak saja ia tersenyum senang, segera mengambil posisi bersila lalu mengangkat panggilan video Kai.

 _'Kau belum tidur? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau istirahat. Sudah minum obat...'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan Kai. Jujur saja hatinya menghangat, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan panggilan video. Pria itu tampaknya baru selesai mandi. Rambut setengah basah di tutupi handuk. Lalu kaos putih yang melapisi tubuh atletisnya.

Pria itu tak berhenti mengomel. Sementara tangannya trus saja berusaha menggerakkan handuk di kepala.

 _'Ya kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?'_

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam, "aku sudah tertidur lama saat Jeeny membacakan buku cerita di ruang menonton dan aku baru saja kembali ke kamar. Saat akan berbaring tiba-tiba ponselku menyala. Ada panggilan darimu."

Kai memalingkan wajahnya setelah mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. _'Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu tidurlah.'_

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berseru membuat alis Kai terangkat sebelah. "Kai, aku kesulitan untuk tidur lagi."

"Aku juga. Tidak ada tubuhmu di sampingku."

Muka Kyungsoo memerah, dia segera mengganti efek kamera depan memudarkan rona wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo teringat siluet pemuda di halaman yang menatap ke arahnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Seperti ada awan gelap yang mendatangi Kyungsoo.

 _'Kau ketakutan?'_ Kai bertanya. Tentu saja tebakan itu berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Pria tan itu berpikir Kyungsoo mengalami _shock_ akibat kecelakaan itu, tapi tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 _'Kalau begitu berbaringlah. Biarkan ponselnya menyala menghadapmu. Aku akan mengawasi dari sini agar kau merasa aman.'_

"Lalu bagaimana kau tidur? Bukankah besok ada pertemuan?"

Terlihat Kai memiringkan wajahnya, sedikit akan menggoda Kyungsoo. _'Kau menghawatirkan aku? Aku akan tidur jika kau sudah tidur.'_

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Ini tidak akan lama Kai.'"

Dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa nyaman dan perasaan itu membawanya terlelap hingga fajar menyingsing.

Aroma kue dan susu hangat yang pertama menyapa Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu bangun saat matahari telah merangkak naik ke permukaan.

"Selamat pagi Nona," suara ramah Jenny menyapanya. Kyungsoo terbangun, jemari tangannya meraba ke sebelah dan dia sadar tak menemukan Kai. Sungguh Kyungsoo malu bukan hanya pada Jenny tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

"Nona ingin sarapan atau mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Ma-mandi," jawabnya cepat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah tiga malam sejak kepergian Kai. Dengan sabarnya pria itu menahan diri setiap malam hanya melihat Kyungsoo berbaring melalui layar ponsel genggamnya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pria itu selalu terjaga lebih larut, jarak Macau dan Seoul itu tidak hanya memisahkan jarak secara tempat tapi juga waktu. Kai bersyukur dia selalu bangun dalam keadaan baik saat membayangkan Kyungsoo menungggunya.

Pria tan itu menyambut pagi lebih lama dari Kyungsoo. Terdengar helanaan napas kesal, ia sedang mencoba merangkai lipatan dasi di lehernya namun selalu gagal dan akhirnya istri tuan Shin yang membantu. Pria tua itu masih membantu Kai selama perjalanan di Macau.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak tuan tak bisa merangkai dasi sendiri?" lelaki tua itu bertanya. Diikuti tawa ringan sang istri yang menyusul Kai duduk di kursinya. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berada di kafetaria Hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kai mengangkat alisnya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir sementara jemari tangan mengambil sepotomg sandwitch segar. "Mungkin sejak seseorang selalu memasangkannya."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Ini perjalanan bisnis pertama sejak menikah hum?"

"Yeah... Anda benar."

Pikiran Kai melayang jauh. Melintas antar negara, membayangkan seseorang di sana.

Kyungsoo

Jujur saja dia merindukan perempuan itu. Sangat. Apalagi setiap malam Kai hanya mampu memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, berita dari Ravi tentang lampu kamar Kyungsoo yang terkadang menyala di tengah malam membuatnya menghela napas. Setiap kali Kai mematikan panggilan, beberapa jam setelah itu Kyungsoo akan terbangun lagi. Jenny sudah mengecek sendiri dan memberitahu Jika Kyungsoo sering bermimpi buruk. Bisa saja terjadi karena dia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Semua pelayan kembali ke tempat mereka. Hanya menyisahkan beberapa kepala yang berjaga saja.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Aroma kue coklat dan juga susu panas. Asap masih mengepul dari dalam cangkir.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan berisi cemilan di atas meja kerja Kai lalu beranjak membuka jendela. Udara segar menyapanya. Halaman yang telah ditanami beberapa jenis bunga mulai mengakar dengan kokoh di sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya. Ia pikir waktunya tidak banyak, setidaknya ini yang bisa Kyungsoo tinggalkan di mension mewah ini. Sebuah petak halaman. Ia sangat berharap kebun bunga itu tumbuh dengan baik. Walau Kyungsoo sadari, mension mewah ini pasti akan ditinggalkan Kai jika nanti pria itu kembali ke negaranya.

Ia menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan bayangan tidak menyenangkan itu. Perlahan kaki-kaki mungil Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rak kayu penuh susunan buku milik Kai.

Ini bukanlah perpustakaan, hanya sebuah ruang kerja pribadi. Tidak ada yang berani masuk kemari, bahkan pelayan yang ingin membersihkanpun harus dipantau Kai secara langsung. Namun, sejak Kyungsoo kemari. Perempuan inilah yang membersihkan ruang pribadi Kai. Dia telah diberi kewenangan untuk masuk, menemani pria tan bekerja hingga larut malam. Hingga Kai menambah sebuah rak kayu berisikan beberapa buku fiksi dan non fiksi khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

Sejak Kai pergi, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo kemari. Dia sudah membersihkan ruangan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang kembali untuk menyelesaikan sebuah buku bacaan yang sudah ditinggal beberapa hari.

Mungkin Kyungsoo terlaku fokus sampai tak menyadari pintu dibuka dan seseorang masuk, menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

Lama sekali sampai Kyungsoo selesai. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, gerakannya nampak anggun meletakkan buku bacaan ke atas meja.

"Akhh!" kini ia sadar sejak tadi sosok Sehun telah berdiri di hadapannya. Bertopang pada sudut meja kerja Kai. Tubuh tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk kala menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun? Kapan kau di sini?"

Jika seseorang bertanya apa Kyungsoo gugup? Ya! Dia benar-benar gugup. Tatapan Sehun terlalu tajam. Di satu sisi itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Sementara sisi lain Kyungsoo tak berani menjelaskannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya yang duduk di kursi beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar Sehun bicara padanya. Tentu saja itu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sini.

"Bagaimana orang asing bisa masuk kemari. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Do Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau inginkan dari Kai sampai merelakan tubuhmu? Ahhh 200 ribu dollar? Yeahh harga yang tidak berarti bagi Kai. Tapi nampaknya cukup berarti untukmu. Benarkah apa yang kukatakan?"

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya sendiri. Banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba membuat kepala Kyungsoo pening terutama darimana Sehun tahu? Sejauh ini Kai tak mengungkit dan pria itu juga berkata hanya pasangan Park yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu segera terjawab. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, postur tubuh tinggi mempermudah pria itu menjangkau sebuah kotak di atas lemari. Bagian yang sangat sulit Kyungsoo capai dan ia sering mendapat bantuan Kai untuk membersihkan debu di sana. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Meletakkan kotak kertas di atas meja lalu membukanya.

Nampaklah surat perjanjian yang pernah Kyungsoo dan Kai tandatangani.

Ia mengambil surat itu. "Apa yang ingin kau ambil dari Kai? Kau masih butuh uang? Bagaimana jika aku menawarmu satu juta dollar?"

Alis tebal Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apa maksud pria ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyangka mulut Sehun semudah itu bicara tentang hal menjijikkan.

"A-aku tidak butuh uangmu."

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo merampas surat perjanjian dari tangan Sehun. Meletakkan kembali ke dalam kotak lalu menyimpannya ke bawah meja. Ia juga membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. "Aku akan keluar dari sini. Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga harus keluar sebelum seseorang melapor pada temanmu."

Kyungsoo menekankan sebuah peringatan pada Sehun. Sejujurnya dia ingin menghindar. Sejak awal Kyungsoo memang menghindari pria ini. Terlalu menakutkan untuknya.

Brak

Tapi gerakan Kyungsoo terlalu pelan. Ia terhenti dengan cepat karena suara dentuman dimana kepalan tangan Sehun membuat tembok pemisah di antara tubuh Kyungsoo dengan pintu keluar. Beruntung di luar sana tak ada yang menyadari suara pukulan keras itu karena untuk menuju ruang kerja Kai harus melewati koridor yang cukup panjang.

Jarak kepala Sehun terlalu dekat membuat Kyungsoo beringsut mundur. Tangannya memegang erat nampan berisi piring serta cangkir yang telah kosong. "Apa kau mencoba melupakan aku?"

Degh

Sontak Kyungsoo mendongak menyadari ucapan Sehun. Ia coba meneliti wajah pria itu. Rahangnya sedikit nampak walau tak setegas Kai, perbedaan warna kulit yang sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Kai. Namun tak terlalu jika itu dengan Kyungsoo. Rambut gelap sama dengan tatapannya.

Satu hal yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sadari. Tubuhnya bergetar dan merasa ketakutan saat menyadari aura Sehun.

"Baiklah!" Sehun berseru. Menarik kepalan tangannya lalu bertepuk tangan sejenak. Ia membalik badan memunggungi Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika kubantu kau mengingatnya? Apa kau pernah belajar di taman kanak-kanak Carl International School hingga siang bahkan terkadang sampai malam? Terkadang mengikuti kelas piano di sore hari. Seorang supir selalu mengantar dan menjemput tiap kegiatan yang kau lakukan. Ahh supirmu, dia juga korban dalam tragedi itu bukan? Bersama Ayahmu... lalu.. "

Brugh

Tubuh Sehun terdorong hingga pria itu terjungkal ke lantai bersamaan dengan nampan _stainless_ , piring serta cangkir yang menghantam keramik. Pecah mengacaukan semuanya.

Dada kyungsoo naik turun. Pupil matanya membesar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Sehun sangat memahami itu. Pria itu tersenyum. Bangkit segera. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Menjaulah dari Kai agar aku bisa membantumu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai. Pandangannya menjadi liar mengitari seisi ruangan. Seperti sesuatu baru saja menghantam tubuhnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak remang. Kyungsoo masih duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia menolak makan malam di bawah untuk menghindari Sehun. Kini menunggu seseorang mengantarkan makan malam karena perutnya merasa perlu diisi.

Pintu bercat putih itu berderit. Langkah kaki yang ringan namun suara ketuk sepatu itu terlalu mengganggu. Kyungsoo menyadari sosok Sehun yang mengantarkan makan malam.

"Sepertinya kau tampak tak baik."

Sehun meletakkan nampan makan malam Kyungsoo ke atas nakas. Sementara perempuan itu menghindari tatapan Sehun. Tapi telinganya tak bisa menuli untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku meminta Ayah memasakkan makanan yang mungkin kau rindukan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Yang benar saja? Apa Sehun berusaha mengejeknya dengan membawa menu makanan rumah sakit? Atau...

"Jika kau mengingat sesuatu jangan mencoba kabur lagi."

Terlalu cepat. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin merasakannya. Sehun, pemuda itu menciumnya.

Tidak berlangsung lama sampai Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kau! Jangan mencoba mendekatiku!'

Perempuan itu setengah berteriak. Napasnya tersenggal sementara Sehun yang memunggungi Kyungsoo hendak berjalan keluar kamar hanya menyeringai. Ia berhenti sepersekian detik sebelum kembali melangkah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dalam kegelapan yang selalu disertai keheningan. Setitik cahaya, sekecil apapun berhasil menjadi harapan.

Kamar itu gelap gulita. Namun deritan ranjang tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi.

Kyungsoo

Perempuan itu duduk bersimpuh menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan menekan kedua lutut. Tubuhnya yang ringan bergoyang pelan maju mundur. Dia hanya seorang diri, AC menyala dan seharusnya perempuan itu tak perlu berkeringat. Nyatanya dia berkeringat dingin.

Ting

Ponsel persegi di atas nakas berbunyi satu kali lalu nampaklah cahaya yang cukup terang. Secara reflek Kyungsoo menoleh. Wajah Kai muncul di sana. Entah kenapa tubuhnya dengan cepat beranjak ke sisi ranjang. Buru-buru meraih ponsel dan menerima panggilan Kai.

"Hai. Wahhh kenapa gelap?"

Suara berat itu terdengar lelah namun juga tampak terkejut. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia beranjak sedikit untuk menekan sakelar lampu.

Wajahnya pucat, dengan rambut terurai panjang.

"Kyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Kai berubah panik. Pria itu bahkan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya tampak lebih menguasai layar ponsel.

"A~" suara Kyungsoo tertahan di tenggorokkan. Alih-alih menjawab ia mengulum senyumnya. Sedikit menenangkan detak jantung yang tak terlalu beraturan lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hmm?" Kai bergumam pelan. Kembali duduk di sisi ranjang bersprei putih. "Aku masih harus di sini beberapa hari lagi. Sementara pak Shin harus kembali karena dokter memanggil istrinya agar melakukan kemoterapi lagi."

"Terdengar tidak terlalu bagus Kai."

"Kau benar," Kai mempout bibirnya kucu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Hatinya sedikit terhibur oleh pria ini. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Dia menjawab jujur. Sebab sejak tadi Kyungsoo kesulitan tidur.

"Tidakkah disana sudah malam? Mau mendengar nyanyianku?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk pertunjukkan kelas _bussiness_ ini."

Yah Tuan muda. Kau berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertawa hanya dengan sebuah candaan ringan. "Aku akan membayarmu Tuan."

Kyungsoo mengikuti perkataan Kai. Perempuan itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas seperti biasa. Menghadap ke arah dirinya. Menyisahkan lampu tidur yang hanya nenerangi wajah Kyungsoo.

Pertunjukkan kecil itu tak disertai suara musik. Hanya tepuk tangan pelan dari Kai yang memulai dengan beberapa potong _kids song._ Pertama kali Kai bernyanyi untuk Kyungsoo adalah beberapa bulan lalu saat Wanita itu demam ringan _. Three bear_ selalu menjadi lagu pembuka yang menyenangkan apalagi gerakan Kai yang sederhana.

* * *

"Nona sudah siap?"

"Heoh?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbangun lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh Jenny. Gadis manis itu memandangnya balik bingung dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang diluar perkiraan. "A-aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan nona," telunjuk Jenny bergerak gelisah menunjuk satu koper yang memang terlihat telah siap.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat setelah pandangannya mengikuti petunjuk Jenny.

Bebepapa waktu ia butuhkan untuk memahami situasi. Jenny menjelaskan jika dia mendapat perintah dari Chanyeol agar mengemasi beberapa barang keperluan Kyungsoo. Sebuah perjalanan singkat akan dilakukan nona muda itu.

Sebuah bayaran atas pertunjukkan konser singkat yang Kai lakukan. Tuan besar yang terlalu penuh kejutan. Ia menghubungi Chanyeol meminta menyiapkan semua keperluan Kyungsoo hanya dalam lima jam setelah mengakhiri panggilan bersama Kyungsoo.

Di bawah sana, sosok Chanyeol yang tampak mengantuk masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum menyambut Kyungsoo. Sarapan yang tampak sedikit canggung.

Dua pria tinggi asing dengan dua aura berbeda serta seorang nona muda yang tak memahami situasi.

"Jadi? Kai ingin istrinya yang kesana?"

Suara Sehun memperjelas tujuan Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Yeah seperti yang kau tahu. Dia menghentikan aktivitas malamku," Kedua pria itu saling bicara satu sama lain. Mereka berhenti saat ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Sebuah memo mengingatkannya tentang keberangkatan Kyungsoo.

"Semua sudah siap Kyungsoo? Aku akan mengantar sampai bandara. Setelah itu kau sendiri. Apa itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Kai sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu di sana."

"Dia tidak menjemputku?"

"Uhuk!" Sehun tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. Perbuatannya barusan menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Oh maaf~ _hyung._ Tampaknya aku juga harus pergi."

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Ini hanya situasi-situasi kecil dimana beberapa orang menjadi salah paham. Jadi maafkan aku karena belum memperjelas cerita ini, mari kita lanjutkan secara perlahan ^^ bersiaplah untuk chapter selanjutnya (Kaisoo in Macau).

Preview Chapter 07

 _"Jika itu bukan a_ _na_ _kku kau b_ _o_ _leh membesarkannya_ _._ _N_ _amun jika itu anakku, aku hara_ _p_ _kau menggugurkannya."_ –Sehun

 _"Mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Semuanya mencapai klimaks... Setiap kali kau menyentuhku."_ –Kai

 _"Kim Jongin! Jika saja kau bukan saudara jauh Baekhyun. Sudah kucekik kau sampai sekarat!"_ –Chanyeol

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170823. _Aku terlalu senang karena kau memilihku, Lady Rose_ ]


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **7th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Bagian ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

 _Cinta muncul tanpa sengaja, dan bisa jadi karena melihat orang yang secara fisik menarik. Cinta karena keindahan fisik adalah cinta seksual, cinta tingkat paling rendah. Tapi ia dapat terus meningkat semakin tinggi, karena ia merupakan benih dari cinta ideal, cinta luhur. Keindahan adalah gerbang cinta, tinggal bagaimana merawat dan meningkatkannya._ **Plato**

* * *

Setelah yang terjadi, apa sang mawar Juliet putus asa? Tidak! Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi ada satu hal yang dibanggakannya. Dia setangkai mawar Juliet dengan pesona yang luar biasa disertai label harga menakjubkan.

"Kapan kau tiba?"

Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan suara berat disertai sebuah pelukan hangat. Tubuhnya yang berada di bawah guyuran air shower perlahan menghangat karena Kai memeluk dari belakang. Begitu erat menggiring tubuh Kyungsoo bergoyang beberapa kali. Pria itu menyusupkan wajahnya di sela rambut Kyungsoo yang basah. Menjulurkan lidah menyentuh leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Satu kecupan dengan bunyi kecipak berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan kecil lalu ciuman dalam yang meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan di sana.

Kejantanan Kai yang terasa menegang di balik celana setengah basah itu menyentuh bokong Kyungsoo. Sebuah bukti betapa bergairahnya pria itu saat ini.

Kyungsoo baru tiba beberapa jam yang lalu. Harusnya dia punya banyak waktu sendirian di kamar hotel tempat Kai menginap. Tapi entah kenapa masih sore hari namun pria itu sudah kembali dengan cepat tanpa sebuah pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Hnghhhh," Kyungsoo mulai mendesah saat pria tampan itu meremas kedua payudara Kyungsoo yang masih kencang. Selama berbulan bulan tubuh ini menjadi lebih terawat, Kai memberinya fasilitas yang menyenangkan. Bukankah dia sangat beruntung.

Pria itu, dengan teliti menciumi leher Kyungsoo hampir pada semua bagian. Beranjak naik ke rahang hingga mendapatkan bibir hati itu. Melumatnya dengan begitu penuh gairah. Membelit lidah Kyungsoo dengan posisi masih memeluk dari belakang. Mengabaikan betapa kuat Kyungsoo harus bertahan pada kaca pembatas _shower._

Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri. Jemarinya mencoba meremas rambut Kai yang telah basah karena mereka masih di bawah guyuran air.

"Sekarang kau cepat merespon hm?"

"Hmmphhhh," wanita itu tak bisa menjawab dengan benar karena Kai kembali melumat bibirnya. Menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding kamar mandi. Benar-benar tidak ada jarak apapun di antara mereka, tidak ada penghalang dan mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan mengabaikan perban yang masih membungkus lengan Kai.

Demi apapun perempuan itu tak yakin kapan Kai melepas pakaiannya yang kini hanya menyisahkan boxer gelap menutupi kejantanannya.

Kai merubah posisi Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Menarik tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi itu dalam sebuah pelukan dalam. Sungguh dia merindukan Kyungsoo, berulang kali mengusap punggung belakang wanita itu. "Hnghhh," perempuan itu kembali mendesah merasakan jari-jari Kai menyentuh kemaluannya melalui cela bokong Kyungsoo. Menarik secuil daging kecil di bawah sana hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Arkhhhh."

Bersyukurlah karena dengan sigap Kai menopang tubuh Kyungsoo. Orgasme pertama Kyungsoo. Pria itu selalu memberinya kenikmatan terlebih dahulu setelah menahan diri sebelumnya. Cairan kental dan hangat itu mengalir bersamaan air. Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo dan menahannya agar mereka bertatapan.

"Aku menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kai pada selangkangannya. Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan, tidak banyak yang bisa ia sampaikan karena masih terlalu sibuk mengatur napas akibat perbuatan mereka.

Dengan cepat Kai mengerti.

"Baguslah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Arghh!" Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia sedikit berteriak saat Kai tiba-tiba mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas. Memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Ernghhh. Kau masih saja sempithhhh," Kai mengeram saat berusaha menyatu dengan Kyungsoo.

Jemari Kyungsoo bertahan pada lengan Kai. Ia tak mau merosot jatuh dan sungguh terasa sedikit perih saat Kai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pria itu kini sudah bertelanjang sama seperti dirinya. Pakaian Kai telah berserakan di lantai kamar mandi.

"Nghhhhhh!"

Pria itu masih saja berusaha mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia peduli pada tubuh Kyungsoo, menahan tubuh perempuan itu agar tak menghantam dinding kamar mandi.

"Tunggulah sebentar sayanghh. Arkhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh."

Keduanya mengeluarkan kenikmatannya masing-masing. Kai mengusap wajahnya menarik helaian rambut ke belakang, sungguh pria ini memiliki penampakan seorang aristokrat. Tangannya kemudian merambat turun mengelus rahang Kyungsoo.

"Hmphh." satu ciuman yang tak berlangsung lama.

"Satu kali lagi," dengan kata terakhir Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menungginginya. Lubang vagina Kyungsoo nampak kemerahan dan berkedut, terlalu menggoda untuk Kai lewatkan bagian ini.

Plop

Pria itu begitu menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo. Sudah berapa bulan? Sekalipun dia tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya, Kyungsoo memberi kepuasan tersendiri. Sebuah kehangatan yang telah berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam diri Kai.

Bahkan Kai mempercapat pertemuan hari ini karena menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar terangsang hanya memikirkan perempuan itu, dan benar saja saat pulang ia mendengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi. Pakaian yang terlampir di atas tempat tidur menandakan Kyungsoo bertelanjang diri di dalam sana.

 _Otaknya tak begitu kotor, namun sulit dikendalikan. Pikirannya tak terlalu liar, hanya ada Kyungsoo saja._

"Nghhhhhhh, Kaihhhhh!" kembali Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama pria itu. Dengan posisi menungging seperti ini Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskan rasa yang ia terima. Perih, namun Kai terus saja menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, kerongkongan Kyungaoo terasa kering, desahannya kemudian terdengar parau tak terhentikan. Setiap kali Kai menyentuh , mampu membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Ia bahkan meminta agar lebih dalam.

"Hahhh nghhhh."

"Ahhhhhhhh~ kau benar-benar membuatku liar Kyunghhhh."

Tubuh yang saling menyatu, merasakan kenikmatan dengan berhasil mengeluarkan cairan dari rasa kenikmatan mereka.

Kai menggendong bridal Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam _bathup_. Ia tahu perempuan itu pasti lelah. Posisi berdiri hanya akan membuatnya letih. Kyungsoo dibiarkan duduk di depan Kai. Punggung telanjang yang mulai diolesi sabun, pria itu mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Sedikit menyiram dengan air hingga busa-busa lembut semakin banyak. Tangannya yang dari punggung menjelajah ke depan.

"Nghhhh," tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat saat Kai meremas kedua payudaranya dengan begitu seduktif. Kepala pria itu bersender di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Tahan sebentar."

Ahh tuan muda. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar sedang melampiaskan hasratnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha memasukkan kembali kejantanannya dan sudah berapa banyak sperma Kai yang mencoba memasuki Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sudah tiba malam hari saat mereka menyelesaikan seks di kamar mandi. Tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, Kai telah membantunya membersihkan diri. Membaringkan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang terbalut _bathrobe_ biru ke atas ranjang. Pria itu segera membantu mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengganti dengan piyama tidur model _yukata_. Ini karena keduanya berada di hotel bergaya Jepang.

Pria ini telah bersikap sangat manis. Jemari lembutnya mengelus wajah damai Kyungsoo. Tidak terlalu lama sejak Kai menghubungi pelayanan Hotel. Ia menerima seseorang mengantarkan makan malam. Meja beroda kayu diberhentikan begitu saja di depan pintu. Hanya dengan sebuah senyum pelayan itu mengerti, ia meninggalkan meja dorong itu di depan kamar bersama dengan Kai. Pria itu masih menggunakan handuk di pinggang.

"Kyungsoo, makan malam sampai," suaranya yang berat terdengar lebih lembut. Menyapa tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh mungil itu perlahan mengeliat. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan kamar. "Ekhh," wanita itu mengernyit. Gerakannya tertahan merasakan nyeri sekujur tubuh. Kai menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba membantu Kyungsoo duduk. "Makan malam dulu."

Meja lipat yang disediakan pelayan di bagian bawah meja dorong ia keluarkan. Pria itu tak terlalu baik dalam memberi pelayanan, sesekali ia bahkan menumpahkan kuah sup. Namun hanya cengiran tak berdosa saja yang memperlihatkan penyesalan Kai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Kau terlalu menggoda."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar pengakuan Kai. Pria itu terlalu memuja tubuh kotornya. "Malam ini..." Kyungsoo berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang kenapa dia yang harus kemari secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melayaniku seperti di Seoul. Kau tidak kuizinkan ikut dalam pertemuan."

Degh

Yeah! Kyungsoo harus sadar itu.

Jauh di dalam hati. Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Ini tentang Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, besok pagi aku sudah harus pergi lagi. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita beristirahat?"

"Heh?" mata bulat itu membulat lucu. Memandang Kai dengan tatapan bingung. Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu tawanya lepas begitu saja. "Yeah, mari melakukannya sekali lagi."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tiap hentakan tubuh Kai begitu liar namun memiliki iramanya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia terhempas karena gelenyar nikmat disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Sehun! Ya Oh Sehun!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti karena seorang perempuan berambut _grey_ baru saja memanggil atau tepatnya setengah berteriak.

Sehun berbalik, sedikit terkejut. Sosok Luhan muncul di hadapannya. Wanita itu setengah mengatur napas yang tersenggal. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kau tak bisa dihubungi. Aku ke rumah Kai namun tak bertemu denganmu," wanita itu sedang bicara, kata-katanya terhenti saat sadar sejak tadi Sehun memandangi perutnya yang mulai nampak membesar. Reflek kedua tangannya melingkar membuat perlindungan. "A-aku sakit perut. Aku mau ke toliet."

Luhan setengah berlari kecil. Mulai memasuki koridor rumah sakit yang nampak sepi. Ia menyalakan air di wastafel dan sedikit bercermin. "Hampir saja," wanita itu menata diri. Mulai dari merapikan rambut hingga _make up_ yang mulai memudar. Ia pikir Sehun tak akan peduli. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dan Luhan bukanlah tipe yang diharapkan Sehun. Hanya saja, Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa tadi dia harus memanggil Sehun, tidak seharusnya dia berada begitu dekat dengan Sehun untuk waktu dekat ini.

"Jika itu bukan anakku kau boleh membesarkannya, namun jika itu anakku, aku harap kau menggugurkannya."

Degh

Tubuhnya kaku dalam hitungan detik. Ternyata Sehun sejak tadi menunggu di depan toilet wanita. Menanti saat Luhan akan keluar. Dia sudah tahu Sehun pasti akan mengatakan hal itu.

Pria itu berlalu begitu saja melewati Luhan setelah menyelipkan secarik kertas ke dalam mantel yang Luhan kenakan.

Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Cek dengan jumlah uang yang cukup banyak.

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh_ _._ _"_

Kata-kata itu selalu sejalan dengan hatinya. Sejak dulu,,, bahkan sejak pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan pria itu. Tapi kini, apa yang Luhan harapkan? Keajaiban luar biasa tentang hubungan mereka? Tidak mungkin. Sedikit ia mengetahui tentang Sehun. Masa lalu yang kelam dan begitu menyedihkan.

"Tidak bisakah aku menyentuh hatimu?"

* * *

Kai meringis saat Kyungsoo membantu mengganti perban di tangannya. Bekas kecelakaan lalu masih membekas di sana. Setelah seks singkat di atas ranjang ia berubah menjadi anak penurut.

Kyungsoo dengan telaten merawat luka Kai. Jemarinya begitu lihai juga memasangkan dasi Kai.

"Aku tidak dapat ciuman?" Kai mempout bubirnya lucu. Padahal Kyungsoo masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan _yukata_ tidur berantakkan.

Chup

Satu kecupan di pipi Kai. "Kau bisa terlambat jika terlalu lama di sini."

Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo ingin Kai berlama-lama di dekatnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu aman.

Sehun.

Pria itu membuatnya takut. Perkataan Sehun tempo hari. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha keras mengingatnya namun tak ada petunjuk apapun. Yang ada kepalanya terasa berat dan begitu pening.

* * *

Tanpa sadar langit di atas kota mulai menggelap. Cahaya bintang yang terlalu jauh dikalahkan oleh cahaya lampu jalanan. Bangunan di kota memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Mobil mewah itu melaju kecang membelah jalanan kota, melintasi aspal hitam.

Seseorang di dalam sana sungguh lelah. Ia masih punya satu hari lagi yang harus dilalui di kota ini.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai."

Kai segera bangun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendapati bangunan hotel. Memencet tombol di jam tangannya, _led_ menyala menampakkan jam dua belas malam.

Tanpa banyak bicara pria itu turun. Langkah kaki panjangnya telah menghapal jalan yang akan membawanya ke kamar.

Aroma mawar di dalam kamar, Kai tersenyun mendapati kamarnya bersih, bahkan beraroma menyegarkan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut itu milik Kyungsoo. Menghampiri Kai dengan baskom kecil berisikan air hangat, masih ada asap mengepul di atas air bening itu. "Duduklah. Akan kucuci kakimu."

"Kau tahu aku pulang?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kai. Walau bagaimanapun pria itu menurut begitu saja. Duduk bersender di sofa. Membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Ia merasakan jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo memijat di bawah sana.

"Kau mengirimiku pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kai membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Aku masih menonton televisi."

"Apa di sini membosankan?" Kai kembali bertanya sementara Kyungsoo mengelap kakinya dengan handuk kering.

"Hmm?"

"Katakan saja."

"Ye-ahh. Aku hanya beristirahat."

Kai sudah tahu akan jawaban Kyungsoo. Istri pak Shin pernah berkata betapa membosankannya jika dia hanya berada di kamar seorang diri, dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau menyentuhku?" Kai memejamkan kembali matanya sembari bersandar. Ia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Lama. Sampai sebuah gerakan kecil membuka pengait celananya membuat Kai tersenyum.

Pria itu mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan celana dasar yang sejak pagi ia kenakan.

Tubuhnya letih, jadi ia biarkan saja Kyungsoo memanjakan dirinya. Jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kejantanan Kai. Sama seperti tekstur tubuh Kai. Kejantanan pria itu keras dan seolah siap pada lubang Kyungsoo.

Hangat.

Dan juga Nikmat. Ialu yang Kai rasakan saat miliknya dikulum Kyungsoo. Wanita itu melakukan oral sendirian. Menikmati setiap inchi batang kejantanan Kai. Sesekali ia tersedak milik Kai yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulut Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah."

Walau samar Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar suara serak Kai. Ia menurunkan rok selutut yang dikenakannya. Mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kai. Menerima cumbuan pria itu dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Bukankah begitu damai melihat wanita yang kau cintai. Kai pikir rasanya begitu tenang. Kyungsoo dalam keadaan telanjang seperti biasanya. Mencari kehangatannya sendirian. Pria itu sedang menikmati wajah damai Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia kecup wajah yang terlalu menggoda itu.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hmm," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana rasanya?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang bertanya prihal pekerjaan Kai. Ia penasaran apa pria ini tak merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan serta aktivitas seks mereka?

"Mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Semuanya mencapai klimaks... Setiap kali kau menyentuhku."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu mendengar jawaban Kai.

Dalam hitungan menit. Suara dengkuran halus mengalun merdu di ruangan itu. Kai mengehela nafasnya pelan.

Bisakah dia trus memiliki Kyungsoo? Sungguh dia masih menginginkan Kyungsoo. Lebih lama dari yang bisa seseorang pikirkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam berkabut, rumah itu tampak menyeramkan. Ilalang yang seharusnya dicabut hingga ke akar malah tumbuh menguasai halaman rumah. Yah, itu sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Tampak sudah begitu lama tidak pernah di tempati. Pagar besi berkarat, pohon apel berdiri dengan kokoh. Tak ada tanda-tanda pohon itu pernah berbuah mengingat tingginya yang lumayan. Lumut pada bagian dinding menghancurkan cat pada bangunan. Jalan setapak yang dilapisi batu bata itu lebih banyak tertutupi oleh rumput liar.

Pintu pagar berderit, ranting kayu kering bersuara karena seseorang menginjaknya. Begitu lama, pria itu tersenyum miris. Sebuah ayunan di sudut kanan bangunan dan sebuah gazebo yang hampir runtuh.

Gelap gulita

Tak ada cahaya penerangan di sana. Bahkan cahaya bulan 'pun enggan. Lebih memilih berlindung di balik awan tebal.

Tak berapa lama pria itu berdiri disana hujan turun. Hanya gerimis, tak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria itu melangkah semakin masuk. Berlindung ke bawah teras yang begitu kotor. Bangunan itu awalnya berwarna putih bersih, begitu terawat namun kini menjijikkan. Suara decit tikus dan binatang menjijikkan lainnya terdengar menggelikan. Sepatu _oxford_ mahal yang dikenakan pria itu ikut kotor menginjak tanah kotor.

Gerimis mulai berubah menjadi hujan deras. Malam itu kota di guyur hujan hingga larut malam. Menyisahkan kesedihan mendalam tentang kenangan masa lalu.

* * *

"Ibu. Ayah. Dingin."

"Ibu. Ayah. Soo~ sakit."

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. beberapa kali ia mengerjap berusaha menyadarkan diri. Merasakan pergerakan pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang ia peluk. Mereka baru saja tiba di Seoul, Kyungsoo tertidur dalam pelukan Kai sejak memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya keduanya kembali ke mension mewah Kai.

"Sayang? Dingin? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ibu," kembali Kyungsoo bergumam. Jemari-jemari lentik perempuan itu mengerat pada kemeja yang Kai kenakan.

Betapa pria itu sangat terkejut mendapati air mata Kyungsoo mengalir.

"Kyung?" Kai sedikit bergeser membuat jarak agar ia bisa memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai," suara supir pribadi Kai yang menjemput terdengar begitu pelan. Ia sedikit takut pada tuannya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi di bekakang.

Segera pria itu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu bagian belakang.

Membiarkan Kai keluar dengan menggendong Kyungsoo bridal. Setengah berteriak memaksa siapapun yang masih di dalam bangunan segera membukakan pintu. Benar saja, Ravi sedikit terkejut. Pria itu bergegas membukakan pintu. Di belakangnya Jenny ikut terkejut.

"Cepat panggil dokter!"

"Se-Sehun akan segera pulang tuan," Ravi memberitahu Kai. Namun nampaknya pria itu tak terlihat menyukai fakta tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kai hanya melirik sebentar ke sumber suara. Tatapannya tajam dan langkahnya tak berhenti lama. Tak ada kata yang ia ucapkan. Lebih memilih membawa Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas. Wanitanya merasakan sakit, Kai yakin itu. Remasan tangan Kyungsoo pada kemeja yang ia gunakan membuat kain itu amat sangat kusut.

Ravi menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. "Kau dari mana? Astaga Sehun. Kenapa kotor sekali?"

"Ah? Maaf Ayah," sehun mengangkat jemari tangannya. Pemuda nyaris albino itu menyengir. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sebelumnya di acuhkan Kai.

"Yakk! Cepat panggil dokter kemari!"

Ketiga manusia itu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Kai dari lantai dua. "Ba-baik tuan!" Jenny yang pertama paling menyadari.

"Biar aku saja yang ke atas," Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Jenny. Perempuan itu sedikit akan menolak. Pandangan Sehun mengikuti tatapan Jenny. Ia segera melepas sepatunya yang nampak begitu kotor dan juga melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan. Berganti dengan sendal rumah mengikuti Kai melangkah naik ke atas. Tangannya masih memegang tas kerja seperti biasanya.

Dengan pelan Sehun berjalan ke lantai atas. Mendapati Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo. Membungkus wanita itu dalam selimut tebal. Suara Kyungsoo teredam oleh pergerakan Kai. Terlihat jika pria itu mengusap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan menyentuhnya Sehun!"

Mata sipit Sehun berkedip. Kekehan meluncur dengan ringan dari bibirnya. "Ya Kai! Bukankah tadi kau membutuhkan seorang dokter? Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengatasi sakit ringan seperti sebelumnya." suara Sehun pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya!"

Kai masih bersikeras melindungi Kyungsoo dari Sehun. Menghalangi langkah pria itu untuk mendekat merasakan suhu tubuh wanita yang begitu membuatnya tergila-gila.

 _"Dingin_ _._ _"_

Baru saja Sehun akan membalas perkataan Kai namun pandangan kedua pria itu teralihkan. Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai lengan kemeja yang Kai kenakan. Menariknya seakan itu adalah selimut yang ia butuhkan. "Aku di sini sayang, dokter akan segera tiba untuk memeriksamu."

"Haishh! Kita lakukan seperti saat terakhir kali," Sehun berjingkat kesal dengan kelakuan Kai. Saling bertatapan tajam.

Pada akhirnya metode lama dilakukan lagi. Sehun mmggeleng pelan. "Dia demam. Terlalu lama kelaparan dan dalam udara dingin. Apa kau punya pembelaan Kai? Aku memberinya obat penenang. Berikan dia air hangat baru beri makanan ringan terlebih dahulu saat sadar nanti. Kutinggalkan obat yang kau butuhkan."

Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa pil yang memang tersedia di dalam tas kerjanya. Sementara Kai hanya memandang pria itu.

"Tunggu!" panggilan Kai disertai hembusan nafas berat. Jika boleh jujur Kai tak rela mengatakan hal ini. Tapi dia merasa perlu dan benar saja, panggilan Kai menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo, dan aku harap kau tak memiliki perasaan pada..."

"Hah? Jadi itukah alasan kau melarangnya berdekatan denganku? Bahkan kau menghindar dariku?"

"Oh? Hu um." Kai tidak malu sama sekali mengakui perasaanya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai, ia melirik sejenak pada Kyungsoo yang mulai tenang dalam tidurnya barulah beralih menepuk bahu Kai. "Tenanglah. Aku mencintai orang lain. Bukan istrimu. Kau bisa sangat percaya padaku mengenai hal ini."

"Orang lain?" seperti peliharaan. Kai mengikuti perkataan Sehun. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengenalnya Kai. Suatu hari aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Kai mengingat sesuatu. Ia tahu betapa Luhan mencintai Sehun. Wanita itu telah menyatakan cintanya berkali-kali namun Kai tidak tahu bagaimana jawaban yang Sehun berikan. Luhan hanya akan tersenyum jika mereka membahas itu.

"Hmm? Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari wanita ini mengerti. Kau tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang sampai rela melakukan hal gila sekalipun bukan?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Yeah.. Aku baru merasakannya," dia akui perasaan kepada Kyungsoo membawa banyak hal tak terduga.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku kembali. Besok pembedahan pertama setelah beristirahat seminggu lamanya." Sehun menunjukkan bekas luka di tangannya yang mengering sempurna pada Kai.

"Kai! Kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Aku sungguh tidak akan menyukai istrimu."

Dalam sebuah kebimbangan. Pria tan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah pintu tertutup, beberapa menit dia merapikan Kyungsoo lalu menerima kehadiran Ravi yang membawakan apa yang dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya. Air hangat serta makanan ringan dan juga makan malam untuk Kai sendiri.

Hampir menyentuh sepertiga malam ketika tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak dengan gelisah. Kai menjadi yang pertama menyadari itu karena memang dia yang berada di kamar bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm?" perempuan itu bergumam. Ia sedikit bingung. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan Kai membantu dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Kau menolak makan siang dan memilih berkeliling tanpa menutup kaca mobil. Harusnya aku melarangmu."

"Ah?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Otaknya mencerna apa yang Kai katakan. Seketika ia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku."

"Lain kali pertimbangkan perbuatanmu. Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh Kyungsoo? Melakukan penerbangan dalam kondisi kelaparan. Kau sungguh mengejutkanku..."

"Shhhh," Kyungsoo menahan bibir Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau jadi secerewet ini?" sekali lagi perempuan itu tertawa. Entah kenapa hati Kai menghangat karena itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo pikir ini sudah satu bulan sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu ibu panti. Wanita itu telah bolak balik di kamar pribadinya menggenggam erat ponsel. Ia harus memberitahu Kai sebelum pergi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo apalagi sejak kecelakaan itu.

Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi. Ia takut Kai masih dalam perjalanan belum sampai ke kantor mengingat dia benar-benar lupa menyampaikan hal penting ini. Biar saja, sebelum Kai memulai rapat akan lebih baik. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menghubungi. Suara Kai langsung menyapanya pada dering pertama.

Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo. Kai bahkan masih dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya.

 _'Kenapa menghubungi? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?'_

"Ahh maafkan aku Kai."

 _'Sudah kukatakan_ _berhenti_ _meminta maaf. Katakan saja.'_

Suara pria itu terdengar begitu lembut. Berbeda dengan kesan pertama dalam pertemuan mereka. Kai saat itu terlihat seperti seorang maniak, pencinta seks, liar dan pemarah. Namun jika seseorang mendengar suaranya saat ini, siapapun pasti akan menyukai Kai.

"Aku boleh keluar? Menemui seseorang? Wanita yang waktu itu mengantar dalam er..."

"Kai?" Kyungsoo menghentikan penyampaiannya karena tak mendengar respon pria itu. _'Sudah satu bulan hm? Yah. Supirku me_ _m_ _beritahu kau menemui seorang perempuan setiap bulannya. Bersiaplah. Aku akan pulang menjemputmu.'_

"A-apa? Kai. Ya Kai!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menjadi tak berarti. Panggilan telah diputus oleh Kai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kyungsoo telah menutupi semua ini sejak lama. Ia masih memiliki sedikit perasaan takut jika Kai mengetahui prihal tempat tinggalnya.

 _"Kyungsoo, semua baik-baik saja. Percayalah."_

Kyungsoo mengirim pesan singkat kepada ibu panti. Memberitahunya jika kali ini Kai yang akan menemani jadi meminta tidak membawa siapapun ke sana nanti.

* * *

Kai yang menyetir sendiri perjalanan singkat mereka. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan _dress_ biru selutut itu hanya duduk tenang di sebelah.

"Kenapa kau berdandan begitu cantik heum?"

Tanpa sadar dia melirik pada Kai. Menyadari seringai pria itu Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "Hari ini ulang tahun ibu panti. Ups~" reflek Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Satu tangan Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu panti? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Kyungsoo jawab aku," suara Kai berubah menjadi begitu dalam. Terdengar seperti seorang atasan pada umumnya.

"Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku. Aku..."

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentangmu. Berapa lama kita tinggal bersama? Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Hanya sekali waktu Kyungsoo menberanikan diri melirik ke arah Kai. Pria itu tersenyum, sangat tulus hingga hatinya menghangat. "Aku... Dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Aku hanya punya seorang paman, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengadopsiku. Dia detektif kepolisian yang begitu hebat, namun meninggal lima tahun lalu."

"Jadi kau punya begitu banyak adik-adik hm? Tidak perlu diteruskan jika itu membuatmu sedih."

Tidak disangka Kai memghentikan cerita Kyungsoo. Tangannya beralih mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau takutnya dengan menutupi semua ini dariku? Aku akan menyakiti mereka? Kenapa terdengar aku begitu jahat?"

Beberapa saat Kyungsoo menyesal. Kai berhasil memahami pikiran kotor Kyungsoo. "Kita sudah sampai," pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut tentang dimana mereka telah tiba.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyadari Kai punya hati yang baik. Dia berbaur dengan penghuni panti asuhan dan berkata akan memasukkan tempat itu dalam yayasan perusahaan. Menyenangkan karena semua anak-anak menerimanya.

Ya tuan muda. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan melakukan semua ini? Sementara kau mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Kau telah membuat seseorang menggerutu atas tindakanmu hari ini.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Baek. Akhh Baek? Yah!" Chanyeol menatap miris pada panggilannya yang diputus oleh Baekhyun. Wajah pria tinggi itu nampak kusut.

"Tuan Park. Bagaimana?" panggilan seseorang membuatnya membalik badan. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada seorang wanita tua yang menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kurasa Direktur harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Akan kusampaikan saat mengunjungi direktur nanti."

Bukan hanya sekali. Namun sudah berkali-kali dalam hari ini Chanyeol menggantikan pertemuan Kai. Awalnya hanya untuk dua pertemuan di pagi hari, lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pembatalan kemudian pria itu benar-benar memberi kabar buruk. Dia tidak akan melakukan pertemuan apapun hari ini karena sedang menemani Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah masam. Pria itu berteriak menahan kekesalan. Kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mengancam akan membuat Chanyeol menerima akibatnya jika sampai membatalkan makan malam setelah makan siang yang di _cancel._

"KAI! Jika saja kau bukan saudara jauh Baekhyun. Sudah kucekik kau sampai sekarat!" geramnya menahan kesal.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

 **Epilog!**

Tidakkah matahari bersinar keterlaluan? Menerobos paksa bagian jendela yang terbuka.

"Nona?" wajah panik Jenny terlihat begitu jelas menyaksikan Kyungsoo menekuk tubuhnya, bergelung seperti bayi namun wajah meringis Kyungsoo memperlihatkan betapa kesakitan wanita itu saat ini. Pada dasarnya, Jenny sudah mengetahui hal ini tapi tidak tahu pasti bagaimana rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo terima, terlihat begitu menyiksa nona muda mereka.

Umumnya, rasa sakit ini selalu dirasakan Kyungsoo pada awal masa menstruasi setiap bulannya. Ia merasakan nyeri pada hari pertama, sepanjang waktu akibat terjadi kontraksi halus pada otot dinding rahim.

Kyungsoo meringis berusaha menyampaikan rasa yang begitu sakit.

"Sakit~" terdengar seperti seseorang yang begitu kelelahan.

"Kai!" mendengar kebutuhan Kyungsoo maka wanita muda itu segera mengerti. Dia bergegas meraih _telephon_ _e_ rumah dan menghubungi Kai secara langsung.

Sementara di luar sana, ia bahkan baru saja kembali ke kantor dan akan memulai agenda rapat, semua proyek yang dia kerjakan mulai berjalan lancar. Para investor hanya butuh diyakinkan dan tidak ada kendala apapun. Semua karena mereka mengikuti saran terbaik yang bisa Kai berikan. Emosi lelaki tan itu juga terlihat sangat stabil untuk beberapa bulan ini, dia memikirkan begitu banyak pekerjaan luar biasa yang bisa ia banggakan.

Tapi baru saja akan melangkah ke dalam ruangan, Kai menerima panggilan Jenny.

 _"Nona merasakan nyeri haid."_

Satu kalimat pendek yang sangat dipahami Kai. Dia sudah tinggal bersama Kyungsoo dalam waktu berbulan-bulan, dan ini menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa kemudian Kai bergegas memberikan semua berkas kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya sendirian. Kyungsoo membutuhkanku!"

Sementara dia pergi meninggalkan kantor, Chanyeol menjatuhkan pundaknya mendengar permintaan Kai. Kesekian kalinya dia ditinggalkan padahal satu langkah lagi mereka akan berada di ruang rapat. Lelaki tinggi itu membasahi bibirnya dengan air ludah menggunakan lidah. Ekspresinya juga menandakan dia mengetahui alasan kenapa Kai bisa pergi dan berlari tergesa-gesa begitu. Tapi hanya menghela napas berat dan dia harus siap menghadapi semua sendiri.

* * *

Kai tiba dengan segera, mendapati Kyungsoo bergelung memegangi perutnya. Terlihat kondisi kasur yang juga berantakan seperti memperlihatkan aktifitas kasar wanita itu.

"Aku sudah kembali Kyungsoo."

Cengkraman kuat ia dapat ketika Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan Kai.

"Sakit!"

Kai menatap Jenny dan dia mengerti arti tatapan pelayan Kyungsoo satu ini, istrinya mengalami masa nyeri pada hari pertama haid. Tapi apa yang sempat melintas di pikiran Kai?

' _Apa aku harus bekerja lebih baik untuk membuatmu hamil? Sepertinya Ma_ _c_ _au bahkan tidak berhasil untuk membuat alasan yang lebih baik.'_

* * *

Keesokan pagi ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerja Kai, ia mendapati pria tan telah tiba dan hanya mengetukkan jari pada tumpukan kertas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan sembari menarik kursi di hadapan Kai.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan siklus wanitanya?"

Cukup lama Chanyeol mencoba memahami perkataan Kai. Tapi kemudian tawa menggelegar memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak akan mau membayangkannya. Baekhyun menjadi sangat sensitif. Tapi kehamilannya saat ini bahkan membuat istriku lebih sensitif," Chanyeol mengakui hal itu kepada Kai.

"Kenapa wanita begitu rumit?"

"Karena mereka mengalami hal-hal yang sulit Kai."

 _Epilog End_

* * *

Sudah berapa banyak chapter yang di update? Masih sangat penasaran pada Sehun. Check the next chapter ^^

 _Preview chapter 0 8_

 _"Sudah kukatakan aku akan membantumu mengingatnya."_ -Sehun

 _"Edinburgh? Waww bukankah itu sangat jauh nona?"_ –

 _"Mau berdansa denganku?"_ -Kai


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **8th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

"Apa kau putus asa sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Count Kai! Setidaknya ingat alasanmu bertahan di negara ini."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas di atas meja menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini terlalu sibuk menggantikannya. Tidak lain karena panggilan Chanyeol barusan, sudah terlalu lama sejak dia mulai tinggal di sini, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggil gelar kebangsawanan lelaki tan itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak mengerti."

Suara Kai terdengar begitu ringan, penampilannya juga tampak sangat baik. Dia seperti pria yang baru mendapatkan lotre jutaan dollar. Sementara Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, bersender di meja kerja Kai dengan mantel panjang membungkus tubuh tingginya. Celana dasar yang nampak begitu kusut serta rambut berantakan.

"Segeralah cari sekretaris baru Kai. Baekhyun menghindariku."

"Hm? Kurasa kau yang tak bisa membagi waktumu."

"Yak! Itu karenamu!"

"Hehe. Maaf _hyung_." pria tan hanya bisa tersenyum. Jauh di dalam hatinya menyadari semua yang terjadi tepatnya dua minggu ini. Chanyeol telah bekerja sangat keras, sebagai seorang teman maupun pengganti Kai.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"Yah. Jika tidak aku akan mengundurkan diri. Aku pergi!" kini ia mengambil cepat tas kerja lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja Kai.

Satu bulan lagi. Kai menerawang jauh dari pikirannya. Pikiran pria itu merasa nyaman, dia menikmati kebersamaan dengan Kyungsoo. Andai saja sejak dulu dia bisa bersikap begitu baik, membawa Kyungsoo memahami tentang dirinya. Mungkin semua tidak akan serumit ini.

 _Kenapa jatuh cinta menjadi sulit saat ego berusaha menguasai diri? Perasaan itu tumbuh perlahan seperti bibit pohon. Kini berusaha mengakar agar bisa bertahan._

* * *

Lalu tentang sang mawar...

Perempuan itu sedang berdiri memandang ke bawah dengan alis terangkat. _Box_ kecoklatan yang entah sejak kapan telah ada di taman kecil miliknya.

Apakah Kai yang memberikannya untuk Kyungsoo? Bukankah pria itu bersikap sangat baik belakangan ini. Ah tidak, tepatnya setiap kali Kyungsoo berhasil membawa Kai pada puncak kenikmatan seks mereka. Tapi menjadi lebih lembut dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Kyungsoo sedikit bingung mengenai apa yang ada di antara mereka.

Ia berjongkok membuka _box_ kecoklatan itu karena penasaran sebab ada beberapa helai daun berwarna hijau terlihat dari sela-sela kotak.

"Ohh? Apa ini?"

Bunga matahari di dalam pot. Perempuan itu semakin mengernyit. Biasanya Kai membelikan bibit mawar kepada Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda.

"Nona maaf aku terlalu lama. Wahh cantik sekali. Apa tuan muda yang memberikannya?"

Kyungsoo menatap ragu pada Jenny yang ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu baru saja kembali bergabung bersamanya.

"Kurasa begitu," Ia memberi jawaban singkat.

"Boleh kukeluarkan?" Jenny meminta izin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hari itu, menjadi tak terduga sama sekali. Kyungsoo telah duduk di taman mension cukup lama. Mengayunkan ayunan yang sejak seminggu lalu muncul di mension mewah ini. Tatapannya mengarah pada bibit bunga matahari yang baru saja dipindahkan.

"Susu hangat?"

"Oh?" Kyungaoo terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kirinya. "Te-terima kasih."

Sehun. Pemuda itu muncul dengan secangkir susu putih yang terasa hangat. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, percayalah Kyungsoo tak menyukai susu putih. Satu teguk bisa membuatnya merasa begitu mual. Sama seperti hari itu, Sehun membawakan susu putih untuknya. Pemuda itu kini duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Tatapan mereka mengarah pada tanah basah yang sama. Tempat dimana bunga matahari itu sedang berusaha beradaptasi.

"Kau memindahkannya?"

"Kau?" pandangan Kyungsoo beralih menatap Sehun. Ia punya mata silinder yang mengintimidasi, sayangnya tak berlaku untuk beberapa orang.

"Yah. Aku yang membawa bibit itu ke rumah ini karena merindukan seseorang."

Tiba-tiba saja dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Perempuan itu. "Sudah kukatakan aku akan membantumu mengingatnya."

Pria itu lalu pergi dengan segera, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang melayang.

 _Bunga matahari._

 _Ayunan._

 _Suara tawa seorang anak._

Samar-samar Kyungsoo seperti melihat bayangan itu. Lalu...

"Arghhh!"

Cukup lama hingga perempuan itu berteriak. Menjatuhkan gelas berisikan susu putih ke rerumputan. Napasnya tersenggal.

"Nona?" Jenny yang baru saja kembali ke taman pribadi Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan teriakan perempuan itu. Ia segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Nona?"

"A-aku mendengarnya. Hah! Hah!"

"Nona?" gadis itu panik. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel di saku rok selutut yang ia kenakan. Menghubungi sesorang yang pasti akan sama paniknya. "Tuan. Nona Kyungsoo... Tolong."

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Nona berteriak ketakutan."

Detik itu panggilan berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Di bantu pengawal rumah yang mendengar teriakan Jenny mereka membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar.

* * *

"Nona?" Jenny duduk di sisi ranjang. Merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Wanita manis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Namun kemudian napasnya kembali teratur, tampaknya dia mulai tertidur. Ravi segera datang dengan air hangat dan juga handuk. Meminta Jenny mengompres Kyungsoo.

Tidak begitu lama sampai Kai pulang. Pria itu berlari memasuki rumahnya. Menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Napasnya memburu.

"Kyungsoo!" sapaan pertama Kai terdengar sangat khawatir. Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Dengan penuh kelembutan pria itu mencoba memberitahu Kyungsoo ada dirinya saat ini.

"Dimana kalian saat itu terjadi?"

"Ma-maaf tuan. Saya kembali ke dalam mengambil makanan ringan lalu..."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Jenny!" gadis manis itu semakin menunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar ketakutan mendengar suara Kai. Memang benar salahnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

"Saya meminta Jenny menunggu beberapa menit karena _cookies_ itu masih terlalu panas tuan. Selama itu nona Kyungsoo menunggu sendirian di taman pribadinya."

Seingat Kai, Kyungsoo tidak takut pada ulat atau hewan yang mungkin dilihatnya di taman. Lalu kenapa perempuannya harus berteriak ketakutan.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Hm?" Ravi maju selangkah. "Sehun meninggalkan rumah karena mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu hubungi dokter lain."

Dia dengan semua kekuasaan yang dimiliki. Sedang berusaha menjaga sang mawar dari tangan kotor seseorang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Malam musim panas saat itu, persiapan festival kembang api seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo harus mengikuti kelas musim panas, nilainya tidak buruk. Bahkan terbilang sangat bagus. Kyungsoo kecil menerima sepucuk surat. Dengan wajah sumringah dia menyetujui permintaan pada malam itu._

 _Tapi gadis kecil itu meninggalkan_ _sepucuk surat yang begitu penting_ _, ia kembali ke halaman rumah tanpa turun dari mobil..._

 **"Hnghhhhh** **!** **H** **ah** **!** **"**

Sekali lagi Kai di paksa bangun. Kyungsoo yang dalam pelukannya bergerak gelisah. Terlonjak kaget pria itu segera bangkit. Menarik Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya. Beberapa kali ia tepuk pipi gembil Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan perempuan itu.

Suara beratnya memanggil Kyungsoo namun tidak ada hasil.

"Hmphhhhh!" ketakutan Kyungsoo berangsung menghilang. Ciuman dalam Kai membuat perempuan itu sedikit sesak. Ia terbangun dan menyadari Kai sedang menciumnya.

Pria tan tersadar lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Kyung?"

"K-Kai?" pandangan Kyungsoo beralih dari wajah Kai. Mengitari seisi kamar yang temaram. Jemarinya mengerat pada piyama tidur yang Kai kenakan. Wanita manis itu kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Kai ada benarnya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kupanggilkan seseorang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau belum makan bukan?"

Yeah, dia baru sadar ini sudah larut malam. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pingsan di taman sejak siang dan baru sadarkan diri. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Perut Kyungsoo bergemuruh membuatnya sedikit malu. Namun tepukan ringan pada pucuk kepala menyadarkan Kyungsoo. "Mari kita ke bawah dan lihat apa yang masih tersedia di sana."

Kai, pria itu menuntunnya dengan hati-hati. Melewati pencahayaan malam di dalam rumah. Mereka tiba di dapur, cahaya lampu menyala dengan terang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan silau beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana jika ramen?"

Grep

Kai pikir ini pertamakali dia merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memeluk punggungnya. "Sebentar saja."

Ia menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Tak lebih dari satu menit. Pria itu berbalik dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengangkat wajah mungil itu lalu menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan? Kau bisa katakan padaku."

Tubuh Kyungsoo itu pendek, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kai yang teratur saat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang nan kokoh milik pria ini.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Bisakah aku tidak tidur malam ini?"

"Hng?" Kai menunduk. Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang untuk memastikan sendiri.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau benar-benar tidak tidur malam ini. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

Malam itu desahan Kyungsoo dan suara erangan Kai menguasai seisi rumah. Kecipak saliva dan ceceran sperma menjadi hal yang paling Kai sukai. Aroma seks menguasai kamar pribadi mereka.

Tubuh terkulai Kyungsoo, telanjang sedang telentang di bawah kukuhannya. Menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dan membuat perempuan itu mendesahkan namanya menjadi kenikmatan sendiri bagi Kai. sejak dulu perasaannya tak pernah berubah, selalu menikmati setiap kali miliknya bereaksi pada Kyungsoo. Wanita ini adalah candu yang membuat Kai merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia kesulitan melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku Kyungsoo? Akan kuberikan semuanya jika kau menginginkan itu."

Penguasa itu membiarkan sang mawar masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya, mendekatkan diri lalu berhasil menarik semua perhatian penguasa. Dia ada di tempat dimana penguasa bisa melihatnya, menyentuh hingga menikmati sampai membuat mawar itu tak bisa menutup diri lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Bandara Internasional._

Luhan duduk beberapa saat di _boarding room_. "Ekhhh!" perutnya mendadak mual. Selalu seperti ini. _Morning sick_ yang ia lalui seorang diri sungguh menyiksa. Perempuan itu berlari menghindari tatapan bingung petugas bandara serta calon penumpang lainnya.

"Huekh!" ia menumpahkan semuanya ke dalam toilet. Kepalanya bertumpu di atas bidet. "Huekhh!" sekali lagi rasa mual itu menggelitik bagian perut lalu melonjak ingin keluar. Ia memuntahkan sarapan pagi ini. Beberapa kali Luhan menggelengkan kepala, rasanya benar-benar pening tapi dia harus berusaha menjaga diri. Perjalanan Luhan baru saja akan di mulai. Beberapa bulan lagi saja, Luhan harus bisa bertahan.

"Nona, mungkin kau membutuhkannya."

"Hngh?" Perempuan itu terkejut. Seorang pemuda menunggunya di depan pintu toilet wanita. Menawarkan _cheese cake_ dan juga susu putih hangat. "Terima kasih," tanpa perasaan curiga apapun ia menerimanya. "Istriku pernah mengalami hal serupa. Harusnya suamimu yang menamani. Maaf jika aku sedikit kurang ajar, tapi istriku dulu selalu mengumpat jika aku tak ada di pagi hari."

"Maaf tuan... Bisa tolong berikan aku jalan?"

"Oh maaf nona," pria itu menggeser tubuhnya.

"Nona! Tiket anda!" Luhan berhenti sejenak. Ia berbalik dan menerima barang-barangnya yang sempat terjatuh.

"Edinburgh? Waww bukankah itu sangat jauh nona?"

Luhan merebut paksa tiket miliknya. Kaki-kaki jenjang perempuan itu melangkah menjauh.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo menerima sarapan yang dibawakan Jenny, gadis itu menunduk saat memasuki kamar pribadi milik tuannya. Kai baru saja berangkat beberapa saat yang lalu dengan meninggalkan pesan agar Jenny terus mengawasi Kyungsoo. Memastikan kondisi wanita itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku boleh mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Hm?" barulah Jenny menatap Kyungsoo.

Nona muda mereka masih dalam keadaan telanjang di balik selimut putih itu. Wajah gadis itu memerah membayangkan perbuatan majikannya. Uhhh dia sudah terbiasa mendapati cairan sperma ataupun kondom yang berserakan di kamar ini. Jenny segera mengangguk mengiyakan. Seperti biasa saat Kyungsoo membersihkan diri maka perempuan itu akan membersihkan kamar agar nona manisnya bisa nyaman menikmati sarapan seorang diri.

* * *

Berangsur kondisi Kyungsoo membaik, ia tertidur di siang hari karena tak bisa menahan kantuk setelah sebelumnya Kai menghubungi jika dia tak bisa pulang menemani Kyungsoo makan siang.

Wajah damai itu membuat Jenny begitu senang. Dia memberi kabar pada Kai jika istrinya baik-baik saja. Gadis itu kini sedang membersihkan ruang televisi dimana Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur di atas sofa.

"Nona, kutinggal sebentar. Aku harus siapkan makan siang tuan Sehun."

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Jenny. Dia juga menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun. Pemuda itu biasanya akan bergabung dalam sarapan maupun makan siang bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tapi hari ini Ravi mengatakan Sehun akan pulang terlambat untuk makan siang. Jadinya Kyungsoo menikmati makan siangnya sendiri.

* * *

Langkah kaki yang begitu tenang memasuki ruang televisi. Itu dokter muda yang baru menyelesaikan sebuah operasi dari rumah sakit pemerintah. Wajahnya nampak lelah, rambut setengah basah karena keringat tak mengurangi paras tampan yang sudah tercetak sejak ia kecil.

Duduk menghempaskan tubuh di dekat Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu terusik. Sehun sedikit tersenyum menyadari mata bulat itu bergerak gelisah.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Kyung?"

Degh

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia terlonjak kaget berada begitu dekat dengan Sehun membuat tubuhnya reflek bergeser hampir terjatuh dari sofa.

"Haha. Oke aku bergeser."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala menahan malu luar biasa karena tingkah kekanakannya yang menjauhi Sehun.

"Apa sekarang kau menghindariku secara sukarela? Padahal Kai tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ahh Kyungsoo," terdengar Sehun sedikit berseru untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Kai bilang kau pernah tinggal panti asuhan? Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan, tapi bukan tentang panti asuhan. Apa kau tahu dimana tempat kursus untuk memgambil kelas persiapan masuk sekolah? "

Beberapakali mata Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak memahami maksud ucapan Sehun. Sepertinya pemuda Oh sadar akan hal itu. "Ada seorang anak yang harus menjalani bedah jantung. Kujanjikan padanya jika setelah itu dia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normal."

"Ohh.. Sebelumnya dia bersekolah dimana?"

Sehun kembali bersender. Menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sembari mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang cukup jauh. Bahkan terlalu jauh untuk di ikuti.

"Tidak pernah bersekolah, jadi kubilang dia bisa mengikuti kelas persiapan. Dia bahkan tidak punya teman. Oh ayolah, anak itu masih sangat kecil untuk operasi yang besar ini."

"Kasihan sekali anak itu."

"Terdengar menyedihkan bukan?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun. "Bukan maksudku berpikir buruk. Ta-tapi kupikir..."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Yeahhh orang-orang sepertimu..." pemuda itu menjeda sejenak. "Merasa kasihan namun juga tidak peduli," pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Akhh bagaimana tentang Carl International Course?" seruan Sehun mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Carl International Course?" ulangnya memastikan. Nampaknya Kyungsoo tahu tentang tempat kursus yang sangat terkenal di kota ini. Sejak lama sudah berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Yeah... Sebuah gedung bertingkat. Hari-hari biasa kelas cukup ramai. Namun semakin ramai saat libur musim panas... Gedung itu tidak jauh dari jembatan dan lapangan bola. Bukankah bagus belajar hingga malam di sana apalagi malam musim panas sepertinya kembang api masih bisa terlihat. Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu betapa indahnya kembang api musim panas di dekat sana?"

Seperti reaksi yang Sehun harapkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, pandangan perempuan itu jatuh tepat ke lantai. "Dulu aku menjanjikan sebuah festival kembang api musim panas kepada seorang anak perempuan. Lalu anak itu berjanji melewatkan kelas terakhir sebelum ujian untuk pergi bersamaku."

"..."

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengingat anak itu?"

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo menangis? Perempuan itu sendiri tidak sadar air mata telah mengalir. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun, penglihatannya menjadi sedikit samar.

"A-apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kau mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, ia terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja tubuhnya tidak mampu, ia duduk di ujung sofa dan berpegangan erat memandang ke arah Sehun.

Pemuda itu kembali, sedikit berjongkok. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu tajam lalu berbisik pelan, "Kudengar kau pernah hilang ingatan."

"Apa kita berteman?" Ia bertanya kembali untuk memastikan.

"Tidak!" tegas Sehun cepat. "Kau tidak berteman dengan orang sepertiku Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, aku pernah bertemu dengan keluargamu. Saat itu kau begitu jahat, jahat sekali hingga aku membencimu."

"A-aku jahat? Apa yang yang sudah kulakukan?" suara parau yang terdengar terbata-bata menyampaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun beranjak membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. "Kau membiarkannya terbunuh."

Degh

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengerjap. Dia masih belum mengerti.

"Haha," kini terdengar tawa mengejek Sehun. "Aku bercanda. Terima kasih obrolannya Kyungsoo. Sepertinya CIS terdengar bagus."

Lama setelah Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu masih berpikir, sepertinya Sehun tidak bercanda. Beberapa kali pria itu memberi ketakutan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, terbunuh? Siapa? Yah Kyungsoo memang memiliki beberapa ingatan yang hilang. Dia sudah melakukan terapi sebelum akhirnya tinggal di panti asuhan.

Dia memghabiskan waktu untuk termenung hingga sore hari menyapa. Kyungsoo mendapati Jenny berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Gadis manis itu membawa gaun hitam dengan taburan kristal yang berkilau tanpa lengan.

"Ada apa Jenny?" ia menyambut kehadiran Jenny.

Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. "Tuan muda berpesan untuk membantu nona bersiap. Tuan ingin menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa bersama nona."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria tan itu tampak sempurna, dia sangat tampan. Melupakan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia masih sempat tersenyum sumringah. Merentangkan tangannya menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo, wanita itu sangat cantik di balut gaun panjang berwarna hitam, menampakkan belahan dada yang tertutupi kerah berbulu dengan rambut di gulung ke atas. Demi apa, Kai ingin menandai wanita ini dengan bibirnya. Tapi hanya sebuah ciuman pelepas rindu dan kekaguman saja yang sampai. Dia sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri pesta rekan bisnisnya. Malam ini saja, Kai ingin memamerkan jika dia memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan untuk menemaniku?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk malu. Tatapan pria ini begitu dalam dan membuat darahnya berdesir. "Aku senang membantumu Kai. Kau sudah membantu banyak hal."

Dia mengapit lengan suaminya, menuruni tangga sebagaimana putri di dalam cerita dongeng yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kau suka gaunnya? Luhan yang mengirimkan padaku."

"Hmm aku seperti angsa hitam."

"Yah. Milikku!" ucapnya posesif tanpa bantahan.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru saja kembali ke mension Kai. Pria itu terdiam menatap Kai yang menyapanya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Yeah. Aku baru dari pelelangan. Kau akan makan malam? Di luar?" kini suaranya terdengar dalam dan mengintrogasi.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo berhenti di dekat Sehun. "Pesta dansa keluarga Jung."

"Owhhh. Baguslah kau tidak mengajakku. Aku sangat lelah."

Beberapa waktu Kai tertawa hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan getaran suara Kai saat posisi mereka menyatu. "Kau dari pelelangan? Tidakkah terlalu banyak lukisan yang kau beli Sehun?"

"Kali ini aku tidak membeli Lukisan."

"Lalu?" entah kenapa Kai sedikit penasaran.

"Sesuatu untuk menampung lukisan yang telah kukumpulkan. Maaf aku tak bisa membiarkan semua itu bersarang di mension mewahmu lagi Count."

Gelar itu lagi, Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar Sehun memanggil nama bangsawannya.

"Hu um. Aku akan mencoba mengerti tapi aku harus pergi."

"Hati-hati," Sehun melambaikan tangan. Sekilas itu juga mengerling pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Kai sadar Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ragu untuk bertanya lebih spesifik namun sepertinya berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Ah?" perempuan itu sedikit terkejut. Kai menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat kembali duduk bersebelahan, pria itu menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Sehun?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Hm. Dimana kalian bertemu Kai? Kau... err tampak begitu akrab dengannya. Akhh aku tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran pada Sehun atau?"

"Kau Kai!" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Kepalanya bersender pada dada bidang Kai. Kyungsoo pikir ini pertamakalinya Ia mendengar detak jantung Kai tak beraturan selain setelah menyelesaikan seks marathon mereka. Selebih itu lelaki ini selalu tenang.

"Hm? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena... Kau begitu akrab padanya. Tapi tidak pada karyawanmu yang lain," jujur Kyungsoo mengingat kepriabdian lain Kai yang begitu dingin., tidak pedulian, sangat kejam, tatapan seperti akan membunuh. Setidaknya itu cerita yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dulu dan cerita itu sedikit memiliki kebenaran.

"Sehun berkuliah di negara kelahiranku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kami menjadi akrab. Tiba saatnya aku kemari lalu kami menjadi teman baik bersama Luhan? Akhh aku lupa menyampaikannya pada Sehun."

"Luhan?"

"Gadis itu menyukai Sehun sejak lama. Kupikir mereka bisa cocok tapi sepertinya Sehun memiliki wanita lain, kemarin Luhan mengantarkan gaun ini dan berpamitan padaku. Dia pergi ke luar negeri sendirian."

"Dia melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri? Apa dia benar-benar sendirian?"

Kai sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatap wanitanya dengan penuh tanya. Sedikit ragu dia menjawab. "Yeah... Sepertinya dia menyerah atau mungkin menunggu peluang untuk mendapatkan Sehun lagi."

"Tapi dia sedang hamil Kai."

"Apa?" detik itu Kai terkejut. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu Luhan hamil? Seingat Kai, _noona_ cantiknya tampak baik-baik saja. Tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan pria manapun.

"Saat dia ke rumahmu waktu itu. Dia mengalami _morning sick_ dan aku bisa tahu kalau Luhan sedang hamil. Dia juga mengakui itu."

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan," Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak tertarik mengetahui pribadi orang lain. Malam ini kau berdansa denganku. Jangan menjauh walau selangkah saja."

Dalam diam Kyungsoo mengangguk. Walau pikirannya memikirkan perkataan Kai. Bagaimana bisa wanita hamil melakukan perjalanan sendirian? Perjalanan bisnis? Tapi bukankah Kai bilang wanita itu berpamitan? Padahal dia tampak begitu baik dan juga akrab dengan Kyungsoo walau hanya sekali bertemu.

Tidak Kyungsoo. Jangan berpikir buruk. Tapi tentang Luhan yang menyukai Sehun? Pria itu sepertinya lebih dingin dari Kai. Benarkah dia mengenal Sehun dahulu? Kapan? Apakah Sehun termasuk dari bagian ingatan Kyungsoo yang hilang? Tapi pamannya telah menjelaskan jika ingatan Kyungsoo yang hilang karena sebuah benturan kecelakaan tidaklah penting. Dia tidak melupakan siapapun, tidak ada yang dilupakan. Hanya beberapa kejadian tentang kecelakaan?

Apakah detektif itu berbohong? Tapi pria tua itu telah menjaga Kyungsoo selama sisa hidupnya.

Kepalanya menjadi pening. Jangan sampai... Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya erat. Ia tak mau mengalami vertigo bahkan bagian teringan dari rasa sakit kepala itu. Tapi ini begitu menyakitkan dan pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai terus memanggil Kyungsoo tapi perempuan itu tetap tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki itu menjadi panik saat Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa di bangunkan. Hingga mengambil jalan memutar kembali ke mension mewahnya. Sepanjang jalan dia terus saja berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya perempuan itu melenguh dan sedikit meraih kesadaran.

Kai mendengar Kyungsoo meminta maaf. Ia bernapas lega lalu merengkuh kembali Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah.

Pesta dansa itu berpindah, Kai tahu Kyungsoo menyesal membuat pria itu tak menghadiri pesta karena kejadian yang diluar rencana keduanya.

Akhirnya makan malam berdua di dalam kamar dengan sedikit penataan seolah mereka di hotel bintang lima yang dilakukan pelayan rumah.

Ia menawarkan segelas anggur kepada Kyungsoo walaupun perempuan itu telah menolak. Kai menyalakan ponselnya, memutar media _player_ memperdengarkan lagu jazz.

"Kau masih merasa pusing?"

"Sedikit berkurang," ucapan Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Lelaki itu seperti pria dewasa pada umumnya. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Tangannya terulur menawarkan diri. Menunggu Kyungaoo yang masih nemperhatikan jemari tangan Kai. Jemari itu yang sering membelai seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Jemari itu juga yang telah menghapal dimana letak sensitif tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan lihai jemari itu juga yang sering memberi sapuan lembut pada paha wanita ini. Lalu merambat naik Ukhhh tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa panas di tubuhnya. Apa mungkin efek segelas anggur begitu kuat pada tubuh rapuhnya? Rasanya seperti itu.

Kai juga menerima Kyungsoo dengan tangan terbuka, sudah lama dia tidak mendapatkan suasana seromantis ini. Pria itu memegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Menerima dekapan hangat Kyungsoo. Langkah mereka seirama dengan musik yang mengalun pelan.

"Apa aku seperti angsa hitam?" bisik Kyungsoo terdengar seperti ajakan bercinta di telinga Kai.

"Tidak. Tapi kau mawar hitamku, berharga dan tak akan kulepas bagaimanapun caranya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Seperti mendapat kesadaran Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tahu tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar perkataanya yang begitu posesif, wanita mana yang tak takut dengan kalimat mengikat itu. Sedikit keterlaluan memang.

"Kai mendekatkan kepalanya, sedikit merunduk agar bibirnya bisa menyentuh daun telinga Kyungsoo, "Kita memiliki malam yang panjang. Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata kelam Kai. Wanita itu menunduk malu lalu ia mengangguk.

Seringai yang telah tercetak dengan sendirinya, lelaki tan itu melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Namun kaki keduanya masih melangkah seirama. Jemari Kai menangkup rahang Kyungsoo, sedikit membuat wanita itu mendongak. Ia mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir hati Kyungsoo. Ciuman singkat yang sebelumnya hanya tautan lembut berubah menjadi lumatan dan gigitan kecil. Lidah Kai menjelajah ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Merasakan benda tak bertulang milik Kyungsoo terbelit oleh miliknya. Kai selalu mendominasi. Dia menciumi Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah. Tangannya turun melepas ikatan kerah berbulu Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu hanya mengenakan gaun bertali kecil memperlihatkan belahan dada. Jemari Kai merobek renda transparan di bagian paha gaun Kyungsoo membuat gaun itu tinggal selutut saja.

"Hnghhh! Kaihhh!"

"Apa sayang?" Kai berbisik sembari menjilati telinga Kyungsoo. Tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek itu bergerak gelisah kala Kai membuatnya terus mundur. Kamar mereka memang luas, punya beberapa ruang kosong. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal jatuh ke sofa tunggal andai saja Kai tak segera memeluk tubuh rampingnya.

"Hah!" wajah Kai terlalu dekat. Lelaki itu menautkan kening mereka membuat penyatuan napas keduanya. "Jika aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Kai!"

Pria itu, dia mengajak bicara sembari tangannya mengelus paha dalam Kyungsoo. Kaki kanan perempuan itu sedikit berjinjit karena lutut Kai membelah selangkangannya.

"Aku berpikir tidak akan melepaskanmu Kyungsoo," bisik Kai lembut dengan jeda yang sama pada setiap kata. Lidahnya turun menuju leher jenjang Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena kerah berbulu itu telah dilepas Kai sebelumnya. Meninggalkan satu jejak kemerahan.

"Kai!" ciuman pria itu terlalu kuat hingga mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terduduk di atas sofa tunggal dengan Kai yang menindihnya tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya. Penjelajahan lelaki itu berhasil menyentuh bagian buah dada Kyungsoo yang menyembul. Terasa lembut dan begitu padat. Kai menyukai kedua benda kembar ini. Sementara ia sibuk mencumbu buah dada Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya membawa kaki Kyungsoo ke sisi-sisi sofa. Mendesak tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mengangkanginya.

"Kupikir ini hanya sebuah obsesi kepada tubuhmu. Tapi hampir setengah tahun aku tak bisa melepaskan diri darimu."

"Hnghh!" wanita itu hanya bisa meracau saat Kai mencumbunya penuh gairah.

gaun Kyungsoo tersingkap, menggulung hingga ke pinggang, entah sejak kapan Kai telah menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo hingga ke pergelangan kaki kanannya. Lubang celana dalam itu telah melewati kaki kirinya. Sepertinya cumbuan Kai terlalu nikmat hingga Kyungsoo tak menyadari dirinya bagaimana.

Pria itu melepas ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celana dalamnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang cepat bereaksi pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Mau menyentuhnya sayang?"

Satu pertanyaan itu mengiring Kyungsoo melihat milik Kai yang tampak besar dan berurat seperi tubuh pemiliknya. Entah dorongan dari mana, jemari lentik Kyungsoo meraih milik Kai.

"Arghhhhhhh~" pria itu mendongakkan kepala. Betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Kyungsoo. "Kau membuat arghhhh~" semakin Kyungsoo mengurut miliknya, semakin Kai meracau. Kejantanannya mulai terasa panas dan berkedut.

"Aku menginginkanmu Kyungsoo," ucapan Kai begitu lugas. Ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo sedikit membuat wanita itu terkejut. Kedua tangan Kai meraih pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo, membuat kaki panjang itu naik kepundaknya. Cukup melebar dan juga tinggi menampakkan lubang kemerahan milik Kyungsoo yang terlihat berkedut. "Kau selalu siap menerimaku sayang," bisiknya parau. Sedikit aktifitas jari Kai pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga membuat miliki Kyungsoo benar-benar siap.

"Hnghhhhh!" Kyungsoo mencakar udara saat tiba-tiba Kai melesakkan miliknya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terpundur ke belakang pada hentakan pertama.

"Akhhhhh! Kyungsoo," Kai mendesahkan nama wanita ini.

Kyungsoo berhasil meraih sisi sofa untuk bertahan. Ia baru nenerima hentakan pertama, Kai selalu menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan tepat sejak awal. Dia tak bisa meraih pundak Kai karena pria itu berdiri.

"Izinkan aku memasukimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab nantinya." susah payah Kai menyatukan kata perkata untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat.

"Kaihhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget. Segelas alkohol tak terlalu mempengaruhi kesadarannya dalam waktu lama. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kejantanan itu memasuki dirinya, memaksa bersatu lalu mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Hahh! Hahh!" Pria itu sedikit menimpa Kyungsoo setelah melepas hasratnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil. Aku janji."

Tanpa di sangka Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jemarinya perlahan lepas dari sisi sofa. Menangkup wajah Kai yang berangsur mendekat. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Tubuh keduanya berkilau karena keringat membanjiri. Napas tersenggal karena seks maratahon mereka, tanpa melepas kejantannya Kai menuntun kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ukhhh!" Kyungsoo merasakan penyatuan yang semakin dalam.

"Tidak perlu Kai. Aku masih meminum pil yang kau berikan."

Degh

Butuh waktu lama agar Kai memahami senyuman Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak mau menerimaku?" hati pria itu sedikit tersinggung. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke sofa.

"Sudah kukatakan aku menginginkanmu dan tidak akan kulepaskan. Arhnghhh!" dia kembali mencumbu Kyungsoo. Membuat perempuan itu hanya mendesahkan namanya seorang.

 _Kai_

 _Kai_

 _Kai_

Panggilan itu seakan ajakan bercinta untuk lebih dalam menumpahkan hasrat mereka. Tidak akan memekakkan telinga.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang di pelukan Kai. Pria itu seolah merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _'Apa kau_ _menginginkanku Kai_ _? Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu.'_ batin Kyungsoo menerawang. Wajah Kai saat tidur terlihat begitu damai, pria itu mengerutkan alisnya merasakan bibir Kyungsoo menciumnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget menyadari mata Kai terbuka. Pria itu menerawang dengan pandangan yang kelam. Tiba-tiba saja seperti mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Ahh Kai. Bukan begitu..."

"Kalau bukan begitu. Artinya kau ingin aku menyentuhmu lagi?"

Ya tuan muda! Ini pukul tiga dini hari dan kau kembali menyetubuhi Kyungsoo. Hanya berjarak satu jam setelah kegiatan malam kalian sebelumnya. Tidakkah dia sadar wajah Kyungsoo mulai pucat.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Well, i was thinking into the angst for some chapter. Yeah,,, but I just fail sometimes, sorry~

Oke, bukankah satu persatu pertanyaan kalian terjawab di dalam cerita oleh karena itu aku meminta maaf karena tidak tahu harus menyampaikan apa lagi.

It's been over 3 weeks since I last update Lady Rose story. As always, thanks for the continue support everywhere.

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[170915 - I prepare myself for you.]


	9. Chapter 9

"Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Ahh Kai. Bukan begitu..."

"Kalau bukan begitu. Artinya kau ingin aku menyentuhmu lagi?"

Ya tuan muda! Ini pukul tiga dini hari dan kau kembali menyetubuhi Kyungsoo. Hanya berjarak satu jam setelah kegiatan malam kalian sebelumnya. Tidakkah dia sadar wajah Kyungsoo mulai pucat.

 **Lady Rose**

 **(9th Chapter)**

 **Present by RoséBear**

 **Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)**

 _Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT._

 _Responsible. GS. Chaptered._

Di pagi hari, Kai yang pertama terbangun. Pria tan bangkit, ia duduk membuat selimut putih yang kusut itu jatuh hingga ke pinggang. Ia memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap seperti bayi mencari kehangatan. Pria itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia menikmati kegiatan malam mereka, - _very excited_.

Beberapa kali dalam hitungan hari pandangan Kai terkadang menerawang ke belakang, tepat pada hari-hari yang telah dia lalui bersama Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat tampan untuk ukuran seorang anak manusia. Jemarinya menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo yang membelakangi dirinya. Membuat sentakan pelan namun tidak membangunkan wanita itu. Kai menunduk, mengecup punggung belakang Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Tidak pernah aku menginginkan seseorang seperti aku menginginkanmu."

Sebuah bisikan lembut yang membuat bibirnya menggetarkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Ia menarik selimut, membawa wanita itu kembali dalam bungkusan kain tebal nan hangat sebelum kemudian dia beranjak dari ranjang.

Hanya setengah jam saja Kai telah siap dengan pakaian yang rapi. Setelan kemeja putih dan juga celana dasar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kai menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu pasti merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Kai bisa pastikan itu saat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk bangkit. Jadi ia mendekat dan membantu Kyungsoo duduk.

Walau setengah mengantuk, jemari Kyungsoo sudah terlatih. Ia meraih dasi Kai yang telah terlampir di kerah kemejanya. Sangat telaten membentuk ikatan dasi sementara pria itu hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana rona merah alami muncul dengan tidak sopannya hingga ke pangkal hidung Kyungsoo. Bibir hati itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya bekerja dengan sangat baik pada ikatan dasi.

Kai sungguh kesulitan untuk menahan diri. Ia segera mencium Kyungsoo. Sebuah ciuman lembut ketika kedua tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh ke ranjang namun tindakan Kai yang terlalu mendorong Kyungsoo perlahan membawa tubuh wanita itu kembali terbaring. Ia juga mulai merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi memegang kedua dasinya berubah menjadi genggaman kuat seolah dia berusaha bertahan agar tidak terperosok ke dalam lubang dalam.

Kai menghentikan ciumannya, menahan tubuh dengan kedua siku sementara tangannya merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, mengecup hidung perempuannya dan membawa bibir ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya parau. Ia bangkit serta membawa tubuh Kyungsoo agar kembali terduduk di ranjang.

"Kai!" panggil Kyungsoo menahan tangan pria itu membuat Kai menaikkan alisnya karena sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita bicara saat kau pulang?"

Kai memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo yang sedang memohon seperti ini melunakkan hatinya. Kenapa dia begitu tega akan memaksakan kehendak pada wanita sepolos dan sebaik Kyungsoo. Apa dia akan diterima karena kekuasaan Kai? Ahh panti asuhan itu. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum dia berkata, "aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Sekali lagi dia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo, "Sebaiknya begitu. Jenny akan mengurusmu segera."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _To make a wish come true, you need to have a dream._

Ketika dia mendapat sebuah pengaruh yang menakjubkan dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo tepat di sebelahnya, maka Kai termasuk golongan lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Tapi tidak hanya itu, pada dasarnya dia juga telah menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik.

Mengenai pekerjaannya, ketika pria itu tiba di kantor yang mana dia mendapati ruang kerjanya rapi namun di atas meja tersusun tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia periksa serta sebuah masalah yang membuatnya menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia telah mendapatkan ruang kerja yang nyaman dimana penataan _furniture_ tepat pada posisi mereka masing-masing dengan semua kegunaannya.

Lelaki itu baru saja mulai membuka berkas pertama ketika pintu ruangan terbuka kemudian seorang wanita cantik masuk. Tatapan Kai menajam mengamati siapa yang telah duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Wanita cantik nan anggun namun tak terlalu bersahabat.

"Oh _come on_ Baekhyun. Ada apa kau kemari sepagi ini?"

Itu sepupu jauhnya. Seorang dokter kejiwaan yang menurut Kai harus mengikuti kelas terapi seorang Psikolog. Sepertinya Baekhyun punya masalah kejiwaan sendiri.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau sedang meledekku? Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Kaki kanan bertumpu pada kaki kiri dan dengan gerakan yang anggun wanita itu tak melepaskan tatapan kesalnya pada Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu _No_ _o_ _na."_

Dia telah berusaha bersikap sangat lembut pada saudara jauhnya ini.

"Apalagi? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan Chanyeol. Aku sudah memberikannya padamu." Kai sadar itu, Baekhyun pasti sangat marah saat ini. Tapi tidak akan berlangsung lama. Ia juga tahu betapa Baekhyun menyayanginya. Dia adalah saudara jauh yang butuh perhatian seorang kakak.

Sedetik lelaki itu tertawa. Inilah masalah yang dia temukan pagi ini, Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerja Kai. Mengamuk dan berkata memilih berhenti. Saat Kai bertanya kenapa ternyata karena Baekhyun mengusirnya semalam. Sebuah pertengkaran suami istri akibat tekanan pekerjaan.

"Mengertilah Baek. Sejenak saja, proyek ini hampir berjalan baik."

Krak

Suara deritan kursi karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri membuat kursi yang ia duduki terpundur ke belakang. Telunjuk wanita itu mengarah pada wajah Kai membuat pria itu terkejut dan sedikit mundur. "Kau.. Berkata demikian karena masih bisa menikmati istrimu. Tapi brengsek itu? Dia pulang lalu langsung tidur. Dia tidak menyentuhku. Lebih menikmati gulingnya. Aku sedang mengandung anak kami dan aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini."

Susah payah air ludah Kai melewati tenggorokkannya. Baiklah Park Chanyeol, sebagian salahmu tidak bisa mengatur waktu. Tapi Kai tetap menghela napas. Sebagian juga salahnya mempekerjakan Chanyeol begitu keras.

"Aku janji padamu Baek. Liburan tiga hari tiga malam ke Lyon."

Sejenak Baekhyun melirik Kai. Wanita itu tersenyum miring "Maaf Count. Aku punya jadwal yang padat tiga minggu ini."

"Setelah proyek ini selesai."

"Dua minggu?" Tawar Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Yak! Kau sedang memeras sepupumu sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada sekretarismu jangan kembali ke rumah sebelum kau melepaskannya."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Dia masih membutuhkan Chanyeol, sebagian besar bantuan Chanyeol begitu berpengaruh. Seisi perusahaan sedang disibukkan oleh proyek ini. Tak mungkin dia kehilangan pria tinggi itu.

"Baiklah Baek!" Pada akhirnya Kai yang mengalah. Setelah proyek ini dia juga akan mencari asisten baru. Tidak mungkin mempekerjakan Chanyeol di posisi ini terus menerus.

"Aku boleh pulang ke rumah?"

Suara itu!? Kai menyipitkan matanya berpikir betapa bodohnya Chanyeol keluar begitu cepat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak bisakah pria tinggi itu menunggu beberapa saat lagi setidaknya sampai Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan.

Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada pintu toilet di ruangan Kai. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian berdua tampak menyebalkan." Desis Baekhyun cukup jelas.

"Baek!"

Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang. Lelaki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Kumohon jangan mengabaikan aku."

Sementara Chanyeol sedang berusaha sendiri. Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalian bisa pakai ruanganku setengah hari ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Hanya sepersekian detik setelah ditutup. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun cepat.

Pria itu tampak menyedihkan, dia tidak bercukur padahal harus menemui banyak eksekutif yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka. Wajahnya ditumbuhi beberapa bentol kemerahan dan benar-benar tak terurus. "Pulanglah lebih awal. Aku akan membantu membersihkanmu." Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun janjikan untuk saat ini. Dia menjadi tidak tega saat memperhatikan dengan jelas penampilan Chanyeol, itu membuat runtuh pertahanan keegoisan yang Baekhyun punya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di bangunan megah itu, ketika beberapa tanaman berhasil mengakar dengan sangat baik. Di antara tanaman mawar, terdapat satu bunga matahari yang berhasil mendapatkan kenyamanan.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mengingat bagaimana orangtuamu meninggal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungguh dia bukanlah mawar liar yang merambat di pagar ataupun tembok rumah. Dia tak memiliki banyak duri di batangnya, tiap kelopaknya tampak bergelung dibagian dalam dan begitu terlindungi. Dia telah berusaha keras agar bisa mekar dengan baik, menunggu badai agar bisa menatap dunia. Sudah seperti itu takdirnya.

"Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan detektif Han. Detektif kepolisian yang mengaku sebagai paman Kyungsoo. Pria tua itu juga yang membiayai kehidupan Kyungsoo selanjutnya dan menyarankan Kyungsoo tinggal di panti asuhan milik istri supir keluarganya. Ibu panti telah menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo, cerita yang diberitahukan detektif Han sama persis dengan ibu panti.

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya Sehun?"

Kyungsoo hendak bangkit dari meja makan. Dia merasa muak dengan makan malam bersama Sehun. Ruangan ini begitu terang namun terdengar begitu sunyi. Hanya menyisahkan mereka berdua karena Kai tak kunjung pulang, sementara para pelayan lain sedang menikmati waktu makan malam mereka di ruangan terpisah.

"Aku memiliki beberapa informasi menarik tentang kematian orangtuamu."

Lelaki itu tidak menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang telah dia sembunyikan namun Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah. Pada akhirnya ia putuskan mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Sehun! Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan kematian orang tuaku saat makan malam?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar. Ini pertama kalinya dia membahas kematian orang tuanya. Apalagi dengan orang asing. Detektif Han dan ibu panti saja tak pernah membahasnya. Kyungsoo diajarkan menerima keadaan, tidak menyakiti diri dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Anak itu telah tumbuh dengan sagat baik, percayalah dia bahkan tidak memahami situasi yang sebenarnya. Sementara sekarang seorang pemuda asing tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam cerita kehidupan lama Kyungsoo dan megusiknya. Itu membuat perasaan wanita ini menjadi tidak tenang.

"Kenapa kau terus membahas keluargaku?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu mengakhiri makan malamnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, jalannya sedikit pincang karena masih merasakan nyeri akibat perbuatan Kai sepanjang malam.

Ahh lelaki itu, kenapa tak kunjung pulang serta tak menghubungi. Tidakkah dia tahu Kyungsoo membutuhkannya saat ini? Sepertinya berlindung di balik Kai adalah sesuatu yang sangat menenangkan untuk Kyungsoo. Hatinya perlahan menjadi begitu hangat setiap kali berada di sebelah Kai. Setiap kali mendengarkan pria tan itu bicara walau intonasinya terkadang melampaui ketenangan namun Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya malam itu kau melihat kejadian sebenarnya bukan? Orang tuamu dibunuh."

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti di anak tangga pertama. "Tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang selamat?" Suara Sehun terdengar sambil lalu karena pria itu juga meninggalkan ruang makan. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dimana kemudian Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sepanjang malam perkataan Sehun terngiang dipikiran Kyungsoo. Benar saja, kenapa dia selamat? Benarkah orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal atau dibunuh seperti ucapan Sehun? Kyungsoo tidak pernah membaca pemberitaan tentang keluarganya.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengingat tetap saja tidak bisa. Seingat Kyungsoo dia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit. Ada ibu panti dan juga detektif Han saat itu.

Kyungsoo nekat turun ke bawah. Diluar sedikit gelap, apalagi saat melewati pintu keluar. Lorong yang terhubung dengan bangunan kedua tempat istirahat para pelayan termasuk pemuda Oh, lantainya sedikit licin karena hujan sempat mengguyur beberapa saat lalu. Kyungsoo menuju halaman pribadinya, aroma mawar akibat hujan menguar sedikit pekat. Dia bisa mencium aroma itu. Lalu di dekat sana Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kayu. Dia bisa melihat beberapa penjaga masih berjaga tapi mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan istri tuan besar mereka.

Malam itu ketika pikirannya masih disesakkan oleh perkataan Sehun beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa kau kesulitan tidur Kyungsoo?"

"Se-Sehun?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Ia menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak. Kurasa Kai baru kembali, kau bisa membuatnya salah paham nanti."

Sehun Benar, suara mobil terdengar oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kai telah kembali.

Sehun tidak hanya berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, jemarinya menyentuh pundak wanita itu membuat ayunan itu mengayun Kyungsoo pelan.

 _On a Weagon bound the market_

 _There's a calf with a mournful eye_

 _High above him there's a swallow_

 _Winging swiftly through the sky_

 _How the winds are laughing_

 _They laugh with all they might_

 _Laugh and laugh the whole day through_

 _And half the summers night_

Lagu itu membawa pikiran Kyungsoo kosong, dimana dia membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri mengayun pelan. Sendirian di bawah sana dengan hanya diterangi oleh lampu taman. Lama sampai lagu itu tak berlanjut. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, terdengar tidak asing. Tapi siapa orang yang pernah menyanyikan itu? Dia baru saja hendak bertanya namun sosok Sehun telah tidak ada. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin tadi Sehun kemari, menggerakkan ayunannya.

Ahh pemuda itu membuatnya frustasi.

 _Like the swallow has learned to fly_.

 _'Kyungsoo~'_

 _'Kyungsoo~'_

 _'Anak manis. Berhentilah menangis. Ada aku...'_

Suara-suara itu terus saja terngiang kemudian menghantui Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu mengerang merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja tetesan hujan menyadarkan Kyungsoo, semakin deras membuat ia berlari ke dalam. Berlindung ke lorong dan memasuki bangunan utama.

Setengah basah karena Kyungsoo sempat terpeleset dan itu membuat pakaiannya Kotor. Ia berlari tergesa menaiki tangga.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai baru saja akan melepaskan pakaiannya, ia melihat Kyungsoo dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, di bawah sana Kai menyipitkan matanya agar bisa jelas melihat. Kyungsoo sedang berayun seorang diri? Baru saja pria itu berinisiatif akan turun namun kemudian diurungkan niat tersebut melihat Kyungsoo bangkit. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan segera kembali masuk ke dalam setelah menyadari hujan yang semakin deras. Ini sudah malam, terlalu larut dan lagi sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Wanita itu bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama di luar.

Ia melepaskan kemeja, menelanjangi dadanya dan baru saja akan masuk ke kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka. Pria itu terlonjak kaget bukan karena pintu yang terbuka. Tapi Kyungsoo yang muncul langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Kai erat.

Begitu kuat dorongannya hingga tubuh Kai terpundur selangkah. Ia tertahan oleh dinding. Tangan Kai terangkat ingin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo tapi hatinya nenolak. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo posesif. "Sayang, kenapa?"

"Takut," samar tapi Kai bisa mendengar isakan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu semakin menekan tubuhnya, memeluk Kai meminta agar tidak dilepaskan.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lepaskan!" Kai terperanjat karena Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. "Ba-ik. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Kai mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Cukup lama tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Kai menunduk, mengecup leher Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Kyungsoo.

 _'Bukankah tadi kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya ada apa Kyungsoo?'_ Batin Kai menahan diri. Sayangnya pertanyaan di otaknya keluar begitu saja. Bibir Kai yang berada dekat telinga Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Takut," perempuan itu berkata sekali lagi.

"Maaf aku pulang larut malam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo. Tapi apa kau mau masuk ke kamar mandi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun kemudian Kai merasakan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya segera memutar knop pintu kamar mandi. Berjalan mundur menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"Mau menggosok punggungku?"

Kai menghela napasnya karena melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat. Namun pelukannya mengendur. Kai membawa Kyungsoo mundur, sedikit menunduk lalu terduduk di pinggir _bathup_. Lelaki itu berlutut tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mandi sebentar saja. Kau tidak mau bergabung?"

"A-aku akan menggosok punggungmu Kai."

Pria tan tersenyum, menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir hati itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu disana, benar-benar lembut. Dia merasakan Kyungsoo kekurangan napas, jadi Kai lepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pria itu bangkit lalu menelanjangi dirinya. Ia juga melepaskan pakaian Kyungsoo. Menyiapkan air mandi beraroma coklat khas aroma Kai.

Kyungsoo duduk di belakang Kai, dengan _sponge_ ia mulai menggosok punggung telanjang Kai.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini Kyungsoo?"

"A-aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Terdengar sedikit gugup. "Tidak banyak. Ravi mengajariku membuat _cookies._ Jenny mengajariku merias wajah." Dan mereka kemudian melakukannya dalam keheningan yang cukup panjang.

Tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo menggunakan _bathrobe_ Kai yang kebesaran sementara pria itu hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang. Jemarinya bertautan dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kai hanya mengenakan celana piyama lalu ia memasangkan atasan piyamanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka. "Mau berbaring bersamaku? Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kai lalu menaiki ranjang. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo ikut naik dan perempuan itu segera beringsut dalam pelukan Kai. Menjatuhkan kepalanya berseder di dada telanjang Kai. Kyungsoo setengah memeluk pria itu. Sementara rambut setengah basahnya dibelai penuh sayang oleh jari-jari tangan Kai.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kekesalan pria itu yang terpupuk tadi malam menguap begitu saja saat melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi. Ada sesuatu di dada Kai yang terasa sesak. "Kau memikirkan perkataanku? Aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di taman tadi. Apa kau takut padaku?"

Kai mendapati Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Tapi Perempuan itu menggeleng. Tangannya tak melepaskan pelukannya pada perut berotot Kai.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu takut Kyungsoo?"

"Se-sehun."

Degh

Dengan gerakan pelan Kai sedikit menunduk. Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Sayang, kau tidak menyukai Sehun bukan?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Dia juga tidak menyukaimu. Aku bisa percaya pada ucapan Sehun. Dia pria jujur. Jadi apa yang kau takutkan?" Dengan lembut Kai mencoba mencaritahu kebenaran dari cara pandang Kyungsoo.

"Kai."

"Ya sayang?"

Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar napasnya teratur saat ia bicara. "Kau tidak akan melepaskanku?"

Kai terdiam, ia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menuntun jawaban. Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu takut. Apa Sehun benar-benar menakutkan?

"Apa Sehun mengancammu?"

"Tidak. Tapi... Kai," Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Malam ini kau mau bercinta denganku lagi?"

Alis Kai berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengajaknya bercinta? Ini hampir sama seperti hari itu dimana Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Tangannya mengelus punggung polos Kai membuat pria itu kembali sadar.

Ia membalik posisi mereka. Menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke ranjang dan sedikit menindih wanita manis itu. Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama, Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya merambat ke tengkuk Kai mempertemukan keduabelah bibir mereka. Ia dengan gerakan yang tak terlalu terlatih berusaha menyampaikan perasaan pada Kai. Ciuman itu terlepas setelah sekian lama, kepala Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjang dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Buah dada yang naik turun dibalik piyama kebesaran milik Kai. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan pelindung lagi karena aku sudah melarangmu menelan pilnya mulai hari ini. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan menyesali malam ini apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo."

"Lakukanlah Kai."

Seperti mendapat sinyal. Lelaki itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Tubuh wanita itu masih menyisahkan jejak percintaan panas mereka semalam. Kai sedikit mengernyit, apa dia harus menyakiti Kyungsoo. Bahkan selangkangan wanita ini pasti masih merasa nyeri. Dia memperlakukan Kyungsoo lebih kasar dari sebelumnya malam tadi.

"Kai," tapi panggilan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti ajakan bercinta yang penuh hasrat. Di telinga Kai, itu seperti desahan panjang saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

* * *

Pria itu terbangun, kesadarannya cepat kembali. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Dirasakannya wanita itu merintih. Kai mengernyit mendengarnya, apa sesakit itu? Yah Kyungsoo pasti merasakan sakit luar biasa akibat seks marathon mereka dua malam ini. Ditariknya jemari Kyungsoo, pandangan pria itu tak lepas dari wajah damai Kyungsoo. Saat mengecup jemari itu barulah Kai sadari terdapat beberapa goresan luka di tangan Kyungsoo. Ada yang masih baru namun ada juga yang sudah mengering. Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan wanita ini saat Kai tak di rumah. Sebab ketika ia di rumah, pekerjaan Kyungsoo hanya melayani hasrat Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia seorang eksekutif, duduk dengan kemeja dan celana dasar. Dasi itu belum tersimpul, masih melingkar di lehernya. Menunggu Kyungsoo terbangun dan merapikan Kai. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pagi mereka. Lelaki itu mengesap kopi paginya, sebuah pergerakan dari Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu. Aku menunggumu."

Perempuan itu beranjak dari ranjang dengan menyeret selimut membuat Kai tertawa geli melihatnya. Sudah berkali-kali tubuh itu telanjang di bawah kukungannya tapi tetap saja merasa malu untuk diperlihatkan.

Hampir menyentuh setengah jam saat Kyungsoo keluar dengan rambut basah dan jubah mandi membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah Kyungsoo."

"Ya Kai."

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih. Lama sekali agar ia bisa tiba di hadapan Kai.

Lelaki itu membuka pahanya, memberi instruksi agar Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tampak muram? Apa kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu semalam?"

Ditariknya jemari Kyungsoo. Memberitahu wanita itu jika dia sadar akan luka-luka di jari Kyungsoo. Di atas meja telah tersedia beberapa plester.

"Aku akan bertanya beberapa hal. Kuharap kau mau memberi jawaban Kyungsoo," Dengan jari-jari di rekatkan plester-plester itu pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, kapan kau mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Kai melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Karena ia yakin luka itu bukan sisa dari kecelakaan tempo hari.

"Ini, ketika berkebun. Beberapa tanaman memiliki duri. "

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Jangan melukai jari indahmu Kyungsoo. Lalu, tentang Sehun. Kenapa kau takut padanya?"

Kai menggerakkan paha kanannya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit merapat. Reflek Perempuan itu mengalungkan lengannya ke keher Kai menghindar kejadian yang tak ia inginkan. Terjungkal ke belakang.

"Itu..."

Kai masih meenunggu walau Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Menyusupkan tangannya kebalik jubah mandi Kyungsoo. Kulit yang terasa begitu lembut seperti kulit bayi, aroma coklat yang menggoda lalu gerakan gelisah Kyungsoo karena Kai membelah kewanitaannya.

"I-itu... Aku tidak tahu Kaihhhh!" Kyungsoo mendesah di akhir ucapannya ketika pria itu terlalu menggoda.

"Jangan membuatku bingung Kyungsoo. Sehun adalah sahabatku. Sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagiku."

"Maafkan aku Kai. Hah!" tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram pundak Kai. Terasa panas di bagian selatan tubuhnya. "Berputarlah menghadapku." Perintah Kai mutlak. Ia menyarankan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk sedikit tegak lalu duduk berpangku tetap pada paha kanannya. Lutut Kai menekan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Akhh wanita itu merasakan siksaan mendalam karena ditekan. Namun Kai tak memasukkan apapun. Itu menyiksanya. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Wow!" Hanya itu yang Kai rasakan saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau jujur mengenai Sehun. Katakan padaku Kyungsoo."

"Dia,"

Kaki Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat kala Kai membuat pahanya semakin menekan selangkangan Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kai tahu bagaimana cara menekan seseorang. Jubah mandi ini mulai berantakan kala Kai menghujaminya dengan cumbuan yang begitu intim.

"Dia apa Kyungsoo?"

Tak hanya ayunan pada paha. Namun juga jemarinya mulai memilin puting buah dada Kyungsoo. Oh pria ini, dia tidak seberengsek itu. Tapi otaknya tak bisa berpikir baik. Tak ada titik terang saat memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun? Jika keduanya tak saling memiliki perasaan yang sama lalu apa masalahnya?

"Maafkan aku Kai. Tidak ada. Hnghhh."

Kecipak saliva mengikuti kecupan-kecupan yang Kai coba tinggalkan pada leher Kyungsoo.

 ** _Knock knock_**

Kai mengghentikan aktivitasnya menyadari suara ketukan pintu kamar. Siapa yang dengan beraninya mengacaukan aktivitas pagi seorang tuan muda sepertinya.

Ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti bahkan saat Kai ingin kembali menyentuh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu sedikit mengernyit kesal, ia turunkan Kyungsoo berpindah pada sofa lalu melangkah kasar akan membuka pintu.

"Ya Kai! Kau belum bersiap? Bukankah Sudah kukirim surel kepadamu tentang rencana hari ini?"

Suara pekikan Chanyeol bisa merusak pendengaran Kai. Ia hampir saja terdorong ke belakang saat Chanyeol memukul dadanya, tapi tangannya berhasil tertahan di daun pintu yang setengah tertutup.

"Yak _Hyung_! Tunggulah di bawah. Kita bicara sembari sarapan!"

Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam. Ia menyelidik memperhatikan penampilan pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda ini. "Sekarang!" Tanpa penolakan ia tarik Kai paksa. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di kamar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Hanya ada Kai dan Chanyeol saja. Kedua pria itu tampak memiliki obrolan pekerjaan. Suasana cukup ramai dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada seseorang yang biasanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam. Sehun. Tak terlihat pria itu ikut bergabung seingatnya, Sehun punya komunikasi kerja yang baik dengan istri Chanyeol.

"Kai, aku pikir akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah proyek ini sangat berarti untukmu?"

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Sudah satu jam dia berdebat dengan Chanyeol di ruang makan. Hanya sebuah masalah kecil, Kai tak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena alasannya sendiri. Pria itu menjadi super _protective_. Dan di hadapan keduanya, Chanyeol menatap masam Kai. Pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat ke mension Kai berharap perjalanan bisnis akan berlangsung cepat hari ini.

"Kai. Hanya untuk dua malam tiga hari saja. Busan tidak bisa membuatmu pulang pergi seakan kau pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan."

"Kyungsoo, kau harus ikut denganku!"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali karena Kai mengabaikan ucapannya. "Yaishh bocah idiot ini!" gumamnya mulai kesal.

"Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun juga. Tidakkah kau mengerti siapa yang memilih proyek ini dari awal. Ayo akhiri dengan segera."

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus dengarkan aku..."

Satu kali lagi Kai mengabaikan Chanyeol. Semua menjadi sulit karena kondisi Kyungsoo tak terlalu baik untuk melakukan perjalanan. Semua karena _sex marathon_ mereka telah meninggalkan rasa nyeri luar biasa di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia mendengarkanmu Kai dan bisakah kau mendengarkanaku?"

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

Brak

"Apa masalahnya jika Kyungsoo kita tinggalkan? Aku pun meninggalkan Baekhyun, bahkan setelah pertengkaran tempo hari," Suara Chanyeol sedikit pelan dibagian akhir. Tapi Kai tampak tidak peduli, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Bukankah tadi kau bilang mereka ditugaskan ke pelabuhan untuk beberapa hari karena bencana alam." Yeah Baekhyun sebagai psikiater sangat dibutuhkan, lalu Sehun juga ikut membantu. Tadi malam benar-benar terjadi badai dan badai tadi malam di pelabuhan menyisahkan bencana. Apalagi jarak ke rumah sakit cukup jauh dengan korban yang banyak. Jadi beberapa dokter ditugaskan menangani masalah itu, termasuk dari departemen psikiatri.

"Kai, aku akan menunggumu pulang," Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari kiri Kai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa disadari tangan Kai yang bebas mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelumnya menyetujui rencana Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

Semudah itu dia mengalah setelah perdebatan panjang mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Terlepas dari apapun itu, Kyungsoo sedikit panik ditinggalkan Kai. Malam-malamnya akan jadi seperti apa? Dia telah berlindung di balik kekuasaan Kai.

Baru saja beberapa jam sejak kepergian Kai, perempuan itu duduk di taman belakangnya. Ravi menghampiri memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Kyungsoo. Sebuah surat? Siapa yang mengiriminya surat ini? Namun jika Kyungsoo bertanya, Ravi sudah tentu akan menyarankan untuk membuang benda itu jika mencurigakan. Sedikit ragu ia membukanya setelah kepergian Ravi.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan, amplop itu cukup tebal.

 _'Pembunuhan satu keluarga, polisi masih mendalami kasus._

 _'Satu keluarga, supir serta_ _p_ _embantu rumah di bunuh.'_

 _'Hingga saat ini, polisi masih mendalami kasus tersebut dengan memeriksa closed circuit television (CCTV)...'_

Kyungsoo mengernyit membaca beberapa artikel lama. Matanya menyipit, gambar pada artikel di guntingan koran itu sangatlah buram. Sulit bagi Kyungsoo melihat photo aslinya. Tiba-tiba sakit menyerang di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkabut, ia mengeram kesulitan. Tangannya mengeluarkan semua isi amplop. Berita ini dimuat duapuluh tahun lalu.

 _'Pembunuhan keluarga Do_ _seorang p_ _engusaha properti diduga murni kasus_ _perampokan disertai_ _pembunuhan.'_

Kyungsoo mengernyit, sebuah photo lama. Photo sebuah keluarga.

"Nona kau baik-baik saja?" Jenny berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara Jenny, Kyungsoo panik. Ia memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas itu lalu menyembunyikannya ke belakang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku ingin berkunjung ke panti asuhan."

"Mau kutemani?" Jenny menawarkan diri. Ia ingat pesan Kai untuk menjaga Kyungsoo apalagi kondisi Nona manisnya sedang tidak terlalu baik.

"Tidak, besok aku akan pergi sendiri. Jangan beritahu Kai, kumohon."

Dia sedikit keras kepala. Jenny tak bisa nenolak permohonan Kyungsoo kala perempuan itu memelas dengan mukanya yang polos. Kyungsoo nonanya yang berharga dan baik hati, jadi gadis itu hanya menganggukkan menyetujui lagian hanya pergi ke panti asuhan. Masih ada supir yang akan memgantarnya, Jenny tidak perlu khawatir, bukankah panti Asuhan adalah rumah Kyungsoo juga? Mereka keluarganya. Begitulah yang Kyungsoo ceritakan hari itu pada Jenny setelah Kai menarik panti asuhan ke dalam tanggungan perusahaan.

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Well, tidakkah ini begitu cepat? Owhh maafkan aku atas sebuah kesalahan besar di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak telah mengingatkan dan aku akan berusaha mengingatnya setiap kali menulis di kemudian hari.

 _Please correct me if you find some typo and mistake in my stories._

Jadi mari kita bersenang-senang bersama!

 **Preview Chapter 10**

 _'Teman rahasia?'_

 _'Kelas bunga matahari?'_

 _'Bunga matahari?'_

"Kau akan pulang? Pakai apa?" -Chanyeol

"Kereta terakhir dari Busan menuju Seoul!"-Kai

Thank You.

.

RoséBear

[170917. _Like the swallow has learned to fly_ –Donna_Donna_Song]


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **10th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

* * *

 _Jika tertawa kau manis sekali, jadi lebih seringlah tertawa._

Kyungsoo telah duduk menghabiskan malam di ruang kerja Kai. Dia mengunci ruangan ini dari dalam setelah memberitahu Ravi. Menikmati alunan musik yang lembut. Walau matanya fokus pada layar laptop. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengernyit, artikel yang tadi siang ia terima tidak ada di internet. Ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo bukankah itu sudah berlalu selama dua puluh tahun.

Ia menjadi ragu tentang kebenaran kasus ini, tidak pernah disinggung apapun. Tidak ada kabar, bahkan yang menyerupaipun tak ada.

Ia menghela napasnya, bersender di kursi putar Kai yang empuk. Matanya terpejam menikmati kedamaian. Aroma maskulin Kai masih tertinggal di kemeja yang Kyungsoo gunakan saat ini.

Apa dia merindukan pria itu? Yeah... Kyungsoo mulai mencintai pria itu. Bukan sekedar karena dia bisa berlindung di balik kekuasaan Kai.

Lelaki itu, senyumannya yang paling menawan. Membuat hati tenang dan bahagia. Entahlah, itu terjadi begitu saja. Mengingat sisa kontrak mereka, hati Kyungsoo merasa nyeri. Apa dia harus menempuh perpisahan setelah ini? Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan? Dia jadi berharap banyak pada Kai.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Sehun tempo hari, sudah bisa ditebak pasti pemuda itu yang mengirimkan artikel ini padanya.

 _'Sehun? Sebenarnya kau siapa?'_

Kyungsoo membatin. Bukankah hidupnya begitu tenang. Setidaknya dalam sebuah hubungan, lalu kenapa sekarang begitu rumit. Ia bahkan berpikir Sehun ada di masa lalunya, apakah bagian yang terlupakan salah satunya adalah Sehun?

Jemari Kyungsoo mengetuk meja beberapa kali. Dalam beberapa detik matanya terbuka. Ia bergegas mematikan laptop dan semua yang menyala di ruangan itu. Keluar dan mengunci kembali ruangan.

Ravi! Setidaknya dia harus bertanya pada Ayah angkat Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

* * *

Secangkir _h_ _o_ _t_ _cinnamon milk mix_ dan sepiring kue kering yang manis. Kyungsoo bersorak menerima pemberian Ravi. Pria tua itu kembali ke bangunan utama setelah Kyungsoo membangunkannya. Dia mengadu kesulitan tidur dan merasa lapar. Jadi Ravi yang telah setengah mengantuk hanya menerima panggilan Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum ramah.

Masih jam sebelas malam. Tidak terlalu dini hari, tidak terlalu gelap karena bulan di luar sana bersinar terang setelah badai kemarin malam.

Ravi menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja bar. Berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang menikmati cemilan malamnya. Sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo, rumah ini menjadi sedikit ramai. Penuh warna dan kemarahan Kai bahkan tak terlihat lagi. Tuan besar mereka menunjukkan kebenaran tentang dirinya. Yeah, Kai memang baik pada para pelayannya. Tapi tidak sekali dua kali dia juga terlihat marah besar. Bahkan dikategorikan sering.

"Nona menyukainya?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mulut penuh kue kering. Ravi sedikit tertawa lalu meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf Nona, anda benar-benar lucu. Tolong seka bibir anda dengan ini," dengan sopan ia berikan kain bersih pada Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu merasa malu.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Makananmu yang terenak. Hmm sudah berapa lama sejak kau bekerja dengan Kai? Dia beruntung sekali menikmati makananmu setiap hari."

Ravi terkekeh. Tidak menyadari maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pria tua itu tampak berpikir. "Baru lima tahun Nona." Ravi menuangkan kembali minuman untuk Kyungsoo. Nonanya itu makan dengan lahap.

"Yeah, sejak Sehun bilang ada temannya yang akan bekerja di sini. Dan tuan muda setuju saja ketika aku yang menjadi kepala pelayan."

"Jadi... Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kai sebelumnya?"

Ravi terkekeh lagi mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tidak, tuan muda baru pertama datang kemari."

"Bukankah dia berteman dengan Sehun? Anak angkatmu?"

Ravi baru saja mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, terdengar begitu antusias dan lelaki tua itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Yeah,,, mereka berteman karena aku mengirim Sehun bersekolah ke luar negeri."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Sehun," Kyungsoo mengesap minumannya, ia mengintip Ravi dari balik bulu mata letik yang kini mulai sedikit mengintimidasi.

Tapi tidak. Yang ingin Kyungsoo tahu adalah masa lalu Sehun.

 **Gotcha!**

"Istriku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di pinggir kota, yang menewaskan Istriku dan kedua orang tua Sehun. Saat itu Sehun baru berumur Lima tahun. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah dokter sama seperti istriku. Aku merasa kasihan lalu setelah itu kuputuskan menjadikan Sehun anakku. Mengurusi semua keperluannya. Namun ternyata dia anak yang periang, bahkan setelah kecelakaan itu. Dia yang menenangkan aku. Berkata semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jadi, kenapa dengan sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas?

"Maafkan aku tuan," Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir minumnya. Jemarinya dengan pelan menepuk punggung tangan Ravi menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan. "Tidak apa Nona. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Mau saya perlihatkan album photo kami?"

Ravi berjalan keluar sebentar, pergi ke ruang pribadinya dan kembali dengan beberapa tumpuk album photo. Ia membuka dan memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun itu sangat suka belajar, dia suka sekali memintaku membelikannya buku bacaan. Saat itu aku bekerja di perusahaan asuransi, tidak banyak waktu yang aku punya untuknya. Jadi dia pergi ke kelas persiapan hingga malam hari. Nona tahu _Carl International School_? Ahh dulu pertama kali Sehun belajar di sana itu hanya sebuah bangunan dua tingkat yang sangat kecil. Aku ingat hari pertama mengantarnya ke sana. Dia kembali dengan pelajaran yang ia dapatkan."

Ravi terus saja membalikkan album photo sembari tersenyum. Nampaknya pria tua ini sangat bahagia memiliki Sehun. "Mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya adalah seorang dokter jadi kupikir itu alasan dia ingin menjadi dokter juga. Hari itu CIS belajar tentang cita-cita. Saat pulang ke rumah kulihat dia sedang menggambar di lantai. Dia bilang akan bercerita tentang cita-citanya besok di depan kelas bunga matahari, Sehun bilang dia punya teman rahasia di kelas bunga matahari yang aku tidak boleh bertemu."

Tinnnnnnn

"Wahhh kuenya sudah matang lagi," Ravi bergegas turun dari kursi. Ia pergi mengurus oven manualnya. Kyungsoo ikut melompat turun dari kursi tinggi itu.

"Aku akan ke atas. Terima kasih makananmu Ravi."

"Ya Nona. Aku akan membereskan semua ini baru kembali ke belakang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ravi. Perempuan itu menghembuskan napas berat. Ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

 _'Teman rahasia?'_

 _'Kelas bunga matahari?'_

 _'Bunga matahari?'_

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada gagang pintu. Kepalanya pening memikirkan semua itu. Oh Sehun. Kau lebih membuat sakit kepala daripada Kai. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat berpikir dia adalah teman rahasia Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Perempuan itu menggeleng dengan ekspresi lucu. Kyungsoo lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun. Lagipula, apa dia pernah berada di CIS? Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu esok hari, dia akan menemui ibu panti. Harus.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Wajah manis tanpa _make up_ yang berlebihan, gaun selutut yang membentuk lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengembang di bagian bawah. Bergoyang di hentak angin kala perempuan itu bergerak. Dia tersenyum sumringah, sangat menawan membuat hangat di sekitarnya walau di atas sana langit sedikit gelap.

Dia baru saja akan duduk di meja makan saat ponsel di genggamannya bergetar. Itu panggilan dari tuan besarnya, Kai.

 _'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyungsoo?'_ Lelaki itu segera menyergap dengan pertanyaan menuntut saat di layar ponsel nampak wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"A-aku akan sarapan."

 _'Oh maaf. Kau baru akan sarapan? Bersama siapa? Apa yang Ravi hidangkan untukmu?'_ Kai terlalu cerewet.

 _'Yak KAI! Kita hampir terlambat. Cepatlah siapkan dirimu.'_

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan yang mana bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Mereka telah melakukan perjalanan hanya berdua, sebuah perjalanan bisnis.

"Kalian akan pergi? Kau tampak sangat lelah Kai," gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi suaminya. Sedikit menyesal tidak bisa pergi, setidaknya dia bisa membantu pria itu bersiap jika ikut.

 _'Aku tersiksa tidak bisa menyentuhmu_ _Kyungsoo_ _. Chanyeol begitu berisik! Kalau begitu_ _aku_ _tutu_ _p_ _panggilannya. Nanti kuhubungi lagi.'_

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia menerima rasa cinta Kai. Sebuah _flying kiss_ , dan saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponsel barulah Kyungsoo sadari. Lelaki tan ini nampaknya butuh bercukur, bulu-bulu halus mulai tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya perlu menghabiskan sarapan. Ia juga meminta Ravi membungkus beberapa _cookies_ untuk dibawa ke panti asuhan. Hatinya sangat senang tiap kali berkunjung ke sana.

* * *

Hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk Kyungsoo tiba di panti asuhan. Dia mendapat sambutan hangat, sebuah pelukan dari nyonya Kang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Aku baik ibu," tidak bisa dipungkiri, sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih menahan nyeri dari sisa seks marathonnya bersama Kai saat beberapa anak menabrakkan diri untuk memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah. Kau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

Bangunan itu punya sedikit halaman yang penuh tanaman. Semakin banyak saja sejak yayasan berkata akan membiayai kehidupan di panti asuhan.

Kyungsoo tidak membuang banyak waktu, dia mendatangi ruang nyonya Kang, sebuah ruangan _minimalis_ di lantai pertama dengan jendela menghadap halaman samping. Jika tirai di geser, orang di dalam bisa melihat aktivitas diluar. Kyungsoo melakukan itu, ia melihat sosok Mark di atas kolam pasir. Sedang bermain bersama beberapa mainan dan para saudaranya yang lain.

"Jus buah pir. Mimi membuatnya untukmu."

Ia berbalik dan menerima segelas minuman. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Ibu panti. Keduanya duduk di sofa, saling bersebelahan. Ibu panti menunggunya hingga Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya. Barulah ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kai masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik bukan?" Tanya ibu panti memastikan. Selama ini Kyungsoo sering bercerita mengenai kehidupannya. Tidak semuanya, hanya sebagian kecil saja. Tentu saja bagian yang menyenangkan, kebaikan yang Kai berikan misalnya.

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu ibu. Dia sedang pergi ke luar kota."

"Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Kau tidak apa di tinggalkan?"

Kyungsoo membola tidak mengerti ucapan ibu panti. Seperti memahami arti tatapan Kyungsoo, wanita paruh baya itu memberi sedikit jarak. "Dia sebenarnya lelaki yang baik. Lima bulan kalian telah tinggal bersama sebagai suami istri. Tidakkah kau merasakan memiliki tanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo?"

"Maksud ibu?" Kyungsoo memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap ibu panti. _O_ _h come on_ _,_ ia punya tujuan lain bertemu wanita ini, prihal orang tuanya. Lantas kenapa membahas Kai?

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Jadi? Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Ia hampir saja lupa tujuan awalnya. Walau sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

"Tentang orang tuaku," Kyungsoo memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. Ia sempat melihat ketegangan ibu panti namun kemudian wanita tua itu bergeser merapat pada Kyungsoo. " kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertanya tentang orang tuamu sayang?"

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Inilah kenapa tidak pernah ada yang mau membahasnya. Akan menyakiti satu sama lain. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya ibu. Tapi... Akhhh!" wajah Kyungsoo berkerut menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba. Kepalanya seperti dihantam suatu benda keras.

 _'Kyungsoo~'_

 _'Ayah! Ibu!'_

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Ibu panti mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Barulah Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya erat sebelum membuka kembali. Napasnya pendek-pendek.

Melihat itu, Ibu panti bergegas mengambil air mineral dan memberikan pada Kyungsoo. "Minumlah sayang." Ia membantu Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya.

"Sedikit lebih baik?"

"He um." Hanya sebuah deheman yang bisa Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Kepalaku belakangan ini sering sakit ibu."

"Apa yang terjadi sayang? Apa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ibu tahu tapi tidak kau katakan?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo tampak ragu namun kemudian ia mengangguk. "Seseorang bertanya tentang kelas persiapan dan itu membuatku tidak terlalu asing. Ibu... Apa aku pernah berada di Carl International School?"

"Siapa yang telah bertanya padamu?" Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Ibu... mengenai keluargaku. Apa tidak ada korban lain dalam kecelakaan itu?"

Wanita tua itu menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak sayang. Jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang telah berlalu. Detektif Han sudah bilang itu kecelakaan tunggal yang menewaskan ibu dan ayahmu. Bukankah dokter juga bilang ingatanmu tentang kecelakaan itu hilang karena benturan keras yang kau terima. Jangan pernah mencoba mengingatnya lagi sayang. Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Dan yahh kau pernah mengikuti persiapan di kelas mawar. Makanya kau amat menyukai bunga mawar. Kau bilang gurumu di kelas mawar sangat cantik."

Dalam pelukan ibu panti, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Walau dia tidak ingat sepenuhnya tetang penjelasan dari nyonya Kang. Tapi cerita ini terdengar begitu hangat.

"Kau masih merasa pening? Apa kau mau beristirahat sebentar di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk pelan. "Aku boleh tidur di ruangan ini?"

"Yah. Ibu akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu nak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit saja sampai ibu panti kembali dengan kain tebal. Ia berbaring berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Jemari Kyungsoo menahan kepergian ibu panti.

"Ibu tidak berusaha menutupi apapun dariku 'kan?"

Perempuan itu menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang mengapit di ujung pakaiannya. "Tentu saja anakku. Istirahatlah di sini."

Tidak butuh waktu yang panjang. Kyungsoo menyapa kegelapan dalam bayangannya. Ia terlelap hingga napasnya begitu teratur.

Di ruangan terpisah, wanita tua itu berseder di balik pintu. Apa? Apa yang mengusik Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia menanyakan kasus itu saat ini?

Ibu panti berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia membuka sebuah kardus berisikan beberapa buku. Bibir wanita tua itu melengkung menemukan kontak seseorang di sana.

"Dr. Im?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku,,, teman detektif Han. Kang Seul Gi. Ahh dokter pernah menangani kasus..."

 _"Tidak perlu kau sebutkan. Aku mengingatnya. Oh bagaimana kabar anak itu? Sudah lima tahun kau tidak_ _m_ _elaporkan kabarnya padaku sejak..."_

"Kematian detektif Han. Tadinya kami baik-baik saja dokter. Tapi... Bisakah aku menemuimu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Wanita tua itu menghela napas dalam. Ia berseder di tembok sembari memandang langit-langit ruangan.

 _"Yeah tapi kini aku tidak di rumah sakit lagi. Kau tahu, usiaku sudah sangat menua jadi datanglah ke tempatku mengajar."_

"Heum... Dokter?"

"Ya? tapi Bisakah hari ini?"

 _"Oh baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Siang hari saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjaga. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia rapikan bekas tidurnya. Berjalan pelan ke luar ruangan. Mendapati Mimi, penghuni panti yang paling tua. Adik manisnya itu baru selesai mencuci piring bersama adik-adik yang lain.

"Kakak sudah bangun?"

"Ibu dimana?"

Ia mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ibu pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Dia bilang ada janji dengan teman. Jadi ibu berpesan jika kakak mau pulang bawalah kantung buah ini," Mimi menyerahkan kantung plastik berisikan buah pir.

"Baiklah."

"Kakak?" panggilan Mimi membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Lelaki yang mengantarmu tadi juga berpesan agar menghubunginya jika kakak ingin pulang. Tadi dia mengantar ibu menemui temannya. Tapi karena kakak masih tidur jadi kami melarangnya masuk. Kakak marah?"

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kepala adik perempuannya itu. "Tidak. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

"Tidak!" Mimi berseru mengerutkan Kyungsoo. "Dia berpesan kakak tidak boleh pulang naik taksi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Itu barang pemberian Kai beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menghela napas berat. Hanya ada kontak Kai, ibu panti, Jenny dan Ravi. Pada akhirnya Ravi -lah yang ia kirimi pesan. Sebagai kepala pelayan di mension Kai, setidaknya Ravi bisa memberi sedikit instruksi cepat untuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

Ia berdiri di depan gerbang hanya beberapa detik dan sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut mendapatkan siapa yang menjemputnya. "Masuklah. Kau mengirim pesan pada Ayahku. Sebuah kebetulan aku berada di dekat sini."

Kyungsoo ragu untuk masuk. Tentu saja karena itu adalah Sehun. Kenapa pemuda ini berada di sini? Baiklah. Keberadaan mereka memang dekat dengan pelabuhan di mana Sehun sedang di tugaskan. Tapi, apa dunia memang benar-benar sempit?

Berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya Kyungsoo masuk setelah melambaikan tangan pada Mimi. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entahlah untuk alasan apa Kyungsoo ingin menghubungi Ravi kembali. Hanya ingin memberitahu jika dia sudah mulai jalan. Namun kemudian sebuah dering terdengar di bagian belakang mobil.

"Oh kau menghubungi Ayah? Ponselnya kubawa. Jadi Nona Do? Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi lagi?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ti-tidak ada. Aku ingin cepat pulang,"dengan gugup Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi gemetar pada tubuhnya.

Sehun. Pemuda ini tak menoleh setelah menunjukkan lokasi ponsel milik Ravi di belakang mereka. Ia fokus pada jalanan. Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menyamankan diri. Situasi sungguh canggung. Mereka tidak bercakap apapun apalagi ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kehabisan daya. Rasa kantuk menyerang padahal dia baru saja bangunan tidur.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Proses negosiasi hari ini berjalan lama. Chanyeol yang pertama terdengar merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah duduk berjam - jam tanpa berdiri dan itu membuat tubuhnya lelah.

"Kau ingin makan siang di mana _hyung_?" Kai yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan masih sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya tidak mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan sup daging. Ada tempat yang sangat populer di kalangan penduduk sini."

Pria itu hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi saja dari Kai. Ia rangkulkan tangannya yang panjang dan tak ada penolakan dari adik kecilnya itu. Mereka menjadi dekat sejak beberapa tahun karena pemaksaan dari Baekhyun dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua di kota ini.

Chanyeol menerima laporan dari Kantor mereka jika keadaan di sana semakin membaik berkat usaha negosiasi Kai dan Chanyeol. Jadi tinggal sehari lagi. Masih ada dua orang yang harus mereka temui lagi dan hari ini setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati sup daging.

" _Absolutely delicious_ _!"_ Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Dia telah menikmati sup daging yang luar biasa menyegarkan.

Kai menyeka bibirnya. "Kenapa kau sangat bahagia _hyung_?" Entahlah kenapa Kai sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

Pria di hadapannya masih saja betah tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu Kai? Bukankah pernah kukatakan Baekhyun akan memberiku seorang anak, dia baru saja melaporkan perkembangan bayi kami padaku."

"Apa? Kapan kau menerima kabar darinya?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu."

Kai membanting tubuhnya ke senderan kursi. Mereka tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung sebab ruangan yang di pesan adalah _private room._ Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sini. Menikmati pemandangan salah satu pelabuhan tersibuk dari lantai atas.

"Kau sendiri. Sudah lima bulan bukan? Bagaimana kau akan mengakhiri kontrak itu?"

Wajah Kai mengeram, ia menolak untuk memandang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan mengakhiri kontrak kami."

"Kau?" Pria tinggi menjeda ucapannya. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah horor. "Kau menyukai istrimu?" Seketika gelak tawanya menggelagar membuat Kai memandang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Uhhhhhh." Chanyeol berseru pelan. Ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kai. "Mencintainya? Akhhh!" Kali ini pria itu berseru keras bersamaan sebuah tepuk tangan yang amat memekakkan telinga. "KAI! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada istrimu? Woaghhhh! _Marvelous_!"

" _Hyung_!" Panggilan Kai lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Lihatlah pemuda itu kini, menarik kedua tangannya melipat di dada dan mata kelamnya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jika benar perkataan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Ini pertama kalinya kau merasa mencintai seseorang? Lima bulan Kai! Kau tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita lebih dari satu minggu. Dia membuatmu tak pernah menyentuh wanita lain."

" _Hyung!"_ Peringatan Kai kali ini lebih dalam. Dia baru saja berpikir akan beranjak namun diurungkan.

"Yah. Kuakui aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo. Bahkan bukan sekedar ingin memilikinya, tapi aku sangat ingin menjaganya. Melindunginya lalu membuatnya bahagia, aku tersiksa tiap kali melihatnya terdiam, bahkan menangis kala ia bermimpi buruk. Itu menyiksaku _hyung."_

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kalimat Kai yang lumayan panjang. "Ingin kubantu mencaritahu tentang Kyungsoo? Terakhir kau bilang dia berasal dari panti asuhan di pinggir Kota."

Kai menghela napas. "Daripada Kyungsoo. Aku lebih ingin kau mencari informasi tentang Sehun."

"Heoh? Sehun? Oh Sehun?" Mata Chanyeol membulat tidak mengerti. Pikirannya melayang jauh, dia memang tidak mengerti pertemanan Kai dan Sehun. Itu terjadi begitu saja sebelum Chanyeol mengenal Kai. Seingat Chanyeol ia tak membawa pengaruh buruk, Sehun seorang dokter yang sangat pintar. Begitulah Baekhyun berkata setelah mereka berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Sehun itu junior Baekhyun, dan dia sedikit punya obrolan dengan Sehun saat pemuda itu tinggal bersama di mension Kai.

"Kyungsoo... Entah kenapa dia membicarakan tentang Sehun."

Sesaat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Itulah kenapa kau sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan istrimu. Baiklah, bukankah sebaiknya kau panggil istrimu kemari Kai? Kau pernah melakukannya saat perjalanan ke Macau. Lagipula besok hanya dua janji saja. Hari ini aku yang traktir makan siangmu."

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap layar ponselnya. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Jenny... Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kemana dia?"

 _'Nona... Nona... Dia..'_

"Jangan coba membohongiku. Katakan dimana dia sekarang?"

 _'Maaf tuan, Nona belum kembali. Nona memintaku tidak memberitahu tuan. Nona ingin ke Panti asuhan seorang diri, Nona bilang dia merindukan panti asuhan.'_

"Sejak kapan dia pergi? Bersama siapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya?"Kai sadar suaranya telah membuat takut pelayan muda di seberang sana. Tapi Kai berusaha untuk tenang. Jenny telah mengajari Kyungsoo banyak hal dan membuat ia berbaik hati pada pelayan ini.

"Jenny," panggil Kai mengingatkan.

' _Pagi ini setelah sarapan. Nona pergi bersama Taeyong._ _'_

Kai bernapas sedikit lega. "Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika mereka sudah kembali."

"Kai! Apa kau akan duduk di sini selamanya? Ayo kembali ke hotel." Itu panggilan Chanyeol yang muncul kembali dari pintu geser. Dengan sedikit enggan pria tan bangkit dari kursinya sebelum Chanyeol mengulangi teriakannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Rosehip adalah buah dari biji bunga mawar. Buah itu kemudian di ekstrak untuk mengurangi risiko jantung._ _Begitulah dia bekerja._

"Kyungsoo.. Kau tidak ingin bangun?" suara lelaki itu terdengar samar.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau akan tidur sepanjang waktu? Aku membawamu kemari bukan untuk tidur," dan semakin jelas.

 **Degh**

"Di-dimana aku? Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau? Kau gila Sehun! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ahhhh! Gadis ini. Tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

Pria yang baru saja diteriaki Kyungsoo itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menggeleng pelan sementara kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingat rumah ini?"

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi roda yang mengikat tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berteriak karena Sehun mengikat mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Pemuda itu mendorong Kyungsoo setelah menggeser pintu kaca, terdengar suara deritan yang cukup kasar menandakan betapa tuanya bangunan tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

Dia ada di beranda lantai dua sebuah bangunan. Dengan pembatas yang hanya setengah meter, Kyungsoo bisa melihat halaman sebuah rumah yang luas. Langit tidak cukup cerah, berkabut seperti akan menangis.

"Setiap kali berdiri di sini aku merasakannya. Tidakkah kau merasakannya juga Kyungsoo?"

Ia didorong semakin mendekati kayu pembatas. Ya Tuhan. Jika menoleh ke bawah, Kyungsoo menyadari semak belukar memenuhi halaman. Ia mulai ketakutan. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Bermimpi?

"Kau tidak bermimpi Kyungsoo. Kupikir ini adalah kamarmu. Apa kau tidak pernah berdiri di sini Kyungsoo?" Sehun berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Tubuh pria itu sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sebuah kebetulan kau datang sendiri ke hadapanku. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, setiap saat aku meluangkan waktu mencaritahu keberadaanmu."

"Shhnmmnhhnnn hn."

"Kau bicara sesuatu Kyungsoo?"

Air matanya mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar, Sehun terlalu dekat.

"Tidakkah kau mengingat sesuatu tentang rumah ini?"

Mata bulat itu menampakkan betapa komposisi bagian putihnya lebih banyak. Sehun telah memaksanya menatap lurus ke bawah. Ayunan tua di dekat pohon besar tak terurus. Sama seperti bagian lain dari rumah ini.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun. Aku baru membelinya melalui pelelangan pada hari itu. Jadi ini sekarang menjadi milikku, khusus kubeli agar kau bisa bebas melihat-lihat seisi rumah. Mau kubantu Kyungsoo?"

Kursi roda itu di putar. Mereka menjauhi angin sore. Kamar ini penuh debu, kayu lapuk dan terlalu menyeramkan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya...

 _'Kyungsoo~'_

 _'Kyungsoo kau sedang mewarnai?'_

 _'Kyungsoo~ sudah bisa membaca_ _sebuah buku_ _?'_

Napasnya terputus-putus. Kenapa saat dia memejamkan mata bayangan seorang anak perempuan melintas. Itu dirinya? Tubuh Kyungsoo mengikuti guncangan cukup kasar kala Sehun memaksa kursi roda itu menuruni anak tangga. Ia tidak akan jatuh jika Sehun tidak melepaskan pegangannya, tubuh Kyungsoo terikat kuat pada kursi roda.

Lantai pertama rumah ini cukup luas. Anak-anak bisa saja bermain kejar-kejaran di sini. Tapi kenapa sekat yang dibuat begitu pendek. Tidakkah rumah ini terlalu luas dan begitu banyak pintu.

Trang

Cahaya lampu yang tadinya redup menjadi terang benderang. Membuat silau penglihatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Hmphhhhh!" Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak. Tapi hanya gumaman yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Baik. Kita selesaikan _tour_ pertama Kyungsoo. Kau bisa beristirahat di salah satu kamar. Tidak asing bagimu bukan?"

Pemuda itu membawanya menuju satu pintu bercat putih. Kamar ini begitu kontras dengan bagian lain dari rumah. Kenapa begitu bersih? Sangat nyaman untuk dihuni anak perempuan. Kasur berseprai kuning, lemari hias dengan warna merah muda. Tidakkah ini begitu ceria?

 _'Kyungsoo_ _,_ _masuklah_ _kemari_ _.'_

Suara itu lagi. Kyungsoo menggigit keras kain yang mengikat mulutnya. Matanya terpejam begitu erat menahan sakit di kepala dan sakit itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum penculikan itu terjadi. Di suatu tempat, walau banyak pengunjung yang datang namun tetap terasa tenang. Ketegangan itu tak berlangsung lama di bagian sudut kafe.

"Hah! sudah kuperingatkan itu bisa terulang kembali. Itulah kenapa aku ingin kalian melapor perkembangannya setiap semester padaku."

Dokter Im, wanita tua itu memijit pelipisnya mendengar cerita ibu panti mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Hah," sekali lagi wanita dengan kerut permanen di area wajahnya itu mendesah pelan. "Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan Ibu Kang? Detektif Han sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Apa kau akan terus berbohong pada anak itu?"

"Sebisa mungkin. Walau dia bukan lagi bocah tujuh tahun. Menurut dokter, bagaimana risikonya jika dia mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Yang aku takutkan, peristiwa dua puluh tahun lalu terulang lagi. Maka usaha detektif Han menjadi sia-sia." Perempuan itu bicara sepelan mungkin sembari menyesap minumannya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang tampak kebingungan saat ini.

"Bisa... Secepatnya kau bawa dia padaku?"

"..."

"Kang Seulgi. Kau bisa?" Perempuan tua itu bahkan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Pada akhirnya ibu panti menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Dr. Im.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika senja berubah menjadi gelap. Satu-persatu bintang di langit mulai menampakkan diri. Suasana sepi di jalanan, terdengar beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"KAI! Apa yang terjadi?" Pria itu bahkan baru lima belas menit memejamkan matanya. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba karena suara teriakan Kai serta dentuman luar biasa yang dibuat pria tan itu di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Aku harus kembali _hyung_." Ucapnya cepat.

"Apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya. Namun ia harus percaya saat melihat pria tan sedang mengenakan pakaiannya. Pria itu dengan sigap mengenakan jeans dan kemeja hitam senada. Penampilannya sedikit kacau, hampir menyentuh tengah malam dan dia yakin Kai belum tidur sejak pembicaraan mereka mengenai rencana esok hari.

"Kyungsoo belum kembali ke rumah. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di sana."

"Kau akan pulang? Menggunakan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Kereta terakhir dari Busan menuju Seoul."

"Yak! Yak! Kai! Yaishh!"

Teriakan Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak akan dipedulikan Kai. Ia baru saja mendapat pemberitahuan dari Jenny. Gadis itu terisak sembari menghubunginya. Ponsel Kai memang mati saat dia mengisi daya dan dia baru mengaktifkannya setelah perbincangan dengan Chanyeol. Seisi rumah sudah mencoba mencari namun tidak menemukannya...

 _Mutiara yang indah dan begitu berkilau._

 _Ada di dalam kerang yang berada di laut terdalam._

 _Cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja seperti mutiara. Tumbuh tanpa mengenal tempat._ _[Scepticism]_

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

 _Well,_ Tidak ada cara merasakan sebuah cerita menjadi luar biasa kecuali kalian menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membaca. _Corect me if you find some typo and mistake in my stories._

 _Good morning and sleep well._

-no preview for chapter 11-

[171004, _Percayalah, pikiranku hanya terhubung padamu_ -Lady Rose]


	11. Chapter 11

_Sepasang kaki_ _mungil berlarian menginjak pasir_ _p_ _antai. Anak perempuan itu tampak begitu riang, gaun selutut yang ia kenakan telah basah di bagian bawah. Hanya sedikit saja, tapi tetap saja basah. Ia membiarkan rambut hitamnya berantakan ditiup angin laut, hembusan ombak menggelitik telapak kaki mungilnya lalu butir-butir pasir tersangkut di sela kukunya. Langkah kaki mungil yang tak berhenti berlari, membuat sepasang telapak kaki dewasa itu mengejar._

 _"Kyungsoo! Sudah lima belas menit. Kita pulang. Tepati janjimu oke!"_

 _Mendadak dia berhenti berlari. Wajahnya ditekuk ke bawah dengan bibir hati yang mengerucut lucu. Lima belas menit yang berharga. Ahh tidak, dia tidak boleh ber_ _pikir_ _demikian. Bukankah jika dia pulang ada yang lebih berharga lagi untuk ditemui._

 _"Apa tidak masalah Kyungsoo membawa pasir dan air dari pantai?"_

 _"Untuk hadiah? Tentu saja boleh nona_ _muda_

* * *

Lady Rose

( **11th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

Perempuan itu tersentak. Kepalanya pening seketika, rasa pusing mendera namun tangannya tak dapat menyentuh bagian kepala. Ia mendesah kesal. Setelah di kursi roda kini ia terikat di atas kasur. Dengan posisi terduduk, Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruangan. Entahlah kenapa pandangannya tiba-tiba mengarah pada botol kaca berisikan pasir di sela-sela dinding dengan rak. Tidak ada air disana. Sudah mengering?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tak henti-hentinya Kai merutuki dirinya. Ya Tuhan. Seharusnya dia lebih waspada lagi. Orang pertama yang Kai hubungi adalah Baekhyun. Suara serak wanita itu tertahan kala Kai bertanya cepat padanya.

"Apa Sehun bersamamu?"

Ya.

Satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh Kai adalah Sehun. Sayangnya jawaban Baekhyun membuatnya merasa lemas. Bahkan dalam waktu kurang satu menit dia mendengar suara lantang Sehun dari seberang sana.

 _"Aku baru saja dari tenda pengungsian. Ada apa Kai?"_

"Tidak ada. Apa Ravi menghubungimu?"

 _"Ayah? Kau menghubunginya? Ponselnya kubawa kemari."_

Alis Kai berkerut. Oke! Kebiasaan Sehun sejak lama. Dia tahu itu. "Baiklah. Kumatikan panggilannya."

 _"Kai... Tolong katakan pada Ayah aku akan kembali lebih lama dari rencana."_

"He um."

Dia mematikan panggilannya. Sekarang Kai telah berada di dalam kereta _express._ Ya Tuhan. Tidak bisakah membuat perjalanan kali ini lebih cepat. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan kendaraan pribadinya untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae! Aku kehilangan seseorang. Bisa kau bantu aku mencarinya? Dua jam lagi aku akan tiba di rumah."

Hanya itu yang Kai bisa lakukan. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, air mata tumpah seketika.

 _"Kyungsoo_ _kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kau di mana sayang?"_

 **.~oOo~.**

Dua jam di dalam kereta _express._ Selama itu juga Kai merasa tubuhnya terus menerus di hujani paku tajam. Sekarang paku-paku itu memenuhi tubuh membuat kaku dan kesulitan bergerak.

Supir pribadi telah siap menjemput di stasiun kereta. Bukan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **Bugh**

Kai melayangkan tinjunya pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu. "BRENGSEK!" teriakan kencangnya berhasil mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Sementara Taeyong, pria itu menahan perih di wajahnya. Pukulan telak Kai berhasil membuat tersungkur. Tapi dia menyadari kesalahan kali ini. Nona muda mereka menghilang karena kelalaiannya. Sudah tentu tuan besar mereka akan sangat murka.

Tidak ada percakapan selama beberapa detik. Kai terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dengan segera pria itu masuk ke mobil. Menguasai kemudi dan meninggalkan Taeyong di stasiun.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **PRANG!**

Kali ini _vase_ setinggi satu meter itu pecah setelah Kai mendorong Ravi menghantam benda keramik itu. "Bagaimana kalian bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo!? Kau!" Ia bangkit dan menunjuk wajah Jenny membuat gadis muda itu gemetaran. Tidak pernah mereka melihat Kai semarah ini. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menemaninya! Aku membayarmu untuk menjaganya!"

"Kai! Biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka. Bisa kau tunggu aku?"

Pria tan itu memutar bola mata kesal. Ia berdecih pada pemilik senyum lebar yang tiba lebih dulu darinya di mension mewah ini.

Kim Jongdae.

Ia sudah mendengar setengah cerita pelayan di rumah Kai. Namun interogasinya berhenti karena kedatangan pria tan itu.

Jongdae yang memiliki wajah tenang berjalan lebih dekat. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Kai. "Kita akan temukan dia. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu _hyung._ Kau detektif terbaik yang aku kenal."

Menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa. Mengusap kasar wajah lelah dengan telapak tangan lebar itu. Dadanya sungguh terasa sesak saat ini.

 _'Nona berkata ingin ke panti asuhan tanpa sepengetahuan tuan.'_

Interogasi itu berlanjut, bahkan ketika Taeyong kembali ke mension Kai beberapa saat kemudian dia juga diberikan pertanyaan.

"Nona sedang beristirahat di panti. Aku hanya pergi ke ujung jalan mencari makan siang karena kami berangkat sejak pagi. Aku sudah berpesan pada penghuni panti untuk meminta Nona menghubungiku jika dia sudah akan pulang. Namun kemudian saat kembali aku pergi lagi."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya lagi Taeyong?" suara Jongdae terdengar lembut namun juga tegas ketika dia bertanya pada pria itu.

"Itu... Aku kasihan pada Nyona Kang yang tampak akan pergi. Jadi aku mengantarnya ke sebuah kafe. Dia ingin bertemu seseorang. Saat kembali ke panti mereka bilang Nona Kyungsoo telah menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Maaf, mereka tidak mengingat plat mobil itu. Kupikir Jin yang menjemputnya, namun saat kembali ke rumah aku melihatnya bercakap dengan pengawal lain. Saat itulah aku bertanya pada Jenny dan mulai mencarinya seorang diri."

 **Bugh**

Jongdae mengeram kesal karena tiba-tiba Kai bagaikan angin melewatinya dan memukul Taeyong untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara korban terpelanting cukup jauh, dia hanya meringis membuat takut para pelayan yang berkumpul di sana.

"Kita bicara berdua Kai!" Jongdae yang mengambil keputusan. Ia mengangkat tangan menginstrupsikan yang lain meninggalkan mereka. Pria itu sangat menawan. Dia seorang detektif kepolisian dengan pembawaan santai. Lihatlah penampilannya hanya dengan celana dasar yang sangat nyaman dan kaos polos di balik jas hitam itu. Siapa yang bisa menyangka dia ketua Tim satu di kepolisian? Kemampuannya dalam menyelesaikan berbagai kasus apalagi pengejaran sangatlah luar biasa.

"Jadi? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Kai? Bahkan ini belum 24 jam istrimu menghilang. Dalam beberapa jam aku hanya bisa menyelidikinya secara pribadi. Besok siang aku baru bisa menggunakan Timku."

Pria tan itu tak memberikan jawaban apapun atas perkataan Jongdae.

"Baik. Kita mulai pencarian malam ini," Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan baru saja akan menghubungi seseorang saat tangan Kai menahannya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa menemukannya Jongdae _-ah."_

"Hummm... Aku akan berusaha Kai. Kau pernah menyelematkanku dari bahaya. Aku akan membalas itu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

24 jam Kyungsoo tanpa kabar. Perempuan itu dinyatakan hilang dan dalam pencarian. Jongdae bekerja bersama empat anggota timnya mulai menyelidiki. Ia bahkan membuat ibu panti pingsan mendengar kabar hilangnya Kyungsoo.

Dua malam sudah Kai mengikuti kemana Jongdae membawanya berkeliling kota mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Mobil milik Kai yang Jongdae kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket. "Setidaknya minumlah." Kai menerima penawaran Jongdae yang berupa sebotol air mineral. Pria dengan senyum lebar itu kembali ke balik kemudi.

Ia memutar tutup botol dan mengambil beberapa teguk. "Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Chanyeol. Kau sangat mencintainya hum? Pantas saja kau menempel padaku dan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu untuk menemukannya."

"Dia... Banyak mengubahku hyung."

Kini suara pria tan itu sangat serak. Dia hanya tidur beberapa menit. Lebih banyak terjaganya.

"Yeah... Aku sangat ingin bertemu wanita ini. Mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol juga berkata kau menjadi lebih tenang saat mulai tinggal bersamanya. Tidak searogan pertemuan pertama kalian."

Jongdae trus saja bicara. "Lalu mengenai Sehun, biarkan..." ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai terlelap. Bahkan menjatuhkan botol minum yang tadi ia berikan. Pria itu tersenyum. Menghela napas dan menyelesaikan waktu istirahat singkatnya. "Aku akan menyelidikinya. Sangat aneh dia tidak segera kembali. Baekhyun pasti sudah bercerita. Sehun, dia terlalu tenang Kai. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa aneh pada pria itu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mobil yang Jongdae gunakan kini memasuki mension mewah Kai. Ia mengangguk pada dua pengawal yang berjaga dan meminta bantuan mereka memindahkan tuan besarnya. "Aku memberinya obat tidur. Bawa di ke kamarnya."

Dengan tenang ia meninggalkan Kai bersama para pengawalnya. Sebelum pergi Jongdae juga menukar mobilnya, menggunakan mobil Kai dalam pencarian. Itu terdengar tidak bagus.

Kyungsoo sudah dinyatakan menghilang.

Pagi ini Jongdae memulai penyelidikan kembali dari panti asuhan. Tidak banyak kabar tambahan yang ia terima. Ibu panti masih sangat khawatir bahkan kesehatan wanita tua itu menurun. Jongdae harus menempatkan satu orang timnya berjaga di sana. Mengenai orang yang dihubungi Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kang berpikir telah terjadi sebuah konspirasi, sesuatu tentang kecelakaan tempo hari di mana mobil milik Kai di sabotase, mereka pikir Kyungsoo di culik orang luar yang membenci Kai karena mengetahui status Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya. Tapi Jongdae bukanlah detektif bodoh yang membuat kesimpulan seaneh itu. Jika benar, mereka pasti sudah mengancam Kai. Lagipula, lelaki itu seakan tidak memiliki musuh dalam bisnis.

"Ketua, aku sudah mendapatkan laporannya. Daftar nomer yang dihubungi. Bahkan selama menggunakan ponsel hanya ada tiga nomer saja."

Tidak berapa kemudian seorang wanita juga menghampiri Jongdae.

"Ketua... Aku mendapatkan laporannya," Jongdae meraih segera berkas-berkas dari anggota timnya yang lain.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit dalam otak pintarnya untuk bekerja. "Woaghh! Bajingan itu!" Ia menyeringai. Semua pencarian lebih mudah saat Kai tidak menguntitnya. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu tempramental mengacaukan semua konsentrasi Tim Jongdae.

Ia mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Berkas-berkas yang diberikan Tim wanitanya adalah laporan kehadiran milik Sehun di area pengungsian. Ada saat di mana pria itu mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang panjang.

Empat jam? Tidakkah ini keterlaluan saat mereka sedang bekerja di area bencana? Jarak tempuh dari pengungsian ke panti asuhan lalu membawa Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin.

Wanita itu masih ada di Kota ini. Seharusnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **Brugh**

"Yaishhh!" Jongdae mendesis kesal setelah mendapat pukulan telak Kai. Rupanya pria itu sudah terbangun dan dia berhasil memindahkan amarahnya pada Jongdae.

Kai terlalu berantakan. "YAK! Kau bisa di tahan karena melukai anggota kepolisian!" Suara itu. Jongdae mengintip ke balik punggung Kai. Ada Chanyeol di sana, sudah pasti mereka berteman baik. Bukankah mereka bekerja untuk menegakkan hukum Negara sebelum Chanyeol kemudian terikat pada pekerjaan Kai untuk beberapa bulan ini?

"Tidak apa Chan. Aku membawa kabar baik," Jongdae bangkit. Dia sedikit sempoyongan namun mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kai. "Kemarilah bocah. Lihat apa yang kudapatkan pagi ini, tanpa gangguanmu."

Jongdae dan Chanyeol baru saja akan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pria yang paling tinggi benar-benar ingin duduk, namun ia urungkan kala mendengar perkataan Kai. Tenang, namun penuh perintah. "Ke ruang kerjaku _hyung_."

Keduanya hanya bertatapan beberapa detik lalu mengikuti langkah Kai. Mereka melewati koridor yang agak sempit, bagian yang benar-benar menyebalkan di bangunan ini. Melewati beberapa lukisan yang mana masing-masing sedikit berwarna kekuningan akibat cahaya lampu pijar yang menyala. Tidak ada suara langkah kaki arogan karena sepatu mereka menginjak karpet yang berhasil meredamkan suara bising. Kai membuka pintu kecoklatan di ujung lorong. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak ke ruangan ini.

"Duduklah."

Semarah apapun Kai, ia masih punya tutur sopan santun pada kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya. Jongdae yang pertama duduk. Bagi Chanyeol, ini kedua kalinya dia masuk ke ruangan ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya penambahan sebuah rak kayu. Chanyeol mengernyit membaca judul-judul buku di rak kayu itu. Benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Kai.

"Itu milik Kyungsoo."

Pria tan itu berkata seolah mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol. Ia yang kedua duduk dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau temukan setelah memasukkan obat tidur dalam minumanku?"

"Oke! Setidaknya kau lebih baik. Tidak seperti zombie yang berkeliaran di jalan raya," cibir Jongdae cepat. Ia yakin Kai akan menahan emosinya. Pria dengan senyum lebar itu menarik napasnya pelan. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian.

"Hanya penarikan kesimpulan sementara yang sangat memaksa setelah mendengarnya cerita kalian."

"Sehun?" Celetuk Kai.

"Apa? Jadi benar-benar dia?" Terdengar sekali keterkejutan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu sibuk menggantikan Kai di Kantor hingga pemberitaan tentang Kyungsoo hanya di dapat sepotong-sepotong.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menyetujui langsung. Tapi kalian memaksaku menjadikannya tersangka utama. Jadi aku menyelidiki kehadiran Sehun di pengungsian. Dan lihat apa yang anggotaku temukan," Jongdae meletakkan berkas-berkas di atas meja. Ia mensejejerkan lembaran kertas-kertas itu. "Sehun punya waktu istirahat empat jam di siang hari. Lalu dua jam di malam hari. Pikirkan tentang profesi seorang dokter, apalagi dia yang sedang bekerja di area bencana. Empat jam terlalu banyak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang Sehun bicara denganmu melalui ponsel Baekhyun hari itu. Malam itu dia memang harus ada di sana. Tapi bagaimana dengan siang hari? Jarak pelabuhan ke panti asuhan bisa di tempuh dalam dua jam. Jika berhasil menghindar macet maka itu bisa dikurangi. Hanya saja..."

Kai menatap tajam Jongdae. Ia benar-benar menunggu penjelasan Jongdae. "Ini seperti kita bermain pinbal. Hanya sebuah keberuntungan jika benar dia yang menjemput Kyungsoo. Atau sebaliknya, Istrimu memang menghubunginya. Ini daftar panggilan di ponsel istrimu. Hanya ada tiga nomer saja."

Kai meraih kertas-kertas itu. Jongdae telah melingkari satu-satunya nomer yang tidak ia kenali.

"Ini nomer Ravi."

"Ponsel Ravi ada di tangan Sehun!" Lengkingan Kai mengerutkan mereka semua.

Tidak.

Semuanya terlalu mudah. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk menuduh Sehun secepat ini.

"BAJINGAN!" Tubuhnya reflek berdiri namun tahanan Jongdae pada pergelangan tangan Kai membuatnya berhenti.

"Semua tuduhan itu terbantahkan saat anggota Sehun yang bekerja di pengungsian mengatakan Sehun terus berada di sana walaupun jam istirahatnya. Anggota Timku telah menanyakan itu secara rahasia, tapi mereka juga memberi informasi jika Sehun benar-benar di sana." Jongdae berusaha meyakinkan Kai.

"APA?" Kali ini Kai benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya jika kau sendiri tak memiliki bukti yang jelas!" Pria tan berdecih kesal.

"Sebagai pengacara entah kenapa aku tidak percaya pada saksi sebelum mengetahui hubungan mereka dengan tersangka." Kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Dan lagi Kyungsoo menghubungi nomor ini. Apa sebuah kebetulan atau memang direncanakan? Aku tidak berani menyentuh Sehun secara langsung. Jika tuduhanmu benar, bukankah kau bilang Kyungsoo takut pada Sehun?"

Kai mengangguk atas perkataan Jongdae barusan. Pria itu beranjak dari sofa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju meja kerjanya.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol memalingkan muka mereka melihat pemandangan ini. Bagaimana Kai mendorong semua barang di atas meja kerjanya. Membanting laptop itu ke lantai. Semua figura dan barang di atasnya berantakan di lantai. Beberapa pecah begitu saja. Pria itu terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Hanya kau yang bisa bertanya pada Sehun mengenai hubungan mereka," Suara Chanyeol sedikit merendah. Ia tahu Kai pasti mendengar sarannya.

"Maksudmu mereka berselingkuh di belakangku? Huh!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan. Walau dalam situasi seperti ini entah kenapa ruangan ini begitu nyaman. Pandangannya beralih ke bawah. Pria itu berpikir sangat keras lalu menemukan kotak di bawah meja. Ia mengambilnya pelan. Berisikan salinan perjanjian Kyungsoo dan Kai. Hubungan mereka akan berakhir satu bulan lagi dan Kai terlihat sekali tidak mau melepaskan Kyungsoo.

 _'Apa wanita itu berniat meninggalkan Kai karena dia menyukai Sehun? Ahh tidak! Tidak!'_ Chanyeol berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tapi kemana perginya?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengatakan pikirannya membuat Jongdae memajukan pendengarannya. "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan pengacara Park."

Ia memutar mata bosan saat sadar dua pasang mata kini menatapnya garang. Hanya hembusan napas kasar saja. Chanyeol menghempas punggungnya ke senderan sofa. "Hanya sebuah pikiran naifku saja. Jika Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun maka dia harus meninggalkan Kai."

Jongdae mengernyit mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "Yakkk! Kai! Tenangkan dirimu!" Detektif muda itu dengan gesit menghentikan gerakan Kai yang baru saja akan memukul Chanyeol.

"Woaghhhh! " Chanyeol berseru karena terkejut. Sontak pria itu berjingkat menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa. Menghindari Kai sejauh mungkin. Dia bersyukur Jongdae berhasil menahan Kai. Mau bilang apa dia nanti pada Baekhyun mengenai wajahnya yang lebam karena dipukul Kai.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kai. Oke! Maafkan pikiran burukku," Chanyeol sedikit beringsut menurunkan kakinya lagi untuk menapak lantai. "Aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Kapan Sehun kembali?"

Pria tan dan pria paling tinggi menatap Jongdae bingung. Ia melepaskan Kai dan membuat pria tan itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Apapun yang terjadi. Kita..." Dia menjeda kalimatnya. Berhati-hati dalam mengungkapkan pikirannya daripada pria yang kini di sebelahnya berbalik arah dan melayangkan tinjunya. Cukup sekali Jongdae merasakan pukulan Kai, itu saja masih meninggalkan nyeri di wajahnya. "Jangan memberitahunya jika kita mencurigainya. Biarkan dia pulang. Jika dia ada hubungannya, pasti ada hari di mana Sehun akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa aku percaya wanitamu masih di kota ini, " kata-kata terakhir ia tujukan pada Kai.

"Baekhyun pulang hari ini," Chanyeol memberitahu. "Oh astaga! Aku harus pulang. Rumah sangat berantakan. Dia bisa sangat marah nanti!" Ia berseru mengejutkan keduanya. Pandangan Chanyeol bergantian menatap Jongdae dan Kai.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu Kai," Dia berusaha meyakinkan saudara jauh istrinya itu sebelum pergi.

"Itulah kenapa sejak dulu kubilang mereka harus memiliki pelayan di rumah," gumam Jongdae menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

Kai menghela napasnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Jongdae?"

Pria itu tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kai. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kai yang biasanya berkoar tampak begitu kehilangan tenaganya. "Satu anggota Timku ada di panti asuhan. Tidak hanya menjaga kondisi nyonya Kang. Dia juga menyelidiki Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencarinya. Jadi jangan menguntitku Kai. Kau membuat anggota timku kesulitan bekerja karena kemarahamu."

Jongdae benar. Kai mengacaukan mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Hari itu, pertama kalinya Kai melihat Kyungsoo_. Dia yang tergesa-gesa tidak sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya pada besi yang mencuat keluar dari tiang parkir para tamu. Hari di mana Kyungsoo akan melakukan wawancara kerja di Kantornya. Gadis manis itu yang memberikan plester di tangan Kai dengan telaten di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Jangan panik. Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya," Kata-katanya sederhana. Lebih ditujukan untuk menenangkan seorang bocah.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara air mata masih saja menetes, wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sungguh menenangkan. Sudah berapa malam dia berkeliaran di kota mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Belum ada kabar terbaru dari Jongdae maupun Chanyeol. Penyesalan terbesar Kai tidak mengikuti firasatnya hari itu. Atau andai saja dia lebih cepat meminta Kyungsoo menyusul ke Busan. Tapi semua hanya perandaian saja.

Pria itu, bagaikan zombie yang berkeliaran di jalanan kota. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan berantakan bahkan beberapa bulu kasar tumbuh di sekitar mulutnya dan semakin panjang. Tubuhnya terlalu bau.

"Tuan," Ravi menyapa dengan hati-hati saat Kai kembali. Ia telah menyiapkan sarapan namun Kai melewatkannya begitu saja. Pria tua itu merasa sangat buruk melihat kondisi tuan besarnya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tuduhan Kai terhadap Sehun, sebenarnya Ravi mengetahui itu sekuat apapun mereka bertiga menyembunyikan itu. Dia menguping pembicaraan tuannya. Tidak, Ravi masih percaya Sehun tidak akan merebut Nona mereka. Dia tahu Sehun sangat dekat dengan Kai. Mereka berdua seperti saudara yang amat dekat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai memasuki kamarnya, beberapa ingatan tentang Kyungsoo memenuhi otaknya. Ia tersenyum, sangat miris karena bayangan itu nampak sangat nyata. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Tiap kali Kyungsoo yang mengajukan diri, percintaan mereka dimulai di kamar mandi.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, setidaknya menghilangkan aroma tidak menyenangkan dari tubuhnya. Walau itu tidak menghilangkan kondisi mengerikan Kai. Chanyeol memberinya pesan, besok dia harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa orang.

Kabar hilangnya Kyungsoo, masih sangat dirahasiakan karena sesuai pesan Jongdae. Akan membahayakan jika benar dia di culik dan Kai bersikeras Kyungsoo di culik.

Kai, dia sadar mencintai Kyungsoo. Amat sagat mencintai gadis manis bermata bulat itu. Jika itu adalah kekasih ranjang Kai di masa lalu sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia akan mengabaikan pemberitaan seperti ini. Kai tidak akan merasa kehilangan. Namun jika gadis yang telah melayanimu, memberikan penutup pada lubang-lubang kecil yang ada pada dirinya. Kai semakin merasa lubang-lubang itu membesar dan akan membuatnya menghilang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu kehilangan banyak konsentrasinya. Orang-orang yang mendampingi Kai menunjukkan tanda tanya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu seperti instruksi Jongdae. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah mengabaikan agar tidak ada pertanyaan lanjutan mengenai kehidupan pribadi Kai.

"Pulanglah... Ravi melapor padaku kau selalu berkeliaran di malam hari. Baekhyun bilang hari ini Sehun akan ke rumah sakit. Dia punya janji pembedahan seorang anak. Kurasa dia akan menyempatkan diri pulang ke mensionmu. Setidaknya menemui Ayah angkatnya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kai tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ingat untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan. Jika tuduhan kita benar dia yang melakukannya. Kau bisa saja kehilangan istrimu," Chanyeol mengingatkan Kai. Pria tan hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

Dia hanya terlambat setengah jam saja. Sehun baru meninggalkan mension Kai setelah bertemu dengan Ravi. Rahang pria ini mengeram mendengar laporan Ravi.

"Hanya karena dia anak angkatmu kau berusaha membuatnya dia tidak bersalah?"

Kai bohong jika dia berkata bisa menahan emosinya. Dia bahkan dengan tega mendorong tubuh pria tua beruban itu. Membuat Jenny terpekik karena menyaksikannya. Pelayan muda itu hanya menundukkan kepala takut pada tatapan Kai.

"Tuan, kepala pelayan berkata benar, tuan Sehun kemari hanya mengambil berkas-berkas medis. Dia hanya menyapa sebentar." Suara Jenny yang memberitahu Kai terdengar begitu ketakutan.

"Kapan dia akan kembali lagi?" Kai setengah berteriak. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu untuk Ravi. Emosi pria tan ini sudah mencapai titik didihnya. "Aku akan memintanya kembali saat makan malam."

Kai menyeringai. Ravi harus membawa Sehun kembali ke rumah ini. Dia tidak akan memukul Sehun. Tidak juga akan menyentuh pria itu. Hanya saja, dia punya pertanyaan.

* * *

Kai berjalan ke ruang pribadinya ia membuka jendela dan nampaklah letak taman milik Kyungsoo. Tidak terlalu terawat lagi. Kai menghubungi Jenny, meminta gadis muda itu membersihkan ruang pribadinya. Dia juga ingin agar Jenny merawat tanaman Kyungsoo. Mengembalikannya seperti semula, mereka harus bertahan sampai Kyungsoo kembali, itu yang Kai pikirkan.

Pria itu duduk bersama Jongdae yang baru tiba beberapa menit lalu. Jongdae membawa kabar mengenai kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Menewaskan serta supir pribadi mereka. Dan... Kyungsoo pernah di rawat di rumah sakit bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kau akan terkejut mengenai Departemen yang merawatnya."

Kai mendongak, ia mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang Jongdae berikan dan memilih mendengarkan cerita pria ini. "Hari dimana Taeyong..."

Ahh pria itu, dia juga masih berusaha mencari Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada tuannya.

"Mengantar Nona Kang, wanita itu menemui professor Im. Salah satu pengajar di bidang psikologi. Dia dulu bekerja di rumah sakit pemerintah. Dia juga yang menjadi dokter Kyungsoo. Tadinya setelah mendengar cerita ibu panti, kupikir sepantasnya Kyungsoo mendapat perawatan dari dr. Im. Tapi... Kai... Kyungsoo tidak memiliki catatan perawatan fisik. _Just_ psikis.. Tidakkah Menurutmu aneh? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan? Mobil itu menewaskan semuanya kecuali Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo selamat, seharusnya dia juga menerima beberapa luka fisik, bukan?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan cerita itu?" Kai menatap Jongdae tajam. "Kang Seulgi yang mengatakan pada anggota Timku. Namun anehnya aku tidak menemukan catatan kecelakaan itu di kantor." Jongdae menarik napas panjang setelah penjelasaanya pada Kai.

"Kemarin pak Shin bilang, Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika dia memiliki seorang paman. Seorang Detektif kepolisian tempatmu bekerja. Kurasa kau mengenalnya Jongdae. Detektif Han Kyung." Kai berusaha memberitahu tentang apa yang ia ketahui pada Jongdae.

"Hah? Tentu saja. Pria itu yang mengajariku di masa awal aku bekerja. Lima tahun yang lalu dia meninggal. Tapi yang aku tahu dia tidak memiliki keluarga. Dia keturuan China-Korea. Keluarganya sepenuhnya berada di China."

Kai membanting kepalanya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Tiap kali menemukan titik terang. Tiba-tiba saja batu besar menutup kembali lorong yang akan mereka lewati. Semua benar-benar rumit. Di luar logika yang ia pahami.

"Apa menurutmu detektif Han menutupi kasus kecelakaan itu? Tapi bukankah tidak ada untungnya?"

Jongdae berdiri dari sofa. Dia merasa lelah hanya duduk dan otaknya menjadi sulit bekerja. Pria itu memilih membantu Jenny membereskan kekacauan di ruangan Kai yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kai! Milikmu?"

Kai menoleh menatap Jongdae. Pria itu mengangkat amplop cokelat dan beberapa berkas. Seingat Kai, dia tidak pernah memiliki amplop cokelat itu.

"Tidak."

Rasa penasaran muncul, pria itu berjalan mendekati.

"Itu... Milik Nona Kyungsoo." Kedua pria itu menoleh menatap Jenny. Wajah gadis muda itu langsung menunduk karena tatapan tajam Kai.

"Jenny... Katakan..."

"Biar aku saja." Jongdae dengan sikapnya yang lembut segera tersenyum pada Jenny. Meminta gadis itu duduk di sofa. Dia sudah membaca judul artikel-artikel di dalam amplop itu.

"Jenny? Kau sudah membaca kliping ini?" Suara Jongdae yang tenang memimpin percakapan. Jarak dua meter Kai mengawasi percakapan mereka. Jongdae melarangnya mendekat karena ia takut emosi Kai begitu besar.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku melihat Nona Kyungsoo membacanya. Nona... Setelah membaca itu dia bilang ingin ke panti asuhan. Kupikir... Itu urusan pribadinya. Makanya hari itu aku setuju tidak memberitahu tuan."

"Jadi? Dia ke panti setelah membaca ini?"

" _Pembunuhan satu keluarga._

 _"Keluarga Do, pengusaha properti_..." Jongdae membaca tiap judul artikel-artikel yang telah di susun rapi. Dari tanggal penerbitan dia bisa melihat tanggal kejadiannya. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Sudah sangat lama.

"Tunggu! Apa ibu panti mengetahui kasus ini? Kurasa keluarga Do yang dimaksud..."

Pria itu menatap Kai dengan pandangan horor. "Kai! Akan kubuat salinan kliping ini. Kau bawa salinannya ke panti asuhan. Kurasa Nyonya Kang akan bicara sesuatu nanti. Sementara aku menyelidiki kasus ini di Kantor. Akan kucari informasi lainnya dan kau Jenny... Bisa aku percaya padamu?" Dia menatap gadis itu dalam. Perlahan Jenny mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin kau bicara dengan Ravi..."

Jongdae sudah menjelaskannya pada Jenny. Kini ia membawa Kai pergi dari mensionnya setelah menyalin artikel-artikel itu.

* * *

Kai membawa mobil melaju ke panti asuhan. Perjalanan panjang, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

 _Tentang m_ _asa lalu Kyungsoo._

Langkah mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali pasti akan sangat sulit. Ia menghubungi Baekhyun. Meminta dengan memohon.

"Professor Im. Kau mengenalnya?"

 _"Yeah. Dia menjadi mentor pertamaku. Tapi lima tahun lalu dia tidak bekerja di rumah sakit lagi. Lebih memilih mengabdi di dunia pendidikan. Ada apa Kai?"_

"Aku mau kau menemuinya. Cari tahu informasi mengenai perawatan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu pernah menjadi dokter Kyungsoo di masa kecilnya. Kumohon Baek."

Di seberang sana, Baekhyun tercekat. Suara segukan? Kai menangis?

"Baek?"

 _"Aku akan menghubunginya. Kutemui kau jika mendapatkan informasi berguna."_

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak _noona_!"

Seumur hidupnya sampai bertemu Kyungsoo. Kai tidak pernah merasa takut kehilangan. Kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia bisnis. Sayangnya sifat itu menurun pada Kai. Dia hampir saja tenggelam dalam kesibukan pekerjaan hingga Kyungsoo datang dalam hidupnya.

Ia datang sebagai gadis polos yang begitu baik. Bodoh sekali hari itu Kai menganggap Kyungsoo sama dengan pelacur. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa tertawa lepas karena menonton sebuah kartun. Tidak perlu hal yang sulit, semua sangat mudah bagi Kyungsoo.

Setiap pulang bekerja, Kyungsoo menyambut Kai dengan senyumannya. Bahkan pria itu tak bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Semua membawa aura positif. Nyatanya wanita itu kini menghilang. Begitu saja seperti embun yang hilang oleh panas matahari.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _Well, it's a long time. Sorry for everything^^_ jika kalian mengalami kebingungan, katakan saja. aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya karena bagian ini memang membingukan untuk beberapa orang. hanya jika tidak ada jawaban pada chapter selanjutnya.

 _oke, good night and sleep well guys._

 _-No Preview for chapter 12-_

 _Terima kasih,_

 **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

[171025. Bahkan pria ini tak bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan, Lady Rose]


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me just apologize ahead of time, I found this chapter really difficult to write when it came to characterization. So sorry about that guys. Anyway, Thank you so much for all of the review. And thanks for waiting patienly, here's chapter 12th update. Everyone exited? Go on and read ^^**

* * *

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **12th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. Violence. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

Seperti permintaan sepupu tersayangnya. Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya-tanya pada orang lain bagaimana cara menghubungi profesor Im. Dia masih berhubungan baik dengan wanita tua itu. Mentor yang mengajarkan banyak hal dalam dunia psikologi.

Oke. Satu jam sudah akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan guru besar itu. Ia telah duduk di sudut salah satu _coffee shop_ menunggu Profesor Im. Baekhyun berdiri saat menyadari kehadiran profesor Im. Menggeser kursi agar bisa mempersempit jarak. " _Hallo_ profesor." Dengan sopan menjabat tangan wanita yang kini tersenyum atas pertemuan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu hangat. Baekhyun rasa tidak berubah. Kedekatan mereka benar-benar terasa hangat, tidak memiliki jarak dengan tembok pembatas yang keterlaluan. Bahkan tekesan menghapus pembatas yang seharusnya tercipta antara senior dan junior maupun seorang guru kepada muridnya. Baekhyun adalah murid kesayangan profesor Im, sudah sewajarnya jika dia mendapat perlakuan yang lebih istimewa dari pada orang lain.

"Baekhyun? Aku senang sekali kau menghubungiku."

"Yahh aku merindukanmu profesor," Baekhyun sangat pandai dalam berkata-kata. Dia tertawa kecil lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Bagaimana kabar profesor?"

Percakapan ringan mereka di mulai sembari menunggu secangkir kopi yang telah di pesan sebelumnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Apa mungkin kau menghubungi hanya untuk sebuah kabar pribadi?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Tampak konyol memang, dari dulu profesor Im memang menganggap Baekhyun masih seorang bocah. Perawakannya yang kecil namun mulutnya tak berhenti bicara layaknyapengeras suara aktif. Menaklukkan pasien dengan cepat walau mereka mengabaikan bagaimana keluarga pasien terkadang tidak tahan jika keluarga mereka berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Oh lupakan masa ketika dia baru mulai belajar mengatasi masalah kejiwaan seseorang. Ketika dia masih sering mengumpat pada rekan seprofesi setelah menghadapi pasien. Karena Baekhyun harus mengingat alasan kenapa dia menemui profesor Im. Karena Kai telah memintanya disertai sebuah isakan yang menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Tidak pernah dia melihat Kai menangis hingga sesegukkan, bahkan ketika dia merebut kamar Kai saat melakukan liburan ke Jerman. Tidak. Kai tidak sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Seseorang ingin aku menemuimu."

"Hm? Seseorang?"

"Adik sepupuku," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ingatannya bersama Kai terputar seperti film dokumenter lama. Bergaris putus-putus hingga harus memejamkan penglihatan.

* * *

Setiap libur musim panas, Baekhyun sering pergi ke Jerman. Dia menikmati waktu liburan bersama Kai. Mengganggu adik kecilnya adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi Baekhyun dan sebesar apapun usaha Kai membalas dia tidak pernah menang melawan Baekhyun. Seperti sebuah takdir di mana dia selalu berada di bawah perintah dan kekuasaan Baekhyun untuk beberapa waktu kunjungan.

 _"Baekhyun bodoh. Pindahkan barang-barangmu ke bawah. Kamarmu di bawah Bacon!"_

 _"Tidak mau! Aku_ _lebih tua darimu Kai_ _! Summer holiday kali ini aku akan gunakan kamar ini. Jadi kau pelayanku, cepat pindah ke kamar bawah!"_

 _"Heihh_ _!_ _? Mommy! Kenapa Baekhyun sangat bodoh!"_

* * *

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil mengingat masa pertumbuhan mereka. Kai adalah adik yang manis untuk Baekhyun, dia menyayangi pria tan sebagaimana dia ingin menjaga hubungan keluarga mereka.

"Jadi... Adik tersayangmu? Apa gerangan sampai kau ingin bertemu langsung?"

Semuanya dimulai kembali. Dari titik awal di mana perjuangan sang mawar juliet agar bisa tumbuh mengakar. Ketika satu persatu dari masing-masing mereka mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle, saat di mana kemudian mereka berkumpul membentuk keutuhan sempurna dari masa lalu Kyungsoo. Usaha kecil yang akan dipenuhi kasih sayang, oh betapa mereka sangat ingin Kyungsoo kembali menerangi dunia seorang Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun lagi. Entah untuk kali keberapa. Aroma makanan ringan serta air mineral di dalam botol. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali dia berhasil meraih kesadaran dalam waktu lama.

Pergelangan kakinya terasa begitu nyeri. Dia sudah di rantai dan terikat begitu kuat. Terbangun di ruangan yang sama, selau sama setiap kali terjaga. Seberapapun kuatnya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kabur dia tidak bisa. Sehun berkunjung di siang hari, di mana langit terang dan hanya ada suara kicauan burung saja. Hembusan angin pada rumput dan ilalang liar di luar bangunan membuat Kyungsoo bertanya, seberapa jauh dia dari kehidupan dunia. Lalu pemuda itu akan memasukkan obat tidur dan memaksa Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu dia kembali terbangun kala sinar matahari begitu hangat. Jendela kamar di lantai dua ini... Ruangan yang begitu menyeramkan. Cermin tua penuh debu itu masih memperlihatkan guratan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Matanya merasa berkabut tiap kali air mata mengalir. Sepertinya di luar sana sedang hujan. Kyungsoo merasa udara terlalu dingin. Ia bisa berjalan di ruangan ini dan jika dia bergerak maka suara rantai terseret di atas lantai kayu menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika pergerakannya terbatas. Suara perempuan itu tercekat. Ia duduk bersila di atas ranjang besi yang penuh karat serta debu, sekedar menatap seisi ruangan.

Kepalanya merasa begitu pening, tiap kali kedatangan Sehun, pemuda itu membawanya berkeliling rumah bagaikan sedang berlibur di pulau pribadi. Bukan untuk melakukan terapi agar dia sembuh, tapi sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. Menyesakkan dada dan membuat tubuh terasa hampa. Kyungsoo benci kenyataan dia tidak bisa melawan ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang beguna, setidaknya untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Lama kelamaan ingatan itu membuat kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

Betapa bahagia keluarga kecilnya dulu. Gadis itu berdiri di balik jendela. Sehun telah menutup rapat jendela itu. Memastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan kabur.

"Hahh!"

 _'Kyungsoo_ _,_ _senang rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah.'_

 _'Kamar Kyungsoo menyenangkan. Bisa melihat taman dari sini.'_

 _'Aku_ _boleh_ _tidur bersamamu?'_

 _'Ceritakan padaku perjalanan ke pantai hari ini.'_

Nyutttttt

Rasanya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo mengeram, bibirnya mendesis saat sakit menyerang kepalanya. Gadis itu bernapas berat, tangannya meremas ujung seprai membuat kain lama itu sobek dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Nampaknya kembali mengingat sesuatu heum?"

"Se-sehun?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar. Pria itu melangkah masuk. Membawa sekantong makanan serta air mineral.

Bruk

"Makanlah!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Tak bisa di pungkiri. Kyungsoo takut. Ya dia sangat takut sekarang. Sehun melempar plastik makanan itu ke samping Kyungsoo. Sementara pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu. Mungkin kita harus berakhir bersama-sama Kyungsoo. Kai terus mencarimu. Dia bertanya keberadaanmu pada anggotaku. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi itu, anggotaku tidak menghianatiku Kyungsoo."

Ahh pria itu. Kyungsoo merindukannya. Jika berada di balik Kai dia bisa berlindung, namun lengah sedetik saja dia mendapat bahaya. Apa benar Kai mencarinya? Kai merasa kehilangan? Bisakah Kyungsoo berharap Kai datang dan menyelamatkannya?

"Kau membenciku?" ia bertanya dengan suara serak, tapi dua kata itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendengar suara mengejek Sehun. Pemuda itu berbalik. Bersedekap tangan memandanginya garang.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu. Hari itu! Harusnya kau yang terbunuh. Tapi karena kau tidak mau melewatkan kelas terakhir kau melarangnya pergi ke kelas persiapan. Jika saja kau tidak egois Kyungsoo! Dia tidak akan ikut terbunuh! Kau penyebabnya!"

Plak

Sedetik dunia Kyungsoo terasa menghilang. Tubuhnya terpelanting ke sudut ranjang karena tamparan keras Sehun. Pria itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya, tak menjeda perbuatannya terlalu lama. Dalam satu gerakan dia menampar wanita itu, lagi.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak yakin bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun yang setengah berteriak.

"Aku ingin kau mati!"

"Ukhhh Se-hun."

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang. Membuat gadis itu telentang sementara tubuh lelaki itu menaikinya. Mencekik Kyungsoo seakan ingin membunuh wanita itu.

Suara Kyungsoo tersumbat. Tangannya mencoba menahan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di lehernya. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir.

 _Laug_ _h and laugh the whole day trough_

 _And half the summer's night._

Suara dering ponsel itu menyadarkan keduanya. Kyungsoo segera menarik napas saat Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Beringsut menjauh dari pria berkulit putih itu.

Sehun mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

Pria itu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Langkah kakinya masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Memaksa menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Gadis itu masih diam di tempat.

 _'Ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun harus menahannya di sini? Men_ _y_ _e_ _k_ _apnya sementara dia adalah milik Kai. ahh pemuda itu. Apa benar sedang mencari Kyungsoo?'_

Hati kecil Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap.

Mungkin sepuluh menit atau hanya lima menit. Pintu kamar berderit menandakan Sehun telah kembali. Pria itu tersenyum miring menatap Kyungsoo. Bersender di daun pintu yang tak terlalu bagus lagi namun masih saja kokoh.

Pria itu berjalan tenang.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya duduk di sisi ranjang berdiri dengan satu gerakan. Berjalan mundur menyeret rantai yang mengikat kakinya.

Sehun semakin tertawa mengejek ketakutan Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau takutkan Kyungsoo?"

Napas Kyungsoo pendek-pendek. Ia sampai pada tembok yang memaksa menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau? Mau apa dariku!?"

Dalam detik itu sorot mata Sehun memandanginya marah, meluapkan semua kebenciannyan.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak takut. Pria itu memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya setelah ia kembali kemari.

Dorr

Rasanya seperti kehilangan fungsi dari organ dalam tubuh. Di mana jatung berhenti berdetak, paru-paru enggan bekerja dan darahnya membeku dalam satu waktu.

Suara tembakan dari pistol dengan peredam suara yang bekerja! Pada dasarnya tidak benar-benar bekerja untuk menghilangkan bunyi tembakan, namun ledakan gas pistol itu benar-benar teredam sehingga tidak akan terdengar hingga beberapa meter di luar sana.

Hanya saja peluru yang menembus kaca membuat kerumunan burung yang melarikan diri dari atas pohon!

Kyungsoo terjatuh menghantam lantai. Membuat dentuman yang cukup keras. Butuh beberapa detik hingga napasnya kembali. Hingga jiwanya kembali pada raga. Wanita manis itu menunduk dengan bibir digigit.

Barusan Sehun menembak ke arah jendela kaca tepat pada pohon apel yang masih tumbuh walau tak memiliki buah. Burung-burung berterbangan melarikan diri dari kekacauan barusan.

Lama tak ada pergerakan dari Sehun. Pria itu masih berdiri menatap Kyungsoo marah. Memijit pelipis untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing. Suara deritan ranjang menyadarkan Kyungsoo pria itu terduduk menunduk.

"Ke-kenapa harus kau yang selamat! Harusnya kau mati saja Do Kyungsoo!'

Pria itu berteriak walau setengah tertahan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Walau takut, wanita itu sedang mencoba mengumpulkan sisa tenaga dan keberaniannya.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau membenciku Sehun? Ji-jika hanya karena aku mendekati Kai."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK JUGA INGAT KYUNGSOO!"

Seketika nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Dia salah?

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai! Pria itu... Dia hanya kebeteluan menyeretmu. Bodohnya dia malah mencintaimu membuatku sulit untuk melenyapkanmu!"

 _Kai mencintaiku? Sehun ingin melenyapkanku?_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau ingin membunuhku. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang," Kyungsoo menunduk sedih.

"Aku memang akan membunuhmu. Tidak masalah dipenjara selama sisa hidupku ataupun hukuman mati," pria itu menoleh menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kau gila Sehun! Tidak punya perasaan!"

"KAU! KAU YANG TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN KYUNGSOO! Kau melihat pembunuhan itu! Sookyung harusnya tidak terbunuh! Tapi dia harus menggantikanmu!"

"Sookyung?"

Kyungsoo berbisik. Mengulang perkataan Sehun.

Nama itu. Entah kenapa menyebutnya saja membuat kepala Kyungsoo dilingkupi rasa sakit luar biasa.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Baekhyun masih terdiam di kursi kafe. Bahkan setelah setengah jam Prof. Im meningalkannya.

Ahh profesor cantik itu. Baekhyun telah membantunya mendapatkan gelar profesor lima tahun lalu. Selain sebagai mentor, dia adalah teman ibu Baekhyun yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah Jantung. Itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun cukup mengenal Sehun. Pekerjaan menyatukan mereka. Saling terhubung dan kemudian menjaga ikatan itu satu sama lain.

Namun seminggu menyandang gelar itu, ia mentatakan diri mundur dari dunia kedokteran untuk memilih mengabdi ke dunia pendidikan.

Yeah, teman dekatnya meninggal. Seorang detektif kepolisian yang selalu menjaganya. Ia memilih mengajar daripada mengobati langsung.

Hari ini Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan cerita masa lalunya. Hanya berbekal sebuah photo pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _ **Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu.**_

Gadis kecil itu baru saja tiba di Bandara. Ini pernebangan yang sangat panjang, sayangnya bukan pertama kali bagi gadis berumur lima tahun itu. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Hanya saja, penerbangan kali ini sedikit istimewa. Setelah meninggalkan negara ini ketika lahir, dia akan menetap di sini. Ibunya telah berjanji, dia akan berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo

Saat itu dia hanya gadis berumur lima tahun yang tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang dewasa.

Beberapa jam dia tempuh perjalanan di mobil bersama sang Ibu. Rasanya asing dan juga aneh.

"Jika bertemu Ayah nanti, Kyungsoo ingat harus bagaimana?"

"Aku mencintai Ayah, akan terus bersama Ayah dan menjaga Ayah." Setengah memeluk riang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

Ia harus sadar, orang tuanya terpisah untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Karena seseorang membutuhkan sebuah penyatuan.

"Tapi sebelum ke rumah kita akan ke suatu tempat. Kau akan bertemu seseorang kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Seseorang?"

Muka polos dengan tatapan bingung itu tercetak jelas di wajah mungilnya. Tanpa tahu apapun, Kyungsoo kecil hanya mengangguk. Menolehkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai. Pohon-pohon menghiasi jalanan kota.

Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua.

Sebuah rumah sakit dengan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Kyungsoo mengernyit saat hidungnya mulai mencium aroma tidak menyenangkan itu, tapi Ibunya berkata agar membiasakan diri. Karena dia akan sering berkunjung kemari.

Tubuhnya sehat, tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Sesaat Kyungsoo masih bingung untuk apa dia akan sering kemari?

Ibunya juga sehat dan terakhir kunjungan Ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu pria itu juga tak tampak menderita hingga harus sering ke rumah sakit.

Seorang wanita cantik menyapa Kyungsoo untuk pertama kali. Ibunya meminta Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri. Dengan sopan ia menunduk, mengingat-ingat ajaran yang diberikan Ibunya agar Kyungsoo membiasakan diri.

"Do Kyungsoo," Terkesan sekali suaranya yang lancar bicara. Tidak cadel seperti kebanyakan anak pada usianya.

"Aigoo manis sekali putri kecil ini. Kau boleh memanggilku Nyonya Byun. "

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengarnya. Seorang wanita berpakaian putih dan begitu cantik, tersenyum menawarkan sebuah permen lolipop pada Kyungsoo.

"Nyonya Byun adalah dokter di sini Kyungsoo. Dia bilang kau anak yang manis."

Ibunya memberi jawaban saat Kyungsoo mendongak meminta penjelasan. Dia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita berjaz putih itu. Lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Tuan Do sudah menunggu di dalam. Kalian bisa segera masuk," terdengar seperti sebuah saran.

"Dokter? Bagaimana Kondisinya?"

"Jauh lebih baik setelah dia mendengar kabar kedatangan kalian. Dia sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah. Tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tangannya tak melepaskan genggaman pada tangan sang Ibu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah melewati pintu geser. Tubuh kecil itu sedikit terhalang oleh ketinggian Ibunya.

"Kalian suadah tiba?"

Suara itu. Suara berat yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyungsoo muncul dari balik tubuh Ibunya. Memberanikan diri mencari tahu. Dia ingin segera menghambur dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Ayah!"

Sayangnya pria itu tak bisa menerima tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga ia hanya bisa memeluk kaki panjang sang Ayah. Tingginya telah mencapai pinggang sang Ayah, lebih malah.

Pria itu hanya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Kyungsoo sayang, ingatlah ini Sookyung."

Hanya tatapan bingung dan banyak penasaran tentang sosok anak perempuan yang sedang di gendong Ayahnya. Anak perempuan itu diturunkan, duduk di sebelah ranjang dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sookyung."

"Kyungsoo."

Hari itu Kyungsoo baru tahu dia memiliki seorang saudara kembar yang lebih muda beberapa menit saja. Adik kembarnya.

Kembar identik. Hanya saja kulit Sookyung lebih pucat dan rambutnya pendek sebahu.

Mulai hari itu Kyungsoo tinggal bersama ayahnya. Setiap pagi Ibunya menyiapkan sarapan setelah itu dia pergi ke rumah sakit.

Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dan dia menikmati waktu bersama saudara kembarnya. Ibunya membacakan mereka buku cerita dalam dua bahasa. Tertawa bersama dan sangat menyenangkan. Kyungsoo memahami dengan segera bahasa yang dia dengar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Mulai besok Kyungsoo akan mengunjungi Sookyung dari siang hari. Kau mau kan?"

"Hah?"

Pagi itu Kyungsoo baru bangun dan segera menuju meja makan. Tubuhnya yang hanya beberapa centi meter saja dari tinggi meja makan itu sedikit tertutup. Menyisahkan mata dan setengah hidungnya. Jemari mungil Kyungsoo memegang sisi meja mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

"Besok kau akan memiliki teman-teman baru. Sekolah persiapan. Kau akan menyukai teman kelasmu."

"Sookyung?" Dia bertanya setengah khawatir.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi Sookyung siang hari," Ibunya setengah berbisik mengingatkan saat membantu Kyungsoo duduk di kursi.

Gadis kecil itu setengah memberengut kesal.

* * *

 _Lalu s_ _etengah tahun sudah_ _berlalu sejak_ _Kyungsoo bersekolah sampai dia melayangkan protes pada Ibunya._

"Mulai besok Kyungsoo mau berangkat bersama Sookyung."

Ucapnya final dan berhasil menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?" Sang ayah bertanya begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Bersedekap tangan yang entah darimana ia pelajari gerakan itu. Dia masih sangat kecil kala itu.

"Sekolah tidak menyenangkan."

Alis ayahnya terangkat bingung mendengar protes Kyungsoo. Bukankah kemarin ia baru memasuki semester kedua di sekolah persiapan itu.

"Tapi Kyung... Soo tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganmu."

" _Why Dad_? Mobil masih muat untukku bersama Sookyung," Protes keluar lagi dan itu membuat Ibunya terkikik kecil. Pikiran Kyungsoo yang masih bocah benar-benar polos, terlalu baik hingga membuat sepasang orang tua itu menyesal dengan keputusan mereka.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Sookyung? Hmmm?" Ibunya membuat pose berpikir yang membuat Kyungsoo meragu. Ahh Sookyung mencintai berada di rumah sakit. Dia bahkan tak pernah sarapan bersama di rumah. Malam hari tanpa Sookyung dan adik kembarnya itu memiliki para perawat serta dokter menjaganya.

Dia tertunduk hingga elusan lembut menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Mendongak mendapati ayahnya tersenyum.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Sookyung. Ayah berjanji padamu."

"Ka-pan?" Suaranya lirih setelah menahan tangis.

"Setelah Sookyung kembali ke rumah ini."

"Aku akan membujuknya kembali ke rumah. Lagipula apa enaknya di rumah sakit. Dokter memberi makanan tanpa rasa. Susu putih setiap hari, bubur hambar dan..." dia mengeluarkan semua keluhan tentang kondisi di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo membenci semua itu, sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyukai makanan rumah sakit.

Kedua orang tua itu terdiam. Mereka memang belum memberitahu Kyungsoo prihal penyebab adik kembarnya berada di sana dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Hanya berjarak satu minggu hingga Kyungsoo tahu. Sookyung akan sulit kembali ke rumah. Dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit

Adik kembarnya memiliki kelainan jantung. Dia membutuhkan dokter, perawat, alat-alat rumah sakit dan dia akan bertahan hidup jika melewati perawatan itu. Sejak lahir sudah seperti itu, mereka dipisahkan karena alasan orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo bahkan menangis menyadari kondisi Sookyung, supir keluarganya memberi penjelasan yang sangat panjang agar Kyungsoo mengerti. Saat itu umurnya sudah enam tahun.

Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi pada sekolah persiapan. Dia menangis saat pulang dari sana, menemui Sookyung adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Kyung. Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk mendapat respon dari Sookyung.

Yeah, dia memang memotong rambutnya. Karena alasan yang sangat konyol, seseorang menempelkan permen karet pada rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bilang alasan sebenarnya pada sang Ibu, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan memohon pada supir keluarganya untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke salon dan Sookyung orang yang diberitahukan. Tidak ada rahasia dari Kyungsoo untuk Sookyung.

Sejak pertemuan pertama setengah tahun yang lalu. Lalu kini Kyungsoo tahu alasan kenapa Sookyung trus berada di rumah sakit.

Gadis mungil itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tak menapak lantai setelah berjuang menaiki ranjang menggunakan kursi. Ia duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, berhasil menarik perhatian Sookyung.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Kapan kau bisa pulang ke rumah? Kemarin ibu membeli ayunan. Aku tidak bisa bermain seorang diri."

Suaranya terdengar lesu. Sangat sedih meminta perhatian Sookyung.

Gadis manis dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan di hidungnya itu berjuang untuk bangkit.

"Nyonya Byun berkata aku bisa pulang jika kondisiku membaik. Tahun depan aku bisa dioperasi Kyung."

"Lama sekali," Kyungsoo menghembus napasnya panjang.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hng?"

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah." Bahkan suara anak perempuan itu terdengar snagat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk beberapa jam dengan selalu bersama, meperhatikan bagaimana seorang dokter selalu berkunjung melakukan pengecekan kondisi adik kembarnya, walau hanya pengecekan infus serta beberapa pertanyaan. Kemudian membiarkannya kembali beristirahat.

"Soo, kau mau melihat sekolahku?"

Kyungsoo menarik kaki sepenuhnya naik ke atas ranjang. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya yang masih bingung. Tepatnya ragu. Pandangan Sookyung menatap beberapa tumpuk buku di atas nakas besi.

"Soo, di sekolah ada pohon besar. Buku-buku cerita dalam banyak bahasa. Lalu pengajar yang menawan. Kau tahu? Pengajarku sangat cantik, dia memiliki suara yang indah, aku sering tertawa tiap kali dia mengangkat penggaris untuk menenagkan kami." Ketika Kyungsoo bicara, pikirannya anak perempuan itu melampaui masa beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bagaimana caranya Kyung? Ayah sudah melarangku pergi ke sekolah. Kata Ayah jika aku jadi anak baik tahun depan setelah operasi barulah aku bisa sekolah juga."

Kyungsoo cemberut.

Tanpa sadar jam berkunjung hampir habis. Ibunya muncul dari balik pintu. Sudah terlalu larut dan dia harus membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu Ibunya mulai menjalankan bisnis toko roti. Wanita cantik itu menyempatkan diri menjaga Sookyung di pagi hari. Lalu siang hari Kyungsoo bersama supir pribadinya. Sementara Ayah mereka akan menginap di akhir pekan. Semua dilakukan agar membuat Sookyung nyaman.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo datang sangat pagi. Dia memaksa supir keluarganya untuk mampir ke tempat Sookyung. Pagi ini ibu mereka begitu sibuk. Dia bilang tidak bisa menjenguk Sookyung di hari senin. Ibunya punya kelas memasak. Beberapa orang sangat berminat mempelajari kue yang dibuatnya. Dua minggu satu kali setiap senin. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo memiliki rahasia bersama supir pribadi keluarganya serta Sookyung.

Sejak hari itu, dua minggu sekali di hari senin. Di mana Ayah terlalu lelah dan ibu mereka sibuk. Keduanya bertukar peran.

Pertama kali Kyungsoo berada di rumah sakit seorang diri. Dia melewatkan banyak makanan rumah sakit, Kyungsoo membenci makanan tanpa rasa itu, berpikir bagaimana Sookyung telah bertahan dengan semua ini. Hari itu Sookyung tak banyak cerita tentang pengalaman sekolahnya dan Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan. Dia kelaparan karena manahan diri.

* * *

 _Satu tahun kembali berlalu sampai operasi itu_ _benar-benar dilakukan_ _, Sookyung akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah. Dia hanya perlu rutin ke rumah sakit._

Ini hari pertama Sookyung akan pulang ke rumahnya. Harusnya adik kembarnya sudah berada di rumah. Tapi pelajaran mengenai pantai membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghamburkan diri ke bibir pantai.

Lima belas menit saja. Dia memohon dengan sangat, sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh pantai. Akhirnya pria tua itu menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang.

Dia menepati janji. Lima belas menit yang berhasil membasahi ujung gaun selutut yang ia gunakan. Gadis kecil itu kembali dengan toples kaca berisikan pasir serta air laut yang asin. Beberapa batu serta cangkang kerang ikut masuk.

Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah di sambut Sookyung. Dia sangat gembira, membawa Sookyung ke kamarnya. Memandang taman kecil milik ibu mereka dan juga Kyungsoo. Mulai sekarang akan menjadi taman bersama Sookyung juga.

Bunga mawar merah, beradu pandang dengan bunga matahari. Sayangnya bunga matahari itu tak kunjung mekar.

* * *

 _Musim semi berlalu, matahari menyemburkan hawa musim panas. Dua pasang kaki kecil itu berayun di sebuah ayunan. Akhir pekan yang begitu menyenangkan. Ketika semua anggota keluarga berkumpul._

Ibu mereka sedang membereskan kebun kecil di taman rumah, sementara dua anak kembarnya sedang tertawa bersama.

"Kyung, ada temanmu datang berkunjung."

"Hng?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ibunya. Bingung lalu bergantian menatap Sookyung. Adik kembarnya langsung menunduk. Jari kaki yang bertautan di bawah sana karena tatapan mengintimidasi Kyungsoo. Sedetik Kyungsoo melompat turun dari ayunan. Ia raih tangan Sookyung dan berlari meninggalkan ibu mereka.

"Itu temanmu kan? Kalau begitu temui dia. Aku akan bersembunyi di kamarmu."

"Tapi Kyung?" tidak ada protes ketika Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan adiknya.

"Aku tahu itu pasti temanmu Soo. Pergilah bawa dia bermain di kamarku sebelum ibu menyadari. Nanti aku yang bawakan makanan untuk kalian."

Gadis manis itu mendorong tubuh Sookyung menghadap pintu rumah. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama saat Kyungsoo mengintip ke kamarnya, Sookyung sedang bersama seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih. Mereka tertawa menunggu makanan dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari buu cerita. Ahhhh, tidak ada tempat untuk Kyungsoo bergabung di sana. Dia meninggalkan nampan berisikan _cookies_ dan minuman. Mengetuk pintu lalu berlari ke bawah. Di mana kamar Sookyung berada.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sookyung menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Dia siapa?"

Sookyung berjalan pelan lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun. Temanku dari kelas bunga matahari."

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Terima kasih

 **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

[171118, Lady Rose]


	13. Chapter 13

_I honestly love you^^ sorry this chapter took so long to get out._

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **13th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21.

Responsible. Violence. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

Sookyung menggaruk kepala belakang bingung. Sekarang kakak kembarnya sedang merajuk. Kyungsoo yang bersedekap tangan memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan Sookyung adalah situasi yang tidak pernah gadis kecil itu pikirkan sebelumnya. Kakak kembar yang sangatlah ceria, tidak pernah dia marah pada siapapun. Hanya saja, terkadang Kyungsoo terlalu cepat melayangkan protes, otaknya cukup cerdas untuk anak seusia itu. Katakan saja pekerjaan ibunya terdahulu membuat Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran yang begitu dewasa. Ibu mereka sebenarnya adalah seorang penulis beberapa buku terkenal. Dia juga telah bekerja menjadi editor, tapi kemudian semua di hapus dari kehidupan mereka ketika memutuskan kembali ke Korea.

"Maaf Kyung," suara Sookyung terdengar pelan. Memegang lengan Kyungsoo mencoba meraih perhatian kakaknya, wajah memelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Kyungsoo abaikan. Dia sangat lemah pada bujukan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo segera menatap Sookyung.

"Sudahlah Soo. Mau ceritakan dia padaku?"

Sekali lagi Sookyung nampak ragu. "Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tentang rahasia kita."

"Apa? Yak Sookyung! Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"baru saja Kyungsoo menjadi begitu tenang namun kemudian emosinya melonjak naik begitu cepat mendengar pengakuan Sookyung.

"A-aku tidak memberitahunya. Terjadi begitu saja," pelan dan Kyungsoo segera menghembuskan napas kesal mendengar jawaban Sookyung barusan. Itu menyebalkan dan di mana Kyungsoo saat semua itu terjadi?

"Bagaimana kalau Ayah atau Ibu tahu rahasia kita?"

Ketika dia baru mengatakan itu _ha_ _ndle_ pintu bergerak membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Kyungsoo? Sookyung? Ibu bilang ada temanmu berkunjung? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Ayah mereka berjalan mendekat. Mengambil posisi di antara kedua putrinya. Sookyung menunduk. Ahh harusnya pertanyaan itu untuknya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menjawabnya. Sementara Kyungsoo enggan memberikan jawaban.

"Kyungsoo?" hanya saja pertanyaan sang ayah memaksa Kyungsoo bicara.

"Ya. Namanya. Oh Sehun. Anak dari kelas bunga matahari "

Setidaknya Kyungsoo ingat apa yang dikatakan saudari kembarnya tadi membuat Sookyung bernapas lega.

* * *

 _ **Lalu**_ _ **t**_ _ **ragedi itu terjadi...**_

* * *

Ketika hari-hari terakhir kelas musim panas. Saat ujian akhir di kelas persiapan telah di mulai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Heum... Hanya perlu istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengayunkan kakinya di ranjang.

"Jadi kau akan melewatkan janji bersama temanmu?"

Sookyung menggeleng pelan. "Bisa berikan surat ini pada Sehun?"

Kyungsoo membaca tulisan tangan Sookyung yang begitu rapi. Sepertinya suster di rumah sakit lebih banyak mengajari Sookyung daripada gurunya di kelas persiapan.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar. Malam ini dokter Byun akan ke rumah. Dia akan tahu jika itu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika besok?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melirik Sookyung. "Akan aku sampaikan padanya. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap." Sore itu Kyungsoo sedikit tergesa-gesa. Dia pergi begitu saja di temani supir keluarga menuju ke CIS. Saat akan memulai ujian kedua dia baru menyadari surat titipan Sookyung tertinggal. Kyungsoo membolos kelas dan meminta sesuatu pada supir keluarganya. Jika ia terlambat dia tidak bisa menyerahkan surat untuk teman Sookyung. Akan tidak menyenangkan ketika adik kembarnya telah meminta tolong namun dia tidak bisa membantu. Jadi ia putuskan membolos dan kembali ke rumah secepat mungkin agar bisa kembali sebelum ujian kedua berakhir.

Mobil itu melaju berusaha mendahului pengendara lain. Festival musim panas tengah berlangsung, orang-orang pergi ke arah pantai ataupun taman yang luas untuk menyalakan kembang api besar mulai memadati jalan. Sementara beberapa anak harus berjuang dalam ujian musim panas mereka. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan keduanya.

 _'Kalau ayah tahu aku kembali. Aku tidak bisa keluar lagi_ _._ _'_

Tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya menyadari sesuatu. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memohon pada supir keluarganya untuk masuk ke kamar dan mengambil surat di dalam salah satu buku pelajaran miliknya. Ia telah meninggalkan surat itu di sana.

Mobil diparkirkan di dalam halaman rumah, Kyungsoo bersembunyi di dalam mobil sementara supir keluarganya masuk.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Suara tembakan tersamarkan dengan letusan kembang api. Kyungsoo kecil bahkan ragu tentang apa yang baru dia dengar. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga mengintip ke luar jendela mobil.

Seketika matanya membulat, napas pendek-pendek seakan jantungnya berhenti bekerja karena terasa begitu sesak. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Dia kembali pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Ketika beberapa orang memasuki rumahnya secara paksa. Suara tembakan itu bersahutan dengan letusan kembang api yang terdengar dari rumahnya.

"Soo!" suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan saat melihat saudari kembarnya di seret seorang pria. Secara paksa keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Sookyung masih memiliki kesadaran, menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil. Saudari kembarnya menggeleng menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak keluar.

"Ya! Segera kumpulkan mereka kemari!" Teriakan salah seorang perampok itu disertai dengan satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang diseret keluar.

"Ayah?"

"Ibu?"

Dadanya kembang kempis, begitu juga dengan supir keluarganya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Ikut diseret dengan paksa. Berdarah pada bagian kaki.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya paksa. Supir keluarga juga menggeleng menatap Kyungsoo, melarangnya untuk keluar. Kyungsoo bersembunyi, tapi kemudian suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Sebagai seorang anak kecil. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Matanya menatap sesuatu yang menyala, panggilan pada ponsel milik supir keluarganya.

Nyonya Kang menghubungi suaminya. Tangan gemetar Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu. "Nyonya~ tolong~" air matanya berlinang, bersembunyi di bawah _dashboar_ _d_ mobil. Suaranya menahan tangis. Lalu kemudian suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Suara pekikan nyonya Kang dan juga kepanikan dari seberang panggilan.

"Nona? Kyungsoo nona? Anda baik-baik saja? Katakan anda di mana nona?"

"Rumah. A-aku di rumah, ada orang asing di rumah..." Dia menahan setiap kata yang terucap.

Panggilan tidak dimatikan. Tapi nyonya Kang segera melaporkan ke pihak kepolisian atas persitiwa yang terjadi.

Semua berubah dalam satu malam. Satu keluarga pengusaha properti menjadi korban perampokkan dan pembunuhan secara keji.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah putri mereka yang baru tiba di Korea dua tahun lalu. Bahkan kenangan bersama saudara kembarnya seperti permen gulali. Terasa manis tapi tidak lama.

Setelah pihak kepolisian menemukan korban dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, saat itu Dr. Byun juga tiba bersama temannya. Tidak menyangka jika pasien yang dia perjuangan beberapa tahun ini menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Kyungsoo saat keluar dari dalam mobil tidak berhenti menggigil dan menolak keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia mengalami _shock_ luar biasa, Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri. Dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan terbaring di ranjang dengan ditemani istri supir keluarga mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari tragedi itu. Pihak kepolisian sangat berharap tentang keterangan Kyungsoo, tapi saat kakinya menginjak halaman rumah untuk pertama kalinya setelah sadar dia berteriak histeris.

' _Melupakan kenangan, menghapus trauma._ _'_

Saat itu dokter Im menyampaikan pendapatnya dihadapan detektif Han dan juga nyonya Kang. Ketiganya memiliki kesepakatan tidak akan membuat satu-satunya korban yang selamat tersiksa. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalani semua ini seorang diri. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian pelaku di tangkap dan di diadili tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Semua demi kebaikan anak perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo di rawat di rumah sakit untuk membantunya, kenangan bersama Sookyung perlahan benar-benar pudar tak terbaca. Informasi yang dimasukkan dari Kantor kepolisian tentang kecelakaan bisa diatasi oleh Kyungsoo. Panti asuhan didirikan. Perlahan anak perempuan itu bisa tersenyum. Tidak sekalipun mereka membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah itu lagi.

Tapi itu kisah puluhan tahun yang lalu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara saat ini.

"Lima tahun yang lalu detektif Han meninggal. Prof. Im yang menangani pengobatan Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri dan nyonya Kang menderita penyakit yang menjadi awal mula kenapa dia memiliki hutang, itu sebab untuk pertemuan kalian. Rumah tragedi yang telah dijaga detektif Han dikembalikan ke pelelangan dan beberapa waktu lalu rumah itu telah berhasil di lelang."

Jongdae berhasil menyimpulkan. Saat ini mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Kai kembali, bersama dengan informasi Baekhyun, data yang Jongdae dapatkan setelah menggeledah lemari berkarat peninggalan detektif Han di Kantornya lalu cerita sebenarnya dari ibu panti kepada Kai.

Satu hal yang mereka tidak habis pikir adalah...

 _"Sehun tidak pernah berteman dengan_ _n_ _ona Kyungsoo. Aku mengingat semua nama yang pernah dia sebutkan, dia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Hanya dulu sekali,_ _teman rahasianya yang ternyata_ _seorang anak perempuan bernama Sookyung. Yang membuat Sehun ingin menjadi dokter bedah jantung. Tapi dia tidak membahasnya lagi, dia bilang Sookyung telah meningga_ _l, kupikir karena sakit yang dia derita_ _."_

Jenny yang diminta Jongdae bertanya hati-hati pada Ravi apakah anak angkatnya itu memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo atau tidak di masa lalu.

Kai memejamkan matanya erat, ia terlalu lelah. Otaknya seperti dipangkas hingga garis pembatas untuk memikirkan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

" _Kenapa kau masih di sana?"_

 _"Ekh?" Wanita itu menunduk tapi kemudian dia mendongak. "Bunga mawarnya akan mekar sempurna besok pagi. Aku boleh lebih lama beberapa menit saja?"_

Kai ingat malam itu Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat senang ketika dia hanya memberikan hal - hal sederhana saja untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu yang begitu gelap. Tebing tinggi dan jalanan berbatu.

' _Berhentilah mencarinya, kau tidak akan menemukannya._ _'_

Pria itu bangkit tiba-tiba membuat terkejut seisi ruangan. Sebuah pesan baru saja ia terima dari Sehun.

Napasnya memburu.

Dia memperlihatkan pesan yang ia terima kepada Jongdae. Detektif muda itu mengernyit. Mereka memikirkan maksud pesan Sehun. Namun kemudian nomor itu tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Kai mengeram marah dan membanting ponselnya menimbulkan suara bedebum kasar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu memijit pelipisnya setelah mendorong Ravi hingga pria tua itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi! Sehun pasti memberitahumu?"

Ravi hanya mengatur napasnya, Kai benar-benar marah. "Maaf tuan muda..." Suaranya setengah serak dan terbatuk-batuk. "Aku tidak mengetahui apapun."

Pria tua itu bersungguh-sungguh. Dia sudah membantu bekerja pada Kai selama ini karena pria ini begitu baik pada anak angkatnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kai berhenti!" Saat itu Pak Shin, Mantan sekretaris Kai tiba di rumah. Pria itu seumuran dengan Ravi. Ia membantu Ravi untuk berdiri. "Kau bisa segera dideportasi jika melakukan kekerasan pada masyarakat sipil," dia marah pada Kai.

"Aku mendengar beritanya dari pengacara Park. Maaf aku baru mengetahui tentang Nona Kyungsoo."

Kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia memutar badan kemudian melangkah pergi dengan meraih kunci mobil. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya. Lelaki itu tidak hanya marah tapi dia begitu kecewa.

"Sebaiknya selidiki keberadaan Sehun," Jongdae memberi Instrupsi pada anggota timnya. Mereka bisa mencoba melacak keberadaan nomor yang baru saja menghubungi Kai tapi sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Saat itu Chanyeol baru kembali ke dalam rumah setelah menghubungi Baekhyun, dia membantu pak Shin menolong Ravi. Astaga. Pria itu bahkan ikut mendapat pukulan tuannya.

"Bagaimana keterangan Baekhyun?"

Jongdae menghampiri Chanyeol, dia bertanya dengan segera prihal keberadaan Sehun di rumah sakit. "Baekhyun bilang operasinya gagal dan Sehun menghilang."

"Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya," saat itu Jongdae berseru panik.

Jika benar Sehun yang menculik Kyungsoo dengan mengaitkan pesan singkat yang Kai terima tadi kemungkinkan terburuk pria itu akan melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo. Semua jika kemungkinkan mereka benar.

Nyatanya itu memang benar. Sehun menculik Kyungsoo setelah mendapatkan kesempatan, dia sudah merencanakan semua itu dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Ravi. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Bahkan pria berkulit nyaris albino itu tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan Kyungsoo secepat ini. Sebuah kesempatan langkah karena ia sadar Kai tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Sehun terus saja menuntutnya untuk mengingat banyak hal. Satu persatu bayangan tentang kedatangannya ke Seoul bersama sang ibu. Pertemuan pertama dengan Sookyung.

"Soo," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memanggil nama adik kembarnya. Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kyungsoo! Berusahalah lebih keras. Kau bisa mengingatnya, akan kupastikan kau mengingat semuanya sebelum kita mengakhiri hidup bersama-sama."

Pria itu seperti orang gila sesungguhnya. Anggota kerjanya baru memberitahu jika Ayah anak perempuan yang gagal dalam operasi pagi ini mencari keberadaan Sehun dan akan menuntut dokter itu, kariernya sudah pasti hancur karena seseorang meninggal di meja operasi. Jika pun dia selamat dari tuntutan, Sehun akan diasingkan. Karena pasien memiiliki 60 persen kemungkinan berhasil dalam operasi tapi Sehun mengacaukan semuanya.

Sementara ini adalah waktu yang tepat dia mengakhiri semuanya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Dia diikat di atas kursi kayu. Semua bagian tubuhnya merasakan nyeri luar biasa akibat siksaan Sehun tapi ingatan itu lebih menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi kejadian malam itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis kencang.

"Kau melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sookyung? Tidakkah seharusnya kau juga merasakannya?"

Astaga Sehun! Kyungsoo menatap Sehun panik. Tubuhnya reflek berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali, usaha itu menjadi sangat percuma. Tawa Sehun menguasai ruangan lantai dua di rumah ini. Pria itu maju perlahan, dia menyimpan pistolnya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Sebelum mereka menembak Sookyung mereka juga memperkosanya. Tidak seharusnya Sookyung menerima perlakukan seperti itu..." Suara Sehun mengerikan. Sungguh mengerikan dan penuh tekanan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Kyungsoo gemetaran. Ia tersedak udara yang dia hirup.

"Aku tidak tertarik menyentuh tubuh yang telah di miliki Kai. Tapi berbeda jika itu kamu, bagaimana jika aku memberi rasa yang berbeda?"

"Kau bajingan! Kau sakit jiwa Sehun!"

Plak

Saat itu kepala Kyungsoo merasakan pening luar biasa ketika Sehun memukulnya hingga tubuh dan kursi yang menyanggah Kyungsoo terpelanting ke lantai.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku ditinggalkan Sookyung! Kau hilang ingatan! Menjalani hidup seperti tidak memiliki saudara! Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sookyung!? Dia telah menjalani hidup di rumah sakit, sementara satu-satunya keluarga yang tertinggal tidak mengingat keberadaannya. Kau menjijikan Do Kyungsoo!"

Satu pukulan lagi membuat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan luar biasa. Sehun benar-benar menderita sakit jiwa.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Kyungsoo!"

"Kai mencariku," saat itu tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. "Dia temanmu."

"Ya. Dia yang membawamu kehadapanku. Sebuah keberuntungan Kyungsoo!"

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai menemui Baekhyun. Dia sendiri yang melakukan peneroran secara terbuka pada anggota Tim Sehun. Semuanya adalah kebohongan. Keberadaan Sehun di siang hari selama di area bencana adalah kebohongan, semua mereka lakukan demi pekerjaan. Sehun membuat pekerjaan mereka lebih baik. Tapi tragedi kesalahan operasi pagi ini menghancurkan semuanya.

Lebih buruknya lagi saat menggeledah ruang kerja Sehun mereka menemukan sebotol _olanzapine_ , Baekhyun yang saat itu menemani Kai juga mengernyit mengetahui obat itu ada di laci Sehun.

Dia seorang psikiater, sangat memahami fungsi obat itu. Jongdae dengan koneksinya mencari tahu di mana obat itu Sehun dapatkan. Seorang dokter yang membuka praktek di dalam kota.

* * *

Gangguang bipolar, Sehun menderita gangguang mental yang menyerang kondisi psikisnya. Keadaanya persis seperti _mani_ _a_ _c depressive_ dengan perubahan suasana hati yang sangat ekstrem. Diketahui dokter praktek itu memberikan obat pada Sehun sejak lama. Pria itu pernah di rawat secara pribadi tanpa sepengetahuan Ravi. Dia menggunakan nama Ayah dan Ibunya yang telah meninggal, walau bagaimana pun Sehun sangat cerdas. Pria itu melakukan penawaran untuk menyelamatkan banyak pekerjaan orang-orang yang mengetahui kebenaran dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia telah menderita penyakit itu sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, tapi kemudian dia mengalami _mood swing_ yang begitu eksrem. Sejak Ravi mengangkatnya, membawa Sehun ke dalam rumahnya. Pria itu sangat antusias mengenai sekolah persiapan. Psikiater itu memberitahu jika dulu dia tinggal di sebelah apartemen Ravi sehingga dia bisa mengawasi Sehun tanpa pria tua itu khawatir masalah sebenarnya.

Suatu ketika, suasana hatinya berubah sangat buruk ketika membaca surat kabar tentang kematian keluarga Do. Dia setengah depresi, putus asa bahkan hampir bunuh diri, saat itu Ravi tidak kembali ke rumah untuk waktu dua bulan dan Sehun di titipkan pada dokter praktek itu. Hanya saja psikiater itu menjelaskan jika sikap Sehun semakin normal dengan cepat, masalah obat itu, dia memintanya beberapa bulan lalu tanpa membuat curiga apapun.

"Kita hampir kehilangan mereka. Aku sudah meminta polisi berjaga di jalan untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun," Jongdae memberitahu Kai.

Baekhyun menatap Kai. "Tadinya aku masih penasaran tentang hubungan mereka dan ingin kau menghentikan kegilaan ini jika Kyungsoo memilih Sehun. Tapi mendengar penjelasan dokter itu, maafkan aku Kai, kita pasti menemukan Kyungsoo."

Semua karena mereka tidak mempercayai firasat Kai. Hati pria itu yang menghubungkannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tampak sangat berantakan, kesekian kalinya Baekhyun melihat Kai menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah setakut ini kehilangan seseorang Baek," satu kalimat yang menyentakkan hati Baekhyun ketika melihat adiknya benar-benar putus asa.

"Sssshhhh kita akan menemukannya."

Baekhyun memeluk Kai lembut. Adiknya dalam masalah, dia tidak pernah melihat Kai dalam kondisi seburuk ini. Apa yang telah diperbuat Kyungsoo hingga meruntuhkan hatinya. Kai yang lahir dengan arogansi besar, sebagai bos yang semua kemauannya harus dituruti bahkan setelah perkelahian di masa kecil mereka. Tiba-tiba seperti burung layang-layang yang berharap anak sapi yang ia lihat di pasar itu bisa melarikan diri ke padang rumput.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara ini Baekhyun yang mengemudikan mobil. Mereka telah berkeliling kota sepanjang hari menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Semua orang terfokus pada jejak Kyungsoo.

"Jika kita menemukannya, aku akan bersikap sangat baik padanya," hati Baekhyun merasa sesak ketika mendengar isakan Kai.

"Kita akan menemukannya, hanya perlu mencari tahu kemana Sehun membawa Kyungsoo. Kau percaya mereka masih di Kota ini bukan? Masih bernapas dan aku yakin Kyungsoo berharap kau menolongnya."

"Baek! Kurasa aku tahu kemana dia membawa Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun mengerem mendadak. Ia menatap Kai meminta kepastian.

"Ya. Sehun sudah mengatakannya padaku jauh sebelum ini terjadi. Dia bilang membeli sesuatu untuk menampung semua lukisannya di pelelangan, aku pikir itu adalah rumah lama Kyungsoo yang berhasil di lelang! Aku yakin dia yang membeli rumah itu dari pelelangan."

Kai sangat yakin. Entah apapun itu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sookyung yang menjadi teman Sehun serta saudara Kyungsoo. Mereka telah mengitari bangunan CIS namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda pelarian Sehun. Hanya tertinggal rumah itu sebagai harapannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi ibu panti, kau temui Jongdae dan bawa polisi kesana. Aku sangat yakin, kumohon percaya padaku Baek."

Wanita itu tampak ragu, tapi dia mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya berprasangka mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo walau akan merepotkan.

Kai menurunkan Baekhyun di persimpangan jalan, meminta gadis itu menaiki taxi setelah perdebatan panjang mereka. Mobil melaju segera setelah Baekhyun turun. Kai memacu kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Akan kutemukan kau Kyungsoo. Kumohon bertahan sampai aku tiba."

Berapa banyak rupanya Kyungsoo telah mengubah pria ini? Lima bulan bukan waktu sebentar bagi dua orang untuk berbagi ranjang yang sama, berbagi sentuhan, hingga kisah menyedihkan.

Semua tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Kai, jika kalian mencoba masuk ke dalam kotak ingatan Kai. Maka kupastikan kalian menemukan begitu banyak rekaman mengenai Kyungsoo.

 _"Kai_ _,_ _aku membuatnya. Setidaknya cobalah."_

Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang memaksa Kai memakan makanan manis, kecuali Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku akan menciummu jika kau membelikan aku ini."_

Lima belas balon gas dengan senang hati Kai beli agar Kyungsoo menciumnya. Pada akhirnya balon-balon itu dibagikan pada anak-anak yang melintas.

 _"Sakitttt Kaihhh."_

Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Kai panik. Melarikan diri dari rapat karena wanita itu mengeluh sakit ketika hari pertama siklus wanitanya.

 _"Kau lelah? Aku akan memijitmu."_

Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Kai merasakan kenikmatan. Pria ini terhibur, bahagia, dia menerima Kyungsoo, merasa begitu dekat, dan begitu bangga memiliki Kyungsoo.

Sekarang matahari musim seminya tengah menghilang, terhalang awan gelap dan menjatuhkan tetesan hujan ke bumi. Beberapa daerah menjadi banjir. Jikapun hujan pergi, awan itu tak kunjung menyingkir, sementara air masih menggenang. Entah bagaimana caranya Kai ingin menyingkirkan awan gelap itu dari mataharinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah lama Kyungsoo yang kemungkinkan di beli oleh Sehun. Dia memarkirkan mobil di luar pagar. Mencari jalan masuk, tidak peduli jika jari tangannya menyentuh tumbuhan berduri. Ya ampun... Begitu banyak semak dan tanah berlumpur yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Halaman rumah ini begitu luas, Kai melangkah hati-hati.

Matanya membulat sempurna, begitu terkejut menemukan mobil Sehun terparkir di dalam halaman rumah.

Kai melangkah hati-hati, pintu depan yang tidak terkunci. Tapi menimbulkan suara deritan yang membuat jantungnya berpacu takut bila Sehun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo!"

Suara itu. Kai tidak peduli lagi jika harus melawan Sehun. Pria itu sakit jiwa. Dia harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Kai menaiki tangga membuat suara berisik akan kehadiran dirinya. Ia tiba pada sebuah ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara keributan.

"Berhenti menyakiti Kyungsoo! Oh Sehun!" Kai berteriak lantang. Napasnya pendek-pendek saat tiba di pintu masuk. Pria Oh berbalik menatap Kai.

Tapi pistolnya tidak berpindah dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Wahhh pangeranmu datang Kyungsoo."

" Kai?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan.

Kai tidak pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo, dia selalu menjaga setiap inchi tubuh istrinya bahkan ketika mereka bercinta. Semarah apapun Kai tidak pernah memukul Kyungsoo dan siapa pria ini berani sekali membuat perempuannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kuperingatkan padamu Sehun! Lepaskan Kyungsoo!"

Sehun diam sejenak. Matanya berkabut menatap kehadiran Kai yang mencoba melangkah pelan-pelan.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya? Tadinya aku hanya ingin membuatnya merasakan penderitaanku. Tapi dia menolak itu, dan kuputuskan mengakhiri hidupnya Kai. Tapi kau tiba-tiba datang, wahh bagaimana jika kalian berdua mati bersama?"

dorr

Bagaikan terhempas terjun dari gedung bertingkat membuat tubuh terasa melayang.

"Arghh," pria itu meringis menahan sakit.

"KAI!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai. Tembakan Sehun mengenai tangan Kai.

Pria itu tersungkur ke lantai setengah berlutut. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo."

Tapi senyuman itu membuat air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Itu adalah senyuman bodoh. Sookyung dan supir keluarganya juga melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terisak.

"Yah!" Sehun berseru kecewa.

"Aku hanya menembak tanganmu. Selanjutnya bagaimana jika..."

"Jangan menyakitinya Sehun!" Kai berteriak membuat Sehun membalik badan. Pria tinggi itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Kai? Kau ketakutan?"

Kai masih meringis menahan sakit karena darah yang tak mau berhenti. Tapi dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran saat ini.

"Kau... Kau sendiri, apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya?"

Sehun melotot bingung pada pertanyaan Kai tapi detik berikutnya pria itu memiliki tatapan kebencian.

"Marah. Aku sangat marah padanya."

Kai meneguk salivanya susah payah. Tidak seperti ini, dia pikir _swing mood_ Sehun bisa membaik dengan keberadaan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah mengajukan pertanyaan. Kai ingin mengulur waktu untuk kedatangan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu lama, dia sendiri yang harus menghentikan Sehun.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" lelaki itu berteriak lantang.

"Kau melampaui batas Sehun!" tanpa sadar Kai balas berteriak.

"Ya? Kau tidak mengira aku memiliki senjata ini? Pelurunya tertinggal satu."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Kai menegang.

Hanya satu peluru? Jaraknya ke arah Sehun masih beberapa meter. Terlalu jauh dan bisa-bisanya Sehun menembak Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti mencarinya Kai," sebuah peringatan yang mengingatkan Kai pada pesan singkat Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa kau tidak menghargaiku?" Kai perlahan bangkit walau menahan sakit pada tangannya. Pria itu tahu Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan hingga isakannya bahkan tak bisa di dengar. Tapi tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat. Apa yang sudah berhasil diingat Kyungsoo? Jika dia mengingat semua tentang adik kembarnya dia pasti sangat terpukul saat ini.

"Aku sudah menghargaimu untuk kecelakaan mobil itu agar tidak melibatkanmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang memilih melibatkan diri."

Kai terkesiap. Ingatannya kembali pada hari dia akan melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri hari itu. Astaga, seharusnya dia sudah curiga tentang Sehun. Tapi Kai menepis laporan penyidik tentang kecelakaan itu jika ditemukan kemungkinkan Sehun terlibat.

"Polisi akan kemari sebentar lagi. Kau akan dipenjara Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk. Jaraknya bersama Kai semakin dekat.

"Ya. Aku sudah pertimbangkan itu. Berhenti Kai! Apa kau ingin aku menembak Kyungsoo saat ini juga?"

Tubuh Kai terdiam membatu ketika pistol itu mengarah pada kepala Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sookyung, dia menitip pesan padaku untukmu."

Kedua pria itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak, Kai bisa melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu berat. Pelan dan dia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

Kai bisa melihat Sehun terkesiap.

"Dia bilang kau orang yang spesial. Hari itu... Aku kembali ke rumah karena ingin mengambil surat Sookyung untukmu. Tapi..."

"Kau berbohong Kyungsoo!"

Kai terkejut, Sehun menahan emosinya. Tangan pria itu mengeratkan pada pistol tapi dia tidak menekan pelatuk.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Surat itu terselip di antara salah satu bukuku!" Kyungsoo berteriak lebih lantang lagi. Membuat keduanya lebih terkejut.

"Kami sudah berjanji akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama!" Sekali lagi dia berteriak. "Aku menunda satu tahun agar bisa bersamanya. Dia juga ingin memintamu bersama kami!" Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir deras.

"Dia ingin bersamaku?" Sehun bertanya lirih.

Saat itu terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, kemudian sirine mobil polisi. Kai terkejut, dia pikir Baekhyun berhasil menghubungi Jongdae dan juga anggota polisi lainnya. Mereka pasti sudah menemukan mobil Kai dan Sehun.

"Kau akan masuk penjara Sehun."

"Aku minta maaf soal ini, aku benar-benar tidak suka," Pria itu menatap Kai sembari tersenyum. "Maaf atas aksi teaterikalnya."

Dorr

"Arghhh!"

"Bajingan kau Sehun!"

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

[171209 - Again, I'd love to hear what you think]


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **14th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Chaptered.

* * *

 _Keadilan, kebenaran, kebebasan, itulah pangkal dari kebahagiaan._ ** _Plato_**

Mereka hanya butuh beberapa petunjuk, tidak pernah ada yang membuang-buang waktu dalam pengejaran kali ini. Karena malam, udara semakin dingin. Mereka menjalankan rencana yang disusun dalam beberapa detik saja, tidak perlu menunggu hingga matahari terbit.

Akhirnya, menemukan keberadaan orang yang telah dicari selama seminggu ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal ini, aku benar-benar tidak suka," pria itu menatap Kai sembari tersenyum. "Maaf atas aksi teaterikalnya."

 **D** **OOORRR!**

"Arghhh!"

"Bajingan kau Sehun!"

Pria itu menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistol tepat diarahkan dari bawah dagu menembus kepala.

Kyungsoo yang terlalu dekat terpekik kuat membuat Kai segera berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tangannya.

"Oh Sehun! Jaga kesadaranmu brengsek! Kumohon Sehun! _Anybody here! We need to help!"_ Pria itu berteriak meminta tolong dalam kepanikan. Bagaimana pun jahatnya dia. Bagaimana pun gilanya dia. Pria ini telah menjadi bagian yang tak bisa Kai hapus dari ruang masa lalunya. Mereka telah berteman dalam waktu yang tak bisa di bilang singkat.

* * *

Saat itu Jongdae dan anggotanya tiba di lantai dua. Mereka mendekati ketiganya. Kai sedikit menyingkir menyerahkan Sehun pada anggota kepolisian. Dia segera meminta seseorang melepas Kyungsoo yang terikat di kursi. Pria itu segera menerima pelukan erat Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika.

"Kai."

Satu hal yang Kai rasakan saat mendengar suara gemetar Kyungsoo. Dadanya juga sesak merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak hanya gemetaran, tapi dia benar-benar ketakutan. Rapuh dan begitu hampa.

Kai hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya. Dia merasa mati rasa pada lengan kanannya.

"Ssshhhhhh kau aman bersamaku sekarang."

Berapa banyak kata yang ingin Kai sampaikan, nyatanya tak membuat air mata Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Kau harus diobati Kai," saat itu Baekhyun berlari mendekati Kai tapi pria itu kemudian menggeleng. Kyungsoo masih memeluknya begitu erat. Wanitanya sangat ketakutan. Dia hanya membutuhkan Kai, bagaimana bisa pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini, kondisi Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang terlihat lebih baik.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Kai. Sementara pihak kepolisian mengurus Sehun dan membawa tubuh pria itu turun. Beberapa melakukan penyelidikan di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan peralatan obatnya. Dia hanya bisa menahan luka Kai. Dia bukan dokter bedah, bukan pula dokter UGD. Baekhyun lebih pandai meresepkan obat untuk orang sakit jiwa. Namun dia harus memberi pengecualian tentang Sehun. Dia benar-benar di luar batasan Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk pelan atas perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun. Berterima kasih tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara.

Jemari kokohnya yang bebas terus mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Aku sudah bersamamu. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Kai setengah ragu, benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kai merasakan sesak ketika mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

 _'Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan puluhan tahun lalu? Andai aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, akankah mengubah semuanya?'_

Kai menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kita turun sekarang. Semua menunggu kita. Biarkan polisi mengurus semuanya."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Sulit sekali wanita itu untuk beranjak dari tempat. "Se-sehun... Dia..."

Kai terdiam dalam gerakannya. Bagaimana dia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu telah menembak dirinya sendiri dengan peluru terakhir yang dia sebutkan. Sebuah teaterikal bodoh, keputusan akhir yang sangat menyebalkan. Kai belum menghukum Sehun tapi lebih daripada itu dia telah kehilangan pria itu.

"Aku ada bersamamu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendongak. Kai semakin merasa sakit melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. Dihapusnya air mata wanita itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ssshhhhhh semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dia hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar, ahh rasanya sangat merindukan wanita ini.

"Kai, a-aku tidak berbohong. Hari itu aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikan pesan Sookyung. Dia... Dia yang melarangku keluar dari mobil menyelamatkan mereka."

Kai mengangguk. Menempelkan dahi mereka. Membuat ruang pribadi hanya untuk mereka berdua, memberitahu Kyungsoo jika dia percaya akan hal itu.

"Dengar Kyungsoo sayang, aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi Sehun tidak!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak. "Harusnya aku... Jika saja aku membuat dia pergi malam itu. Dia tidak harus menjadi korban. Sookyung bisa hidup lebih lama, dia memiliki Sehun... Mereka bisa melihat dunia bersama. KAI!"

Saat itu Kai kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan menyadari kejadian itu.

"Astaga Kai! Siapapun tolong aku. Seseorang tidak sadarkan diri di sini."

Baekhyun berteriak dan beberapa anggota kepolisian segera membantu mereka memindahkan Kai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri? Dari langit gelap kemudian terbit fajar, ketika matahari bersinar terang kemudian berubah jingga. Langit kembali menjadi gelap. Akhh tidak berhenti dalam satu fase saja, terus berulang hingga beberapa hari, mungkin bila dihitung tiga hari dia tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan hanya karena tembakan itu, tapi jauh sebelumnya dia telah kehilangan begitu banyak tenaga.

Pagi itu Kai berhasil meraih kesadaran, pemandangan pertama yang dia temukan adalah wajah Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam, dia juga merasakan pelukan lengan Kyungsoo di perutnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kai terkesiap menyadari air mata yang telah mengering meninggalkan jejak di wajah Kyungsoo. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dia juga mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, wanita itu bahkan masih menangis dalam tidurnya.

Pelan dia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa sepenuhnya menghadap ke samping. Membawa tangan yang di tempeli infus menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Menyamarkan jejak air mata di wajah wanitanya. "Kau menangis sayang?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" ia menoleh dan mendapati saudara jauhnya muncul dari balik pintu. Itu adalah Baekhyun, wanita itu masuk dan mengecek suhu tubuh Kai.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter jaga untuk memeriksa kondisimu."

Dia mengangguk untuk pemberitahuan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kyungsoo~"

Panggilan Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo segera di tahan pemuda itu, matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun. Memberi isyarat agar berhenti mengusik tidur istrinya. Kai tidak ingin siapapun membangunkan Kyungsoo. Nyatanya tepukan pelan Baekhyun pada lengan Kyungsoo mengusik wanita manis itu, segera saja Kai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo membuatnya lebih tenang dan kembali tidur.

Ia memandang Baekhyun dan kembali menggeleng. "Kumohon jangan mengganggunya."

Seharusnya Baekhyun menolak usulan Kai dan membangunkan Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak masalah selama keberadaan Kyungsoo di sebelah Kai tidak menganggu pemeriksaan kondisi pria itu oleh seorang dokter jaga.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah Kai diperiksa oleh dokter rumah sakit. Pria itu baik-baik saja, kecuali untuk kondisi tangannya. Dia masih harus menggunakan penyanggah karena peluru itu menyakiti pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pada akhirnya dia tetap berada di ranjang. Saraf pada kakinya belum bisa dipaksakan bergerak setelah tiga hari terbaring di ranjang. Setidaknya dia butuh setengah hari untuk penyesuaian.

Wanita cantik itu segera menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang, menarik selimut rumah sakit untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia terus berada di sisimu sejak kau tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya kali ini benar-benar duduk.

Kai mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun, sepupunya tentu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Jadi dia berusaha untuk bangkit, segera Baekhyun membantu Kai bersender tanpa mengusik istirahat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidur di sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kai.

"Tiga hari. Dia hanya meninggalkan ranjang saat dokter memeriksamu dan untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri." Tatapan Baekhyun mengarah pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan ini. Itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Kai.

Pria itu memangku kepala Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah istrinya, dengan gerakan penuh kasih sayang dia berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal.

Baekhyun duduk kembali dan menatap mata Kai dengan meyakinkan.

"Kata dokter dia baik secara fisik. Maksudku dia baik-baik saja..." Suaranya tertelan udara rumah sakit. "Jika kau mau bersabar sebentar lagi."

Kai terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Apa ini situasi yang baik untuk membicarakan sesuatu? Namun itu membuatnya penasaran.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kai mulai panik menyadari nada suara Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu jika kukatakan Kyungsoo mengalami PTSD?"

Kai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pikirannya melayang begitu jauh, seperti terdapat ruang kosong tanpa dinding pembatas. Bahkan gerakan tangannya juga berhenti dari mengelus wajah damai Kyungsoo.

"Penyekapan itu mengembalikan semua ingatannya yang hilang. Penembakan terhadap dirimu dan Sehun membuatnya ketakutan, lebih buruk kau tidak sadarkan diri jadi dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan Kai."

Kai tergagap tidak memahami ucapan Bakehyun, sesaat lelaki itu bernapas dengan sangat buruk.

"Ma- maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jika saat itu kau sedikit lebih hati-hati dan menjaga kesadaranmu. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan lebih baik, tapi tiba-tiba kau tidak sadarkan diri. Dia pikir tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan, kau satu-satunya yang diharapkannya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Baek~"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghapus air mata Kai. "Ssshhhhhh sudah kukatakan. Kita hanya harus sabar sebentar lagi saja. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya jika melihatmu nanti."

Kai menahan lengan Baekhyun yang ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo, dia menggeleng pelan. Pria itu menangis dalam diam. "Bisakah aku menyelamatkannya?"

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun kembali menghapus air mata Kai. Pria ini terlihat begitu rapuh, ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menarik jemari Kai dan memeluknya di dada.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, bahkan membuatnya begitu terikat denganmu."

Sesuatu yang kemudian terasa hangat, semangat yang diberikan Baekhyun mampu menyakinkan hati kecil Kai. Lalu semua seperti mesin waktu yang berhasil menghapus beberapa masa terburuk dalam hidup.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat itu matahari mulai meninggi, udara menjadi lebih hangat, begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Tidak sekalipun dia mengambil waktu istirahat, Kai memilih berbaring dan membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan begini dia lebih leluasa memandangi wajah damai wanitanya.

Banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan, banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan, saat sebuah kedamaian terukir begitu sempurna, pria itu menjadi tenang dalam satu waktu.

Wajahnya condong ke depan, mendekat hingga bibirnya menempel merasakan kelembutan bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Ohh sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir dia merasakan kelembutan ini? mencecap rasa manis yang tidak pernah habis dari bibir wanita yang telah berhasil menarik seluruh dunianya. Sayangnya, perbutan Kai mencium Kyungsoo benar-benar telah mengusik wanita itu. Kerinduannya menarik kesadaran Kyungsoo.

"Sayang? Apa perbuatanku membangunkanmu?"

Semua seperti waktu yang berhenti atau berjalan dengan cepat ke masa depan seolah semua sudah dilewati dengan sangat baik. Bukankah sang waktu bekerja dengan sangat baik. Dalam masa keberapa kau menyadari hal baru yang telah masuk secara paksa dalam dirimu. Lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum seolah semua benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat baik, menunggu respon apa yang akan diberikan istrinya setelah melihat dirinya kembali sadar.

Kyungsoo setengah terkejut, tanpa diduga wanita itu bangkit, begitu juga dengan Kai. Susah payah dia menahan sakit agar bisa ikut bangkit.

"K-Kai?" suaranya tertelan dalam kegugupan. Ia memeluk pria itu, begitu erat tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia terisak membuat Kai tersentak, jantungnya berpacu tapi sedetik kemudian Kai tersenyum kembali. Membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menggosok punggung istrinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sudah bersamamu..." Bisik Kai pelan. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menangis. Tidak mengendurkan pelukannya, membasahi piyama rumah sakit yang Kai kenakan.

 _Gejala itu muncul sehari setelah Kai tidak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memberitahu Baekhyun seolah dia mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali, teriakan meminta tolong, dan tangisan. Membuat Baekhyun menyadari Kyungsoo merasakan kejadian puluhan tahun lalu dan kejadian bersama Sehun secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya gemetaran bersamaan dengan kaki. Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi, merasa mual dan pusing. Tadinya Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo hamil tapi tidak. Dia mendapat serangan dari penderitaannya selama ini._

Wanita itu masih terisak.

"A- aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu."

Pelukan Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya terlepas sekalipun dia mengatakan akan memanggil dokter jaga. Kai tahu apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo menjadi panik dan mengalami kebingungan tentang situasi saat ini.

"Ahh dokter! Aku akan memanggilnya."

Tarikan Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan satu gerakan dia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ssssshhh. Aku baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah memeriksaku sejak tadi. Mereka bilang aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tidak percaya pada ucapan Kai.

"Percaya padaku. Dokter benar-benar sudah datang tadi. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Beberapa saat dia terdiam. Namun segera memeluk Kai kembali. Sementara pria itu berusaha menahan mereka agar tetap dalam posisi duduk tapi lama kelamaan Ia mengalami kesulitan.

Saat itu Baekhyun kembali ke ruang perawatan Kai dengan seorang dokter jaga. Ia menyaksikan kesulitan Kai dan menjadi panik. Segera Baekhyun melepaskan Kyungsoo paksa dari Kai hingga wanita itu turun dari ranjang. Membawa lelaki itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang, membiarkan dokter memeriksa Kai untuk kedua kalinya sejak dia sadar.

Pria itu mengatur napasnya, ia mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terpaksa turun akibat perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah sayang."

Setengah ragu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat setelah melewati posisi Baekhyun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemari gadis itu segera meremas ujung piyama Kai namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Kai.

"Maafkan aku."

"A-aku... Aku yang salah. Ma-maafkan aku Kai."

Kai hanya tersenyum lembut, dengan bantuan Baekhyun dan dokter, pria itu kembali bersender di ranjang, ia juga menerima Kyungsoo kembali dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi lain ranjang dan berbisik sesuatu pada Kai.

 _"Kemarin dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggores lehernya_ _karena serangan panik."_

Saat itu pandangan Kai tertuju langsung pada plester di leher Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi dia tidak menyadari benda itu karena berada di balik kerah pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

 _"Hanya luka gores karena aku tiba tepat waktu,"_ Baekhyun menambahkan.

Dia memeluk Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu kembali tertidur. Lama mereka berdebat untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu sangat protektif kepada istrinya. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyentuh Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di atas ranjang hingga sore berlalu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang bertanya, walau bagaimana pun, Chanyeol bersama pak Shin telah membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang muncul karena Kai tidak sadarkan diri. Ah pria tua itu, dia harus kembali bekerja karena insiden ini. Tapi Kai berjanji dia akan mendapatkan pensiunnya jika semua telah kembali.

Masalah Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan dari pria itu, Ravi meminta maaf dan memohon pada Baekhyun agar menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Dia memilih berhenti bekerja pada Kai karena merasa sangat malu. Ia juga yang mengurus pemakaman Sehun, menempatkan pemuda itu di sisi kedua orang tuanya. Jarak yang juga membawa Sehun berdekatan dengan Sookyung. Semua kenangan dan tragedi itu kemudian berkumpul dalam satu atap.

Satu hal yang hampir terlupakan. Tapi semua harusnya selesai dalam beberapa waktu lagi.

Kai menggeleng, dia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Bisakah Kyungsoo mendapatkan perawatan di rumah saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dia menjelaskan kondisi Kyungsoo lebih rinci.

Mengatakan bagaimana ingatan masa lalu dan yang baru terjadi telah bercampur aduk menjadi bayangan yang begitu mengerikan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Respon fisik yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan juga membahayakan, seperti dada berdebar karena cemas, sesak napas, muncul keringat dingin, gemetaran hingga tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan hilang kesadaran. Mereka butuh kewaspadaan yang berlebihan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo karena kejadian ini.

Kai bertanya bagaimana jika ingatan itu dihilangkan saja seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya upaya yang dilakukan dokter Im, ibu panti bersama detektif Han. Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng menolak permintaan Kai.

"Kuberitahu padamu, respon setiap orang berbeda-beda. Sosok Sookyung sangat berharga bagi Kyungsoo, tidak adil baginya kalau memaksakan kehendak kita padanya. Bisa saja yang kita anggap mengganggu ternyata begitu penting baginya."

Kai segera mengerti, jika itu terjadi padanya maka dia juga akan menolak menghapus kenangan seperti itu. Sesakit apapun, dia harus menghargai masa lalu. Karena apapun kondisinya, kita tidak memiliki hak untuk memulai kembali tanpa tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Untuk itu mereka telah memutuskan tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menghindari, melainkan memutar kembali peristiwa traumatis itu. Gambaran mental, mimpi buruk yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dia butuh seseorang yang kuat untuk menemaninya tetap menerima semua kenyataan itu dan mengembalikan pada waktu sekarang. Sementara orang itu adalah Kai.

Ia telah menemani Kyungsoo berhari-hari di rumah sakit. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengalami serangan membuat Kai harus menindih tubuh wanita itu agar dia sadar dan melewati masa sulit padahal tangannya sendiri baru saja melepaskan penyanggah.

* * *

Suatu hari di mana Kai memohon pada Baekhyun agar Kyungsoo melakukan pengobatan di rumah. Melewatkan masalah sakit yang beberapa kali masih terjadi dipergelangan tangannya, pria itu akhirnya mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali ke mension mewah miliknya.

Jenny yang pertama menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo, semua tampak lebih baik. Karena Kai menolak psikoterapi grup untuk Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun terpaksa pindah ke mensionnya bersama Chanyeol sampai Kyungsoo sedikit lebih baik. Suatu hari Baekhyun pernah menerapkan metode terapi bicara hingga dua belas jam bersama Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan semua kisah wanita itu sementara Kai mendengarkan dari balik pintu, hatinya merasa sesak mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo selesai dia akan melebarkan tangannya menerima kehadiran istrinya. Memeluknya hingga wanita itu tertidur.

Baekhyun bilang, perlahan Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan ingatannya, semua terapi yang dia lakukan terbilang aman dan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Kabar lebih baik Kyungsoo mulai membentuk pola pikirnya sendiri, perlahan dia menerima pengalaman traumatis sebagai sesuatu yang rasional dan logis. Baekhyun, Jenny dan ibu panti selalu ada jika Kai pergi ke Kantor untuk bekerja. Pria itu memilih menetap lebih lama. Menghancurkan kontrak yang pernah dia buat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku bersamamu."

Seperti itulah kata-kata yang akan selalu dia ucapkan setiap pagi, menenangkan Kyungsoo untuk siap memulai hari.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sore ini Kai baru tiba bersama Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun untuk kembali. Seminggu yang lalu mereka meninggalkan mension Kai. Baekhyun bilang dia kesulitan melakukan kegiatan malam akibat keheningan di mension ini. Apalagi kehamilan wanita itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda , sikap egois Baekhyun terkadang keluar membuat semua orang berpikir _'itu_ _adalah_ _bayi laki-laki_.' Sementara Kai sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo sejak kejadian itu. Seberapapun dia sangat ingin, hanya sebuah ciuman dan pelukan saja.

"Kau baru akan mandi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai yang baru akan masuk ke kamar. Dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku baru mengajari Baekhyun cara mengembakbiakkan mawar."

Kai bisa melihat itu, tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit kotor akibat tanah dan beberapa sekam bakar yang bahkan menempel pada rambut panjangnya.

"Kai? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menerima pelukan Kai. Pria itu menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya.

Bibir pria itu menyentuh telinga Kyungsoo, menghembuskan napas hangat tiap kali dia berbicara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku menyukaimu, setelah semua yang terjadi perasaan itu semakin dalam. Menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Kai dalam.

"Kau baik hati, begitu dewasa, sangat kuat dan pintar. Terima kasih telah menyukaiku."

"Kyungsoo, aku membutuhkan jawaban. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kontrak kita tidak berlaku lagi."

Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan debaran jantung Kai yang kurang beraturan. "Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama. Aku akan memberikan jawaban setelah itu?"

Alis Kai naik setingkat. Setiap Kyungsoo ingin bercinta, kamar mandi adalah tempatnya untuk memulai.

Kai sangat yakin. "Aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku berkali-kali dan mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengenakan pengaman Kyungsoo sayang."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Bathup_ berisikan air beraroma mawar terasa hangat. Kai mengambil posisi di belakang Kyungsoo, pria itu mengalirkan air dari pundak hingga belakang Kyungsoo. Menggosok punggung mulus yang terasa begitu lembut. Dia hanya menyabuni istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati sementara Kyungsoo bermain air sendirian.

"Besok mau menemaniku ke bandara?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang secara reflek dan pria itu segera mengecup bibirnya.

Ahh rona merah muda muncul di wajah manis Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Kau akan pergi?" Pertanyaan yang diselubungi ketakutan. Akan kuberitahu pada kalian, jika Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari terapi karena serangan yang terkadang bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu.

Kai menggeleng pelan. Tangannya melingkar di perut Kyungsoo, menarik wanita itu untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Untuk sedetik Kai bisa mendengar Kyungsoo mengaduh akibat ereksinya menyentuh pinggul wanita itu.

" _Mommy_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mata bulatnya terbuka sangat lucu, pelan tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak memutar menghadap Kai.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun bercerita semuanya pada Mom. Dia langsung ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, membuat napas saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Aku butuh kepastian darimu Kyungsoo. Aku..." Kata-kata Kai terhenti ketika wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Hatinya menjadi sesak melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. "Kyungsoo? Ma-maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu memberikanku jawaban."

Tapi tanpa diduga wanita itu menatapnya, Kyungsoo jelas sekali terlihat ragu, ia menjilati bibirnya membuat Kai harus berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak menyetubuhi Kyungsoo detik ini juga.

"Tapi Kai, aku... Aku takut."

"Mom sangat baik. Dia bahkan sangat senang mendengar aku memiliki seorang istri."

"Maksudku, kau yakin memperkenalkan aku sebagai istrimu?"

Kyungsoo membawa dirinya dalam pelukan Kai untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu." Kata-kata Kyungsoo lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah bisikan.

"Begitupun aku, mulai sekarang mari bersama-sama."

Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Melepas rindu dan memberitahu pasangan masing-masing tentang cinta yang telah tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan. Saling mengikat kuat satu sama lain.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Kai mengangguk cepat, dia akan memberi Kyungsoo jawaban segera atas pertanyaan istrinya selama itu bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap bersamanya, selamanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku? Maksudku terlepas dari... Seks," suaranya hampir hilang saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Kai tidak tertawa, dia membawa Kyungsoo menatapnya, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat yakin.

"Matamu cantik," Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Kenapa?

Dia punya warna mata yang berbeda dengan Sookyung jika seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Warna mata Kyungsoo lebih gelap sementara Sookyung sedikit terang.

"Kau memiliki aroma tubuh yang menarik perhatianku, rona merah di wajahmu muncul setiap kali aku bilang mencintaimu."

Benar saja, wajahnya merona dan merasa panas mendapat sentuhan jemari Kai di wajahnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum." Jemari lelaki itu menyentuh bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Ya. Bibir hati Kyungsoo adalah hal teristimewa. Dia punya senyum yang menawan.

Dengan kalimat terakhir dia meraup bibir Kyungsoo, menciumnya begitu lembut.

"Hatiku sangat ingin mencintaimu dan memaksa agar aku melindungimu. Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya alasan lain. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu. Tidak ada alasan pasti. Maksudku... Hmphhh."

Perkataan Kai terhenti karena wanita itu menciumnya lembut. Sesaat otak Kai merasa beku tapi dia mengerti dan segera memegang kedua bagian wajah istrinya, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih dalam. Terasa hangat dan juga penuh gairah.

"Aku harap kau tidak menemukan alasannya agar kau hanya fokus padaku. Kai, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kai terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo setelah dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Apa yang harus pria tan lakukan? Ahh memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia melakukannya, begitu erat dan tidak ingin terlepas.

 _'Jikapun alasan itu muncul. Aku akan semakin terikat padamu. Percayalah, pikiranku hanya terhubung padamu._

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, amat sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pada sisi lain dunia ketika seorang wanita menyelesaikan tumpukkan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela napas berat. Rasanya sedikit pusing namun dia masih harus bertahan. Ini sudah berbulan-bulan sejak dia menerima berita kejadian itu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit luar biasa, berita kematian Sehun yang membuatnya menangis. Tapi semua berubah ketika tiga hari yang lalu seseorang mendatanginya.

Membantunya mengurus begitu banyak keperluan dan mempersiapkan kelahiran.

"Bagaimana kabar Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

Ia hanya bertanya pelan ketika pria itu membantunya duduk di sofa kulit. Memaksa Luhan, wanita itu untuk berbaring karena tidak ingin membahayakan kehamilannya yang semakin besar.

"Daripada bertanya mengenai hal itu, sebaiknya kau makan makanan yang telah kubuatkan. Janin ini membutuhkan nutrisi baik dari apa yang Ibunya makan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menuruti.

"Luhan sayang, sebaiknya kau makan sendiri. Aku akan menata ulang rumah ini."

Pria itu meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tamu. Membuatnya beristirahat dengan semangkuk makanan bergizi. Ia telah datang ke negara ini untuk menemui Luhan setelah mengetahui kehamilan wanita itu. Tenaga bantuan pada pertambahan usia kehamilan yang di alami Luhan dan ada hal-hal di rumah ini yang perlu ia perhatikan.

Luhan bekerja sebagai _designer_ seorang diri, terkadang assistennya datang membantu tapi sekarang dia butuh seseorang yang selalu terjaga untuknya.

Pria itu mulai membereskan rumah setelah dua hari kedatangannya ia memperhatikan bagaimana tempat tinggal Luhan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Berbekal sedikit pengetahuan, pengalaman serta tekad ia mulai menata ulang posisi barang-barang di rumah untuk menghindari kecelakaan seperti terpeleset atau terjatuh. Semua untuk melindungi bayi di dalam perut Luhan yang bahkan tidak sampai dua bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia ini.

"Sayang, ibu akan mengajarimu tentang kebaikan yang ada di dunia ini. Kau harus tahu jika sebenarnya dunia ini memiliki banyak kebaikan. _Jika kau melakukan kebaikan maka kebahagiaan akan mengikutimu_."

* * *

 _To be Continue..._

* * *

Thank You.

RoséBear

[180106. _Jika Seekor burung takut pada ketinggian, lalu bagaimana cara dia untuk terbang, –VOLARE_ ]


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: Lady Rose

( **15th Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

Responsible. GS. Final Chapter!

Disclaimer! Just a fanfiction!

* * *

 _[_ _HunSoo_ _Story]_

Sookyung segera berlari ke luar dari ruangan. Melewati satu-satunya koridor di bangunan lantai dua tempatnya kini berada. Anak perempuan manis itu menangis, ia baru berhenti berlari ketika tiba di bagian belakang bangunan. Tepat setelah dia menuruni anak tangga.

"Apa kau di sana?"

Suara anak kecil mengejutkan Sookyung, membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Sementara seorang anak laki-laki benar-benar mendekat dan bertanya kembali, "Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Aksen cadel yang dia miliki berhasil menarik perhatian Sookyung, tapi gadis kecil itu masih menahan diri agar tidak sembarangan bicara dengan orang asing. Ia semakin mengeratkan kedua lututnya agar merapat. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di antara lutut.

"Hei. Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku berusia lima tahun. Aku baru saja mengambil kelas persiapan bunga matahari, dan kau? Siapa namamu?"

Perkenalan itu begitu singkat, terdengar menyenangkan bagi anak kecil seperti dirinya.

Ketika dia merasa telah memiliki ikatan. Tubuhnya bergerak seolah menyambut kehadiran Sehun kecil. Menjadi begitu dekat dan tanpa sadar menyebutkan namanya.

"Soo-kyung." Terdengar begitu manis saat nama itu meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

 _Ketika dia tidak mengetahui banyak hal, saat itu ada satu hal yang selalu dia inginkan. Tidak perlu menunggu hingga dunia berhenti berputar, segera dia mendapatkannya. Dia telah memiliki pertemuan yang menyenangkan._

"Soo-kyung? Jadi kau salah masuk kelas? Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" bocah lelaki itu memastikan. Dia kembali bertanya tapi lebih memilih meminta izin untuk duduk bersebelahan agar menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Tapi jarak itu kemudian benar-benar terhapus.

 _Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka jika pertemuan hari itu kemudian berlanjut. Benar saja, mereka seperti memiliki ikatan dan sebuah perjanjian di mana tidak sembarang orang bisa bergabung dan masuk ke dalam dunia mereka._

"Aku sedikit takut untuk melewati pelajaran pertamaku," gadis itu mengadu tapi kemudian Sehun kecil memilih semakin mengeser tempat duduknya, Ia tidak hanya duduk tapi juga memeluk anak perempuan itu.

Pertama kali Sookyung dipeluk seseorang selain keluarga dan dokter di rumah sakit. Dia menjadikan orang asing ini sebagai seseorang yang menyenangkan. Membiarkan kedekatan mereka terasa begitu manis.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Aku hanya akan kemari di hari senin."

Hari itu, Sehun membolos kelas dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sookyung. Hanya duduk di kebun bunga matahari yang ada di belakang bangunan. Sejak saat itu dan setiap hari senin dia akan bertemu Sookyung. Gadis kecil itu setahun lebih tua darinya. Dia punya kembaran yang memiliki kelas dengan empat hari lebih banyak dari Sookyung.

Mereka kembar identik, namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengenai Sehun dan begitupun Sehun tak pernah berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah kenapa dia bisa membedakan Sookyung dan Kyungsoo walau mereka kembar identik di mana pengajar saja tidak tahu.

Awalnya perjanjian kelas satu hari itu adalah milik Sookyung dan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya ketika Sehun bertanya.

"Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihatmu di hari senin?"

"Karena Ayah terlalu lelah untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit saat hari senin. Dia sudah menginap selama akhir pekan bersamaku."

Jawaban itu kemudian menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

"Betah sekali kau di rumah sakit. Aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit, dulu ibu hanya akan membiarkanku bermain dengan para perawat dan mereka suka sekali mencubit pipiku."

Gadis manis itu menoleh menatap Sehun kecil, ia tertawa gemas mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Percayalah, mereka hanya anak kecil yang mana masa bermain menjadi begitu penting. Sookyung menatap Sehun dengan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari pikirannya.

"Itu karena kau sangat manis Sehun _-ie."_

Chup.

Tanpa sadar Sookyung mengecup bibir Sehun kecil. "Upss." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau jauh lebih manis Sookyung." Sehun berteriak kecil setelah melihat ekspresi Sookyung. Gadis kecil itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus terus berada di rumah sakit?" kemudian dia kembali bertanya, membuat Sookyung menghela napas berat.

"Ayah bilang karena jantungku lemah. Jadi aku harus bertahan. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan di rawat di rumah. Jika aku sudah di rumah kau mau datang berkunjung?"

Rencana berkunjung hari itu karena tawaran Sookyung, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan menolak. Dia juga memiliki alasan kenapa harus mengunjungi Sookyung.

"Hu um. Ayah angkatku sangat sibuk. Aku akan main bersamamu Soo."

 _Sampai saat mereka selalu menjaga rahasia dengan sangat baik hingga janji hari itu terucap._

Sehun tidak menolak perlakuan Sookyung, menurutnya gadis ini sangat baik, begitu menggemaskan dan juga rapuh. Sehun menginginkan Sookyung agar terus bersamanya.

 _Lalu ketika pertemanan itu t_ _e_ _rus_ _b_ _erjalan,_ _merasakan pertemuan yang semakin mengikat._

"Minggu depan akan ada kembang api. Mau melihat bersamaku?"

"Ya Sehun _-ie."_

 _Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kini semua hanya sebuah rahasia kecil mereka yang telah terkubur bersama masa lalu. Sementara kita yang masih hidup_ _hanya_ _bisa menghargai masa lalu itu._ - _ **Mengingatkan kita agar menjadi manusia yang lebih berguna lagi.**_

* * *

Tidak peduli luka seperti apa, dia setangkai mawar juliet yang memang telah mempesona bahkan jika seseorang hanya mendengar namanya saja. Bunga yang indah itu dipotong dan dipaksa layu, tapi kemudian tunas baru kembali muncul.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **K** **ai Point of View**

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar kebaikan hati yang Kyungsoo miliki. Sampai saat aku terus mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan, dia tidak pernah menolak apapun. Tahun ini kami kembali ke Korea Selatan, selalu seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Setelah ibuku bertemu Kyungsoo dan dia mendapat semua cerita tentang istriku, ibu memaksa kami kembali ke Jerman dan tinggal bersama dengannya. Tanpa sadar ternyata kami menemukan rumah yang dulu pernah ditinggali Kyungsoo bersama Ibunya, sebuah rumah bertingkat dan bahkan masih begitu terjaga. Bukankah sebaiknya meninggalkan kehidupan kami di Jerman, semua berjalan baik-baik saja selama kami tinggal di sana.

Hari ini kami kembali ke Korea, ada satu bulan di mana aku kembali mengurus cabang perusahaan di sini bersama Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di mension pribadi yang selalu terawat.

"Ibu, kita pergi sekarang?"

Seorang anak lelaki baru saja mengganggu Kyungsoo ketika istriku memotong beberapa bunga yang mekar di taman. Walaupun kami tinggalkan, mension ini terus dirawat dengan baik. Tanpa kepala pelayan, kami meminta beberapa orang mengurusnya.

"Tae Oh sayang, tunggulah sebentar. Ibu masih menyiapkan bunga-bunganya."

Begitu sabar dia kepada bocah lelaki itu.

"Taeoh _-ya_! Mau bertanding bersama Ayah?"

Kupanggil bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu. Anak pertama kami yang dilahirkan Kyungsoo ke dunia ini.

Ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Tae Oh, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, aku tahu dia tidak pernah menggunakan bunga yang dijual di luar jika akan berkunjung ke rumah abu. Dia butuh banyak tangkai mawar sebab bukan hanya satu orang yang akan kami kunjungi. Sejujurnya dia tidak sekedar membawa tangkai bunga mawar melainkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian.

Istriku sangatlah cantik, begitu menawan dan juga mempesona. Dia bukan sekedar istri yang cerdas mengurus keluarga, tapi juga sebagai penasehatku ketika bekerja.

"Kai. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Panggilannya membuat kami berhenti bermain. Tae Oh melepaskan _bricks_ di tangannya. Kami baru menyelesaikan setengah bagian kastil menggunakan permainan _bricks set_ yang ia terima dari Jackson, putra pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang lahir beberapa tahun lebih dulu dari Taeoh.

"Kita akan segera ke rumah abu?"

Taeoh bertanya dan kulihat Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. Dia meminta Taeoh membawakan sekeranjang penuh tangkai bunga mawar dan di tangannya tetap memegang bunga matahari. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya merespon masa lalu sebagai logika dan sebuah kenyataan yang telah terlewati.

"Bunga - bunganya tampak mekar dengan baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,"Jenny merawatnya dengan baik," ia kemudian memberikan jawaban singkat atas komentarku sebelumnya.

Sudah hampir siang hari ketika aku melajukan mobil membawa dua orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku menuju ke rumah Abu.

Ruangan pertama yang kami datangi adalah tempat Abu detektif Han dan juga ibu panti yang meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Dua tahun lalu di mana aku melihat Kyungsoo sangat sedih tapi dia kemudian mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang membuatku merasa begitu bodoh.

 _'Ibu Kang, aku akan tetap bahagia. Jangan khawatir.'_

Aku merasa bodoh karena terus mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikisnya. Kenyataannya dia benar-benar bisa menerima semua kejadian buruk selama ini.

Detektif Han bukanlah paman kandung Kyungsoo, tapi ketika menyadari itu Kyungsoo bilang dia tetap saudaranya. Di sini kami setiap tahun saat kembali ke negara ini.

Langkah kaki kemudian membawa kami pergi ke ruang sebelah di mana setiap tahun aku akan melihat Kyungsoo terus berdo'a dalam diam. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia katakan ketika diam di hadapan anggota keluarganya.

Ia meletakkan buket bunga mawar untuk kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo berpindah membuat aku dan Taeoh sedikit bergeser ke samping.

Ini adalah Abu milik Sookyung yang telah di sembunyikan detektif Han pada dokter Im agar Kyungsoo semasa itu tidak melihatnya dan membuat ingatan hari itu kembali lagi. Tapi sudah kukatakan, semua sudah berlalu.

Di sebelah milik Sookyung, dia juga meletakkan gelas kaca berisi air setengah dan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari pot berukuran kecil.

Untuk kedua orang itu, Kyungsoo selalu membawakannya bunga matahari.

"Ibu? Ibu mengatakan apa ketika menangkupkan tangan dan diam? Beri tahu Taeoh. Aku ingin melakukannya untuk _Aunty_ Soo dan _uncle_ Sehun."

Kami berdua saling berpandangan ketika selesai mendengar permintaan Taeoh. Kyungsoo berjongkok dan kembali menangkupkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya setelah memberi isyarat agar Taeoh mengikuti.

"Terima kasih banyak karena kalian terus berada di sisiku. Maafkan aku jika membuat kalian kecewa, aku mencintai kalian."

Sangat sederhana namun membuatku berpikir keras. Astaga! Selama ini dia masih menyimpan semuanya sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Kyungsoo selesai dan dia tersenyum pada Taeoh.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang."

Kami baru saja akan berbalik badan ketika kulihat dua orang yang tidak asing bagiku dan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan, Nona."

Pria tua itu yang pertama menyapa kami. Ya, dia adalah mantan kepala pelayan di mensionku, Ravi. Ayah angkat dari pria yang baru saja kami kunjungi.

"Kai? Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Itu adalah Luhan. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wanita ini sejak kepergiannya ke luar negeri yang ternyata membawa seorang bayi di dalam kandungan. Kami melirik anak lelaki yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeoh.

"Adik manis mau permen?"

 **Kai POV end.**

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketiga orang itu bicara bersama. Meninggalkan Taeoh bersama Ravi dan juga Haowen. Bocah lelaki yang telah di besarkan Luhan di bantu Ravi sebagai sosok kakek yang sangat berguna bagi anaknya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka setelah kematian Sehun membuat Ravi menyelidiki kasus itu sendiri dan dia dibuat terkejut tentang fakta Luhan yang mengandung lalu pergi ke luar negeri. Ia berasumsi jika anak itu adalah anak Sehun dan berhasil menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Sungguh sebuah penyesalan karena Ravi datang ketika Luhan telah memiliki umur kandungan yang cukup besar. Luhan tidak menolak keberadaan Ravi, pria itu menjadi kakek yang sempurna bagi Haowen ketika dia masih di dalam kandungan hingga saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu jika bunga matahari itu berasal dari kalian. Aku rasa Ravi sudah bisa menebaknya tapi dia tidak memberitahuku."

Luhan memulai percakapan mereka. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga benar-benar tidak menyangka kau mengandung anak Sehun."

"Semua terjadi begitu saja Kai."

Luhan menyela perkataan Kai. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia menjadi anak yang sangat baik, begitu pintar, dan memiliki kasih sayang luar biasa."

Kata-kata itu meluncur ketika Luhan menyadari kemana arah pandang Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menatap bocah lelaki yang memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan Sehun. Tentu saja mengingatkan mereka pada pemuda itu.

"Dia seperti ayahnya. Sangat menjaga milik mereka."

Kyungsoo berkata namun pandangan tetap mengarah pada dua anak yang tengah bermain bersama pada taman di mension Kai.

Luhan dan Kai saling bersitatap dan mengangguk setuju.

"Jika saja aku..."

"Sssttt Kyungsoo sayang. Semua telah berlalu."

Kai menyentuh kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Menggelengkan kepala meminta Kyungsoo berhenti menyesal.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo. Aku tahu Sehun juga akan khawatir jika kau seperti ini. Bukankah dia juga sangat takut ketika kau sakit? Aku pikir dia juga mencintai apa yang Sookyung sayangi."

Kai memandang takjub pada Luhan, sejak kapan wanita ini terlihat begitu dewasa, seingatnya Luhan memang baik tapi ada sisi egois yang masih tersimpan. Tapi sekarang? Dia begitu dewasa dengan pemikiran yang terbuka lebar.

"Ravi membuatku menerima semua ini. Dia menjadi Ayah yang baik untukku, dia juga menjadi kakek yang luar biasa untuk Haowen."

Wanita itu mengesap teh yang dulu sempat membuatnya mual dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kami pulang, pergilah ke rumahku jika kalian masih memiliki waktu. Pasti ada saat ketika kalian merindukan seseorang bukan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia dan Kai berjalan mengekor di belakang Luhan yang hendak memanggil Haowen.

"Luhan?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar berat saat memaggilnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga rumah itu, aku pasti akan berkunjung. Terima kasih banyak."

Kyungsoo menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kai menepuk lengan atas Kyungsoo pelan. Mereka kini sudah tahu jika yang menempati rumah kejadian itu sejak dua tahun lalu adalah Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menetap di sini?" Ia berbisik membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Sementara Luhan dan Ravi telah membawa Haowen setelah anak lelaki itu berpisah dengan Taeoh.

"Ayah... Kita makan malam di rumah _Aunty_ Baek?"

Kai menaikkan alisnya karena bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk, "Kita pergi jika kau sudah membersihkan diri."

"Ya. Aku akan bersih dalam setengah jam."

Anak lelaki itu berlari membawa langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Menemui Jenny yang sudah siap membantunya. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih berdiri di pintu depan.

"Apa kau merasa gelisah?" Kai bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menenangkanmu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai tapi pria itu melarangnya, menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar terus menatap ke depan. Menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo di buat terkejut dengan kamar yang begitu wangi dan dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar.

"Jenny bilang besok kau berencana mengganti tanamanmu dengan tunas baru, jadi kuminta dia tidak membuang semua sisa kelopak mawar itu. Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik badan, segera membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan Kai.

"Terima kasih banyak telah melindungiku dan Taeoh. Aku tahu sudah begitu banyak yang kau lakukan untuk menahanku, terima kasih banyak Kai."

Kai mengangguk pelan dengan semua ekspresi yang dia miliki.

"Bagaimana jika kita bercinta saat membersihkan diri? Taeoh akan butuh setengah jam untuk menggedor pintu kamar kita sayang."

Apakah lantas Kyungsoo menerima begitu banyak kebaikan Kai dengan hanya sedikit yang dia berikan.

Sedikit?

Banyak hal telah dia berikan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo telah membuat hati pria ini menjadi begitu hangat, seperti matahari musim semi.

 _'Aku mencintaimu.'_

Sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Menenangkan dan berpikir semua baik-baik saja.

 _Aku mencintaimu,,, meskipun kamu tidak bisa melihat itu. Tapi kamu harus merasakan cinta itu. Ketika kamu tumbuh, berjalan ke depan sebenarnya aku juga t_ _e_ _rus mengawasimu. Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, aku berharap pada kebahagiaanmu. Tugasku selesai, pria itu akan melindungi, mengawasi dan menjagamu. Dia akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, ingatlah bahwa hanya dengan_ _bersamanya_ _hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik._

 _Di_ _sana dia tersenyum dengan gaun kuning seperti seorang putri raja memegang sebuket bunga_ _matahari pot_ _. Rambut kecoklatannya dibiarkan tergerai, tersenyum pada sosok menawan yang mampu membuat rona kemerahan di pipinya._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hiduplah dengan baik maka kebahagiaan akan mengikuti. Sampai sekarang aku tidak paham kenapa orang bisa kecanduan. Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada orang disekitarmu, kuharap seseorang berada begitu dekat dan ada banyak orang-orang yang belakangan ini mengejutkanmu akan memberi jawaban yang tepat.

"Masuklah sayang," Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar panggilan Kai yang telah berada di dalam ruang kamar mandi. Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya percintaan yang tertunda itu di gagalkan oleh panggilan Taeoh. Anak lelaki mereka ingin agar Kai yang menggosok punggung dan menolak sentuhan Jenny. Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo ketika Kai merasa dirugikan. Dia bilang jika merasa cemburu pada anak itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi Kyungsoo lebih mengerti maksud Kai, mereka telah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Bagaimana kau selalu tahu aku telah berdiri di depan pintu?"

Selalu pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama.

Kai berdiri dari _bathup_ membuat tubuh telanjangnya terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya menyaksikan kejantanan pria itu telah mengalami perubahan. Berkedut dan keras...

"Aku kelelahan menderita _blueballs_ sejak makan malam tadi. Bisakah kau meringankan penderitaanku?"

Ada banyak cara sebenarnya, tapi Kai menginginkan miliknya pada lubang hangat itu melepas pakaiannya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathup_ dan segera mendapat pelukan Kai. Pria itu membawanya berbalik memunggungi.

Ia bisa merasakan milik Kai mulai begitu menggoda. Pria itu mendesah setiap kali sentuhan ringan itu terjadi. Tapi Kai masih menahannya. Ia mengambil botol wine dan menuangkan ke dalam dua gelas yang telah tersedia.

Segelas _wine_ yang menghangatkan rasanya bisa sedikit membakar gairah daripada membuat mabuk. Mereka telah bertemu dalam sebuah ikatan takdir. Ketika _wine_ itu habis di teguk, namun rasa manis itu tak kunjung habis. Kai bisa mencecap bibir Kyungsoo setiap saat dia mau. Melakukan percintaan di _bathup,_ mengeluarkan suara erangan dan desahan yang saling bersahutan. Berpindah dari _bathup,_ pria itu melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya. Menekan kedua pantat yang begitu berisi dan menggoda. Ia tidak melepaskan ciumannya, membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang pancuran. Dengan kaki Kai menggeser kembali pintu kaca. Ada dua pancuran di dalam ruangan ini, satu memang untuk Kai dan satu lagi tentu untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi jika bersatu rasanya satu pancuran cukup untuk membersihkan tubuh keduanya.

Kyungsoo telah menerima begitu banyak cinta dari Kai, sebaliknya pria itu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Rosie Note's: Selamat malam semuanya. Happy KaiSoo-day. Ahh sebuah kebetulan berakhir di tanggal ini. Karena ini bagian terakhir, biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua. Banyak hal yang kudapatkan hingga cerita ini telah selesai, aku harap kalian tidak melupakannya dengan segera. And the final! I've Epilog Lady Rose. Just for you...

* * *

 _Epilog_ _(_ _Summer break_ _)_

"Apa? Baekhyun akan berkunjung?"

Anak lelaki itu ingin protes tapi kemudian Ibunya menekankan sebuah kalimat panjang.

"Jangan berteriak Kai! Apa susahnya berkata kau juga senang jika sepupu jauhmu datang berkunjung!"

Ia melangkah mengikuti Ibunya yang sedang membersihkan kamar di lantai pertama rumah. Berpegangan pada sisi meja, anak lelaki itu mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi Baekhyun memukulku tahun lalu."

"Nahh sebentar lagi dia akan tiba, sebaiknya kita menjemput ke Bandara."

Langkah kakinya kemudian terseret ke bandara. Ia telah duduk lima belas menit lamanya menunggu kedatangan seorang anak perempuan menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Mengabaikan sajian _ice cream_ yang diberikan sang Ibu.

"Itu mereka!" ibunya berseru senang.

Kai turun dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Tapi langkahnya tidak mengekor sang ibu melainkan menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang sedang kebingungan. Kepalanya mengenakan topi rajut berwarna merah dengan _sweater_ berlengan panjang. Aroma tubuhnya begitu manis membuat Kai mendekat dengan sendirinya. Anak perempuan itu masih tampak kebingungan namun begitu menggemaskan. Bibir hatinya terpout lucu membawa mata bulat itu mengelilingi area kedatangan.

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

Anak perempuan itu terkejut akan kedatangan Kai tapi dia kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau tersesat?"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia baru saja akan menangis tapi Kai segera menyodorkan ice cream ditangannya.

Mata Kai kemudian melihat jari anak perempuan itu terluka. Ie memberikan _ice cream_ di tangannya, segera mengeluarkan plester luka dari dalam kantung celana dan memasangkannya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ada anak perempuan cantik menangis di depanku."

Wajah manis itu kemudian tersenyum. Seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kyung! Ibu mencarimu sayang. Kita harus segera menuju bagian keberangkatan."

Sebuah pertemuan singkat, anak perempuan itu meninggalkan Kai seorang diri namun melambaikan tangan mengangkat ice cream yang Kai berikan serta plester yang membalut jari telunjuknya.

 _Tentang cinta yang sangat mendalam dan begitu bermakna. Lady Rose..._

* * *

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 **[170113 - Lady Rose -** **Ros** é **Bear]**


End file.
